PRIMROSE
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [CHAP 17 UP] Kyungsoo si Mawar manis yang naif dan lugu, tumbuh diantara duri tajam bernama kehidupan. Gadis bunga yang bersemi dan terjerat didalam sangkar emas ditangan lelaki bernama Kai. Kiss me softly and Tenderly, My flower's! [KaiSoo] GS/Gender Switch! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T–M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_-oOo-_**

When I was darkness at that time, I chased after your shadow..

Running barefoot, Stop Me!

The more I try to shot it away, the more twisted this love gets..

Kiss me softly and Tenderly, My flower's **..** **( Tsuchiya Anna – Rose )**

 **_-oOo-_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Lelaki dengan setelan jas kelabu mahal itu tersenyum miring, menimang–nimang rangkaian mawar kecil cantik ditangan kanannya dengan dahi berkerut tajam. Sesaatnya dia mendongak, menatap langit jingga yang terbias cantik bagai rona surga, dan setelahnya dia menunduk hanya sekedar menampilkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Tuan,"

Lelaki lain berjas kelam menyambutnya didepan sedan Luxury hitam mengkilat, membungkuk kecil sebelum membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

"Sehun," Panggilnya datar tanpa intonasi, Sehun menoleh dan memasang wajah siap menerima perintah.

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana, aku tidak mau ada kata gagal." Kalimat mutlak berisi ultimatum bahwa nyawa Sehunlah taruhannya jika dia gagal melaksanakan perintah Tuannya. Lelaki pucat itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah dingin.

"Baik."

Si Tuan kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya keatas kursi mobilnya dengan nyaman, menyilangkan sepasang kaki jenjang dengan congkaknya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi rangkaian bunga mawar itu dengan teliti sebelum membuangnya sia–sia kebawah kakinya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, antara sebuah senyum dan ancaman. Rangkaian bunga yang cantik, tapi sayang. Dia lebih menyukai si 'perangkai' daripada 'rangkaiannya' **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu masuk berbunyi saat Kyungsoo tengah merangkai sebuah bunga Latullip pesanan seorang gadis remaja yang akan datang satu jam lagi. Gadis manis dengan apron biru langit yang membalut tubuh mungilnya itu sontak menoleh, menjeda sesaat pekerjaannya untuk tersenyum dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah menengah yang kusut –sekusut wajah tampannya– itu memasuki toko.

"Hanbin," Sapanya ceria. Dia melepas guntingnya keatas meja dan menyambut adik lelaki satu–satunya tersebut dengan hangat.

"Kau terlihat lelah,"

"Yeah, aku sangat lelah sekali Noona." Hanbin mengeluh panjang sambil meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja kemudian tersungkur diatas sofa. Kyungsoo tertawa dibuatnya, gadis itu lalu berjalan kebelakang menuju dapur kecil dan membuatkan adiknya itu secangkir coklat hangat. Orang bilang, rasa manis coklat akan menetralisir perasaan atau fikiran yang sedang kacau. Kyungsoo lalu kembali dengan satu cangkir coklat panas yang mengepul, gadis itu membangunkan adiknya yang tengah memejamkan mata agar meminumnya.

"Terimakasih Noona," Jawab Hanbin menyeruput kecil coklat itu dari bibir cangkir, lelaki delapan belas tahun itu kemudian berguman kecil sebelum menyeruput lebih banyak lagi. Yah, tangan Noonanya itu memang ajaib dalam hal apapun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Hum. Pengumuman kelulusan baru minggu depan," Sahut Hanbin pelan, dia meletakkan cangkir coklatnya yang tersisa setengah keatas meja kemudian menatap Noonanya serius.

"Kepala sekolah tadi memanggilku, dia bilang aku lulus tes masuk Universitas Oxford. Hanya dua orang dari seratus pendaftar,"

"Apa? Wah, itu hebat Hanbbine,"

"Tapi masalahnya Noona," Raut senang diwajah Kyungsoo sontak luntur seketika, dia kemudian menatap adiknya dengan cemas. Gadis itu berdebar menebak sesuatu yang mungkin akan Hanbin ucapkan.

"Biayanya sangat mahal, kalaupun mendapat beasiswa, itu hanya separuh dari biayanya." Hanbin menghela nafas gusar, lelaki itu kemudian menatap kearah Noonanya yang terdiam dengan muka sedih.

"Tapi tidak apa kok Noona, aku akan kuliah di universitas swasta saja sambil bekerja membantu Noona," Potong Hanbin cepat dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesenang mungkin, dia hanya tidak mau membuat Noonanya merasa sedih dan kepikiran.

"Hanbin,"

"Noona tidak usah khawatir."

"Maafkan Noona Hanbin," Kyungsoo menunduk dengan mata berkaca–kaca, membuat Hanbin jadi menyesal telah menceritakan semua itu pada orang yang paling dia sayangi tersebut. Dia kemudian memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Noona janji akan bekerja keras agar kau bisa bersekolah disekolah impianmu Hanbin,"

"Tidak apa! Noona tetap berada disampingku saja itu sudah cukup, aku sangat menyayangi Noona, lebih dari siapapun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit nampak kelam saat mendung hitam tengah bergelantungan diatas awan, warnanya kelam dengan sesekali kilatan putih terang yang menyambar memecah langit tanpa suara. Kaki dengan balutan sepatu hitam berkilat mahal itu melangkah diantara jalanan setapak berbatu, terus memacu langkah menuju sebuah gerbang tua berwarna putih lusuh, masuk kedalam pekarangan luas itu dan seketika hidungnya mencium wangi melati yang semerbak. Tangan kanannya yang bebas dari dalam saku menggenggam erat satu buket bunga baby breath, hingga langkahnya mencapai sebuah gundukan tanah yang terlihat tua namun tetap bersih karna mendapat perawatan khusus. Mata kelam dari balik kaca mata hitam itu mengeras, menghela nafas berat sepanjang–panjangnya sebelum dia berjongkok didepan nisan tersebut.

"Aku datang," Gumannya dingin, meletakkan buket bunga cantik itu diatasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia berguman pelan nyaris tertelan hembusan angin, terdiam sejenak sebelum menunduk, jemari panjangnya bergerak mengusap tanah didepannya.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Apa kau merasa senang?" Bicara seorang diri, hanya semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian anak rambutnya yang pendek sebagai jawabannya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, aku akan merindukanmu. Selalu.." Bisiknya pelan. Kemudian berbalik pergi, bersamaan dengan ribuan tetes air yang perlahan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Sehun nampak menunggu didepan gerbang dengan payung hitam besarnya, bersiap memayungi sang Tuan yang sudah basah kuyup –namun ditolak oleh si majikan.

"Biarkan Sehun." Gumannya. Lelaki pucat itu kemudian diam, hanya menurut dan membututi Tuannya dari belakang memasuki mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya menyirami bunga–bunga Lily didepan teras saat mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki rumah mungil nan sederhananya. Gadis itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya menebak siapakah orang yang datang bertamu kerumahnya? Lalu sebuah kendaraan roda empat mewah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, pintu sedan abu–abu itu terbuka dan lelaki paruh baya berjas hitam keluar dari sana, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Itu.. Ayahnya!

"Ayah," Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa senang bukan main karna seseorang yang sudah sangat jarang menemuinya dan adiknya itu kini datang mengunjunginya. Ah, apakah Ayahnya itu datang karna rindu pada putra–putri mereka? Pemikiran naïf itu membuat Kyungsoo dengan gopoh meletakkan sembarang gembor hijaunya demi menyongsong sang Ayah yang terlihat kusut. Ayahnya pasti lelah bekerja. Kyungsoo merasa tidak sabar ingin membuatkannya kopi panas atau memasakkan makan malam special untuknya. Namun rencana hanyalah rencana saat Tuan Do bukannya menyambut sambutan hangatnya, lelaki paruh baya itu hanya melewati tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang menegang kaku ditempat. Ayahnya mengabaikannya?

"Ayah,"

"Bereskan semua barang–barangmu Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap tak mengerti kearah Ayahnya. Gadis manis itu kemudian berlari mengikuti langkah Ayahnya memasuki rumah mereka.

"Apa maksud Ayah dengan aku yang harus membereskan barang–barang? Apa Ayah akan mengajakku dan Hanbin pindah? Apa Ayah dapat pekerjaan baru?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya atas pemikiran itu. Namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis polos dengan pemikiran naïf yang menampar telak hatinya saat Ayahnya menuju kamarnya. Mengambil satu kopor besar dan memasukkan sembarang pakaian Kyungsoo kedalam sana.

"Ayah, tunggu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pindah? Ayah tolong jawab aku." Kyungsoo menahan tangan keriput Ayahnya agar pria tersebut berhenti, namun Tuan Do menepisnya, menatap putrinya penuh tekanan.

"Dengarkan Ayah. Kau harus pergi kesuatu tempat,"

"S..suatu tempat? Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih menuntut jawaban.

"Ayah tak bisa jelaskan. Yang penting sekarang kau harus berbenah untuk pindah."

"Tapi..tapi bagaimana dengan Hanbin Ayah?"

Tuan Do tak menyahut, dia sudah selesai memasukkan semua barang–barang Kyungsoo dalam satu kopor besar. Tuan Do menarik kopor tersebut keluar diikuti Kyungsoo yang kini mulai menampilkan raut wajah pucat. Sampai didepan teras, betapa terkejutnya gadis tersebut karna mendapati sebuah sedan hitam lainnya sudah berada disana bersama beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan pakaian hitam khas seorang pengawal. Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, bersamaan dengan itu Hanbin juga datang, anak remaja itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi mendapati keramaian diteras rumahnya, lebih–lebihnya dia mendapati Ayahnya datang membawa satu kopor besar yang dia tahu adalah milik Noonanya.

"Ayah, Noona.." Lirihnya tak mengerti. Lalu semuanya terjadi tanpa dia mengerti. Ayahnya menarik Noonanya, memaksanya masuk kedalam sedan abu–abu yang terlihat sudah siap membawanya pergi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memberontak dan Hanbin yang melihat itu mau–mau tak mau menahan Noonanya, mencoba mempertahankan Noona kesayangannya. Meskipun seandainya jika saat ini Ayahnya sedang memaksa Kyungsoo –mungkin– mengajaknya pergi atau pindah, dia tidak akan mau itu terjadi. Meskipun pria itu adalah Ayahnya, Hanbin lebih memilih hanya hidup berdua bersama sang Noona. Miskin tidak masalah, asalkan dia masih tetap bersama Noonanya. Hanya Noonanya! Hanbin hanya punya satu orang didunia ini dan itu Noonanya, dia tidak mau bersama dengan pria bejat yang menelantarkannya. Jadi saat para lelaki lain berjas hitam itu menyeret Noonanya, Hanbin berteriak tidak terima. Di berlari kencang memukul pengawal tersebut walau sia–sia demi menyelamatkan Noonanya.

"NOONA!"

"HANBIN!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak, mencoba memberontak cekalan lelaki berjas hitam yang menyeretnya memasuki mobil. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, membulatkan matanya melihat adik kesayangannya sedang dipukuli. Gadis itu bingung, kembali memberontak demi sebuah kebebasan dan berlari menyelamatkan adiknya.

"HANBINN.." Kyungsoo berteriak lemah, tubuhnya jatuh saat terdorong keras ke jok mobil. Gadis itu kemudian dengan kalap mencoba membuka pintu mobil, memukul kacanya dengan mata memanas yang sudah menumpahkan cairan liquid bening. Kyungsoo terisak, dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua terlalu cepat dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dialaminya nanti. Apa yang Ayahnya inginkan? Memisahkannya dengan Hanbin? Apa yang akan terjadi, kemana mobil ini akan membawanya dan bagaimana dengan Hanbin? Apa adiknya akan baik –baik saja?

"Lupakan semua itu." Suara dingin itu menyapanya, menggerakkan kepala Kyungsoo demi menemukan seorang lelaki berjas hitam dengan kulit wajah pucat nan dingin tengah duduk disisi pria lain yang mengemudi, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam dari kaca spion atas. Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali dengan tatapan takut, gadis itu refleks meringkuk mundur kebelakang.

"Jelaskan. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Cicit Kyungsoo takut, sesekali ekor matanya menatap keluar jendela, berharap akan ada sesuatu yang membuat mobil ini berhenti dan dia akan keluar. Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo ingin tahu kenapa dia sampai dibawa oleh orang berwajah dingin ini. Apakah ini rencananya Ayahnya? Ya Tuhan! Belum cukupkah semua yang Ayahnya lakukan selama ini?

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab lelaki itu acuh. Menatap Kyungsoo penuh peringatan.

"Kuberitahu satu kenyataan saja, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Do Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dunianya tengah berputar. Tepat sesaat dia membuka mata setelah tertidur karna lelah memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi, gadis itu terlonjak saat sebuah tangan kasar memaksanya untuk bangkit dan menghelanya keluar dari mobil. Mata bulatnya menatap sekitar dengan diameter yang bertambah menemukan rumah, ah tapi tidak. Sebuah istana besar berdiri megah didepannya. Istana berlantai tiga dengan warna putih terang serta desain yang –Kyungsoo pernah melihat rumah model seperti di TV. Satu hal terlintas diotaknya, pemilik rumah ini pasti bukan sembarang orang. Dan pertanyaan besar saat ini, kenapa dia dibawa kesini?

"Jalan!" Kyungsoo tersentak, menemukan lelaki berkulit pucat dengan wajah dingin itu menatapnya dengan tajam, dia menyeramkan.

"Kubilang jalan, kau tidak dengar?"

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan dulu semua ini." Pinta Kyungdoo dengan wajah menolak. Tentu saja, orang mana yang tidak akan bingung dan merasa ingin tahu jika tiba–tiba dibawa ketempat asing seperti ini? Lelaki seram itu kemudian mendecih remeh menerima penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya Ayahmulah yang menjawab itu semua."

"Ayah?" Oh! Lelaki yang membuat dirinya dan Hanbin tercipta. Kenyataan kembali menghantuinya, memperlihatkan bagaimana sosok pria yang dia panggil 'Ayah' tersebut, mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi takut dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Tolong! Seseorang jawab aku apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo berteriak, gadis itu berniat lari dan kabur jika saja lelaki seram itu tak mencekal kuat tangannya. Kemudian dengan amarah besar menariknya paksa memasuki rumah tersebut. Pintu utama terbuka, memamerkan bagian dalam istana yang luar biasa jauh dari kata 'biasa' –ini terlalu luar biasa sampai Kyungsoo merasa tercekat sebelum kembali memberontak minta dilepas.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo kembali memberontak namun itu sia–sia, lelaki berwajah dingin itu kini bahkan menyeretnya menaiki tangga menuju kesebuah rungan besar dilantai atas sebelah timur dimana sebuah patung kalajengking dari krystal bening berdiri menyambutnya. Tersentak sejenak saat di merasakan tekanan aura yang berbeda, ditatapnya patung kalajengking tersebut yang seperti menyambut kedatangannya tersebut, Kyungsoo merinding. Tempat apa ini? Ini dimana?

 **Clek!**

Bruk!

"Ahk." Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur kelantai sesaat tubuh kecilnya terdorong dengan kasar. Gadis itu terisak kecil. Apa salahnya sampai dia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini oleh orang yang bahkan masih asing untuknya?

"Oh, sudah datang ya." Suara lain terdengar diruangan itu. Kyungsoo kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tidak, itu bukan suara lelaki seram yang menyeretnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya Sehun, dia tamu baru disini."

 **Siapa?**

 **Siapa?**

"Halo manis." Suara berat itu terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan posisi masih dilantai, gadis manis itu menemukan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat didepannya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan perlahan, menemukan kaki panjang, paha, badan atletis, leher jenjang dan berakhir menemukan sepasang mata gelap tengah menatap penuh kearahnya. Auranya terlalu gelap, membuat Kyungsoo refleks meringsut mundur. Pahatan wajahnya memang tampan, luar biasa tampan, nyaris sempurna. Hanya saja, mata, ekspresi serta aura lelaki tersebut terlalu gelap dan hitam, membuat Kyungsoo langsung merasa takut hanya dalam sekali tatap. Siapa lelaki ini? Dia bahkan jauh berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan daripada lelaki pucat yang menyeretnya barusan. Dan kenapa dia bisa memiliki urusan dengan manusia menyeramkan ini?

"Kau sedang berfikir siapa aku?" Lelaki itu berkata seolah menebak pemikiran Kyungsoo, dia membawa masuk kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya yang kelihatan mahal dan licin, menatap Kyungsoo penuh intimidasi, membuat gadis polos tersebut seperti hendak meledak.

"Kau bingung? Hh, tenang saja manis." Lelaki itu kemudian berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo, mengapit dagu runding Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk panjangnya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mendongak menatapnya.

"Namaku Kai," Dia tersenyum miring, mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat seolah menggambarkan ketakutan padanya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum manis, namun tidak semanis artian yang terkandung didalamnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, gadis itu terlalu merasa takut walau hanya sekedar bersuara.

"Jangan takut, jika kau menjadi gadis manis yang menurut, kau akan merasa aman. Mengerti?" Lelaki itu melepasakan dagu Kyungsoo, dia kemudian berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sudah kembali berubah seperti awal, menyeramkan.

"Karna kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi dariku." Kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan lirih, membuat Kyungsoo yang masih bisa mendengarnya berfikir keras demi sebuah jawaban kenapa dia berada di dalam arus yang salah ini? Siapa dia dan apa yang terjadi? Semua ini membuatnya bingung dan Kyungsoo merasa pusing.

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Bawa dia pergi Sehun, sudah cukup pembukannya." Kai menatap lelaki yang masih setia berdiri kaku dibelakang Kyungsoo, memberi sebuah isyarat.

"Baik Tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali terbangun saat lagi–lagi dia tanpa sadar tertidur. Dia menatap sekeliling, menemukan sebuah kamar besar nan elegan tengah mengurungnya saat ini. Well, Kyungsoo yang terlalu lelah dan pusing itu tertidur sesaat setelah si pengawal berwajah dingin bernama Sehun tadi memang membawanya –ah tepatnya– mengurungnya disini karna fakta bahwa lelaki itu mengunci pintu dengan rapat dan menutup akses keluar dari sini tanpa memberikannya kesempatan. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil kemudian bangkit dari ranjang queen size bersprai satin putih itu menuju kearah jendela. Mentari telah kembali keperaduan terganti langit malam yang kelam, Kyungsoo kemudian meraba sekitar mencari saklar lampu. Mengendap–endap disisi tembok sampai tangannya menemukan sebuah benda kotak kecil disana dan,

 **Clik!**

Lampu besar ditengah kamar bersinar terang, membuat kamar yang tadinya remang itu menjadi terang benderang. Kyungsoo mengedip. Wow! Kamar ini benar–benar mewah dengan segala perabotan yang super mahal dan mengkilat. Lemari kaca besar, meja rias, nakas dan pot besar berisi bunga latullip segar diujung ruangan, tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar mungilnya dirumah. Ah, memikirkan rumah, bagaimana keadaan adiknya? Bagaimana Hanbin sekarang? Apakah lelaki itu sudah makan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia baik–baik saja? Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, kembali berfikir. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Apa yang Ayahnya rencanakan? Ini rumah siapa dan siapa lelaki menyeramkan yang bernama Kai tersebut? Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang pasti itu kembali membuatnya merasa pening luar biasa. Kyungsoo terdiam, menarik nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri dari pemikiran buruknya. Tidak tidak, dia tidak sedang diculik kan? Lagipula jika dia diculik, pasti saat ini dia sudah bangun disebuah tempat kumuh dengan mulut terplester dan tangan serta kaki terbogol. Membayangkan itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik, setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karna dia terbangun dikamar yang wajar. Meski dia tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya nanti. Lamunannya terbuyar, gadis manis itu kemudian tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu serta suara kunci yang terdengar diputar. Kyungsoo segera saja bangkit dengan waspada, siapa tahu lelaki menyeramkan itu yang datang, siapa tahu kan?

"Selamat malam noona, makan malam sudah siap." Seorang pelayan wanita dengan pakaian putih serta rok hitam selutut dengan topi renda hitam itu mendorong sebuah trolli berisi penuh makanan mendekati Kyungsoo setelah menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam. Namaku Yoon Moo, tapi noona bisa memanggilku Momoi, aku ditugaskan oleh Tuan Kim untuk membantumu."

Eh? Ditugaskan? Membantu?

"A..apa?" Kyungsoo fikir dia bukan tamu istimewa dirumah ini sampai seorang pelayan pribadi mendatanginya. Lagipula, dia tadi sudah diperlakukan dengan kasar, dia diseret masuk. Pelayan muda itu tersenyum melihat gurat ragu diwajah Kyungsoo, dia kemudian membuka lemari besar tersebut, mengeluarkan piama tidur tipis berwarna hitam dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang.

"Makanlah sebelum supnya dingin, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Momoi kembali tersenyum, kini gadis itu memasuki kamar mandi yang berada disebelah barat untuk menyiapkan air panas. Kyungsoo termenung, mengedip kearah makanan diatas trolli yang menggoda tersebut. Satu mangkuk nasi putih hangat, Soup daging Zuppa khas Italia, omelet, salad dan satu gelas tinggi air mineral. Menghela nafas ragu, gadis manis itu menunduk memegangi perutnya yang mulai meronta. Tidak, bagaimana jika pelayan bernama Momoi tadi hanya memanipulasi dengan berbuat baik dan malah memasukkan racun kedalam makanan ini?

"Kenapa belum dimakan noona?" Momoi muncul dibelakangnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat mau namun ragu. Sejenak dia terdiam membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak mungkin meracunimu noona, kau tamu istimewa disini, mana mungkin aku membunuhmu." Momoi mengedikkan bahu, mengambil satu sendok besar mangkuk dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk lain yang berisi nasi hangat.

"Nah, makanlah. Noona pasti lapar." Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak merespon, menatap gadis pelayan didepannya dengan perasaan dilema luar biasa. Dia lapar, tapi..

"Noona.."

"Um, a..apa tidak apa–apa?" Maksudnya Kyungsoo sedang diculik, apa bagus menerima makanan dari sipenculik? Terlihat tidak baik namun perutnya tidak bisa dijak berkompromi. Gadis itu kemudian dengan ragu menerima mangkuk pemberian Momoi, menatapnya sejenak dengan ragu sementara pelayan muda itu terus mendesaknya untuk segera makan. Sambil mengucapkan do'a agar dia diberi keselamatan, Kyungsoo mengambil satu suapan dan membawanya dengan ragu kedalam mulutnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar. Tidak, dia tidak merasakan lehernya tercekik atau sakit karna reaksi racun. Tapi Astaga! Sup ini luar biasa enak. Binar cerah muncul dimatanya, dan dengan semangat Kyungsoo mulai membawa makanan itu dengan cepat kemulutnya, membuat Momoi tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. Diam–diam menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya, nyawanya tengah menjadi taruhan jika dia kembali dengan trolli yang masih penuh tanpa disentuh.

"Xiumin, kepala koki disini adalah yang terbaik noona, sesekali anda harus mencicipi semua keajaiban yang dia ciptakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerang segar saat tubuh mungilnya keluar dari dalam bathup. Dia meraih selembar handuk putih yang telah disediakan kemudian melilitkan handuk tersebut kedadanya, membiarkan ujungnya jatuh menjuntai sampai setengah pahanya. Aroma German Chamomile menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi segar dan sewangi bayi. Sambil bersenandung kecil, gadis manis itu meraih gaun tidur pemberian Momoi. Gaun terusan tipis berwarna hitam, menatap gaun tidur itu sambil berfikir apakah dia harus memakainya atau tidak. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa ragu, pasalnya gaun ini terlalu tipis. Tapi baju yang dia pakai dari rumah tadi sudah basah, selain itu, dia juga tidak tahu dimana kopor berisi pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin dia akan memakai pakaian awalnya yang basah kan? Menghela nafas pasrah menyadari tak ada pilihan, Kyungsoo segera memakai gaun tersebut dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wow." Suara rendah itu. Kyungsoo terkejut, meringsut mundur demi mendapati sosok lelaki tegap tengah bersandar di kusen jendela yang gelap dan tertutupi oleh bayang–bayang rembulan dan tengah melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa tepat saat lelaki itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, ekor matanya menilik gadis mungil didepannya dari atas ke bawah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat manis." Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dengan kepala menunduk, mencengkram erat ujung gaun tidurnya sambil menggigil takut saat mendapati lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal itu menatapnya intens.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi bergairah." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu acuh dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu sontak langsung mendogak. Dia itu wanita normal dan dia paham apa maksud dari ucapan lelaki itu. Menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka dua didalam kamar ini, membuat Kyungsoo kembali was–was, dia kembali menghindar, mencoba mencapai pintu.

"A–apa, maksudmu?"

"Huh, maksudku?" Kai tersenyum miring, membuka kancing jasnya satu persatu dengan perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergetar tak karuan. Oh, aura sekitar mulai berubah.

"Tu–tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bergerak!"

"Kenapa manis?"

"Jangan berbuat macam–macam atau aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Kyungsoo, namun balasan Kai hanyalah kekehan nyalang sebelum menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Seharusnya kau sadar apa posisimu disini Do Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu menatapnya sinis dengan tatapan gelapnya, auranya seketika berubah menjadi tekanan kuat yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mati. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mencoba kabur saat lelaki itu mulai membuang jasnya kesembarang lantai. Kyungsoo sudah mencapai pintu dan sialnya itu terkunci. Kyungsoo berteriak, mengetuk pintu dengan brutal. Membuat Kai tertawa dibuanya.

"Simple saja. Aku menginginkanmu malam ini."

"Tidak! Jangan mendekattt. Kau sudah menculikku, aku akan melaporkanmu kepolisi jika berani bergerak selangkahpun." Kyungsoo menjerit.

"Huh? Menculik? Ck, aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku manis."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung sementara Kai hanya mendecih.

"Buat aku terkesan malam ini."

"Tu–tunggu. Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan! Jelaasskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo kembali menyuarakan pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari siapapun. Tolong siapapun beritahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kai meraih dasinya, melepaskan simpul mencekik itu dari lehernya, mendekati Kyungsoo dengan benda itu sementara Kyungsoo meringsut mundur dan membentur pintu dibelakangnya.

"Sulit menjelaskan, tapi aku telah sah membelimu Do Kyungsoo."

 **DEG!**

"A–apa?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat, mengedip dengan tubuh menegang kaku. Ayahnya, menjualnya pada lelaki ini? Ayah.. Mungkinkah? Apa maksudnya dengan kata membeli?

"Ayahmu telah menjualmu padaku. Dan kau tahu manis apa tujuanku saat ini. Kau sudah menjadi milikku, seluruh yang ada didalam dirimu. Tubuhmu, jiwamu, bahkan hatimu. Semua itu milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh mengaturnya."

"Ti–tidak!" Kyungsoo berteriak, mencoba berlari namun kalah cepat saat lelaki itu sudah menangkapnya duluan, mengikat kedua tangannya yang meronta–ronta.

"Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU! AYAHKU TAK MUNGKIN MENJUALKU!" Kyungsoo kembali menjerit, menendang–nendang lelaki tersebut meski itu sia–sia. Tangannya terikat, tubuh mungilnya kemudian jatuh terhempas saat Kai mendorongnya kasar kearah ranjang, gaun tidurnya tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan seluruh bagian pahanya. Kai bersiul kecil, membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan perlahan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.

"Kau ingin menangis?" Kai tersenyum tipis mendapati Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit dengan mata memerah dan tatapan putus asanya. Putus asa, wow. Kai sangat suka tatapan itu, lemah.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha tegas meski tak dipungkiri jika suaranya tengah bergetar saat ini.

"Bagus, karna aku benci manusia cengeng." Kemeja itu terlepas, memperlihatkan dada bidang kecoklatannya dengan garis–garis otot yang keras serta bisep melengkung yang indah, tubuh itu sempurna.

"Tidak, ku–kumohon jangan."

"Apa kau berhak memohon?" Kai mendekat dan Kyungsoo kembali berontak saat lelaki itu menindihnya. Air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipinya, Kyungsoo menangis, berteriak sambil memikirkan dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis hm?" Kai mengapit dagu runcing Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya tinggi agar kedua matanya bertatapan. Satu mata elang serta satu mata bening yang basah.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, kau milikku sayang." Kai menyeringai, kemudian merobek kasar gaun tidur milik Kyungsoo. Mengeluarkan tatapan memuja sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo saat melihat keindahan didepannya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo yang beraroma bayi.

"Kau milikku," Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEHEHEHEHEHE XDD**

 **Guys! Inspirasi tiba–tiba lewat, mubazir kan kalo nggak dituangkan! Yeah, meski cerita ini pasaran sih XDD Inspirasi dari Novel Mbak/? Shanty Agatha yang berjudul Sleep With the Devil. Ada yang uda baca remake versi HunHannya? :v Mungkin ada bebebrapa bagian yang sama, tapi ngga sepenuhnya lho yaaa! Jalan cerita Laxy cari sendiri :P Fanfict lain aja belum kelar dilanjut, malah bikin fanfict baru XDD**

 **Ahya, Fanfict ini be-rate M! Spesial buat Laxy sendiri yang beberapa hari kedepan ini berumur 17** **th** **. Hahaha XDD Yehet! Uda dewasa bikin yang agak anu(?) gapapa kali ya XDD**

 **Oke all~!**

 **Gimana? Tertarik? Mau dilanjut?**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan RCL! Kelanjutan tergantung kalian semua yaa ^^**

 **Ditunggu!**

 **Arigatou ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::::**

Why did I Recognize you?

Why did I move toward you?

I can't leave now!

Even thought I leave you behind as I walk alhead,

All I see is you. Those painful words you once said to me:

'If we handn't met each other, it might have been less painful.'

Kiss me softly and Tenderly, My flower's **..** **( Sung Si Kyu – Not Spring )**

 **:::::::**

* * *

Kai mengerutkan dahi saat meneliti berkas dihadapannya, lelaki itu mendongak kemudian mendecih pada lelaki paruh baya yang kini duduk dengan kaku didepannya.

"Ini hasil kerjanya?" Dia membanting map tersebut denga kasar kearah meja, membuat lelaki didepannya terjingkat kaget sebelum berubah menjadi gugupan berdebar saat sang atasan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatapnya dengan raut tanpa ekspresi serta tatapan kelam yang mampu menguliti kulitmu kapan saja.

"Aku tahu, kau menggunakan uang tersebut Tuan Do,"

"Maafkan saya Tuan," Lelaki bermarga Do itu membungkuk kecil dengan muka memelas, berharap atasannya itu akan memberikan keringanan meski ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat–buat itu hanya akan membuat Kai merasa mual. Dia tidak suka basa–basi, dan dia tidak suka dibantah! Itu mutlak!

"Baiklah," Kai menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Akan kumaafkan tentu saja," Kemudian senyum tersebut berubah menjadi senyum sinis penuh tekanan.

"Aku punya penawaran,"

"Penawaran?"

"Hutangmu akan kuanggap lunas jika kau menukarkan semua milikmu padaku." Tuan Do terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat penuh penekanan tersebut, lelaki tua itu terlihat menimang–nimang sebentar dan tanpa fikir panjang mengiyakan.

"Baik, apapun akan kutukar!"

"Memang apa yang kau punya?" Kai menatapnya remeh, seolah lelaki tua didepannya itu hanyalah seujung debu diatas sepatu hitam berkilatnya yang mahal, terlalu nista.

"Rumah, aku punya rumah, satu mobil, dan.." Lelaki tua itu menjeda ucapannya dengan ekspresi ragu yang kentara, membuat Kai menaikkan dahinya menunggu.

"Dan?"

"Aku punya toko bunga, itu akan menjadi milikmu." Kai tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya itu?" Tuan Do mendongak menatap lelaki berkuasa didepannya dengan dahi mengernyit, menganalisis apakah masih ada barang tersisa yang bisa dia tukarkan pada atasannya tersebut?

"Semua yang kau sebutkan masih belum cukup!"

"Aku punya seorang putri. Dia masih muda dan cantik, kurasa kau akan menyukainya. Kutukar dia sebagai pelunas sisanya." Dahi lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu bertemu dengan congkak, menatap tak suka pada lelaki didepannya.

"Kau fikir aku ini dapat semudah itu melihat wanita? Pelacur untukku pun harus benar–benar wanita yang memadai pak tua,"

"Putriku masih muda, dia juga cantik dan perawan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa Tuan Kim." Ucap Tuan Do meyakinkan, Kai memasang pose berfikir yang paling tampan sejenak sebelum tersenyum miring.

"Kau yakin ingin menjulanya?" Kai bertanya penuh penekanan dan Tuan Do mengangguk tanpa fikir panjang, yang penting –dia terbebas dari jerat hutangnya.

"Oke, dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya aku memperlakukannya, karna kau sudah sah menjualnya padaku."

"Tentu saja, anda bisa memperlakukan dia semau anda."

"Aku akan membuat surat perjanjiannya, dengan itu kau tidak akan bisa menuntut apapun padaku suatu saat nanti."

"Baik Tuan Kim."Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat agar pak tua tersebut angkat kaki dari ruangannya. Setelah pintu yang ditutup terdengar, ekspresi diwajahnya luntur. Garis tampan diwajahnya mengeras seiring tatapan matanya yang tajam berubah semakin kelam, dan itu terlihat menyeramkan. Dia menatap kepergian lelaki tua itu dengan decihan jijik, merasa bahwa satu orang hina yang bahkan tak pantas masuk kedalam ruangannya itu menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, membuka matanya perlahan saat dia merasakan silau matahari menyakiti matanya. Kelopak bak mawarnya mengerjap kemudian bibir hati itu mengeluarkan ringisan lirih merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang remuk redam, menggeliat pelan dan memutar posisi badan sebelum mata beningnya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam di sofa ujung. Kyungsoo terhenyak, nyawanya sudah kembali sepenuhnya dan dia sadar apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas sofa berwarna gading diujung ruangan itu, seorang bajingan tak berhati yang telah memperkosanya. Kyungsoo meringis, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dia meremas erat selimut tebal didadanya, menahan perasaan jijik dan benci yang luar biasa saat dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Paksaan, ciuman dan desahan menjijikkan itu, Kyungsoo benci.

Dia muak, karna lelaki itu telah menodainya. Karna lelaki itu merenggut harta beharga yang seharusnya Kyungsoo jaga. Karna lelaki itu telah menghancurkan semuanya, merusak harga dirinya. Karna lelaki itu.. Dia.. Dia… Kyungsoo benci lelaki itu!

"Pagi," Lelaki itu bangkit, hanya menggunakan celana kain tanpa atasan, memamerkan dada bidangnya yang kecoklatan. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap tubuh yang telah menyakitinya semalam. Mata bulatnya memanas, bersiap akan menumpahkan liquid yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Dalam hati kembali berfikir apakah dosanya dimasa lalu sehingga dia terjebak disini dan diperlakukan tidak hormat oleh lelaki itu? ranjang disampingnya bergoyang saat Kyungsoo merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu disebelahnya, kemudian dia merasakan wajahnya berputar, dagunya yang lancip berada pada apitan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memaksanya mendongak dan menatap si bajingan itu.

"Menyesal hm?" Kai tersenyum miring, hal yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa benci sebenci–bencinya dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Gadis itu berusaha memalingkan muka, namun gagal karna Kai kembali memaksanya.

"Aku cukup terkesan kemarin malam. Ayahmu benar, kau tidak mengecewakan."

 **Deg!**

Ayah..

Kyungsoo kini menatapnya nyalang dengan berani, mencoba menentang kalimat apapun yang lelaki itu kaitkan dengan Ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu, tidak mungkin! Apa ada Ayah yang tega menjual anaknya? Bahkan membiarkan Putrinya dilecehkan seperti ini?

"Tapi kau sepertinya tak berharga dimata si tua bangka itu, karna pada kenyataannya dia menjualmu padaku." Kai berucap seolah mampu membaca pemikiran Kyungsoo, Lelaki itu melepas cengkramannya, kini dia bangkit dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap kau menjadi gadis manis yang penurut atau kejadian kemarin malam akan terulang lagi." Kai membalikkan badannya, bersiap pergi jika saja Kyungsoo tidak berucap.

"Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Kyungsoo berguman lirih, namun telinga Kai cukup normal untuk mendengarnya. Lelaki itu berhenti, berbalik menghadap kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya meminta kejujuran.

"Menurutmu tidak? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Benar. Apa alasan keberadaannya disini kalau begitu? Kai tersenyum menang melihat keterpakuan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini dengan perlahan kembali meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

Ayahnya, tegakah pria itu melakukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak siang namun Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjangnya. Bahkan gadis itu mengabaikan ratapan Momoi yang akan membantunya berbenah diri dan makan. Kyungsoo mangabaikan itu, tatapannya kosong kedepan sementara fikirannya tengah jauh melayang memikirkan banyak hal. Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini padanya, bagaimana keadaan Hanbin, dirinya yang tengah kotor dan berada pada penjara ditangan manusia bejat bernama Kai? Walaupun jika seandainya benar Ayahnya menjualnya pada Kai, berarti benar apa daya jika pria tua itu tak menganggapnya berharga sebagai seorang Putri.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan gadis penuntut, sedari kecil dia sudah hidup menderita bersama sang ibu. Pria bernama 'Ayah' yang seharusnya menjadi kepala keluarga malah menghamburkan uang demi kepentiangan pribadi. Mabuk–mabukkan, bermain wanita tanpa memikirkan keadaan ibu, Hanbin dan dirinya yang penuh penderitaan. Masa kecil yang dilewati dengan membantu ibu mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka bersama Hanbin yang masih kecil. Kyungsoo ingat itu semua, bagaimana dia jika setiap pulang sekolah akan merawat bunga–bungan diteras rumah sebelum dijual dipasar, bagaimana ibunya bekerja membanting tulang menjadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga demi tanggung jawab yang Ayahnya lalaikan. Kyungsoo itu gadis baik, karna Ibunya selalu mengajari itu, bahkan saat Ayahnya mengabaikan mereka, Kyungsoo masih bisa memaafkan lelaki itu dan masih menganggapnya sebagai Ayah meski pria itu tak bertanggung jawab sedikitpun atas kehidupannya. Kyungsoo masih terima itu. namun pertanyaan saat ini, apakah dia masih akan menganggap pria itu sebagai Ayah setelah tahu bahwa pria itu menjualnya seperti barang tidak berguna dan berdebu dirumahnya?

Ibu..

Seandainya ibu masih ada didunia ini, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan melindunginya, memeluknya dan menjauhkannya dari setiap tangan kotor. Kyungsoo terlalu naif dengan menganggap bahwa Ayahnya sudah sadar setelah kematian Ibunya tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun sekali lagi dia salah, takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya karna hidupnya tak pernah luput dari derita.

"Noona, kumohon. Dengarkan aku," Momoi kembali memelas dengan putus asa setelah sekian menit Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikannya. Pelayan muda itu meringis dengan wajah sendu. Merasa kasihan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak bisa menentang apapun yang terjadi dirumah ini, dia tak punya kuasa kuat atas itu. Tugasnya hanyalah menjadi pelayan Pribadi Kyungsoo sesuai perintah Tuannya.

"Noona, tolong jangan begini. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Momoi kembali berucap dengan pilu, gadis muda itu mengerang frustasi karna Kyungsoo tidak juga bergerak barang sedikitpun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin kembali dengan trolli yang masih penuh makanan, Tuan Kim bisa marah besar dan tidak ada jaminan atas keselamatannya nanti.

"Noona–"

"Pergilah," Kyungsoo akhirnya berguman lirih tanpa menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Tapi noona, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku memang sakit, pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri.."

"Tapi–"

"Momoi," Kyungsoo menggerakkan wajahnya, menatap Momoi penuh tatapan memohon dengan pilu, membuat gadis pelayan itu merasa tidak tega. Kyungsoo terlihat rapuh dan lemah setelah apa yang dialaminya kemarin malam, fisik dan mentalnya terluka. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo, Momoi segera berbalik mendorong trolli yang tak tersentuh itu keluar dari kamar, bersiap menghadapi ancaman besar setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Momoi, tidak sampai lima menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk memejamkan mata –suara pintu didobrak dengan keras terdengar. Hal itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersentak namun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya kearah pintu demi menemukan Kai tengah beridi didepan pintu dengan tatapan amarahnya, aura kematian menyebar dengan cepat. Membuat ketakutan Kyungsoo kembali timbul.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Lelaki itu mendekat dengan irama santai namun suara langkahnya cukup membuat Kyungsoo gemetar. Tapi sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu, memalingkan muka pura–pura mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki itu. sayangnya, itu semakin membuat si iblis mengeram marah.

"Kyungsoo." Pergilah iblis, aku muak melihat wajahmu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun dan menyentuh makananmu?" Karna aku tidak sudi memakan makanan dari bajingan sepertimu.

"Jawab aku!" Aku membencimu.

"Kyungsoo," Lelaki itu mendesis pelan seperti ular siap menyemburkan bisa, dia kemudian berteriak memanggil Momoi yang langsung masuk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dengar! Jangan salahkan aku jika dia akan mati karnamu." Suara pekikan Momoi cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh cepat. Matanya melebar melihat Kai menarik Momoi dan memojokkan gadis pelayan itu disisi balkon, bersiap melemparnya keluar. Kyungsoo fikir itu hanya gertakan biasa, makadari itu dia mengabaikannya. Mungkin Kai hanya mengancamnya dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu. sekejam manusia pasti punya hati kan?

"Oh, jangan menyesal Kyungsoo." Kai semakin mendorong tubuh Momoi terjungkal kebawah, sebagian tubuh gadis pelayan itu sudah menggantung, hanya jika Kai tidak mencengkram lehernya erat, maka sudah pasti Momoi jatuh kebawah. Kyungsoo yang dasarnya baik hati mendadak menjadi khawatir, gadis itu membangunkan tubuhnya perlahan saat mendengar Momoi sudah menangis terisak meminta ampun. Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat selimut didadanya melorot dan dengan cepat dia menariknya kembali untuk menutupi dadanya, matanya menatap nanar pada Kai.

"Jangan," Lirihnya, berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah mengingat dia sedang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Jangan.." Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca–kaca, menatap penuh harap agar Kai tidak menjatuhkan Momoi. Tapi respon lelaki itu hanya seringaian kecil, dengan acuh dia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Momoi berteriak nyaring sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan terdengar suara benturan kearas antara benda keras dengan air. Apakah dia bawah balkon ini terdapat kolam?

"Mo..moi.." Kyungsoo mencengkram erat selimut didadanya sambil menunduk, matanya memanas dengan cepat menghasilkan bulir air mata yang berlomba–lomba hendak keluar. Hati Kyungsoo terlalu lembut sehingga dia tidak tega melihat orang lain menderita, terlebih itu semua karna dirinya. Kyungsoo terisak dan lelaki yang baru saja menjatuhkan satu pelayannya tanpa perasaan itu mendekat dengan senyum kemenangan. Tidak! Kyungsoo salah, orang satu ini benar–benar tidak punya hati sedikitpun.

"Itu akibat jika kau melawanku. Jika kau kembali melakukan itu, maka kau akan melihat orang lain menderita karnamu.." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Kai tanpa dosa kemudian melangkah dan membanting pintu tersebut keras–keras, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini meratap penuh pilu. Kenapa bisa dia berada dalam genggaman manusia tak berkeperimanusiaan seperti Kai? Apa salahnya Tuhan?

"Hiks.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo adalah mawar yang wangi, hatinya terlalu selembut sutra sehingga dia tidak akan tega melihat orang lain menderita, apalagi itu semua adalah karnanya. Meskipun pada dasarnya dialah pihak yang menderita disini, tapi setidaknya tak ada orang yang terlibat lebih jauh. Makadari itu Kyungsoo menurut, bukan berarti dia akan menyerah. Gadis manis itu sudah selesai berbenah diri. Merendam diri dengan air susu dan memakai pakaian santai. Seorang pelayan muda lain tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Entah apakah dia akan menjadi pengganti Momoi atau bagaimana.

"Rambutmu halus noona, biarkan aku memberinya pelembab ya." Si pelayan mengambil satu botol kaca tinggi diatas meja rias, menuangkannya ditelapak tangan sebelum mengusapnya pelan kesetiap helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Si gadis pelayan tersenyum dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu dari cermin rias didepannya, namun Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan dengki yang ditutupi dari si pelayan. Senyum kebencian atas keberadaannya disini sehingga membuat Momoi menderita. Senyum palsu yang dipasang hanya demi kebaikan hati Tuan Kim agar tidak mendorongnya dari balkon. Kyungsoo tahu itu, dan dia fikir hanya Momoi yang tulus melayaninya.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi?" Usapan dirambutnya terhenti sejenak sebelum sipelayan berdehem pelan.

"Baik. Hanya saja dia sedang dirawat noona,"

"Apa keadaannya parah? Apa dia baik–baik saja?" Si pelayan terlihat ragu untuk bicara, dia mengedip menatap tatapan Kyungsoo lewat cermin didepannya.

"Saya tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku boleh keluar dari sini?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa aku boleh keluar dari kamar ini?" Wajah si pelayan memucat, dengan salah tingkah dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Apa Kai melarangnya?"

"Tuan Kim hanya memberi perintah kepada saya untuk membantu noona,"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh keluar?"

"Saya tidak tahu." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, membiarkan si pelayan menyisir rambutnya yang kini terlihat berkilau setelah diberi pelembab.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai, bawa aku kepadanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merinding, dengan dikawal dua pengawal berbaju hitam yang khas –gadis itu melangkah pelan–pelan menuju keruangan lain disebelah barat yang merupakan ruang kerja Kai. Well, meski dia pernah melewati tempat ini dan melihat si patung kalajengking raksasa, tetap saja rasa takut itu masih menggerayanginya setiap kali mata bulatnya melirik kearah patung mengerikan itu sementara pelayan yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Ara itu masuk kedalam dan memberitahu Kai atas kedatangannya.

"Noona, Tuan Kim menunggu anda didalam. Silahkan masuk dan saya akan menunggu disini." Ara keluar setelah beberapa menit masuk, menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Sejenak gadis bermata bulat itu merasa berdebar, dia resah dan takut –namun dia tepis itu semua jauh–jauh dan memantapkan diri melangkah masuk. Disana, ditengah ruangan super besar itu, Kai tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa beberapa tumpukan kertas diatas meja besar. Kyungsoo berdiri berjarak lima meter didepannya, meremas kedua tangannya kuat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kenapa?" Lelaki itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas–kertas didepannya, namun hal seperti itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut.

"Hanbin," Lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Menekan perasaan jijiknya pada Kai, mengingat bagaimana semalam dia diperkosa dengan paksaan membuatnya enggan bertemu bajinga seperti dia, tapi dia harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Hanbin. Mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, adik kecilnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tak baik.

"Apa?"

"Adikku Hanbin, aku mau tau keadaannya." Tidak ada jawaban, Kai masih enggan menatapnya dan menulis sesuatu diatas kertasnya.

"Aku mau tahu bagaimana keadaannya, dia masih membutuhkanku jadi ak–"

"Sayangnya itu bukanlah urusanku." Lelaki itu menyela, mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan biasa, membuat kebencian Kyungsoo yang sempat mereda itu kembali muncul kepermukaan, membuatnya kembali muak pada lelaki itu.

"Hidup atau bahkan matipun, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi dia itu adikku!"

"Apa kau berhak meminta? Ingat Kyungsoo, kau sudah dijual padaku."

"Kau memang bajingan." Kyungsoo berguman pelan, memalingkan wajahnya agar matanya tak lagi bertatapan dengan Kai. Dia merasa muak dengan semua ini. Dia datang dengan baik–baik dengan harapan bahwa dia hanya ingin mengetahui kabar adiknya. Kakak mana yang akan membiarkan adiknya terluka? Kyungsoo terlalu jahat jika tak memikirkan keadaan Hanbin, meski dia juga harus memikirkan nasibnya disini, tapi setidaknya jika dia tidak bernasib baik disini, dia ingin agar Hanbin baik–baik saja.

"Dia akan baik–baik saja tergantung pada sikapmu dirumahku." Lelaki itu bersuara setelah Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana, gadis itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap penuh tanya pada lelaki itu. Kai lepas dari kegiatan berkutat dengan dokumen dan bersandar dengan nyaman di kursinya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kejam yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa benci sekaligus takut.

"Aku akan menjamin keadaannya, dengan satu syarat." Naluri kakaknya bekerja, demi adiknya dia akan melakukan apapun, maka Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya menatap penasaran pada Kai yang menyeringai kecil.

"Aku benci dibantah! Dan jika kau membantah satupun ucapanku, maka aku lepas tangan atas keselamatannya."

Bajingan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang, terdiam menatap Ara yang tengah mengganti bunga Tullip dipot besar ujung ruangan dengan bunga Mawar merah yang wangi dan segar pagi ini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, pagi ini kamarnya penuh semerbak dengan bau–bau mawar. Dimulai dari Sprei ranjangnya yang penuh oleh kelopak, gorden kamarnya yang berwarna semerah mawar, aromatherapy aroma mawar diatas nakas dan ditambah bunga mawar disudut ruangan yang menyerbakkan aroma alami, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan Dejavu. Bunga mawar, Ah.. Gadis itu ingat dengan Toko Bunganya. Bagaimana keadaan bunga–bunganya? Apakah mereka masih terawat dan tumbuh subur atau bahkan mati karna tidak ada satu tanganpun yang merawatnya? Mengingat bunga–bunganya yang cantik, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih, gadis itu menunduk karna merindukan pekerjaannya. Setiap hari dia akan bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hanbin, membersihkankan rumah dan setelahnya dia akan pergi ketoko untuk merawat bunga sekaligus membuka tokonya. Ah, pasti sangat menyenangkan, dan disini, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak ada yang membuatnya sibuk karna semua keperluan sudah dikerjakan oleh pelayan. Menghela nafas lelah, gadis itu hanya diam termenung kembali. Dalam hati Kyungsoo Sedikit berfikir kenapa kamarnya pagi ini semerbak dengan aroma bunga, apakah ini salah satu cara agar membuatnya merasa seperti dirumah? Dikelilingi oleh Bunga? Seperti pekerjaannya selama ini?

"Ara.." Pelayan muda itu menghentikan kegiatannya mensortir bunga Tullip layu diujung ruangan, berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ya noona?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengganti sprei dan gordennya?" Ara mengedip sekali sebelum tersenyum kecil dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Setiap tiga hari sekali kami memang rutin mengganti sprei dan gorden disetiap kamar noona."

"Kenapa harus mawar?" Ara sempat terdiam sejenak, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Um, Tuan Kim yang menginginkan itu. Dia bilang Mawar sangat cocok dengan anda." Oh! Si manusia iblis itu.

"Apakah dirumah ini ada sebuah taman?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu setelah mendesak Ara agar mengantarkannya ketaman, Kyungsoo menapakkan kaki kecilnya yang terbungkus sandal rumahan berbulu halus itu menuruni tangga memotong jalan kearah barat daya rumah itu. Beberapa pelayan yang tengah mondar–mandir dan sibuk pada pekerjaannya dan kebetulan melihatnya tiba–tiba berhenti, membungkuk hormat dengan kaku, membuat Kyungsoo merasa asing. Hei, dia disini hanya barang belian Tuan Kim yang bajingan itu. Kenapa harus berlebihan? Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti langkah Ara menuju sebuah pintu kaca besar. Ara membuka pintu tersebut, mempersihlakan Kyungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu demi menemukan sebuah lorong panjang yang disangga oleh pillar–pillar besar dengan gaya Firaun pada Zaman Yunani. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan decak kagumnya, menghitung kira–kira seberapa kayanya Kai sehingga mampu membuat rumah luar biasa megah ini. Kyungsoo sampai dipenghujung lorong, menemukan jalan setapak berbatu menuju kearah sebuah Pavillium, dan sebuah taman bunga besar nan indah disampingnya.

"Oh.." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berbinar, jiwa seorang Floristnya bangkit menemukan hamparan luas dipenuhi petak–petak memanjang yang penuh oleh berbagai macam bunga. Aromanya sangat penuh membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menghirup udara dalam–dalam dengan mata terpejam, dia merasa senang.

"Selamat datang noona," Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menemukan seorang lelaki yang masih cukup muda dengan sarung tangan coklat, baju serba hijau dan topi besar itu menyapanya dengan senyum riang.

"Selamat datang di Taman bunga milik Tuan Kim. Namaku Ilhoon, dan aku adalah kepala kebun baru disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menatapnya, sambil menyeruput kecil bir didalam gelas tinggi ditangan kanannya pagi ini. Mata elangnya yang tajam mengawasi kebawah dalam diam, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah memetik bunga–bunga bersama gadis pelayan dan kepala kebun barunya. Senyum miring tercipta dibibirnya dengan decihan kecil.

"Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk minum bir Tuan?" Sehun muncul tanpa suara, membuat Kai yang sudah terbiasa tidak merasa kaget sekalipun.

"Tamannya sangat bagus, aku suka kerja tukang kebun baru itu." Bukannya mengindahkan peringatan Sehun, Kai malah mengalihkan pembicaraan masih dengan tatapan kebawah.

"Ilhoon Tuan,"

"Terserah." Kai mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, baginya nama si tukang kebun yang cukup muda itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah kerjanya yang cepat dan cermat membangun taman bunga sesuai keinginannya. Puas mengamati Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan ludesnya bir digelasnya, lelaki itu membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun.

"Ada perkembangan apa hari ini?"

"Rapat dengan utusan asal Italia siang ini, sesuai perintahmu. Tapi ada berita baru Tuan, kurasa dia sudah kembali." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Oh." Responnya, mengabaikan wajah sedikit cemas Sehun saat dia menyebut kata 'dia'.

"Kurasa anda harus hati–hati, dia sangat licik."

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak takut. Kau meragukanku Sehun?" Kai menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, menatap tak suka keraguan didahi Sehun.

"Tidak Tuan,"

"Bagus." Kai mengangguk dengan sinis, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Aku ingin turun kebawah.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I KNOW PASTI CHAPTER INI SUPER GAJEEE YAAAAA .

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE XDD

LAMA? Maaf yang uda lumutan nunggu XDD Aduh repot–repot lumutan yak :v

Bagian mana yang crime? Anu, mungkin adegan crimenya di chapter depan yang chingu ^^

Itu makam siapa? Rahasia dong :v

Nggak ada bagian mirip "istri" Kai kok ^^ tenang aja! Cuman adegan nyeburin Momoi ke kolam aja yang sama :v

Yang nanya BDSM, Anu..Laxy masih belajar, terus nggak jago bikin yang gitu–gitu *eaaa :D Trus apakah mereka pakai alat kontrasepsi? Rahasia dung :v Lalu nasibnya Hanbin gimana? Ini Hanbin lagi Laxy sembunyiin di kamar kok :v Nanti kalo timingnya tepat, pasti dimunculin lagi, lagi nunggu tanggal main ^^

Haha! Yang niatan mau nyeret(?) trus nyulik Laxy, wah ati–ati ya, bisa–bisa kamu dipanggang sama suami aku *lirikYifan ;)

Oke all~!

Gimana? Tertarik? Mau dilanjut?

Silahkan tinggalkan RCL! Kelanjutan tergantung kalian semua yaa ^^

Ditunggu!

OH! Ya, buat yang nanya Pink Romance! Maaf guys! Tuh fanfict masih setengah jalan, terus karna saya sibuk, jadi ngga ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ^^ Tapi tenang, bakal Laxy lanjut kok! Minggu depan Laxy UKK guys! Jadi doa'in biar lancar ya agar Laxy bisa cepet –cepet ngelanjutin Pink Romance :D

YEHET!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER !

Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long,

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter for beneath the bitter snows,

Lies the seed that with the sun's love,

In the spring becomes the Rose **... (** **Bette Midler – The Rose** **)**

 **:::::**

* * *

Hanbin menggeliat pelan saat merasakan matanya sangat silau oleh panasnya matahari, remaja tampan itu kemudian membuka matanya, merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya. Hanbin menatap kesamping, menemukan kumpulan awan bergerak ringan, pandangannya kosong melayang jauh, mengabaikan keramaian disekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi Do Hanbin, anda butuh sesuatu?" Seorang wanita cantik kemudian mendekatinya, tersenyum ramah menanyakan apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Kopi," Sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa perlu dengan tambahan biscuit?"

"Ya,"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar." Gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hanbin yang kembali merenung. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dia rindu Noonanya, dia rindu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya tersebut? Apa pria itu memperlakukannya dengan baik? Apa Kyungsoo menderita disana? Hanbin menyesal karna saat ini dia terlalu lemah sehingga tidak mampu melindungi kakaknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dalam hati kecilnya lelaki itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa nanti, suatu saat dia pasti akan menjadi kuat dan kembali untuk menjaga kakaknya tersebut.

"Noona, aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya pelan, kemudian aroma kopi tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Aromanya yang pahit kembali mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Biasanya setiap pagi, Noonanya akan selalu membuatkannya satu cangkir kopi panas sebagai penyemangat. Noona..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menggantungkan keranjang kayu sulam dilengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memetik berbagai macam bunga segar didepannya itu. Aroma mawar, melati, krisan dan anggrek menyebarkan wangi yang semerbak, mekar sempurna siap untuk dirangkai.

"Sudah berapa lama kau merawat kebun ini Ilhoon?" Tanya Kyungsoo, memetik krisan putih dan mencium aromanya dengan hikmad. "Kau merawatnya dengan baik," Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis. Sementara Ilhoon dibelakangnya hanya tersipu malu atas pujian Kyungsoo. Disampingnya juga berdiri Ara yang hanya diam menemani sang Majikan.

"Aku baru bekerja disini nona, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Saat aku datang, taman ini hanya lapangan bola yang tidak terurus." Kyungsoo nampak terkejut mendengar itu, gadis manis tersebut kemudian menatap Ilhoon dengan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya nona," Ilhoon membungkuk kecil, memperhatikan Nonanya yang kembali berkutat mengumpulkan bunga–bunga segar itu.

"Apa yang akan Nona lakukan dengan bunga–bunga itu?"

"Merangkainya, tentu saja."

"Apa aku boleh membantu?" Tanya Ilhoon pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum cantik.

"Dengan senang hati," Ilhoon membulatkan matanya senang. "Ayo bantu aku memetik bunga lebih banyak, agar aku bisa merangkainya lebih cepat." Kyungsoo melambai memberi perintah agar lelaki itu ikut memetik bunga disampingnya, Lelaki muda itu mengangguk, dia berniat mendekati Kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sang Tuan datang, berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Tak merasakan Ilhoon membantu memetik bunga didekatnya, gadis itu memanggil nama lelaki itu sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ilhoon, kau bi–" Kalimatnya terhenti dipangkal tenggorokan saat mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Kyungsoo menelan ucapannya dan memilih bungkam, terdiam membisu saat mendapati sepasang mata kelam itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan intens, seolah mata itu dapat menelanjangi tubuhnya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tersenyum samar melihat gadis manis itu tidak bisa berkutik. "Lanjutkan saja Kyungsoo," Ucapnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, menekan segala rasa takutnya dan memberanikan diri melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan saat ini.

"Ilhoon, kau bilang ingin membantuku? Cepatlah," Ilhoon tersentak, lelaki muda itu membungkuk kecil kearah Tuannya kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis itu memetik bunga–bunga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya mengunjungi taman bungamu, aku tidak akan kabur dari sini." Lirih Kyunsoo, dan Kai langsung tahu kepada siapa kalimat tajam itu ditunjukkan.

"Kenapa aku berfikir kau akan kabur dariku?"

"Karna kau membeliku, kau punya kuasa besar atas diriku. Benar?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya, lelaki itu melangkah selangkah kedepan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu itu,"

"Aku barang belian, sudah kewajibanku menurut padamu karna sudah pasti kau adalah Tuanku."

"Itu anggapanmu, aku tidak mengatakan itu bukan?"

"Tapi kau memaksaku agar mengikuti apapun ucapanmu,"

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa,"

"Dan membiarkan orang lain terluka begitu?" Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, menatapnya dengan pandangan emosi bercampur luka. Aliran pembicaraan ini terasa memanas karna emosi Kyungsoo benar–benar terbakar, menutup segala rasa ketertakutannya pada sosok lelaki itu. Kai menunduk hanya untuk terkekeh kecil kemudian mendongak menatap biasa pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau terbawa emosi. Baiklah, kurasa kau sedang tidak mau diganggu, lanjutkan saja acara memetik bungamu itu. Aku akan memberimu kebebasan atas itu, aku memberi ruang bebas padamu..hanya dirumah ini." Ucap Kai penuh penekanan kemudian berbalik, berniat meninggalkan taman bunga itu.

"Ahya, Ara.." Panggilnya pada gadis pelayan pribadi Kyungsoo yang langsung menegang ditempat.

"I–iya Tuan?"

"Ambilkan ikat rambut," Pelayan itu mendongak, menatap Tuannya tidak mengerti, begitu jugapun dengan Kyungsoo dan Ilhoon yang mengernyit bingung.

"Ikat rambut Kyungsoo, karna aku tidak mau melihat rambutnya yang terurai itu kotor oleh tanah." Ucapnya final menatap Kyungsoo sesaat kemudian berbalik dan benar–benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung menyentuh rambutnya yang berterbangan kecil tertiup angin. Apa maksud lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo selesai merangkai bunganya hingga hari menjelang sore, ada banyak rangkaian hasil tangannya, beberapa sudah dipasang disudut–sudut kamarnya. Ilhoon tadi juga membantu, namun lelaki itu harus banyak belajar agar bisa lebih ahli lagi. Well, setidaknya dengan kegiatan kecil ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Nona, anda harus mandi." Ara masuk kedalam kamar mengingatkan gadis tersebut. "Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatan mandi anda, baju anda ada didalam sana."

"Sebentar lagi Ara,"

"Tapi Nona, Tuan Kim sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin agar anda berbenah diri," Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya, dahi gadis itu mengernyit dengan bingung.

"Biarkan saja,"

"Tapi Nona–"

"Tolong pasang rangkaian ini ruangan lain ya, rangkaian ini terlalu penuh jika diletakkan didalam kamarku." Potong Kyungsoo memberi perintah, Ara menarik nafas gusar sekali kemudian menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Pelayan muda itu kemudian membawa sisa rangkaian itu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo untuk dia letakkan diruang utama dilantai bawah. Sepeninggalan Ara, Kyungsoo membersihkan sisa pekerjannya, menyimpan gunting, benang dan pita–pita besar dalam satu kotak besar, kemudian gadis manis itu berjalan menuju kearah jendela besar disisi ranjangnya. Membukanya lebar membiarkan angin sore menerpa tubuhnya. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana Momoi dengan kejam dijatuhkan kedalam kolam dibawah sana hanya karna alasan Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh makanannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, merasa bersalah juga pada pelayan muda itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Momoi, Kai tidak pernah menyinggung tentang itu dan Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Bagaimana keadaan Momoi? Itu hanya menjadi pertanyaan tanpa sebuah jawaban. Lelaki itu iblis, dia terlalu kejam dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya menurut atas segala perintahnya. Hei, bukankah itu tugas seorang 'belian'? Harga diri Kyungsoo terluka, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini selain diam dan menurut sampai selubang celah timbul dalam labirin ini.

Kyungsoo masih menatap langit sore lewat jendela besar itu, membiarkan fikirannya melayang jauh dan angin yang bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya yang terikat. Well, Kyungsoo masih mengikat rambutnya sesuai apa yang Kai inginkan tadi pagi. Lama termenung disana, mata bulatnya kemudian menemukan sebuah Sedan metalik memasuki halaman rumah, dan dari sanalah sosok lelaki tegap keluar dengan setelan baju kantornya. Oh, dia datang. Kyungsoo berharap Kai tak melihatnya dan Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karna lelaki itu tidak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukannya. Kyungsoo lihat lelaki itu memasuki rumahnya dengan sanai namun meninggalkan sisa aura hitam disetiap pijakan langkahnya.

 **Klek!**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Ara telah kembali dari tugasnya meletakkan rangkain bunga milik Kyungsoo diruangan lain.

"Nona, Tuan Kim sudah datang,"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah kearah kamar mandi, membuat Ara menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Pelayan itu takut, Tuan Kim memberinya perintah agar Kyungsoo sudah siap saat jam makan malam, dan menemukan Kyungsoo bersiap untuk mandi saja seolah sudah menyelamatkannya dari kejadian sama yang menimpa Momoi. Didalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut hitam lebatnya terurai, gadis itu kemudian mendekati bathup yang sudah berisi garam mandi yang disiapkan Ara, membiarkan dirinya telanjang kemudian membawa dirinya kedalam bathup, merendam diri sepenuhnya disana, membiarkan aroma susu dan madu menyelubungi tubuh kecilnya. Kyungsoo mengerang segar saat otot–ototnya yang kejang menjadi rileks. Ada banyak fikiran yang membebaninya dan itu membuatnya merasa stress. Tentang keadaan dirinya dan bagaimana keadaan Hanbin, semua itu membuatnya hampir meledak dan menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu semua, dia tidak memiliki kuasa. Karna merasa nyaman, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar kemudia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam sepenuhnya didalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menuruni anak tangga kelantai bawah untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Sampai diruang makan, meja sudah penuh oleh berbagai masakan dari koki kepercayaannya, aroma rempahnya yang kuat menyengat mengundang perut siapapun akan berbunyi nyaring.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dengan nyaman, bertanya pada Ara yang berdiri menunduk ketakutan disana.

"Aku meminta agar Kyungsoo sudah siap saat makan malam, lalu dimana dia sekarang hm?" Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, gadis itu sudah ketakutan. Meski lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan intonasi santai, namun aura membunuh itu tetap saja kerasa kental disekitarnya.

"A..anu, Kyungsoo Nona sedang mandi Tuan, Maaf." Ara menunduk. Kai mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian lelaki itu bangkit menaiki anak tangga kearah timur dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada. Keadaan kamar nampak sepi. Kai menatap sekeliling, menyeringai kecil menemukan rangkaian mawar yang memenuhi sudut ruangan. Hm, aromanya sangat menyenangkan. Rangkaiannya cantik, sama persis seperti si perangkai. Tapi dimana Kyungsoo? Sesuai apa yang Ara katakan, lelaki itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo sedang berendam didalam bathup dengan posisi hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, kedua matanya tertutup. Apa gadis itu tidur?

"Seseorang bilang, tenggelam didalam bathup bisa menghilangkan nyawa."

Suara itu,

Kyungsoo sontak membuka matanya saat suara berat itu terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya, karna saking kagetnya, pertahanan gadis itu goyah dan tubuhnya hampir saja tenggelam kedalam bathup sepenuhnya jika saja Kai dengan cepat tidak menahan lengannya. Kyungsoo tergagap dan gadis itu langsung meraup oksigen dengan kalap.

"Kai.." Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, gadis itu mencicit lirih, wajahnya tertunduk malu mengingat fakta bahwa Kai tengah berada didalam sini dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang tanpa busana. Jika tidak ada air didalam bathup ini, sudah dipastikan betapa malunya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu lama berendam, itu bisa membahayakan." Kai melepas pegangannya, menatap Kyungsoo tajam sebelum lelaki itu kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu Do Kyungsoo."

 **Klek!**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup menyisihkan Kyungsoo yang termenung didalamnya, gadis itu menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Merasa malu saat menyadari bahwa tatapan Kai tadi tertuju sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo kemudian menyelesaikan acara mandinya, gadis itu meraih handuk dan mengeringkan diri. Dia menatap sebuah piyama terusan selutut yang sebelumnya Ara siapkan, meraihnya kemudian menggunakan baju tidur tersebut dengan cepat. Selesai dengan itu, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Kai masih berada dikamarnya, bahkan lelaki itu kini sudah duduk manis diatas sofa disudut kamarnya. Kyungsoo fikir, Kai sudah turun dan menunggunya dimeja makan.

"A..a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau menghancurkan makan malamku dengan membuatku harus menunggumu Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai, sementara kedua lengannya bersandar angkuh diatas kepala sofa.

"Kemarilah, sebentar lagi makan malamnya akan datang."

Apa? Makan Malam? Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan makan malam disini?

 **Klek!**

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, seorang koki dengan topi putih tinggi itu masuk mendorong sebuah trolli penuh makanan, meletakkannya satu–satu dan menatanya dengan apik diatas meja.

"Kenapa? Kemarilah," Lelaki itu merubah posisinya menjadi lebih santai, memberi isyarat agar gadis manis yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi itu duduk disampingnya. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa ragu, namun pada akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk disisi Kai, menjaga sedikit jarak.

"Pergilah," Si Koki wanita itu mengangguk mengiyakan, dia kemudian mendorong kembali trollinya keluar kamar setelah berhhasil menata seluruh masakannya diatas meja.

"Makanlah." Ucap Kai dengan santai. Keheningan langsung melanda suasana mereka berdua, hanya suara sendok dan dentingan garpu menjadi melodi sayup–sayup diantara mereka. Setelah melewati bebeapa waktu untuk makan malam tertunda mereka, Kai memanggil kembali si pelayan untuk membersihkan bekas makanan. Si pelayan yang membersihkan sisa makanan mereka sudah pergi, menyisihkan mereka berdua didalam kamar itu. Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya dengan gusar, gadis itu rasanya ingin lari saja dari sini.

"Kemarilah," Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara, menemukan lelaki itu menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar gadis itu duduk disana. Kyungsoo kembali ragu, jika tadi pagi dia memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab semua perkataan Kai, itu karena ada Ara dan Ilhoon disana, setidaknya dia merasa ada yang menemaninya meski pada kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantunya. Dan masalahnya saat ini adalah, mereka hanya berdua, Kyungsoo kembali dihinggapi rasa cemas, perasaan takut itu kembali mengalir kedalam nadi dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil oleh rasa ketakutan luar biasa atas aura yang lelaki itu keluarkan.

"Kyungsoo," Kai kembali bersuara setelah Kyungsoo hanya diam, gadis itu menarik nafas gusar sekali sebelum bangkit dan beranjak perlahan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Duduklah," Kai kembali menepuk pahanya, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disana. Rasanya sangat menakutkan berada sedekat ini dengan Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu, hm." Lelaki itu berguman, kemudia tanpa izin melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma lehernya yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung merinding, posisi ini terlalu intens.

"Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini," Lelaki itu berbisik tepat ketelinga Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, membuat gadis itu langsung berdebar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuh kecilnya kemudian terlentang diatas sofa saat Kai mendorongnya jatuh dan menindihnya, sebelum lelaki itu berhasil mencium bibirnya, dengan cepat gadis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?" Ekspresi lelaki itu nampak tidak suka, dahinya berkerut congkak karna Kyungsoo berani sekali menolaknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan," Benar! Kau akan memperlakukanku sebagai mana harusnya diperlakukan. Hati kecil Kyungsoo kembali berdenyut sakit, memikirkan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang Budak. Mengurungnya dalam sangkar emas dan datang padanya untuk memenuhi segala hasrat kelelakiannya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam hati, dia bukan pelacur. Dan Ayahnya menjualnya sebagai pelacur!

"Menolakku hm?" Telunjuknya kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo yang mencoba berpaling, memaksa sepasang manik bulat itu agar menatapnya, senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas dibibir penuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak itu," Dan jika Kyungsoo menolak, maka keselamatan Hanbin adalah taruhannya, Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi haruskah dia mengorbankan harga dirinya? Ah, jangan lupa bahwa harga dirinya telah dibeli oleh lelaki yang kini mulai dengan kurang ajar membuka kacing piyamanya satu persatu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha agar tidak memberontak dan menahan diri. Ini kesempatannya, Kai akan menjamah tubuhnya, mungkin dia bisa meminta sedikit imbalan kecil?

"Kau sedang mengajakku bernegoisasi?"

"Tidak, ini permohonan kecilku,"

"Baik, Katakan,"

"Izinkan aku bertemu Hanbin,"

"Kutolak," Jawab Kai hanya dalam sepersekian detik, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, gadis itu kemudian menahan tangan Kai yang hampir saja membuka semua kancing piyamanya.

"Itu tidak adil,"

"Apa kau berhak meminta keadilan padaku hm?" Harga diri Kyungsoo kembali terinjak–injak dengan menyedihkan, saat Kai kembali hendak menciumnya, gadis itu memalingkan muka dengan mata berkaca–kaca, tetap diam namun dimata Kai itu semua adalah penolakan, membuatnya merasa marah.

"Jangan membuatku berlaku buruk padamu Kyungsoo," Kai mengeram tidak suka diatasnya, lelaki itu kemudian menarik paksa piyama Kyungsoo, membuat kacingnya berjatuhan kelantai dengan menyedihkan, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi tubuh atasnya dengan kedua tangan. Meski Kai pernah melakukannya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. lelaki itu kasar dan akan tetap kasar. Kyungsoo jijik, bagaimana saat lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa, bagaimana tangan lelaki itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kendali dan memenuhi hasratnya dengan beringas. Kyungsoo benci itu, saat tubuhnya hanya bisa diam tak mampu memberontak dan saat lelaki itu melakukannya dengan nafsu besar. Kyungsoo ingin lari, namun sekali lagi dia tidak punya celah untuk lari dari labirin ini. Dan yang akhirnya terjadi hanyalah sebuah percintaan sebelah yang menyisakan air mata dan perasaan jijik terhadap diri sendiri setelah semuanya selesai. Kyungsoo merasa kotor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi datang saat matahari menyebarkan sinarnya dengan baik hati keseluruh permukaan bumi. Lelaki diatas ranjang itu menggeliat pelan, sebelum akhirnya terbangun saat mendengar sebuah ketukan dipintu.

"Tuan," Kemudian suara ketukan itu diiringi oleh panggilan pelan, Kai kenal suara itu. Segera lelaki yang awalnya tidur dengan posisi tengkurap itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas disisinya. Selimut ditubuhnya melorot, membuat tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dan penuh bercak itu terekspos sempurna seperti sebuah lukisan. Tanpa sadar Kai terdiam hanya demi memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sangat cantik, saat tidur wajahnya akan terlihat polos tanpa dosa. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup bagai kelopak mawar yang memikat, bibir hatinya juga merekah sempurna bagai sebuah kuncup, dan kumbang manapun akan berbetah diri untuk menghisapnya. Menggemaskan, tubuh mungilnya tidur melingkar seperti sebuah janin dalam rahim ibu. Terlihat polos dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu menyeringai. Kyungsoo adalah mawar yang bersemi dengan indah, dan betapa menyenangkannya memiliki mawar itu didalam genggamannya. Bahkan dia adalah kumbang beruntung yang setiap saat dapat menghisap kuncup tersebut.

"Tuan..Tuan Kim? Anda sudah bangun?" Ah! Sial! Kai kemudian bangkit, memakai celana dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Cantik," Gumannya pelan, menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Setelahnya lelaki itu beranjak kearah pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Tuan,"

"Ada apa?"

"Gudang untuk proyek tahun ini, kemarin malam terbakar Tuan." Lapor Sehun cepat. Lalu setelahnya Sehun menunduk pelan, kemudian mendongak menatap ekspresi Tuannya. Didalam bayangannya, Tuannya itu pasti akan marah besar karna ketidak becusannya dalam bekerja. Tapi hei pemikirannya meleset jauh, karna lelaki tan itu saat ini hanya terkekeh.

"Dia benar–benar sudah datang." Gumannya.

"Kenapa anda tidak khawatir sama sekali Tuan?" Tanya Sehun heran, membuat Kai menaikkan dahinya bingung.

"Khawatir? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu Sehun? Kekayaanku tidak akan berkurang hanya dengan satu gudang itu. Cih, dia memang seorang pengecut!" Kai mendecih, lelaki itu kemudian berjalan keluar, membiarkan Sehun melirik sekilas kedalam kamar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruangan pribadinya.

"Dia membuat gertakan? Aku akan balas membuat yang lebih dari itu." Kai tersenyum samar, menyimpan seringaian mengerikan itu dari wajahnya.

"Dia belum tahu siapa Kim Kai sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengguyur tubuh lelahnya dibawah guyuran shower sambil menggosok badannya kasar, dia harap dengan begini segala bekas sentuhan dan tanda yang lelaki itu tinggalkan ditubuhnya akan hilang, tapi semua hanya sia–sia karna warna kemerahan itu masih memenuhi sekitar leher dan dadanya, bahkan sekarang sudah membiru jelek. Bajingan lelaki itu!

"Ash." Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karna tanda yang lelaki itu ciptakan tidak kunjung hilang, yang ada Kyungsoo hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian terisak–isak, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang sudah tidak berharga lagi. Dia ingin lari, dia ingin lepas dari sangkar lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tidak mau harga dirinya diambil lebih jauh dari ini.

Lelah menangis dan merasa bahwa semua ini tak ada gunanya, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menggigil dingin karna terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran air. Gadis itu memutuskan selesai dan segera meraih bathrobenya, memakainya dan berniat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

 **Klek!**

Kyungsoo berjalan terlatih saat bagian bawahnya sangat ngilu karna perbuatan keji Kai semalam, saat membuka pintu dia menemukan Ara tengah membelakanginya mengganti sprei ranjangnya.

"Dimana kau menyimpan bajuku Ara?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, jika saja dia tidak kesakitan seperti ini, dia pasti akan berjalan mengambil pakaiannya sendiri tanpa harus menyuruh Ara, ayolah ini hal kecil, dan Kyungsoo tak harus merepotkan orang lain meski itu adalah tugas seorang pelayan.

"Ara?" Kyungsoo kembali memanggil karna Ara tak kunjung membalikkan badannya, membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Ara?

"Ara?" Kyungsoo mendekatinya pelan, berniat menyentuh punggungnya, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis itu, dia sudah membalikkan badannya sambil memekik keras, membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan main.

"NONA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki dengan kaca mata hitam yang menggantung dihidung bangirnya itu tersenyum kecil, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman diatas sofa.

"Jadi?"

"Sudah dilaksanakan sesuai rencana Tuan Park," Lelaki lain didepannya melapor, membuat lelaki bermarga Park itu menganggukkan kepalanya puas.

"Bagus," Gumannya, kemudian melepaskan matanya dari halauan kaca mata hitam tersebut, memamerkan sepasang maniknya yang berwarna hijau terang. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap langsung dinding kaca yang memamerkan kota Seoul dengan senang hati. Seulas senyum tercipta dibibir tipisnya, dia sangat merindukan kota ini setelah sekian lama berada dibelahan dunia lain. Kota ini tetap sama, atau dia tidak sadar bahwa semua telah berubah? Waktu telah mengubah semuanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa cukup sambutannya, itu adalah sambutan menarik bagi seorang saudara." Kekehnya dengan senyum licik.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah Tuan,"

"Bagus. Atur jadwal pertemuan kami secepatnya,"

"Tapi anda baru pulang dari Jerman dua jam yang lalu, apa itu oke?"

"Lakukan saja." Sang Asisten langsung mati kutu, dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Astaga! Aku sungguh merindukanmu Momoi." Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya atas kehadiran Momoi, gadis itu masih hidup, bahkan sekarang tengah balas memeluknya.

"Aku baik–baik saja Nona. Hanya saja aku harus dirawat jalan dirumah sakit karna jantungku terlalu banyak kemasukan air, hehe." Setelahnya Momoi hanya nyengir. Well, Momoi saat ini memang terlihat baik–baik saja, tapi tetap.. berbanding dengan Momoi yang tersenyum cerah pagi ini, Kyungsoo yang masih memakai bathrobe itu malah menunduk sedih.

"Maaf! Semua pasti karnaku," Sesal Kyungsoo. Momoi menggelang, pelayan muda itu menatap keadaan Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah kemudian tersenyum prihatin atas keadaan Nonanya.

"Nona, apa kau baik?" Tanyanya sedih, dilihat dari bercak kemerahan dileher Kyungsoo, Momoi sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. "Aku khawatir padamu Nona. Apa.. Um, Tuan Kim berbuat sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Momoi pelan.

"Kau pasti tahu," Kyungsoo sedikit menurunkan bathrobe dibagian dadanya pada Momoi yang langsung meringis. "Aku dieperlakukan sebagaimananya aku harus diperlakukan, aku terlihat seperti pelacur Momoi."

"Nona," Momoi menggelang, kemudian berusaha tersenyum menghibur Nonanya tersebut.

"Jangan fikirkan itu, sekarang lebih baik kita turun kebawah dan sarapan saja." Bujuknya.

"Tapi Kai–"

"Tuan Kim sudah pergi kekantor, Nona jangan khawatir!" Potong Momoi.

"Benarkah?" Momoi mengangguk semangat, kemudian gadis itu mengambil sebuah dress santai dari dalam lemari dan meminta Kyungsoo agar memakainya. Setelah selesai menyisir dan mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo, Momoi segera menuntun tahanan tuannya itu menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Bau harum langsung menyambut Kyungsoo saat gadis manis itu mencapai lantai ruang makan.

"Xiumin sedang membuat keajaiban." Bisik Momoi dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku penasaran dengan koki bernama Xiumin itu, aku mau bertemu dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Do memarkirkan sedannya dihalaman sebuah rumah, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian keluar dari bangku kemudi sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar tersebut, kedatangannya ternyata sudah dinanti.

"Selamat datang tuan Do." Seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kedatangannya, sementara lelaki yang disambut hanya tersenyum kecil menerima sambutan tersebut, dia kemudian duduk diatas sofa diruang tengah rumah itu.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan Park mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Tuan Do pada si pelayan.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," Orang yang sedang dibicarakan datang, menuruni anak tangga dengan senyuman manis yang terpasang dibibir tipisnya. "Apa kabar tuan Do?" Ucapnya lugas. Sejenak Tuan Do terdiam sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan membungkuk kecil.

"Kabar seperti yang kau lihat saat ini. Kapan anda kembali Tuan Park?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu,"

"Anda pasti masih lelah. Kenapa terburu–buru menemuiku?" Tuan Park terkekeh, lelaki itu menduduki salah satu sofa diikuti oleh Tuan Do.

"Kau tahu alasanku, langsung pada intinya, aku kembali karna aku merindukan putrimu, Do Kyungsoo.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's and Love to :**

NopwillineKaisoo, Kamsab, meyriza, dyokim12, AryaniL, Lady Azhura, Maudirein, Nana, Gigi Onta, Ruixi1, Kim Gyuna, Guest, .1, Fitria96, Raniraniku, Kimkaisoo.13, Lovesoo, Kaisoomin, Kim YeHyun, Watashiwaori, Rarkyolo, happyxiuhui, nikyunmin, Insoo-nim, SHL7810, Sweetykamjong, Flaming Teeth Rich, DKSlovePCY, Sushimakipark, Chocohazelnut07, Kim Fany, Pastelblossom, HappyHeichou, Kaisoo32, Aika Karnita, , Gril, Uchiha Annie, babykim, anaknyakyungsoo, Mr. Black9493, baekchu, Fitri22exo, Lolli Kyungsoo, Taman Coklat, DBSJYJ, dkysoo, exindira, kaisooship, 61, Chakajja13, yixingcom, luvjongin, beng beng max, Sofia Mangdalena, shinlophloph, kaisoodyo, kyung1225, Little Jasmine2, Frozen Peony.

 **.**

THYPO IS MY STYLE ^^

Hello Guys~!

Terimakasih karna exited dengan fanfict ini! Yeay! ^^

Ohya, maaf atas thyponya ya T.T Laxy ngga sadar kalo 'Noona' dan 'Nona' itu punya arti yang berbeda! Tapi di chapter ini uda Laxy perbaikin jadi 'Nona' kok *hehe XDD Makasih buat readers yang sudah mengingatkan!

Terus buat adegan NC! Hehehehehehe XDD Laxy udah janji sama someone bahwa Laxy No and Never bikin NC *Hihi . Mungkin dichapter akhir nanti bakal ada adegan NC, tapi Laxy bakal minta tolong author lain buat bikin part NC'nya ^.~ Well, seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, Fanfict ini mungkin mirip sama fanfict milik Santhy Agatha yang judulnya Sleep With the Devil! Ada beberapa readers yang mengatakan fanfict ini mirip -_- Kan sudah Laxy bilang diakhir cerita di chapter 1, pasti nggak baca cuap –cuap Laxy nih *_* Okelah, mungkin mirip diawal, tapi jalan cerita seterusnya Laxy bikin sendiri ya ^^

Yang menanyakan bagaimana Hanbin? Itu tuh Laxy kasih tahu bagaimana keadaannya, silahkan tebak sendiri kemana Hanbin akan pergi? Hehe XDD

Segitu saja cuap –cuapnya ^.^ Jika ada kesalahan atau keganjalan dalam fanfict ini, tolong tuliskan semua dikolom review!

Komentar kalian sangat berarti ^^

See you next chapter guys ^^

I Love You {}


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

You're dazzling, sunglass babe,

When you laugh at me it's so chic, are you crazy?

You're a natural beauty, so unique, so unique, my perfect dear!

My mind is so out of it, I'm possessed by you..

Blodd is rushing to that one place again, it's dangerous!

You're so dangerous! Save me babe, call the police babe… **Big Bang–Bae Bae**

 **:::::**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Do menegang ditempat, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian menatap ragu lelaki didepannya yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa Tuan Do? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya nampak tak sabaran. Tuan Do mendongak menatapnya sejenak dengan gelisah, si mata hijau memainkan ekor matanya, menatap tajam ayah Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Jangan bilang bahwa Kai telah merampasnya terlebih dahulu?"

Tuan Do terdiam cukup lama, kemudian setelah tarikan nafas panjang, lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk lemah. "Benar Tuan Park," Lelaki jangkung itu terdiam sebelum terkekeh, membuat Tuan Do menatapnya bingung. "Bagus," Gumannya masih terkekeh, lalu detik setelahnya lelaki itu terdiam dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi keras seketika.

"Sudah kuduga dari awal bahwa kau memang bukan orang yang becus. Aku akan mengambil milikku dengan tanganku sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma jahe menguar memenuhi penjuru dapur saat Kyungsoo dengan sarung tangan khusus itu mengangkat loyangnya yang penuh kue jahe dari dalam oven.

"Nona hati–hati, jangan sampai menyakiti tanganmu sendiri." Xiumin tanpa sadar memekik histeris, wanita dengan mata sipitnya itu tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir sementara Kyungsoo yang berhasil meletakkan loyangnya dengan selamat keatas meja hanya terkikik tanpa dosa.

"Aku oke Xiumin." Guman Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan apron merah muda berenda yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya itu menatap hasil karyanya yang masih hangat mengepul dengan bahagia. Kue jahe berbentuk hati dengan warna coklat panggangan yang menggoda.

"Wow, sepertinya enak." Komentar Momoi sedikit mengintip dibelakangnya.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika kau berhenti membuatku khawatir Nona, kau tahu jika sampai jarimu terkena oven dan terluka, Tuan Kim pasti akan membuangku kedalam kolam ikan Piranhanya." Xiumin masih mengoceh tentang keselamatan Kyungsoo belajar membuat kue pagi ini. Well, Xiumin adalah koki wanita yang menyenangkan menurut Kyungsoo. Dia adalah tipikal wanita keibuan yang cerewet tapi penuh perhatian, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjalin hubungan dekat, karna sifat Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya ramah sangat cocok dengan Xiumin yang supel.

"Kai tidak akan melakukan itu, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa jadi jangan terlalu khawatir," Balas Kyungsoo pelan, membayangkan lelaki itu tengah melemparkan tubuh sintal Xiumin kedalam kolam penuh ikan predator tersebut dan membiarkannya menjadi santapan ikan mengerikan tersebut. Hii!

"Tapi itu mengerikan," Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil bergidik.

"Jika kau tak ingin itu terjadi, maka berhentilah Nona." Xiumin mendelik sebal, mengabil alih pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang tengah menata kue tersebut keatas piring khusus yang cantik.

"Lagipula Kai sedang tidak ada disinikan?"

"Tapi dia memiliki banyak mata," Xiumin menatapnya dramatis, kemudian memberi kode pada jajaran pengawal yang selalu siap didepan pintu. Kyungsoo dan Momoi dibuat tertawa karnanya.

"Apa Kai suka kue jahe?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian, entahlah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menanyakan itu. Biasanya jika dirumah, dia akan membuat kue brownies dan secangkir greentea untuk Hanbin. Yeah! Kyungsoo sangat rindu pada adiknya itu.

"Kau ingin memberikan ini padanya?"

"Apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak juga, berikan dia kopi."

"Apa harus?"

"Kau ingin memenangkan hatinya?"

"Entahlah."

"Berikan ini dengan manis dan dia setidaknya akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Momoi?"

"Ya Nona?" Sahut Momoi sambil menyisir rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai. Pelayan muda itu menatap bayangan Kyungsoo yang terpantul dicermin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau cantik,"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar pujian."

"Lalu?"

"Sebuah pengakuan,"

"Apa yang harus aku akui?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo gamblang, Momoi berhenti sejenak untuk mendongak berfikir.

"Kenapa aku bekerja disini? hhm, ya karna aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

"Bahkan setelah Kai melemparmu jatuh dari lantai dua kedalam kolam?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan Momoi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali Nona. Kuberitahu secara logika. Pertama karna aku memang butuh pekerjaan, kedua karna gaji sebulan disini sangat mencukupi bagiku. Lalu kenapa aku harus pergi? Dan masalah pelemparan kekolam itu, yeah itu salahku juga yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan baik."

"Tapi Kai lelaki yang.. kau paham maksudku Momoi."

"Aku tahu," Sahut Momoi cepat, mengambil sebuah jepit kecil kemudian menyelipkannya dengan apik dirambut Kyungsoo. Gadis pelayan itu tersenyum. Wah, tahanan tuannya ini benar–benar manis bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan blous pink polos dengan rok selutut berwarna merah, tanpa make–up pula.

"Kau cantik sekali Nona, pantas tuan Kim tergila–gila padamu."

"Makadari itu dia membeliku?" Momoi mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, sementara Kyungsoo tengah mengerutkan dahinya berfikir. Benarkah Kai membelinya hanya karna lelaki itu tergila–gila padanya? Dan Ayahnya secara sukarela menyetujuinya? 'Murahan' seketika kata itu melintas difikirannya.

"Masalah itu aku tidak tahu, tapi aku senang melayani Nona." Momoi tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dengan bersahabat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, setidaknya didalam sangkar ini dia memiliki seorang teman. Kemudian suara mesin mobil terdengar memasuki pekarangan, Momoi segera berlari kearah jendela untuk mengintip kemudian kembali berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim datang! Ayo Nona harus turun untuk makan malam,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam terlewatkan dengan hening. Kyungsoo tidak banyak makan malam ini, dia terlalu gugup karna harus menyantap makanan berdua dengan Kai. Yeah, meski lelaki itu hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya, namun Kai yang seperti ini tetap saja terasa mengerikan. Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, membiarkan sup jagung buatan Xiumin yang luar biasa itu masih tersisa setengah dimangkuknya. Kai mendongak dari makanannya, menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanyanya biasa, ekor matanya melirik makanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah kenyang, sungguh." Balas Kyungsoo pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Kai hanya mengguman samar sebagai balasan, lelaki itu kemudian menyelesaikan makannya dalam keheningan, Kai lebih banyak diam hari ini. Hidangan penutup datang, Kai mengernyitkan alisnya menatap sepiring kue jahe dan kopi hitam didepannya. Tidak, bagaimana Xiumin itu bisa lupa kebiasannya setelah selesai makan? Ah, apa wanita itu sudah siap jatuh melarat?

"Xiumin," Panggil Kai murka.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya," Sahut Kyungsoo cepat menghentikan ucapan Kai, lelaki tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis berkedut. Menunggu penjelasan dari gadis yang masih menunduk itu.

"Pagi tadi, um..aku membuat kue itu bersama Xiumin. Ah, anu..kufikir, k–kau mau mencicipinya? Atau, jika tidak mau kau bisa membuangnya ke tong sampah," Kyungsoo menunduk sambil meremas tautan kedua tangannya, saat tak mendapat jawaban gadis itu mendongak dan rasa tidak percaya muncul dimanik matanya saat Kai tanpa suara sudah membawa satu potong kue kemulutnya, lelaki itu terdiam mengunyah seperti sedang menilai cita rasa kue itu dimulutnya, membuat Kyungsoo tiba–tiba merasa gugup sendiri. Sial! Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Tidak buruk." Komentar Kai, setengah potongan kue diatas piring itu ludes. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega, itu artinya kuenya tidak terlalu buruk dan Kai menyukainya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara. Ouh,benarkan? Seperti ada yang berbeda dari lelaki itu, tidak seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo berkeliling rumah seorang diri. Momoi dan semua pelayan sedang makan malam didapur, dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak diri mengganggu acara makan pelayan pribadinya itu. Gadis itu melewati ruang utama, menuju kesisi pintu kaca yang menuju taman. Tidak, Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin ketaman. Gadis itu kemudian berbelok dan menemukan sebuah kolam yang berada tepat dibawah balkon kamarnya. Yeah, itu kolam tempat Momoi dijatuhkan dengan kejam. Menghela nafas mengusir trauma tersebut, Kyungsoo menelanjangi kaki mungilnya dari sandal rumah berbulu yang nyaman menuju kepinggir kolam. Cuaca malam sedang bagus, lampu disekitar kolam tersebut memantulkan wajah manisnya keatas permukaan air biru tersebut. Angin tak terlalu dingin, Kyungsoo berjongkok dan menyentuhkan tangan kanannya kedalam kolam, dingin tapi menghangatkan, menggoda Kyungsoo untuk menceburkan diri disana. gadis manis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri dipinggir kolam, mencelupkan kedua kakinya disana. bergoyang–goyang menendang–nendang air dengan menyenangkan. Sudah kubilang, airnya memang dingin tapi lama–lama terasa hangat. Kyungsoo lalu teringat masa kecilnya. Saat itu dia berusia tiga belas tahun dan Hanbin berusia sepuluh tahun, mereka bersama sang Ibu tengah menghabiskan hari minggu bermain ke Pantai. Hanbin yang gembira langsung berlari berniat berenang kepantai, Kyungsoo sebagai kakak merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika Hanbin tenggelam? Tapi itu meninggalkan sebuah kenangan lucu karna Kyungsoo yang berniat sok melindungi adiknya malah tenggelam dan berbalik Hanbinlah yang melindunginya. Lucu! Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat cerita itu, dia merasa konyol dan malu kepada Hanbin. Kenangan itu membuatnya trauma untuk sekedar menceburkan diri kedalam kolam, bagaimana jika dia tenggelam? Siapa yang akan menolongnya selain Hanbin? Tapi bagaimana adiknya itu akan menolongnya jika dia tidak ada disini?

"Naiklah Kyungsoo, kau bisa flu jika berenang dimalam hari."

Suara itu,

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan menemukan Kai tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan gelas tinggi berisi sampanye. Lelaki itu terlihat santai dengan celana jins selutut dan kemeja putih polosnya.

"Kau mau berenang?" Kyungsoo diam saat lelaki itu melemparkan pertanyaannya, gadis manis itu kemudian menunduk dengan gelangan kepala, membiarkan Kai menyeruput minumannya dengan ekor mata tetap mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih, tapi Kai cukup mampu untuk mendengarkannya. Lelaki itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja santai dekat kolam kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya, banyangan hitamnya melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu jika kau mencoba." Lelaki itu kemudian turun kedalam kolam, membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar dan bertanya apa yang lelaki itu ingin lakukan.

"Turunlah." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatap uluran itu dengan ragu. Jika kolam itu tingginya mencapai hampir setengah dada lelaki itu, tandanya itu cukup dalam bagi Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu menggelang menolak.

"Aku takut," Lirihnya. Kai menatapnya tanpa menurunkan ulurannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya air kolam jika kau masih dihantui rasa takut, turunlah Kyungsoo. Kau bersamaku,"

"Tapi–"

"Atau aku memaksamu?" Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat atas ancaman itu, dengan ragu gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Kai kemudian dengan perlahan turun kedalam kolam. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat tubuh mungilnya hampir tenggelam bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang perlahan menyusup kesendi–sendi tubuhnya.

"Dingin," Erangnya takut, benar kan? Kedalaman kolam itu sudah hampir mencapai dagu Kyungsoo sehingga membuat gadis itu kapan saja bisa tenggelam. Kai memegangi gadis itu, satu tangannya menahan pinggang Kyungsoo sementara satu lagi memeluk punggungnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat –kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai– dan tidak tenggelam.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menggelang, sebenarnya gadis itu luar biasa gugup. Karna satu dia takut pada kedalaman kolam ini, dan kedua dia merasa berdebar berada sedekat ini dengan Kai. Yeah, meski dia bahkan sudah lebih dari berciuman –terpaksa tepatnya– namun Kyungsoo tetap saja takut sekaligus gugup.

"Jangan pernah dibodohi oleh ketakutan Kyungsoo," Lelaki itu kemudian melepas pegangannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo terbiasa dan menapaki dasar kolam dengan kakinya. Sejenak gadis itu merasa takut dan panik, namun lama–kelamaan Kyungsoo menikmatinya juga, gadis itu bahkan sudah berani berjalan mendekati tengah kolam tanpa pegangan Kai.

"Jangan terlalu jauh, semakin keujung dasar kolam semakin dalam." Kai memperingati dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa panic kembali, pasalnya dia sudah hampir mencapai pertengahan kolam.

"Tetap disana." Kyungsoo kemudian diam, membiarkan Kai mendekatinya. Kemeja lelaki itu basah, membuat dada bidangnya yang kecoklatan tercetak dengan jelas. Astaga! Kyungsoo jadi teringat dengan Kim Woo Bin, Actor Korea Selatan yang terkenal itu, tubuhnya bagus dan wajahnya tampan, membuat Kyungsoo kadang kala tanpa sadar berteriak histeris jika Actor itu tampil diacara TV. Dan sekarang didepannya sosok lelaki yang.. sama –bahkan– lebih tampan dan bertubuh atletis itu tengah berada didepannya. Mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan satunya menahan punggungnya. Ini terlalu dekat, telapak tangan kiri Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya yang keras, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk bisepnya yang melengkung dengan indah. Oh! Andai saja ekspresi serta tatapan tajam itu hilang, pasti Kai adalah sosok Malaikat yang sempurna. Perlahan memikirkan itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo terbakar.

"Kau menjadi gadis manis hari ini." Dipertengahan kolam sambil menggendong Kyungsoo seperti sedang menggendong seorang bocah, Kai berucap dengan serak. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus pelan wajah Kyungsoo. "Dan aku suka itu," Lanjutnya diakhiri sebuah ciuman di bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang menggoda. Astaga! Kai mengerang dalam hati saat bibirnya dengan bebas melumat si kuncup. Manis, menyenangkan dan lezat. Kyungsoo adalah ekstasi terlarang, gadis itu berbahaya. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya membuat Kai selalu merasa melayang, bagai terbang ke angkasa dan BANG! Gadis itu membuatnya ketagihan dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah candu dimana jika Kai tidak mendapatkannya, tubuhnya seolah–olah akan lenyap oleh kesakitan. Terutama kuncup tersebut, bibir hati ranum yang menggoda untuk dihisap. Tangannya bergerak menekan belakang kepala Kyungsoo, memaksa untuk mendominasinya.

"Mmhp." Kyungsoo menekan dadanya, dalam hati lelaki itu mendesis dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah kekurangan oksigen. Ya Tuhan! Gadis ini manis, gadis ini cantik, gadis itu berbahaya! Kai menginginkannya.

"Dingin," Erang Kyungsoo pelan, seolah tersadar, Kai segara membawa gadis itu kepinggir kolam dan membawanya naik. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil, Kai segara memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk mengambil handuk, kemudian menyelimutkannya ketubuh Kyungsoo. Ouh, lihat lekuk tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas dibalik blous itu.

"Mandi dengan air hangat dan pergilah tidur," Diantara rasa menggigilnya, gadis manis itu mengangguk imut, kemudian menuruti apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Sepeninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kai terdiam, menatap kepergian gadis itu. Sialan! Bagaimana bisa ada wanita seperti itu? bersikap polos seolah tidak tahu apa–apa namun menyimpan Racun berbahaya? Argh! Kai tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tidak. Tidak sekarang. Lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai, melangkah meninggalkan kolam renang menuju kamarnya. Nanti, dia akan membuat Kyungsoo menyerah secara suka rela padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pesta?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Momoi yang tengah sibuk mencatok rambutnya. Hell, sebenarnya rambutnya sudah lurus tanpa bantuan alat itu, tapi yeah!

Pesta? Kenapa mendadak? Bahkan saat makan malam tadi Kai tidak mengatakan apapun untuk hal ini, tapi kenapa juga dia harus ikut?

"Pesta apa Momoi?"

"Pesta tahunan bisnis Tuan Kim. Setiap tahun Tuan Kim akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan bisnisnya, yeah tamu–tamu VIP dari berbagai kalangan pembisnis sukses di Korea Selatan." Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan Momoi. Dalam otak kecilnya mulai membayangkan acara pesta tersebut, pastilah sangat besar dan mewah mengingat Kai adalah salah satu manusia pembisnis dengan kekayaan tujuh turunan. Dan pertanyaannya saat ini, apa Kai ingin mengajaknya untuk pergi kepesta mewah itu?

"Tuan Kim ingin agar Nona sudah siap dalam satu jam lagi," Setelah membuat rambutnya lurus, Kini gadis pelayan itu sibuk memoles wajah manis Kyungsoo. Dimulai memberi foundasion, bedak dan apalah itu. Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis pesolek, jarang sekali dia menggunakan make–up.

"Kenapa aku?" Momoi mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin Nona akan menjadi pasangannya malam ini,"

"Apa dia pernah mengajak seseorang sebelumnya dalam pesta ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi ada yang bilang dia selalu datang sendiri. Kecuali tahun lalu, media bilang dia mengajak Suzy, penyanyi cantik itu. Dan sekarang dia mengajak Nona, kau beruntung sekali Nona." Kyungsoo mencibir, apa untungnya pergi kepesta bersama iblis itu?

"Pejamkan matamu Nona, jangan diibuka sampai aku memberi intruksi." Kyungsoo menurut memejamkan matanya, kemudian membiarkan Momoi melakukan tugasnya. Setelah cukup lama, Momoi memekik kecil memberi intruksi, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan detik itu juga dia tertegun pada bayangan cermin didepannya.

Astaga! Siapa gadis cantik itu?

"Kau cantik." Girang Momoi. Kyungsoo terpana, menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan banyangan didepannya melakukan hal yang sama, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan gadis cantik dicermin juga tersenyum. Kyungsoo! Itu dirimu, luar biasa. Kyungsoo bahkan baru sadar jika dirinya bisa secantik ini, serasa melihat sosok Kim Tae Hee! Wah, ternyata Momoi juga gadis multitalent yang pandai merias, jika begitu kenapa dia tidak bekerja sebagap make–up atau stylist artis saja daripada bekerja menjadi pelayan disini?

"Nah sekarang tinggal memakai gaun," Momoi berjalan kearah lemari kacar besar disebelahnya dan mencari–cari gaun yang dimaksud diantara puluhan gaun yang berjajar. Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan Momoi, ekor matanya menatap lemari besar dua pintu yang berisi macam–macam pakaian. Ada dua lemari besar didalam kamarnya ini, satu lemari besar berisi tas dan sepatu serta satu lemari besar lainnya berisi penuh pakaian, mulai dari gaun, puluhan dress, coat, t-shirt, rok, jins, piyama, bahkan celana dalam dan bra yang berpasang–pasangan. Astaga! Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menyebut benda terakhir tersebut. Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya dan Kyungsoo jadi teringat masa lalu, dulu Kyungsoo hanya punya dua potong gaun sederhana untuk pesta, itupun hasil jerih payahnya menabung dan rela melewati makan siangnya. Kyungsoo juga hanya punya satu heels, hasil bekerja paruh waktu. Makadari itu Kyungsoo selalu menghindar jika ada ajakan teman untuk pergi kepesta, alasan pertama karna warna gaunnya sudah memudar, lalu alasan kedua karna dia lebih memilih pergi bekerja membantu ibu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka bersama Hanbin daripada bersenang–senang. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo melirik dua lemari besar tersebut, segala keinginan sandang yang sedari dulu tidak pernah dia dapat sekarang sudah tersedia secara mudah didepannya. Apa ini semua karna Kai? Apa lelaki itu yang membelikan semua ini? Tapi kenapa?

"Ini gaun keluaran butik ternama, Wow!" Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat Momoi kembali dengan decakan kagum. Gadis manis itu melirik sesuatu ditangan Momoi, sebuah gaun berwarna pink cantik yang masih baru, bahkan masih terbungkus plastik serta cap lebel butik ternama.

"Wah.. ini desain khusus dari desainer ternama, limited edision. Aaa, Nona.. pasti harganya dua tahun gajiku disini." Momoi yang terpana pada kemewahan gaun tersebut tanpa sadar memekik senang, menatap gaun ditangannya dengan takjub. Bahkan tangannya cukup gemetaran karna baru kali ini dia memegang gaun dengan harga yang selangit. Kyungsoo jadi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap berlebihan Momoi terhadap gaun tersebut, jika seandainya gaji Momoi sebulan disini besar, dan dihitung dalam dua tahun yang katanya baru sanggup membeli gaun tersebut, bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan betapa mahalnya gaun ini. Momoi kemudian membantunya memakai gaun tersebut dengan hati–hati dan penuh perasaan, semua sudah selesai dan tahap terakhir hanyalah menaikkan resleting gaun dibagian punggung belakang serta mengaitkan satu kancing krystalnya.

"Wow," Kyungsoo menatap dirinya. Astaga! Gaun ini cocok sekali, sangat bagus. Menempel pas ditubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil dan mungil. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum senang kemudian memutar–mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin besar. Bahannya yang terbuat dari bahan satin kombinasi sifon yang halus membuatnya terasa sangat nyaman ditubuh, belahan dadanya juga tidak terlalu rendah, sempurna. Momoi kemudian mendekatinya dan menyematkan semacam bunga mawar dibagian dada sampingnya sebagai hiasan. Disusul sebuah kalung krystal dengan liontin mawar berwarna putih perak, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak memakai itu karna merasa ini terlau berlebihan, tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengalah setelah lelah menghadapi Momoi yang terus ngotot.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Nona." Pekik Momoi luar biasa senang, menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan decak kagum. Kyungsoo menunduk, jadi merasa malu. Astaga! Dia merasa menjadi Cinderella malam ini, dan akan mendampingi sang Pangeran, tanpa sadar.. Kyungsoo merada gugup dengan debaran jantung yang terus bertalu–talu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya, masih ada setengah jam dari waktu satu jam yang Kai berikan pada Momoi. Lelaki itu mendesah, merasakan ponselnya bergetar disaku jasnya.

"Sehun?" Lelaki itu bersuara setelah meletakkan ponsel hitam tipi situ ketelinganya.

"…"

"Hm, bawa kehadapanku." Kai memutuskan sambungan setelah memberi perintah. Telunjuknya mengetuk pegangan sofa berirama, menghitung mundur dan seolah sudah diperkirakan, pintu dibelakangnya terbuka.

"Tuan,"

 **Bruk!**

Suara ringisan pelan terdengar dari seseorang yang baru saja didorong paksa hingga mencium lantai, darah yang berasal dari luka diwajahnya muncrat, mengotori ubin lantai yang putih bersih. Sehun berdiri kaku dibelakangnya bersama beberapa pengawal berbaju hitam.

"Aku membawanya sesuai perintahmu." Kai membalikkan badannya, dahinya berkerut jijik menatap lantai rumahnya yang mahal kotor oleh noda darah. Cih!

"Jadi dia ya," Kai mengusap dagu mulusnya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap biasa lelaki sekarat yang kini susah payah mencoba berdiri demi kehormatan harga dirinya. Salah satu kakinya seperti patah karna dia sedari tadi terus memegang bagian itu, wajahnya juga sudah penuh oleh lebam membiru dan darah.

"Masih belum menyerah?" Kai menaikkan alisnya congkak, menatap remeh lelaki sekarat yang kini malah tertawa sumbing, terlihat aneh dimata Kai.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu Kai!" Tantangnya dengan sisa keberanian mengebu, membuat Kai tak kuasa menahan kekehannya. Astaga! Manusia ini berani membuka gerbang nerakanya sendiri.

"Begitu? Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahu padaku siapa atasanmu?"

"Tidak akan! Bahkan jika kau membunuhku sekalipun."

"Wow." Kai menggelang sok prihatin, kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam, pupilnya mengecil sehingga manik tersebut terlihat menghitam kelam dengan mengerikan. "Aku akan membunuhmu, tentu saja. Tapi nanti." Kai tersenyum misterius kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Dia tidak menyerah, bagaimana ini Sehun?"

"Apa perintah Tuan?"

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga? Istri atau anak mungkin? Aku ingin memberikan hadiah kecil karna keberaniannya menentangku." Kai menyeringai, menatap lelaki sekarat tersebut yang kini sudah menegang dengan wajah kaku. "Bagaimana?"

"Seorang istri bernama Nahyun dan dua anak kembar perempuan."

"Ck, sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" Si lelaki sekarat mendadak gugup, menatap sekitar dengan wajah bodoh kebingungan. Fikirannya mulai berkelana kesana kemari membayangkan keadaan anak dan istrinya saat ini.

"Hm, menarik! Anak dan istri ya,"

"BERHENTI BRENGSEK! JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH KELUARGAKU, MAKA AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU." Kai menatapnya, dengan aura kematian yang kental. Lelaki tan itu bangkit, memandang murka lelaki didepannya murka.

"Apa? memenggal kepalaku? Tapi sebelum itu, aku dulu yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka bangsat!"

 **Dug!**

Amarahnya naik, Kai sangat benci ada seseorang yang menentang ucapannya. Kai menggunakan kakinya untuk meninju perut lelaki tersebut sehingga kembali jatuh tersungkur dan muntah darah lagi. Kai mengatur nafasnya menahan emosi. Tidak tidak, dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk mematahkan leher lelaki itu, dia akan pergi kepesta bersama Kyungsoo, dan jangan sampai bajingan ini menghancurkan penampilan serta moodnya.

"Katakan siapa, atau detik ini keluargamu akan mati. Sejauh apapun kau menyembunyikan mereka, aku akan tetap menemukannya Mark!" Kai sebenarnya tahu siapa orang yang dia incar, bahkan sebelum si brengsek Mark tertangkap, tapi dia ingin sekali mendengar nama itu disebutkan dari bibir manusia sekarat ini.

"Katakan padaku!"

"Ahk,"

"Sehun! Bilang pada Jongdae untuk mengebom tempat persembunyian mereka!"

"TIDAK! PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL YANG MENGUTUSKU!" Teriak Mark putus asa, akhirnya dia menyerah didalam tangisan kesakitan. Keluarganya harus selamat!

Benar, sesuai dugaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima menit sebelum waktu untuk Kyungsoo habis, Mark sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan setelah berhasil mengatakan kebenaran. Lantai yang kotor sudah dibersihkan dan Kai sudah memberi perintah pada Sehun untuk membuang Mark. Yeah, lelaki itu tidak mati, hanya sekarat. Dan kata membuang, untuk saat ini lelaki itu sedang tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang terlalu jauh, cukup membuang Mark kesisi jalan dan meninggalkannya pergi. Kai ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi atasan banjingan tersebut.

Kai merapikan sedikit Jasnya yang agak kusut setelah melampiaskan diri menendang sialan yang berani meledakkan gudangnya minggu lalu. Lelaki itu menatap jam tangannya sekali lagi dan tersenyum samar. Bersikap santai seolah dia tidak pernah menginjak dada seseorang sampai sekarat sebelumnya.

 **Tak!**

 **Tak!**

 **Tak!**

Kai mendongak saat mendengar suara ketukan heels dilantai, kemudian manik kelamnya menatap seorang gadis, Oh tidak. Dia adalah Bidadari tanpa sayap yang tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan malu–malu. Sialan! Ketukan antara heels dan lantai itu masih terdengar, iramanya beralur, namun cukup mengganggu jalan fikiran seorang Kim Kai. Seperti hitungan mundur sebuah boom, menengangkan dan mengacaukan. Efeknya, kelopak matanya sulit sekali untuk mengedip. Oh Brengsek! Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo berdiri diatas lantai setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir, lelaki itu masih sulit mengontrol kedipan matanya, mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan gemelutuk gigi yang terdengar seperti desisan halus. Lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa, menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu memakai gaun terusan warna Pink variasi Draperi model kemben tanpa lengan dengan bagian atasan dada sampai pinggul yang berkorset ketat serta bagian bawahnya yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki dengan model lipat–lipat serta payet–payet bunga yang cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang itu terurai dan terlihat berkilau dengan hiasan berlian yang mengitari dari ujung seperti sebuah bando. Wow! Kai yakin bahkan Nefertiti sang pendamping Firaun dengan mahkota Cobra itu akan menangis melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo, luar biasa cantik, Kai sampai bingung harus bagaimana mengekspresikan kecantikan gadis itu. Ah, gaunnya cocok, Luhan memang jagonya dalam masalah ini. Namun satu hal yang membuat dahi lelaki itu berkerut tak suka adalah, model atasan gaun itu mengekpos sebagian punggung serta lehernya yang putih mulus, meskipun bagian punggung tertutup oleh rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai, tetap saja Kai tidak rela 'tubuh miliknya' dilihat secara gratis oleh orang lain. Hah untung belahan dada gaun itu tidak terlalu rendah sehingga Kai bisa menjamin keselamatan dada Kyungsoo dari orang lain. Ah sial, lihat juga lipstick merahnya yang kontraversial itu. Argh! Kyungsoo terlihat seperti mawar ranum yang sudah siap untuk dihinggapi oleh kumbang, dan tidak boleh ada kumbang manapun yang berhak menyentuh Kyungsoo selain dirinya. Dan itu mutlak!

"Nona Kyungsoo sudah siap Tuan." Momoi bersuara dibelakangnya membuyarkan lamunan Kai, lelaki itu mengangguk memuji hasil kerja Momoi, kemudian dengan irama yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Kyungsoo, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Cinderella itu tersentak kecil dengan wajah kaget.

"Ayo." Kai masih mempertahankan uluran tangannya dan Kyungsoo terlihat ragu dan malu. 'Ayo Nona, cepat!' Kyungsoo melihat Momoi yang memberinya kode saat dia menatap gadis pelayan tersebut, kemudian dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Kyungsoo meraih uluran itu dan tangan mungilnya tenggelam dalam remasan halus lelaki tersebut. Kai menggandengnya, membawanya pergi menuju halaman dimana kereta kuda mereka telah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai terlihat tampan malam ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa munafik dengan menelan komentar yang tanpa sadar meluncur begitu saja dari dalam otaknya. Kai tampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitam resmi yang terlihat mahal dengan kantung dibagian depan yang berisi saputangan kecil serta dasi berwarna emas, rambutnya yang dipotong agak pendek kemudian dianggkat tinggi memamerkan dahi kokohnya yang mulus dan sexy. Ah! Kyungsoo tersipu sendiri, apalagi saat Kai membawanya menuju halaman dimana kereta kencana mereka sudah berada.

Dartz Kombat T98 hasil produsen Rusia dengan bahan anti –peluru.

Fantastic!

Kai membuka salah satu pintu mempersilahkannya masuk, sejenak Kyungsoo ragu dibuatnya. Hell, ini mobil anti peluru dengan harga yang bisa Kyungsoo pastikan selangit! Karna tak pernah menaiki kendaraan mewah macam ini, Kyungsoo jadi gemetar dibuatnya, gadis itu mendudukkan bokongnya dengan hati–hati takut jika dia menyakiti jok kulitnya yang halus dan nyaman. Setelah Kyungsoo masuk, Kai juga masuk ke jok penumpang dan duduk disisi Kyungsoo. Kemudian tanpa kata sang supir sudah melaju membawa keduanya pergi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana pesta itu berlangsung dan suasana hening melanda keduanya selama perjalanan. Kai tidak banyak bicara, lelaki itu lebih banyak diam dan sesekali mengangkat telfon diponsel.

"Kita..ma–mau kemana?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya saat lelaki itu selesai berbicara ditelfon.

"Pesta,"

"Kufikir kau memiliki orang lain untuk mendampingimu." Ah Kyungsoo! Kai menatapnya tajam setelah kalimat refleks itu meluncur dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Ah, apa lelaki ini marah atas ucapannya?

"Apa itu masalah buatmu?" Balasnya tajam masih dengan tatapan menusuk yang tersemat untuk Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu menunduk.

"Tidak," Balas Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Bagus," Kai menatapnya sinis sebelum memalingkan muka kearah lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu setelah melewati perjalanan cukup jauh, mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. JW Marriott Hotel di derah Sinbanpo-ro, Gangnam Seoul. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, mendongak memandang gedung berlantai tinggi itu dengan binar mata penuh kekaguman. Apa pestanya diselenggarakan disini? Hebat! Lalu Kai kembali menggandengnya, kali ini dengan sangat formal, Kyungsoo jadi gugup dibuatnya.

Mereka masuk melewati Loby, beberapa petugas membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka, ah pada Kai tepatnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim, para tamu sudah menunggu anda." Lapor salah seorang pria paruh baya dengan kemeja coklat, ekor matanya sejenak melirik Kyungsoo ingin tahu sebelum kembali fokus pada Kai.

"Bagus, apa semua sudah disiapkan?"

"Sesuai permintaan anda."

"Lakukan dengan baik,"

"Laksanakan Tuan, ini adalah hotel anda."

Apa? hotel mewah ini milik Kai?

"Selamat bersenang–senang Tuan Kim dan..um," Pria paruh baya itu nampak bingung menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kyungsoo! Gadisku."

Apa? kim Kyungsoo? Gadisnya? Sejenak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak ditempat. Apa maksudnya ini? Kyungsoo melirik kesamping, namun raut wajah Kai tetap datar, seolah apa yang dia ucapkan barusan bukan sebuah hal besar yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Ah ya, Nona Kim. Semoga malam anda menyenangkan." Setelah melewati rasa kaget atas ucapan Kai, pria paruh baya itu membungkuk kecil kemudian melenggang pergi membawa rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis bersama Kim Kai yang selama ini dikenal publik sedang sendirian? Wow, ini berita hebat! Lalu Kai kembali menggandengnya menaiki lift menuju lantai paling antas, berjalan perlahan melewati lorong yang penuh oleh penjaga yang lagi-lagi memberi hormat. Ah, Kyungsoo merasa gugup, langkahnya terseret–seret diantara langkah kaki panjang lebar milik lelaki disampingnya. Kemudian mereka sampai kedalam ruangan peseta, sebuah ballroom bernuansa emas yang elegan. Keadaan ramai namun tetap terkendali, dan benar apa kata Momoi, semua orang yang ada disini adalah manusia–manusia VIP! Lihat saja model gaun dan jas yang mereka gunakan.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim.." Semua aktifitas terhenti demi menyambut kedatangan sosok Kai, semua mata kini menatap kearah pintu dimana Kai masuk menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Beberapa saat puluhan pasang mata nampak tidak berkedip menatap pasangan tersebut. Ouh! Seperti Aphrodite dan Arion! Lalu bisikan–bisikan kecil mulai terdengar dari beberapa gerombolan gadis didalam ruangan tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo takut dan menunduk. Namun sebuah remasan halus dia dapat ditangannya, seolah Kai tengah memberi tahu bahwa semua akan baik–baik saja. Kai harus menyambut beberapa tamu penting, maka dari itu dia melepasakan Kyungsoo dan berpesan agar tidak pergi jauh–jauh ataupun berniat pergi dari sini. Kyungsoo yang sendiri dan tidak mengenal siapapun disini celingak–celinguk, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Lalu dia putuskan untuk berkeliling mencoba menikmati pesta meski semua tatapan mata tengah tertuju kearahnya. Yeah, pasti semua orang tengah berfikir siapakah dirinya sehingga bisa datang bersama Kim Kai?

Ruangan ini sangat luas, dengan lampu–lampu cantik serta lantai dansa ditengah–tengah ruangan. Didesain berbentuk lingkaran dengan setiap sisinya berjejer meja penuh berbagai hidangan makanan dan minuman, para pelayan juga tengah sibuk hilir mudik dengan nampan mereka menjajakan minuman kepada para tamu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, dia melangkah kearah meja berisi minuman, dia merasa haus karna kegugupannya tadi.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia pacar Kai?" Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit itu terkejut, menatap pasangan yang baru datang tersebut dengan kekagetan luar biasa. Kemudian matanya menilik Kyungsoo yang tengah sendirian dimeja minuman.

"Entahlah, kudengar Kai tidak punya pacar!" Salah seorang gadis yang berambut panjang menyahut acuh sambil menyeruput anggurnya.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu simpanannya?" Celetuk salah seorang lagi yang berambut pendek.

"Hush, jangan menuduh seperti itu Sulli," Tegur si pirang.

"Tapi hei, apa kau pernah melihat atau mendengar bahwa Kai punya hubungan resmi dengan seorang gadis selama ini? Kudengar dari beberapa orang, dia tengah mengajak seorang gadis tinggal dirumahnya. Apa yang kalian fikirkan jika bukan pelacur?"

"Tapi tahun lalu dia bersama Suzy kan?"

"Hanya seminggu setelah pesta, bahkan Suzy tidak pernah dia ajak berkunjung kerumahnya. Cih, wanita itu pasti pelacur yang tanpa sengaja menjadi simpanan istimewanya."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Sulli."

"Aku bicara fakta kok, kita lihat saja nanti." Gadis berambut pendek bernama Sulli itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karna kau iri padanya kan?" Tebak si pirang. "Alasan utama karna Kai menolakmu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Krystal."

"Tapi aku bicara fakta kok," Balas Krystal meniru ucapan Sulli sebelumnya, membuat gadis berambut pendek cantik itu memutar bola mata malas, dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan gadis itu kebetulan tengah menolah kearahnya, sekalian saja Sulli berikan ekspresi jijik kepadanya, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu langsung menunduk. Cih!

Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa gerombolan gadis cantik disebrang sana pasti tengah membicarakannya, bahkan salah seorang yang menggunakan gaun hitam sexy dengan rambut pendek itu tengah menatapnya jijik seolah menilai bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pelacur. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman meski itu hanya lewat sebuah tatapan, maka dia putuskan untuk pergi sebelum ada seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hai.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : NC'nya Kaisoo yang banyak dan Hot! Ah, Tuan Park pasti Park Dobi :D terusss Kai sama Chanyeol musuh bebuyutan, terus lagi dia mau ngehancurin Kai lewat Kyungsoo. Gitu yah?

A : Buat NC *maaf* Laxy ngga bisa bikin adegan NC T.T Dan masalah musuh bebuyutan antara Kai dan Chanyeol, bisa tebak sendiri ya ^^

Q : chan suka sama kyung apa?

A : Menurutmu? :D

Q : Apakah Tuan Park itu Park Chanyeol?

A : Sudah terjawab disini ^^

Q : keren tapi kurang panjang *plak* aku setuju sih ga ada NC'nya. Paling suka kalo kyung uda direbutin sama Chan dan Jjong.

A : Chapter ini Laxy usahain panjang. Dan buat NC, Laxy ngga bisa nulis NC chingu^.^

Q : hanbin ada didunia ya kak? XD Kukira Hanbin ada diplanet mars *kidding XDD

A : SIAPA BILANG HANBIN DI MARS? HANBIN LAGI DIRUMAH LAXY YA! XDD

Q : btw, mungkin ini kesalahan kecil, tapi coba fikir ini perlu diperbaiki. Gimana caranya air masuk kejantung? Sedangkan jantung itu peredaran tertutup. Mungkin maksud kamu itu pasru-paru.

A : Aaaaa! Sumpah malu, ininih efek kalo pelajaran biologi rame sendiri :3 Iya iya aku juga baru sadar *haha* Thank's atas koreksinya ;)

Q : malang banget ya nasibnya kyung, jadi budaknya jongin, hah sabar ya kyung~

A : bukan budah juga sih, disini kyungsoo cuman nganggap dirinya sebagai budak. Tapi jongin belum tentu menganggap kyungsoo demikian kan? ;)

Q : jujur aja aku ga suka chansoo, benci malah tp ya sudah lah kan author yg punya cerita, hehehe.

A : Hei, bukan kamu aja, aku sebenarnya juga benci Chan is Baek mine and Kai is Kyung mine. Tapi demi kelancaran(?) fanfict ini, terpaksa Chanyeol menjadi pihak ketiga XDD

Q : Thor kalaupun ini terispirasi dari ceritanya kak shanty itu tapi gue mohon jangan buat kainya uda pernah nikah trs istrinya meninggal. Heung moga dikabulin.

A : Dengan kekuatan bulan, do'a kamu aku kabulin *haha* tenang ya chingu, kan dicuap–cuap chap sebelumnya uda aku koarkan(?) kalo nggak bakal ada istri yang meninggal

Q : Jongin mengalami masa lalu kelam ya?

A : Um, lihat chap selanjutnya yah ^^

Q : ini bdsm? Crime? Crime dalam artian jongin ke orang lain ato jongin crime ke baby soo?

A : Aa, mungkin keduanya ya ^^

Q : seneng kalo jongin manja puol senengnya, apalagi main endus leher babysoo, sering-sering gini napa, jong! Kan feelnya dapet, eaaaa..

A : Oke, diusahakan ^^

Q : semoga nilai ujian kak laxy bagus! Amin

A : Gomawo chingu, aku nerima rapot sisipan minggu depan. Do'ain nilainya stabil dan nggak hancur ya *haha*

 **.**

Big Love and Thank's to :

Guest, Anon, soo sexy girl, radya, EPanda, Mamama, n, kyungie love, lisaaeri, pendyo, choidebwookyung1214, candelyrufela28, sukhyu, Azle Gwen, SNAmaliia, Misslah, MissPark92, nadhira, Kyungra26, NopwillineKaisoo, Kamsab, meyriza, dyokim12, AryaniL, Lady Azhura, Maudirein, Nana, Gigi Onta, Ruixi1, Kim Gyuna, Guest, .1, Fitria96, Raniraniku, Kimkaisoo.13, Lovesoo, Kaisoomin, Kim YeHyun, Watashiwaori, Rarkyolo, happyxiuhui, nikyunmin, Insoo-nim, SHL7810, Sweetykamjong, Flaming Teeth Rich, DKSlovePCY, Sushimakipark, Chocohazelnut07, Kim Fany, Pastelblossom, HappyHeichou, Kaisoo32, Aika Karnita, , Gril, Uchiha Annie, babykim, anaknyakyungsoo, Mr. Black9493, baekchu, Fitri22exo, Lolli Kyungsoo, Taman Coklat, DBSJYJ, dkysoo, exindira, kaisooship, 61, Chakajja13, yixingcom, luvjongin, beng beng max, Sofia Mangdalena, shinlophloph, kaisoodyo, kyung1225, Little Jasmine2, Frozen Peony.

 **.**

Hello everbody~!

Miss the fanfict? XDD

Chapter ini special buat Lady Azhura! Dan khususnya buat semua readers yang mau menunggu disetiap chapnya *haha* Thank's very much guys :*

Ahya, apa lama menunggu terbitnya(?) Sebenarnya uda dari minggu kemaren kelar guys, cuman Laxy tiba-tiba ketiban papan(?) Laxy kecelakaan T.T Ada beberapa luka lecet dan salah satunya ditangan, so jadi mau ngedit agak sussah karna tangan laxy lagi sakit ^^ *curhat* Oke, mungkin next nunggu sampe tangan Laxy sembuh ya ^^

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan! Silahkan tinggalkan kritikan dan saran kalian dikolom komentar ^^

Arigatou ^^

And,

Saranghae :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

You know it!

I can't move an inch, I lifeted my hand in surrender

The darkness is getting thicker

When I first saw you, no even before that

There was no reason, I just went toward you

Yeah, you killer! You went exactly for my left heart

You blade –like smile cuts my heart

Which is engraved with final fantasy

Beautiful killer, you dangerous beauty

Makes me go crazy! There's nowhere to go back

 **( VIIXX – Beautiful Killer )**

 **:::::**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Siapa gadis yang kau gandeng itu Tuan Kim?" Kai hanya tersenyum tipis atas pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pria paruh baya didepannya ini. Kim Ji Young, CEO Mnet. Salah satu pemilik situs hiburan yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, teman bisnisnya juga.

"Mungkinkah dia pacarmu? Bukankah kau single?" Kim Ji Young masih ngotot bertanya, sementara disampingnya, putrinya yang cantik bernama Kim Ji Soo terus menunggu jawaban dari Kai dengan mimik serius, seratus persen yakin bahwa apa yang CEO Mnet itu tanyakan adalah perwakilan dari pertanyaan putrinya. Hah!

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat berbohong kepada anda?" Kim Ji Young terdiam, matanya bergerak gelisah saat mendapati bahwa sudut ekor lelaki didepannya ini menatapnya tajam seolah memperingati jangan bertanya terlalu jauh atau bahaya akan mengintaimu. Well, mungkin rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah manusia kejam didunia bisnis adalah benar. Segera CEO Mnet itu mengangguk paham, berpamitan dan mengajak putri cantiknya yang protes pergi dari sana.

Cih!

Kai mendecih, ekor matanya beralih menggilas seluruh isi ruangan dengan matanya dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan gaun pinknya tengah kebingungan seperti gadis linglung. Ah, seramai apapun tempat ini, gadis itu selalu memancarkan aura yang membuat Kai silau dan hanya memfokuskan pengelihatan padanya. Bahaya! Kyungsoo adalah racun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sudah menaiki panggung dan memberikan sambutan kecil, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tamu pesta agar terus menuju kearahnya bagai seorang pengikut setia. Beberapa gadis juga tengah melontarkan berbagai pujian padanya. Ah! Kai memang bintang bagi semua orang yang hendak mencoba untuk menggenggamnya. Istilahnya seperti itu, menggenggam sebuah bintang ditelapak tangan kita? Hebat bukan?

Well, Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman saat ini, ada lelaki yang tengah memperhatikannya disudut sana. Saat lelaki itu menyapa dan mengatakan 'hai' padanya, gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk gugup dan berlalu pergi. Tapi siapa sangka jika lelaki itu ternyata mengikutinya.

"Jangan takut," Lelaki itu berbicara lumayan dekat dengannya, bahkan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sudah ada dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, tak berani mendongak. Dia takut, Kai masih memperhatikannya dari atas panggung di sela–sela pidatonya.

Grep!

Lalu sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya yang akan menjauh pergi, Kyungsoo sontak terlonjak kaget dan kepalanya mendongak bertatapan dengan orang tersebut.

Oh, sempurna.

Kyungsoo mengedip, terbengong–bengong membuat si lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. Astaga! Kyungsoo terpaku, sepasang mata kehijauan itu membuatnya terpesona saat itu juga.

"Aku melihatmu seorang diri seperti orang asing disini," Dia melepaskan pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menyapamu kok, aku melihatmu datang dengan Kai tadi."

"Um," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sementara lelaki tinggi gagah dengan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya intens.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo menerimanya ragu, senyum kecil dia paksakan dibibir hatinya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Nama yang cantik secantik orangnya," Puji Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merona.

"Mau minum anggur?"

"Aku tidak suka alcohol, maaf!" Tolak Kyungsoo pelan dan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk. Chanyeol mengambil segelas anggur merah, menyeruputnya sendiri dengan ekor mata yang masih menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Um. A-apa kau teman Kai?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya, memecah kesunyian. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah panggung dan was–was jika Kai melihatnya saat ini.

"Yeah, lebih dari itu kurasa. Dia orang hebat bukan?" Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya, bersamaan dengan itu tepuk tangan riuh disertai pekikan para gadis menyambut Kai yang telah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo saat group musik diujung ruangan tengah bersiap–siap untuk memeriahkan malam.

"Mau berdansa bersamaku?" Kyungsoo mendongak, maniknya bertabrakan lagi dengan si hijau.

"Apa?"

"Berdansa denganku." Kyungsoo menatap bergantian pada tangan Chanyeol yang masih pada posisi terulur dan lantai dansa yang sudah penuh berisi pasangan dansa, alunan musik klasik mengiringi pergerakan mereka. Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," Sangkalnya. Lagipula dia takut Kai akan marah.

"Ayolah, kau bisa belajar."

"Tapi–"

"Kai tidak akan marah padamu, ayo." Ucapan Chanyeol seolah menjawab keresahan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, menatap Chanyeol tepat kematanya. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum menawan, membuat Kyungsoo susah mengedip dan dia tidak bisa menolak pesona mata hijau tersebut. Tangannya terulur, menyambut tangan Chanyeol yang kini menuntunnya memasuki lantai dansa. Ekor mata Kyungsoo menatap sekitar dan menemukan Kai tengah berbincang–bincang dengan beberapa gadis.

"Tatap aku." Chanyeol bersuara, satu tangan besarnya melingkar dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo sementara satu tangan lainnya memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nampak gugup, satu tangannya yang mungil melingkar dibahu kokoh milik Chanyeol. Keduanya bergerak perlahan, maju mundur sesuai irama, menikmati suasana. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum, si hijau itu mempesonanya. Dan sejenak, dia melupakan bahwa ada sepasang mata elang yang siap menerkamnya saat ini. Keduanya hanyut, bergerak lebih santai.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kai hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Kyungsoo tercekat tak tahu harus melakukan apapun.

"Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menggenggam lebih erat tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Apa dia bersikap baik padamu?"

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo menunduk dan Chanyeol langsung menarik dagunya, mempertemukan mata keduanya, dan lagi si hijau itu membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

"Aku mengenal Kai, si bajingan itu. Cih!" Yeah, Kai memang Bajingan, Kyungsoo membatin. Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Memang apa yang harus dia katakan? Apakah dia harus bilang bahwa dia hanyalah 'barang belian' karna ayahnyalah menjualnya demi uang pada Kai? Oh tidak..tidak, pandangan Chanyeol akan sangat buruk nantinya. Lalu Kyungsoo putuskan untuk diam.

"Kai tidak pernah mengajak seseorang tinggal dirumahnya sebelumnya, dan ini adalah sebuah tanda tanya besar." Chanyeol kembali bersuara, menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Pasti ada sesuatu antara kau dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan itu?"

"Feeling." Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Aku tahu Kyungsoo, kau sangat ketakutan, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu."

"Apa kau tahu tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring.

"Ya." Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Mungkinkah, Chanyeol tahu semuanya? Lagi, Chanyeol tertawa dan lelaki itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menjangkau telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan disana, membuat Kyungsoo merinding sekaligus melotot.

"Seorang gadis tiba–tiba masuk dan tinggal dalam rumah bujangan paling diminati di Korea Selatan yang bernama Kai tanpa adanya ikatan hukum. Menurutmu apa yang kufikirkan Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masih sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa petinggi saham diperusahaannya, obrolan mereka nampak santai diselingi tawa renyah. Namun tidak ada yang sadar bahwa tangan Kai dibawah sana sudah mengepal dengan buku tangan memutih. Ekor mata lelaki itu menatap tajam sepasang manusia yang tengah berdansa tersebut, amarahnya meluap. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol! Shit! Sialan!

"Maaf, aku punya beberapa urusan mendadak. Aku harus meninggalkan pesta terlebih dahulu."

"Ada apa Tuan Kim? Kita bahkan belum menikmati pesta."

"Aku sangat menyesal, tapi ini sangat mendadak." Lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah berwibawa itu mengangguk pengertian, kemudian menjabat sopan tangan Kai. Lelaki tan itu lalu melangkah dengan tegap, melewati beberapa gadis centil yang mencoba mencari perhatian dengan menyapanya, juga beberapa pasangan yang berdansa. Dia berjalan tenang dengan wibawa penuh meski otaknya tengah panas terbakar oleh emosi.

"Ehem,"

Kai berdehem didekat pasangan yang tengah berdansa tersebut, membuat keduanya tersentak dan Kyungsoo yang mulai sadar segera melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk, Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganggu acara berdansa kalian sebentar." Ucap Kai sinis dengan nada dingin, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Kai, aku tidak merebut gadismu. Hanya mengajaknya berdansa sebentar, apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja, kufikir kau punya sopan santun dengan mengajak gadis orang berdansa." Chanyeol terkekeh, menatap Kyungsoo intens sejenak sebelum balik menatap tajam Kai.

"Cih," Chanyeol mendecih dan Kai tersenyum sinis. Kedua lelaki dengan tinggi badan seimbang itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam sejenak. Lalu Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo kedekatnya, memeluk pinggangnya erat possesif.

"Kudengar ada seorang pengecut yang membakar gudangku," Topik berganti dan kedua lelaki itu saling tersenyum dengan kuasa masing–masing, sementara Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan hanya diam, menunduk terpengkur dalam kukungan Kai.

"Ya, sayangnya. Aku turut prihatin."

"Tapi itu hanya secuil dari sepenuhnya kekayaanku, tenang saja, aku tidak akan jatuh miskin dengan gertakan payah seperti itu. Aku masih kaya jika aku boleh sombong." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Yeah. Dan jika aku boleh sama sombong, sepertinya gadismu itu tertarik padaku hm." Apa? Kai melirik Kyungsoo sejenak dan lelaki didepannya bergantian. Sial! Kalimat ini membuat Kai marah, dia tidak terima.

"Dalam mimpimu bangsat! Kyungsoo adalah milikku."

"Terserah." Kai mendecih, daripada meladeni manusia hina macam Chanyeol, lebih dari dia pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Lalu dia bergerak membawa Kyungsoo menjauh, namun Chanyeol sempat berteriak kecil pada Kyungsoo diiringi kedipan memuakkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo."

Cih! Bajingan!

Kai setengah menyeret Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan pesta, saat keduanya keluar dari ruangan, Kyungsoo masih sempat melihat beberapa gadis mengumpat dalam diam kepadanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kai tentunya. Meski mereka hanya mengumpat lewat gerakan bibir, tapi Kyungsoo bisa membaca bahwa kata–kata itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kata–kata 'pelacur' dan 'murahan'. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk pasrah. Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kyungsoo diam dan Kai membawa gadis itu kearah parkiran dimana mobilnya berada, membuka pintu dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Mobil melaju meninggalkan hotel dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo berkali–kali menghela nafas, meremas kedua tangannya memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Bisikannya masih meremang ditelinga Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah?

"Apa yang bajingan itu katakan padamu?" Kyungsoo menoleh gugup kearah Kai yang kini bertanya padanya namun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Jika Kyungsoo bisa menebak, pasti keduanya punya sebuah hubungan dan dendam. Mungkin saja, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan keduanya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya apakah hubungan keduanya. Teman, saudara atau rekan bisnis dekat? Tapi Kyungsoo tak cukup punya nyali untuk itu, jadi dia hanya diam.

"Ti–tidak,"

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku Kyungsoo." Kali ini Kai menatapnya dan kilatan itu terlihat kentara dimata elangnya, Kyungsoo menunduk, terintimidasi.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya, Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya gugup.

"Jangan pernah berbuat apapun tanpa izinku. Itu membuatku marah."

"Maaf." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lain kali bertanya padaku sebelum melakukan sesuatu, seperti berdansa tadi. Aku tida suka." Oh! Astaga, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat mutlak dengan nada dominan tersebut padanya?

"Maaf." Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian membawa pandangan kedepan, dengan desisan kecil lelaki itu menarik simpul dasi yang mencekik lehernya kuat, melonggarkannya sejenak mengambil nafas. Berada didekat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya tiba–tiba merasa meluap dan Kai butuh pelampiasan.

Keadaan tetap hening bahkan saat keduanya sudah mencapai rumah. Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan menyempatkan diri berjalan memutar membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan pada siapapun seumur hidupnya dan sekarang dia melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo? Bagus sekali. Kai melangkah memasuki rumah dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya, sampai diruangan utama, lelaki itu berhenti mendadak, membuat Kyungsoo juga menghentikan langkah. Lelaki itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Naik kekamarmu, aku akan menyusul nanti." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh pada si 'Tuan' dengan pelan namun berdebar dia menaiki tangga menuju kearah timur dimana kamarnya berada.

Hah!

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang, dengan lelah dia kemudian melepas heelsnya, sedikit meregangkan jari–jari kakinya yang pegal. Gadis itu merasa sangat lengket, dia butuh mandi. Lalu setelah menyimpan kembali heelsnya kedalam lemari, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi berniat mandi. Melepas satu persatu perhiasan dan membuka gaunnya.

Sret!

Aduh, ada kancing pengait dibagian belakang gaun, dan Kyungsoo cukup kesusahan untuk membukanya. Gadis itu bersusah payah menggapai pengait tersebut, namun nihil, tangannya sendiri tidak cukup bisa. Aduh, seharusnya dia meminta Momoi untuk membantunya. Bukankah tadi yang membantu memakainya juga Momoi? Kyungsoo meringis, membayangkan dia tidak bisa mandi dan memakai gaun ini semalaman sampai Momoi datang kembali besok pagi. Kyungsoo mengerang, kedua tangannya pegal dan dia akan menyerah jika tiba–tiba tidak ada tangan seseorang yang membantu membuka pengait gaunnya.

"Kau seharusnya memanggil seseorang untuk membantumu." Suara berat itu ada tepat dibelakangnya, berbisik bagai hembusan angin yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri seketika.

Tep!

Pengait gaunya terlepas dan sontak gaun itu hampir jatuh merosot jika Kyungsoo tidak segera menahannya erat. Tidak! Dia tidak mau telanjang didepan Kai.

"Kyungsoo," Kai berbisik cukup dekat, lalu bibirnya mencapai pundak Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan rambutnya kesamping lalu memberikan kecupan kecil mematikan. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang sangat kuat menyentuh kulitnya, membuatnya meremang dan akhirnya mengerang saat gigi lelaki itu menyentuh kulit pundaknya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat marah melihatmu berdansa dengan bajiangan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku," Berbisik lagi, dan kali ini kedua tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo termangu, hanya diam sambil mempertahankan gaunnya. Kai sedang marah padanya karna alasan bahwa Kyungsoo berdansa dengan Chanyeol? Oh ayolah, ini sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Park C..Chanyeol.."

"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu didepanku!" Kai menggertak dengan gigi gemerlutuk menahan amarah, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo takut. Gadis itu mencengkram erat gaunnya saat sebuah telapak tangan dingin menyentuh punggungnya, berjalan merambat turun memberikan sensasi gelenyar yang menyakitkan. Ujung telunjuknya yang menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo bagai ujung pisau yang siap menggores permukaan kulitnya kapanpun dia mau. Lalu sebuah tangan dengan perlahan menarik paksa gaunnya. Kyungsoo terjebak! Dia tergagap dan harus melarikan diri atau semua akan terjadi.

"Jangan,"

"Apa?"

"Hentikan,"

"Apa kau berhak memohon disaat aku ingin?" Kalimat sombong lagi. Tuhan! Tapi Kyungsoo lelah.

"Kumohon,"

"Kau tidak berhak memohon."

"Ka–hh." Kai menarik paksa gaunnya dan Kyungsoo memberontak untuk mempertahankannya. Ada adegan tarik–menarik gaun untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, gaun itu robek dengan menyedihkan saat kemarahan berada ditelapak tangan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menggigil takut, gaunnya robek dan dia harus mempertahankan dirinya. Dia tahu dia adalah barang belian, yang siap dipakai jika diinginkan dan siap dibuang jika tak dibutuhkan, harga dirinya sudah dibeli, dia tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. Tapi tidak bisakah dia mengerti sedikit saja perasaannya? Kyungsoo sedang tidak mau!

"Lepas gaun itu," Kai menatapnya dingin, memberi satu ultimatum mutlak penuh kekuasaan. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang hanya menggelang meremas kuat gaun robek untuk melindungi tubuhnya itu.

"Kubilang lepas,"

"Ti..tidak. kumohon, malam ini saja..a–aku."

"Lepas!"

"Kai."

"Le-pas-kan ga-un-mu Kyungsoo!" Kai menjeda kalimatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terisak, gadis itu mundur dan lari keluar kamar mandi, mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Namun dia hanya gadis lemah, Kyungsoo hanya rusa kecil yang tengah diburu oleh seekor Harimau. Lalu saat sang rusa tertatih untuk berlari, sang Harimau mengejar dengan lompatan besar, mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Krek!

Kai meraih kain itu dan merobeknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan saking kerasnya, kuku tangannya sampai mengenai bahu Kyungsoo, membuatnya memerah dan terluka. Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan menyedihkan. Gaun cantiknya sudah tidak mampu menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan! Dosa apa yang dia lakukan? Ibu..Hanbin, tolong aku! Kyungsoo menjerit, mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sudah kotor.

"Kau membuatku marah Do Kyungsoo," Kai melepas dasinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringsut mundur mencapai dinding. Dia tidak boleh ditolak! Kai menginginkan Kyungsoo malam ini dan dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kumohon,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada kata memohon bagi seorang budak! Kau tahu?" Kai membentaknya dan perkataan barusan bagai sebuah ujung anak panah yang melesat menancap dengan pas kehatinya. Jantungnya berdenyut dan hatinya berdarah kesakitan. Kai melukainya, tidak hanya fisik, tapi hati. Kai melukai hatinya dengan perkataan tajamnya, Kai merendahkannya dan Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berguman lirih, amarah menyelubungi sifat baiknya. Gadis itu terduduk dengan bergetar, dan sayangnya Kai mendengar umpatan lirih tersebut. Dia tersulut! Hatinya yang tengah panas diberi sepercik api, membara dan kini membakarnya hagus. Matanya menggelap dan dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana ego dan akal sehat.

"Kau!" Kai menari dagu Kyungsoo kasar, mencengkramnya kuat sampai Kyungsoo kesakitan namun gadis itu hanya diam dengan linangan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Beraninya kau!" Bisiknya penuh ancaman, dengan kasar dihempaskannya dagu Kyungsoo dan meraih kedua tangannya, mengikatnya paksa dengan dasinya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Kai brengsek! Kau manusia terkutuk! Lepas, lepaskan ak–AHK!" Kyungsoo jatuh lagi setelah sebuah tangan besar menampar pipinya keras. Air mata kembali mengalir, tapi Kyungsoo tak mau terisak. Dia hanya diam, berfikir bahwa dia lebih baik mati saja saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tunduk padaku! Ini akibatnya jika kau melawanku Kyungsoo!" Kai membuka kemejanya terburu, kemudian menarik paksa Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terikat. Merobek habis gaun tersebut hingga Kyungsoo merasakan dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang. Sangat menyedihkan! Kyungsoo merasa lelah! Kali ini dia diam tak memberontak, dia membiarkan Kai membawanya kedinding dan mengurungnya disana lalu melecehkannya sesuka hati.

"Kau membuatku marah!" Kai mendesis lagi, menghentak tubuh Kyungsoo yang langsung menegang. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam, menggigit kuat bibirnya agar tidak ada rintihan atau desahan yang keluar dari sana. Kai menyakitinya. Kai kasar. Dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek! Dasar jalang!" Kai mengumpat, menghantam Kyungsoo keras. Emosinya meluap saat ini. Bayangan Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Chanyeol dan berdansa berdua terbayang diingatannya. Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol lalu kenapa dia menolaknya? Kai marah dan itu dia lampiaskan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Apa yang kurang darinya dan kelebihan si bajingan itu?

Kau salah Kyungsoo! Kai dari awal sudah marah saat melihatmu berdansa dengan Chanyeol, dan sekarang kau semakin membakar amarahnya dengan menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun, membuka matanya yang sembab dan masih berair. Kamarnya mejadi sunyi setelah sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh suara–suara memuakkan. Gadis itu menggigil saat angin malam berhembus menyapa tubuhnya yang telanjang, dia memeluk tubuh menyedihkannya yang masih dilantai, meringkuk seperti anak kucing tak bertuan yang dibuang. Kedua pergelangan tangan dan punggungnya memerah perih sementara bau cairan tercium kental memenuhi tubuhnya sampai dia merasa risih karna itu terasa lengket sekali. Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia kalah! Lalu tetesan bulir krystal kembali luruh dari mata bulatnya, semakin keras dan menjadi isakan diam dalam kesunyian. Kyungsoo lelah! Lelaki itu keterlaluan! Dia iblis! Setelah melecehkannya begitu saja, sekarang dia ditinggal bagai sampah? Benar kata pepatah 'Habis manis, sepah dibuang' dan Kau hanyalah sampah Do Kyungsoo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang buruk, langit hari ini mendung, menutup sinar matahari yang hendak mencapai bumi. Hawa mendingin seiiring rintik–rintik kecil hujan yang turun dari langit. Angin bergerak liar menerbangkan gorden seungu bunga anggrek tersebut. Kyungsoo berbaring miring diranjangnya, menatap rintik hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo rindu, dia rindu hujan. Hujan yang basah dan becek. Rindu suasana setelah hujan yang menyenangkan dengan aroma tanah dan dedaunan yang kuat.

Hah!

"Nona." Momoi masih berdiri disisi ranjang dibelakangnya, memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedih dan kasihan. Memang, dialah orang pertama yang menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Pelayan muda itu bahkan sempat menahan tangis saat membantu Kyungsoo berbenah dan membersihkan keadaan kamarnya yang kacau sampai menjadi bersih dan kembali nyaman. Tapi tetap saja, dimata Kyungsoo semua tetap telihat muak dan menjijikkan. Kyungsoo jadi membenci kamar ini, kamar ini membuatnya sangat muak.

"Nona." Momoi kembali memanggil, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Seperti De Javu saat Kyungsoo pertama kali memasuki kamar ini dan dilecehkan. Momoi mengusap sudut matanya tegar.

"Istirahatlah Nona, jika butuh sesuatu maka panggil aku. Oke? Aku selalu siap ada didepan kamarmu." Momoi mendesah kecewa saat tak mendapat respon atau jawaban. Pelayan muda itupun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menitikkan air mata dalam diam, seperti hujan diluaran sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjangnya, bahkan sampai hujan berhenti menetes dan sinar mentari dengan perlahan–lahan mengintip dengan malu–malu dari balik awan. Hari sudah siang dan trolli penuh makanan itu masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa tersentuh. Utuh!

Ah, sehabis hujan pasti ada pelangi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun. Jadi dia hanya diam, kepalanya pening dan matanya memanas. Gadis itu menarik–membuang nafasnya pelan dan merasakan bahwa uap nafasnya terasa panas. Kyungsoo menggigil, tapi tubuhnya panas. Gadis itu mengerang tertahan, pusing sekali. Tulang–tulang tubuhnya seperti remuk redam dan dia merasa benar–benar lemas. Kyungsoo memejamkan kembali matanya mencoba tidur saat suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar dan langkah kaki pelan menghampirinya.

"Nona?" Itu suara Momoi. Gadis pelayan itu mendekat dengan perlahan, mencoba melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak meresponnya. Dan seketika saat dia sudah berdiri didepan ranjang Kyungsoo, gadis pelayan itu terjingkat kecil mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat dengan tubuh menggigil. Refleks dia menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Kyungsoo dan tersentak saat mendapati panas disana.

"Nona, badanmu panas sekali." Momoi memekik panik dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata terpejam dengan rintihan pelan yang keluar dari bibir hatinya. Pusing!

"Aku harus memberitahu Tuan Kim." Momoi berguman panik dan gadis itu segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju telfon yang berada dilantai dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang sedang fokus pada layar proyektor tersebut tersentak kecil saat merasakan sebuah getaran disaku celananya. Ah! Dia terlalu fokus sampai getaran ponsel membuatnya tersentak kaget. Lelaki itu merogoh celananya dan mendapati sebuah panggilan dari rumah. Sehun menatap sekitar yang terlihat tengah serius pada presentasi proyek. Berdehem pelan, lelaki pucat itu segera mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang mencari ruangan yang cocok digunakan untuk mengangkat telfon. Sial! Tidak tahukah jika dia saat ini sedang rapat penting?

"Jangan menghubungiku jika bukan untuk hal yang penting." Sehun mendesis mengangkat panggilan tanpa basa–basi, lelaki itu terlihat sangat terganggu. "Aku sedang rapat." Lanjutnya.

"Um, maaf tuan. Tapi ini benar–benar penting." Suara Momoi dari sebrang terdengar cemas dan Sehun dibuat menaikkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nona Kyungsoo."

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sakit Tuan. Badannya panas dan dia menggigil," Sehun melirik kesamping kearah Kai yang masih fokus menatap jalannya presentasi dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca. Tidak! Kai tidak sedang dalam mood bagus untuk diganggu.

"Kau hubungi dokter pribadi dan pastikan Kyungsoo baik–baik saja."

"Baik Tuan."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfon dan kembali berjalan ketempatnya semula, berdiri dibelakang Kai. Lelaki tan itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menatap tangan kanannya tersebut sekilas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa–apa, hanya masalah kecil."

"Oh." Kai tak berekspresi, kembali menatap kedepan dengan pandangan serius. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba–tiba dia teringat dengan Kyungsoo. Ah, gadis itu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai hari ini pulang cukup larut kerumahnya. Pekerjaannya dikantor menumpuk sehingga memaksanya bekerja lebih lama lagi. Lelaki tan itu keluar dari Audi metaliknya, melangkah santai dengan langkah lebar memasuki rumahnya. Dia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo. Well, memang sih setelah kejadian lepas kendali amarahnya kemarin malam, lelaki itu sama sekali belum sempat untuk sekedar menengok Kyungsoo. Kai ingin memberi privasi pada Kyungsoo agar gadis itu lebih intropeksi diri mengenai hal apa yang boleh dia lakukan atau tidak. Kai tidak suka dibantah! Catat itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai bertemu dengan Momoi yang hendak menaiki anak tangga dengan wajah datar, gadis pelayan itu nampak gugup sebelum menjawab pelan.

"No..Nona sedang istirahat dikamar." Jawabnya dengan bola mata berpendar kemanapun asalkan tidak menatap tepat kearah mata Tuannya. Dan Kai memahami ekspresi pelayan itu.

"Apa dia baik–baik saja?" Pertanyaan dingin itu seperti mantra yang membuat bulu kuduk Momoi meremang, gadis itu terlihat luar biasa gugup dan Kai tidak butuh jawaban untuk menebak apa yang terjadi. Segera saja lelaki tan itu menaiki anak tangga tergesa, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus menuju kelantai timur dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada.

'klek'

Kai membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya. Memang sih gadis itu terlihat baik–baik saja, namun saat Kai mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi gadis tersebut, Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyungsoo panas!

"Momoi," Kai mendesis murka, lelaki itu bangkit mendekati pintu dimana Momoi berdiri dengan kaku disana. Sehun juga ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?"

"A–anu, um.. Nona Kyungsoo sedari pagi demam Tuan, dia juga beberapa kali muntah." Momoi menjawab takut–takut menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Tuannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku hah?" Kali ini Kai membentaknya, tidak keras namun mampu membuat Momoi terlonjak, dia kemudian mundur bersembunyi dibelakang bahu Sehun yang tinggi. Kini ganti lelaki pucat itu yang maju.

"Dia menghubungiku, tapi aku sengaja tidak memberitahuku." Jawaban Sehun barusan cukup membuat amarah Kai terbakar, tangan besarnya terkepal dan melayang dengan ringan menghantam rahang Sehun yang kokoh, membuat Sehun mundur kebelakang dengan wajah miring tapi lelaki pucat itu hanya diam tanpa membalas. Momoi memekik kecil membekap mulutnya. Tidak! Kai sedang marah.

"Tuan Sehun," Sehun mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Momoi diam, lelaki pucat itu kembali berdiri tegak didepan atasannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu Tuan. Ini proyek besar."

"Dan membiarkan aku tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sedang sakit?" Kai bertanya penuh penekanan. Tuannya marah dan Sehun paham itu, lelaki pucat itu menunduk. "Maafkan aku! Tapi dokter pribadi sudah memeriksanya."

"Demam Nona Kyungsoo sudah menurun, tadi Dokter Kwon memberinya obat penurun panas Tuan." Momoi berucap pelan.

Kai terdiam, hanya desisan pelan keluar dari sela–sela giginya. Lalu dia berbalik memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya gadis itu meringkuk dengan wajah pucat dan bibir sedikit biru. Sial! Bagaimana dia sampai tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sakit? Shit!

"Egh.." Kai yang sedang berdiri didepan ranjang Kyungsoo sambil menahan emosi itu sontak menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo bergerak–gerak gelisah dibawah selimutnya. Refleks Kai bergerak mendekatinya, duduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo sambil mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari dahi gadis itu. Kyungsoo meracau pelan, bibir pucatnya bergerak–gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ha..ha–haus." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih dengan mata tertutup. Mendengar itu, Kai segera meraih segelas air yang sudah tersedia di atas nakas, kemudian membantu Kyungsoo duduk.

"Minumlah," Kai mendekatkan gelas tersebut kebibir kering Kyungsoo, membantu gadis itu meneguk air dengan perlahan. Saat setengah air dalam gelas tersebut kandas, Kyungsoo menggelang pertanda sudah cukup dan Kai segera membantunya kembali berbaring.

Kai meletakkan kembali gelasnya keatas nakas lalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat menyedihkan dan entah kenapa Kai sangat tidak suka melihatnya. Tangannya tak tahan untuk tak mengusap pipinya, menghapus keringat serta anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Ibu.." Kyungsoo tiba–tiba berguman lirih, membuat Kai harus mengernyitkan dahinya karna merasakan dadanya tiba–tiba terasa sesak. Kyungsoo kembali meracaukan kata yang sama. 'ibu..ibu..dan ibu'

"Ibu.."

"Kyungsoo tenanglah sayang,"

"Ibu.." Kyungsoo kembali berguman lirih, kali ini mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo,"

Grep!

Tangan mungil itu menangkap tangan yang sibuk mengusap dahinya tersebut, membuatnya terhenti. Kyungsoo kembali berguman dalam tidurnya, kini memeluk lengan itu erat–erat tak mau melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. Ekor mata lelaki itu melirik pergelangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menemukan sebuah bekas lingkaran memerah disana.

Kai mengerjap. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya… sesak? Menghela nafas panjang, Kai segera membawa tubuhnya naik keranjang dengan masih berpakaian kantor lengkap. Bahkan dia belum sempat membuka jasnya. Dia lalu berbaring disisi Kyungsoo sambil mempertahankan tangannya yang masih dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Mm." Kyungsoo berguman nyaman, membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian tanpa sadar meringkuk mencari kenyamanan dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya serta tangan besar yang setia mengusap kepalanya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Bayangan buruk itu lenyap!

Kai diam, menatap tubuh mungil yang bergelung dengan nyaman dalam dekapannya tersebut. Nafas hangatnya membentur dadanya lemah. Oh! Betapa mungilnya tubuh dalam dekapannya ini, bahkan saking mungilnya Kai yakin bisa meremukkan tubuh Kyungsoo hanya dalam satu kali remasan keras. Hah!

"Tidurlah," Kai berbisik pelan ketelinga Kyungsoo dan entah sadar atau tidak, gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ah, kasihan Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoonya sedang sakit! Kyungsoonya terluka karna dirinya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, jika saja kau mau menurut dan bersikap manis, semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Kai berguman pelan tepat ditelinga gadis tersebut, menyalurkan perasaan bersalahnya. Yeah, kemarahan yang dia lampiaskan pada Kyungsoo semalam berefek sangat buruk padanya. Kyungsoo jadi sakit! Damn! Baru kali ini seorang Kim Kai menyesali sesuatu yang telah diperbuatnya. Jika dia selama ini dikenal sebagai manusia yang selalu mengambil keputusan tepat tanpa celah, kali ini dia meleset. Dia mampu menaklukan pasar bisnis dengan keputusannya, tapi.. sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Kyungsoo. Karna keputusannya untuk menyakiti gadis itu malah berbalik menjadi boomerang yang siap menghantamnya. Tidak! Mawarnya sedang bersemi dan jangan sampai mawarnya layu. Mawarnya harus tetap bersemi dengan cantik dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Kyungsoo," Berbisik lagi dalam keheningan.

"Karna kau adalah milikku," Dan bisikan terakhir barusan mampu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik kecil, bergerak gelisah dengan gumanan ranju, sadar atau tidak sadar atas apa yang tengah dia dengar saat ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Eh..pas adegan kolam renang, inpirasinya dapet dari exo's 2nd box yg pas kaisoo honeymoon/? Sama Chen bukan?

A : Wah sayangnya bukan T.T Laxy bahkan belum nonton tuh video *hiks* Ini inspirasi tiba–tiba aja dateng kok *hehe

Q : Laxy apa ini cinta segitiga antara chankaisoo? Atau chan hanya bls dendam ama kai?

A : Sssst! Masih rahasia yah ^^

Q : tapi ada kosakata yang bikin aku jadi kurang nyaman baca(?) 'fikir/fikiran'

A : Wah maaf kalo kurang nyaman. Semua ffku aku buat dengan bahasa yang menurutku sendiri adalah bahasaku sendiri(?) *aduhngertigak?* Intinya Laxy menggunakan bahasa yang menurut Laxy nyaman aja, udah ^^

Q : Aku bingung dibagian 'Gaya Firaun di zaman Yunani'

A : Adoh! Maaf ya! Sebuah kesalahan kecil, makasih koreksinya. Aku lupa kalo zaman pasangan Amenhotep & Nefertiti itu berasal dari Mesir! Keinget Yunani terus sihh -_-

Q : Kalo ini rate m ya harus ada adegan NC-nya

A : Maaf alasan itu sudah aku tulis dicuap–cuap chap sebelumnya

Q : Maaf ya sebelumnya, tp tema cerita ky gini uda banyak bgddd.. sampe w bosen karna bs nebak jalan ceritanya. Semg sih cerita kamu berbeda ya. Bdw sempet ngakak sama Q&Anya. Plis artinya apaan? Karna mine artinya milik saya.

A : Hola. Ffku free buat dibaca siapapun. Jika ada yang bosan, aku ngga akan keberatan jika dia berhenti membaca ffku. Tapi terimakasih! Jalan cerita ini beda kok, hanya terinspirasi saja. Tapi yeah, mungkin ff ini juga membosankan karna temanya sangattt pasaran. Dan masalah kalimat Chan is Baek Mine, Kyung is Kai mine –nilai bahasa inggrisku disekolah ngga buruk tapi ngga bagus. So jika menurut kamu itu ngga nyaman, aku minta maaf lagi. Aku orangnya menggunakan bahasa jeplak(?) yang asal keluar aja dari mulutku asal mudah untuk aku mengerti sendiri *wkwkwkwk

Q : Kalo emang nggak bisa bikin NC atau nggak bisa masukin NC hapus noh tulisan rate Mnya

A : Aku pernah tanya sama kakak–kakak author yang uda pengalaman nulis fanfict. Dan mereka bilang kalo sebuah ff berate 'M' itu TIDAK HARUS ADA NCNYA! Rate 'M' bisa berupa adegan sex, pembunuhan, kekerasan, BDSM atau kata–kata yang sangat kasar. Dan kufikir sifatnya kai di ff ini cukup kejam. Tahu adegan kai membunuh mark? Itu menurutku udah masuk dalam kategori pembunuhan, jadi meskipun ff ini tidak ana NC'nya –tapi karna kata" serta perlakuan yang cukup kasar, aku mempertahankan tulisan M di ff aku ini.

 **.**

Holla ~!

Makasih buat yang uda ngedo'ain aku cepet sembuh! Dan yeah, aku memang udah sembuh guys! Bekas kecelakaan ditangan udah hilang, tinggal dibagian dengkul aja yang masih susah hilang *hiks

 **.**

Salam kenal buat semua readers baru {}

Semoga kita bisa jadi temaaaaan!

Panggil aku Laxy atau Tarisha, plisss jangan panggil Author atau Thor/? Soalnya aku masih author yang amatir dan dalam tahap belajar! Lagipula lebih nyaman dipanggil Laxy or Tarisha aja

 **.**

FANFICT AKU MASIH AMATIR GUYS !

Jadi tolong maklum apabila adaaa banyaaaaakkkk sekali kekurangan dalam fanfict ini. Entah dari alur, tema, atau kata–kata yang tidak sesuai EYD atau tidak efektif!

Laxy masih belajar! Jadi tolong dikoreksi *Yooman~!

 **.**

Chapterr depan ngga janji bakal update kilaaattt T.T

Laxt sibuk sama dunia sekolah guys! Sekarang aja lagi UAS *Huaaaaa* Minta do'anya ya guys biar nilai Laxy bagusss dan bisa ngelanjutin fanfict ini lagiii ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Big Love and Thank's to :

Shinz28, , Akasya Aeri, ExoL123, rly, kyungie love, choi yewon11, Nazuchi ritsu, Ssoo, overdokai, ayusafitri35, Vianna Cho, crfla, XikaNish, shinlophloph, choidebwookyung1214, sakura under the rain12, palvection, kimdoadheL, mafu, Guest, Anon, soo sexy girl, radya, EPanda, Mamama, n, kyungie love, lisaaeri, pendyo, choidebwookyung1214, candelyrufela28, sukhyu, Azle Gwen, SNAmaliia, Misslah, MissPark92, nadhira, Kyungra26, NopwillineKaisoo, Kamsab, meyriza, dyokim12, AryaniL, Lady Azhura, Maudirein, Nana, Gigi Onta, Ruixi1, Kim Gyuna, Guest, .1, Fitria96, Raniraniku, Kimkaisoo.13, Lovesoo, Kaisoomin, Kim YeHyun, Watashiwaori, Rarkyolo, happyxiuhui, nikyunmin, Insoo-nim, SHL7810, Sweetykamjong, Flaming Teeth Rich, DKSlovePCY, Sushimakipark, Chocohazelnut07, Kim Fany, Pastelblossom, HappyHeichou, Kaisoo32, Aika Karnita, , Gril, Uchiha Annie, babykim, anaknyakyungsoo, Mr. Black9493, baekchu, Fitri22exo, Lolli Kyungsoo, Taman Coklat, DBSJYJ, dkysoo, exindira, kaisooship, 61, Chakajja13, yixingcom, luvjongin, beng beng max, Sofia Mangdalena, shinlophloph, kaisoodyo, kyung1225, Little Jasmine2, Frozen Peony.

 **.**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER !

AND,

SARANGHAE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

The reason I live is you

I don't think I can see you anymore, I think I'm really dying

The person to love me is you

Shine on me in the darkness

It's like I'm so out of it

I'm so blank every day

After you left, I've become ruined

Come back to me, I only had you

Hurry and save me

Stop, please don't go far from me (don't leave)

Never let you go

 **B.A.P – 1004 (Angel)**

 **:::::**

* * *

"Noona," Hanbin berguman lirih. Lelaki itu tersenggal, nafasnya terengah–engah, dia lalu bergerak gelisah, mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Noona..Noona." Bibir itu terus berguman tak jelas, keringat sudah membasahi dahinya hingga basah. Sementara bayangan kematian terus menghantuinya, mengejarnya dan menangkapnya hingga lelaki itu terbangun dengan teriakan keras.

"KYUNGSOO NOONA!" Hanbin bangkit terduduk setelah berteriak lepas, nafasnya tersenggal dan tanpa sadar satu tetes cairan bening sudah turun dari kelopak matanya.

Mendengar teriakan itu, lelaki lain yang ada diranjang samping milik Hanbin terbangun, lelaki itu menggeliat pelan memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Hanbin yang tengah menangis dalam diam sambil menyebut–nyebut nama kakaknya. Bobby menghela nafas, beberapa hari ini teman sekamaranya itu sering terbangun tengah malam karna bermimpi buruk.

"Yo! Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Bobby bertanya, menatap prihatin Hanbin. Sementara Hanbin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku khawatir padanya."

"Dia akan baik–baik saja," Sahut Bobby mencoba menenangkan, namun Hanbin nampaknya tak terpengaruh.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tentangnya. Bagaimana jika bajingan itu berbuat sesuatu padanya?"

"Jangan berfikir begitu,"

"Noonaku sangat lemah, bagaimana jika dia disakiti? Oh! Kyungsoo noona." Hanbin menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Well, lelaki itu terlihat sangat putus asa saat ini.

"Sudahlah, kau harus percaya bahwa dia akan baik–baik saja. Kau ini lelaki, kau harus kuat." Bobby menguap sekali, menatap jam dinding di atas pintu dan mendengus menyadari jam berapa sekarang.

"Tidurlah. Ini masih jam dua pagi." Guman Bobby pelan lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Hanbin terdiam sejenak, menatap temannya itu sejenak sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Kyungsoo Noona. Aku merindukanmu, bisiknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi tepat pukul setengah satu malam. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, kemudian melempar handuk putih yang awalnya dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu kearah sofa sembarang kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Yeah, Kai memang meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mandi tadi. Saat kembali, Kyungsoo masih pada posisi pada saat Kai meninggalkannya. Meringkuk miring.

Hah!

Kai melepas baju piyamanya, membuangnya kelantai lalu naik keatas ranjang ikut masuk kedalam selimut tebal disisi Kyungsoo, dia tidak terbiasa memakai baju saat tidur. Lengannya kembali menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, mendekap tubuh mungil itu agar bergelung dalam dekapannya. Dan seperti gadis manis, Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan berguman tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Kai mengusap surai Kyungsoo dengan halus, mencium pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali sampai dia puas menikmatinya.

"Maafkan aku," Kai berbisik, bukan pada Kyungsoo, namun pada seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Aku menyakitinya, dia sakit." Kai berguman lagi dengan pandangan lurus dibelakang bahu Kyungsoo. Malam masih panjang, sinar rembulan menyembul malu–malu dari balik gorden seungu anggrek tersebut. Dia kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah membaik meski bibirnya masih agak pucat, sedikit rona kemerahan juga tercipta dipipi tembamnya. Telunjuk panjangnya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo halus, bergerak turun mengusap bibir hati Kyungsoo pelan, lalu dia mendekat dan memberinya satu kecupan hangat sebelum dia memejamkan matanya ikut tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo meringkuk takut dalam sudut ruangan, sementara bayangan hitam dibalik pintu itu mulai mendekat. Ditangannya ada benda panjang seperti tali, menjuntai dan terseret–seret. Suasana yang hening membuat langkah kaki pelan itu terdengar lebih keras dari degup jantung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terisak–isak dalam diam, mencoba menyembunyikan diri namun sepasang mata merah itu sudah menatapnya, menemukannya dan menguncinya rapat. Tubuh Kyungsoo kaku, lalu langkah itu semakin mendekatinya, semakin dekat, bahkan suara seretan tali itu sampai menembus gendang telinganya. Diluar hitam dan kelam, suasana mencekam dan sebuah suara keras memecah keheningan. Dia tertawa! Tertawa melihat ketakutan Kyungsoo, tubuh tingginya kemudian mendekat dan secepat kilat meraih tubuhnya, mengikatnya dan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan berteriak keras, meminta pertolongan, memanggil–manggil nama Ibunya. Dan saat tangan kasar itu hendak menarik rambutnya, sebuah tangan lain mendekapnya, menariknya dari jeratan tangan kasar itu, memeluknya lembut dan bayangan dengan talinya itu hilang, musnah!

Deg!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya cepat dan sontak menghela nafas saat menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, itu tidak nyata. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa hari ternyata sudah pagi. Sinar mentari memanggil dibalik gorden jendela. Kyungsoo merasa cukup baikan pagi ini, peningnya sudah hilang dan hembusan nafasnya juga sudah normal. Dia merasa sangat hangat pagi ini. Kyungsoo ingin bangun menggeliat, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Saat dia menunduk, dia sangat terkejut karna mendapati sebuah lengan besar tengah memeluk erat perutnya. Gadis itu juga mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kai tengah terpejam disana. Jantung Kyungsoo langsung bertalu–talu kencang, ingatan pada malam Kai 'melecehkannya' itu terlintas lagi, membuat Kyungsoo langsung merasa takut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa Kai memeluknya? Dan lebih terkejutnya lagi saat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa punggungnya menempel erat didada polos lelaki itu. Astaga! Apakah selama dia tidur Kai melakukan hal–hal lain?

"Kyungsoo," Sepertinya gerak–gerik gelisah Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu bangun, suaranya serak dan lelaki itu tengah mengerjap fokus menatap Kyungsoo. Mata elangnya meneliti Kyungsoo dan baru sadar bahwa tubuh gadis itu bergetar dalam dekapannya, Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan namun tak berani meski hanya sekedar melepaskan diri. Sontak sudut bibir itu terangkat dengan sempurna.

"Kau takut?" Kai bertanya sarkatis dan Kyungsoo hanya diam, nafasnya tersenggal dan dia menunduk, cukup memberi Kai jawaban bahwa dia takut. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Kyungsoo lalu berguman pelan.

"Sepertinya kau hampir sembuh," Kai menarik dirinya, memberi Kyungsoo nafas untuk meringsut mundur, mencengkram erat selimut didadanya. Kai lalu bangkit, berdiri menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens, senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo takut padanya.

"K–Ka.." Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi susah sekali untuk bicara. Dia terlalu takut dan gugup menemukan fakta bahwa dia tidur –mungkin semalaman dalam pelukan lelaki itu dan sialnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman sekali. Semburan merah jambu memenuhi pipinya, membuat Kai tersenyum sangat tipis.

Tanpa berkata apa–apa, lelaki tan itu segera berbalik dan pergi dari kamar itu. Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Ha! Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia ingat, hal terakhir saat itu adalah turunnya hujan. Hawa dingin, pening, peluh dan dia juga ingat Momoi berteriak khawatir sambil membawa seseorang berjas putih dan menyuntikkan sesuatu melewati kulitnya, lalu dia tiudr.

Oh! Dia ternyata sakit dan bodoh sekali karna dia baru menyadarainya. Gadis itu lagi–lagi mengusap wajahnya. Perasaan malu, kesal, marah dan benci itu meluap menjadi satu membuat perasannya tak terkontrol pagi ini. Apalagi menyadari bahwa dia semalaman berada dipelukan lelaki iblis itu secara suka rela.

Dia marah karna fakta bahwa dia sakit akibat siksaan iblis itu.

Dia kesal karna Kai memeluknya tanpa izin saat tidur.

Dan Kyungsoo malu mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Argh!

Kyungsoo menggigit selimutnya gemas. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini, seharusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih berani dan tegas agar lelaki itu tak terlalu sering melecehkannya. Seharusnya dia marah karna Kai lah dia sampai sakit.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo mendapati Momoi berdiri dengan senyum manis disana.

"Selamat pagi nona, kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sapanya riang dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sempat khawatir semalam, badan nona panas sekali sih."

"Terimakasih, aku baik–baik saja kok sekarang."

Momoi nyengir, gadis pelayan itu kemudian membuka lemari besar didepannya, mencari–cari baju yang dirasa cocok dipakai Kyungsoo pagi ini. Sebuah dress polos terusan berwarna hijau daun. Mmh!

"Kau baik–baik saja kan nona?"

"Ya, menurutmu aku masih sakit?" Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Tidak," Momoi berbalik, menatap tubuh nonanya sejenak. "Um, apa perutmu baik–baik saja?" Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Momoi. Perutnya? Sontak gadis itu menatap perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak kok, kenapa?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dan Momoi nampak gugup.

"Um tidak, kau kemarin muntah dan tidak mau makan, aku khawatir kau kenapa–napa." Ucap Momoi dengan bola mata bergerak sedikit gusar.

"Oh." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menggelang kecil.

"Aku oke. Tapi sekarang aku merasa lapar sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mau tak mau Momoi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu nona harus mandi dan bersiap. Xiumin membuat kejutan untukmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah bersih pagi ini. Setelah mandi air hangat –Momoi yang memaksa, kini gadis manis itu terlihat segar dengan balutan dress hijau yang membungkus tubuhnya lembut. Kyungsoo manis sekali. Gadis itu berniat turun dan sarapan, namun sepertinya dia kalah cepat karna Xiumin terlebih dahulu masuk mendorong sebuah trolli yang biasanya selalu Momoi bawa.

"Kufikir aku akan turun," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar merajuk, mempotkan bibirnya membuat koki wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang sakit Nona." Xiumin mendekat membawa trolli itu kedepan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk didepan meja rias. Momoi ikut tersenyum, membawa Kyungsoo duduk disofa dan membantu Xiumin menata makanan diatas meja.

"Tuan Kim bilang nona masih belum sembuh total." Xiumin mengangkat bahu. "Sekalian saja aku menjengukmu, aku membuat bubur special untukmu. Cha, kau pasti akan suka." Xiumin terlalu bersemangat, dia membawa satu mangkuk keatas meja, membuat Kyungsoo berbinar senang karna menemukan bubur ayam dengan aroma yang enak tengah mengepul dengan hangat disana. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi lapar karna mengingat kemarin dia tidak makan seharian. Segera dia memangku mangkoknya, mengambil sendok dan meniup–niup pelan bubur lezat itu sebelum membawanya masuk kedalam mulut.

"Mm, ini enak sekali. Terimakasih Xiu.."

"Ya ya, pelan–pelan saja nona."

"Aku tahu," Xiumin menatap Momoi dan keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum sama–sama tersenyum kecil. Well, setidaknya senyum Kyungsoo pagi ini menandakan bahwa gadis itu terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin. Tak terlalu banyak yang Xiumin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, tapi beberapa pelayan dirumah ini sempat bergossip tentangnya. Yah, Xiumin tidak terlalu mau ikut campur pada urusan Tuannya yang satu ini. Tugasnya hanya memasak didapur!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah selesai sarapan dikamarnya saat pintu terbuka dan sosok Kai yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya itu masuk. Xiumin dan Momoi lalu membersihkan meja dan kedua wanita itu segera berpamitan untuk pergi, memberi privasi kepada Tuannya.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo yang masih duduk kikuk disofanya mendongak, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Kai yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana apanya? Perasaannya atau sarapannya? Apa pedulinya?

"Baik," Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. "Kau sudah sarapan?" Ih! Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya pelan, sial! Kenapa sih dia harus bertanya seperti itu?

"Sudah," Kai mengangguk dengan senyum menang, kaki panjangnya menyilang menumpu satu sama lain sementara mata elangnya masih memandang Kyungsoo lekat, membuat gadis itu mendadak gugup dan memutar pandangan kesegala arah asal jangan sampai menatap mata pengintimidasi itu.

"Kyungsoo," Kali ini Kyungsoo membawa fokus pada lelaki didepannya mendengar panggilan pelan itu.

"Maafkan aku,"

Hah? Apa Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar? Iblis ini meminta maaf padanya?

"A..apa?" Kyungsoo berucap tak percaya, dan itu membuat Kai rupanya tak suka. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah kembali, datar dan dingin. Dia duduk dengan segala kekuasaan mutlaknya disana.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi penawaran,"

Penawaran apa lagi?

"Aku tahu kejadian malam itu menyakitimu." Kai menyipitkan matanya, menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Tapi itu sendiri adalah salahmu, kau membangkang dan aku tidak suka." Ada nada tak terbantahkan disana, dan Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku bukan lelaki malaikat yang mudah berbaik hati, kufikir kau tahu itu." Hening sesaat, Kyungsoo menunduk. Lagi–lagi hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dengar," Kai bangkit, membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana kainnya.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, jika kau mau menjadi gadis baik seperti sekarang, aku menjamin kau akan baik–baik saja." Kai berjalan memutar, lalu meletakkan sesuatu dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Benda persegi tipis berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dia simpan disakunya.

"Tetaplah menurut dan semuanya akan baik–baik saja, jika kau sekali lagi berani membangkang atau membuatku tak suka, bersiaplah menerima penderitaan ayah dan adikmu." Lalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih tepatnya ancaman itu, Kai segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini mengedip menatap benda dipangkuannya itu. Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dan tertegun, Kai memberinya ponsel. Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghidupkan ponsel barunya –pemberian Kai– ponsel itu masih kosong dan baru –tentu saja, lalu saat dia tanpa sengaja menyentuh applikasi berjudul 'Galeri' ada beberapa tampilan foto disana. Mata bulatnya melebar, nafasnya tertahan ditenggorokan.

Kyungsoo mengedip, ada beberapa foto lelaki yang diambil secara diam–diam disebuah jalan raya ramai yang cukup padat. Bukan, Kyungsoo yakin ini bukan di Korea.

Tapi..

Itu Hanbin!

"Hanbin," Kyungsoo berguman pelan, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Apa Kai sengaja memberinya ponsel untuk mengetahui keadaan Hanbin walau hanya lewat foto ini? Hanbin terlihat baik–baik saja, lelaki itu sehat, rambutnya juga dipotong dan diwarna menjadi merah maroon, semakin tampan saja.

Kai menepati janjinya.

Oh! Ya Tuhan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai baru saja menutup panggilan telfon saat Sehun masuk dengan dua map berbeda warna ditangannya.

"Banyak wartawan diluar sana." Kai menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu?" Jawabnya acuh tak acuh sambil membuka map yang sebelumnya sudah Sehun letakkan diatas meja Tuannya itu.

"Yah, mereka ngotot meminta klarifikasi tentang..nona Kyungsoo," Sehun berucap pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Anda membawa nona Kyungsoo kepesta dua hari lalu dan mengakuinya sebagai gadis anda. Beberapa wartawan ingin meminta kebenarannya secara langsung pada anda Tuan." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan respon Kai hanya berdecak.

"Menyusahkan," Gumannya, dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Ada nada sambung dua kali sebelum suara dari sebrang menyahut.

"Hall–"

"Kau dimana?" Ucapnya memetong sapaan tanpa basa–basi. Sementara Sehun masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"Aku diruanganku tuan, ada apa?" Sahut sebuah suara dari sebrang.

"Kau urus para wartawan itu,"

"Wartawan? Oh, apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kau katakan Jongdae."

"Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa nona Kyungsoo memang kekasih anda?"

"Ya." Jawab Kai memutar bola mata malas, dia tidak suka berbelit–belit.

"Apa aku juga harus mengatakan kebanaran siapa ayah nona Kyungsoo jika wartawan bertanya tentangnya?"

"Jongdae!" Kai mulai mengeram tak suka.

"Kau pengacara kepercayaanku, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Jongdae disebrang sana berdehem pelan, menyadari kemarahan tuannya. Maka tanpa basa–basi dia mengiyakan.

"Baik Tuan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini langit cerah, Kyungsoo yang sudah ngotot merasa baikan memaksakan diri untuk turun. Dia sangat ingin menghirup udara sore yang sejuk. Maka, setelah berdebat dengan Momoi yang ngotot tidak memperbolehkannya keluar, Kyungsoo menang banyak dengan ancaman akan mengadukan gadis pelayan itu pada Kai.

Hah! Momoi mengangkat tangan, nonanya ini ternyata keras kepala sekali.

Kyungsoo menggunakan sandal rumahan nya menuju pintu kaca dilantai dasar, membukanya senang dan berjalan melwati lorong–lorong menuju kebun belakang. Beberapa pelayan juga menyapanya yang langsung Kyungsoo balas dengan senyum ceria. Moodnya hari ini terlihat bagus dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan menyebar kebahagiaannya kepada orang–orang berupa senyuman. Kyungsoo sampai dikebun dan mendapati Ilhoon tengah menyirami bunga–bunga dengan sebuah gembor hijau. Seperti memiliki feeling, Ilhoonpun menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dan buru–buru menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Membuka kedua sarung tangannya dan mencucui tangannya bersih sebelum menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Nona,"

"Hai Ilhoon. Wah, sudah berapa hari ya aku tidak kesini?" Dahi lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang kelewat ceria, namun akhirnya lelaki itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Rupanya senyum Kyungsoo menular.

"Kudengar nona sakit, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh kok," Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian dia mengajak Ilhoon duduk ditaman, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi lingkaran yang terbuat dari batu marmer dengan nyamannya. Ilhoon menatapnya, bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi dia hanya berdiri sampai Kyungsoo melambai dan menyuruhnya duduk dibatu yang sama disebelahnya. Lelaki itu sedikit ragu. Dia kan hanya tukang kebun disini, bagaimana jika nanti tuan besar melihatnya?

"Ilhoon! Ayo duduk dan menikmati angin sore, cepatlah."

"Ta–tapi Nona–"

"Kemarilah!" Ilhoon mengangguk, dia kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit canggung. Well, meski dia cukup dekat dengan nonanya ini, tetap saja ini tak pantas. Beberapa menit terlewati sampai Momoi datang dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas teh dan sepiring kue coklat yang masih hangat. Itu permintaan Kyungsoo memang. Dia ingin menikmati sore ini bersama Momoi dan Ilhoon ditaman sambil bersantai ditemani secangkir teh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai larut dan jam makan malam sudah lewat. Kyungsoo masih duduk disofa ruang utama, menonton televisi ditemani segelas coklat panas. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja melakukan ini dikamar, toh dikamarnya juga ada televise. Hanya saja ada alasan lain, Kyungsoo masih menunggu Kai datang. Momoi juga sepertinya sudah istirahat dibelakang saat Kyungsoo memaksa agar gadis pelayan itu istirahat. Dia tidak mau Momoi kelelahan karna terus menemaninya. Sekali lagi dia lirik jam dinding besar diujung ruangan yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh lebih dua puluh lima menit. Huft! Kyungsoo meraih cangkirnya dan menyeruput coklat terakhirnya sampai cangkir itu kosong tak berisi. Gadis dengan gaun tidur terusan itu akhirnya tiduran di sofa, kakinya dia julurkan agar tetap nyaman sembari menunggu kedatangan Kai. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menunggunya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih karna sudah menjaga Hanbin.

Kyungsoo hampir terlelap jika saja suara deru mesin tidak membangunkannya, gadis itu langsung terduduk ditempat dan menemukan Kai memasuki rumah dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?" Ekspresi lelaki itu sempat terkejut untuk dua detik sebelum akhirnya berubah kembali seperti wajah seorang Kai seperti biasa. Yah, mungkin lelaki itu agak heran menemukan Kyungsoo belum tidur dan malah berada dilantai bawah. Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu menghindar kini malah terang–terangan.. menunggunya?

Kyungsoo bangkit dan berdiri dengan senyum kikuk. Bingung harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Ditatapnya lelaki itu sekilas, jika dilihat–lihat sepertinya lelaki itu lelah. Hah! Kyungsoo fikir lelaki jahat macam Kai tidak punya rasa lelah.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Um," Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan mengiyakan lalu kembali diam. Kai menghela nafas pelan, menarik simpul dasinya dan memberi kode pada Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo mengedip, sedikit ragu, dia tatap lelaki yang mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Hem!" Kai berdehem dan itu cukup membuat lamunan Kyungsoo buyar. Gadis itu lalu berlari–lari kecil mengekori Kai yang menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju kearah barat. Barat? Tunggu! Kamarnya ada ditimur! Setahunya tangga bagian barat itu adalah kamar serta ruang kerja milik Kai? Apa Kai mengajaknya kekamarnya? Mendadak perasaan takut menggelayatinya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dipertengahan tangga. Bagaimana jika nanti Kai melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam kemarin? Bagaimana jika..

"Kyungsoo!"

Gadis itu terlonjak, tak sadar bahwa dia terlalu larut dengan lamunannya. Matanya menatap gerak–gerik Kai yang memberi kode agar mengikutinya. Dia sampai dibagian barat. Ragu–ragu dia melirik pintu besar tersebut. Lelaki itu ada disana, memegang knop besar dipintu pertama, beberapa langkah dari pintu kerja dengan patung kalajengking krystalnya itu.

Klek!

Kai membuka pintu kayu coklat itu dan masuk kedalam, sengaja dia tidak menutup pintu tersebut memberi tanda bahwa Kyungsoo harus masuk. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjangnya sebelum melangkah pelan kearah pintu tersebut dan membawa dirinya masuk. Lebih baik dia menurut daripada Kai akan semakin marah padanya.

Kyungsoo sudah menutup pintu, dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan detik itu pula dia mematung. Matanya mengedip dengan tubuh kaku. Bukan, bukan..

Ah, bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakannya ya? Kamar ini luar biasa, sangat luar biasa. Seolah tidak ada kata–kata yang bisa mendepkrisikan keindahannya. Perabotan dan segala benda disini terasa berkilau dan mewah. Dindingnya berwarna merah–hitam yang terlihat menyeramkan namun elegan, sesuai dengan karakter pemiliknya. Kamar ini luas, Kyungsoo bahkan yakin dia bisa bermain bola basket disini. Ya begitulah. Tanpa sadar dia berdecak kagum sendiri, ekor matanya lalu bergerliya memandang kamar milik Kai seolah dia tengah menatap istana. Ya, rumah ini memang istana sih. Kyungsoo jadi berfikir berapa kekayaan lelaki yang membelinya dari ayahnya ini.

"Duduklah," Kyungsoo membawa pandangan kedepan dan bertemu langsung dengan Kai yang masih berdiri menatapnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah terkagum–kagum, gadis itu lalu menunduk dengan pipi merona malu. Berjalan kearah sofa panjang berwarna merah disisi jendela besar dan duduk dengan nyaman disana. Uh, bahkan sofanya sangat nyaman. Kai ternyata masih diposisi semula, menatapnya seolah menunggu Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ug, kamarmu..um, bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak gugup jika ditatap sedemikian rupa? Mendadak keadaan menjadi canggung sampai Kai kembali angkat bicara.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang masuk kekamarku."

Apa? Kyungsoo mengernyit, itu artinya dia yang pertama masuk kedalam sini? Ouh! Kyungsoo merasa pipinya sekarang memanas.

"Jika kau suka, kau juga boleh tidur disini." Lelaki itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian sebelum melepas dasi serta jasnya. Membuat Kyungsoo was–was diduduknya. Melihat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia memang membuka kemejanya, namun untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi, bukan untuk 'mendekati' Kyungsoo yang diam–diam menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu lalu bangkit sementara suara gemericik air terdengar dari pintu disebelah lemari besar tempat Kai berdiri tadi. Lelaki itu sedang mandi! Karna posisinya yang dekat dengan jendela, Kyungsoo putuskan untuk berdiri disana. Gadis itu baru sadar jika itu bukan sekedar jendela kaca, lebih besar dari jendela pada umumnya. Kyungsoo iseng–iseng membukanya dan ternyata itu terbuka lebar menuju sebuah balkon. Ah! Terlanjur dan karna Kai sudah memberi izin, Kyungsoo putuskan saja untuk berdiri disana. Langit malam sedang cerah, cahaya rembulan dan kerlipan bintang mempercantik malam. Angin yang tak terlalu keras namun dingin menerbangkan ujung gaun tidur Kyungsoo, menerbangkan anak rambutnya dengan nakal. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo, disisi balkon menatap langsung kearah jalan utama yang setiap sisinya berisi pohon palem dan lampu taman yang besar. Dari sini taman belakang yang dirawat Ilhoon juga terlihat. Kyungsoo bisa melihat semuanya disini, bagian pagar beton yang tinggi menjulang mengelilingi kokoh rumah ini. Dia jadi berfikir, bagaimana bisa suatu saat nanti dia akan kabur jika celah untuk keluar saja tidak ada. Hah! Ini lebih terlihat seperti penjara menurutnya.

Kyungsoo masih asik menikmati langit malam tanpa menyadari bahwa Kai sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam diam sebelum mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Kyungsoo didekap hangat diikuti wangi 'khas' yang menggelitik manja hidungnya. Wangi rempah–rempah yang sangat 'laki'. Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir berontak jika saja Kai tak mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo kembali takut. Bagaimana..Bagaimana..

"Kau menjadi gadis manis malam ini, hm." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditengkuk Kyungsoo, namun kali ini tidak ada ciuman mematikan disana. Lelaki itu hanya memeluknya, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Tidak ada percakapan selanjutnya, keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan malam.

"Dan aku menyukai itu," Kai akhirnya melanjutkan. Dan Kyungsoo langsung merasakan De Javu.

Ya! Karna kau sangat tidak suka dibantah kan?

"Kai," Kyungsoo akhirnya berucap lirih, dia berniat mengutarakan apa maksud dari tujuannya menunggu lelaki itu datang.

"Hm?"

"Po–ponselnya,"

"Ya?" Sial! Kenapa dia harus gugup?

"Hanbin,"

"Hm."

"Terimakasih, aku suka ponselnya dan.." Kyungsoo terdiam, dia mendongak dan hal itu membuat Kai harus menunduk, mata elangnya menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, meski kau tidak memberitahuku dimana Hanbin, tapi aku senang bahwa mengetahuinya baik–baik saja. Kau menepati janjimu," Kai terdiam sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo dalam sebelum tersenyum dingin.

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku."

"Ya," Kyungsoo kembali menatap kedepan, membuat dagu kokoh itu kembali berada diatasnya. Angin malam menyapanya, namun itu tidak terlalu mengganggu karna pelukan Kai cukup membuatnya hangat.

Hangat!

Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo merasa nyaman sekali. Dia merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Andai saja seorang Kai selama ini adalah Kai yang sama yang tengah memeluknya malam ini, mungkin Kyungsoo dari jauh–jauh hari tidak akan melawan. Kyungsoo itu wanita! Dan jika mendapat perlakukan hangat seperti ini, siapa yang bisa menjamin kebencian yang Kyungsoo miliki masih bertahan untuk lelaki ini? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak merasakan kebencian saat ini, semua seolah lenyap. Kai yang jahat, Kai yang kasar, Kai yang menyakitinya dan menghinanya. Semua hilang. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perasaan apa ini?

Cukup Kyungsoo!

Kau ini hanya barang belian ingat? Kau adalah boneka dan mungkin seperti yang Kai katakan malam itu. Budak? Yeah! Mungkin seperti itulah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak punya hak apapun! Dan senantiasa harus bersiap jika seandainya Kai bosan dan berakhir membuangnya. Siapa tahu kan? Kai itu sempurna dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jika hanya urusan wanita, Kyungsoo yakin Kai pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

Kenapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi membuka pintu dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu nonanya yang sedang tidur tersebut. Hari masih pagi dan seperti hari–hari biasanya, gadis itu harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Kyungsoo. Sesuai dengan tugasnya. Saat dirinya masuk kekamar, didapatinya Kyungsoo yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman didalam selimut wol tebal yang hangat. Tersenyum pelan, gadis pelayan itu segera mendekati lemari besar tempat pakaian Kyungsoo, membukanya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi dan mulai memilih pakaian manakah yang pantas digunakan Kyungsoo hari ini. Ada banyak macam dress, berbagai model dan warna. Matanya menelusuri semua pakaian tersebut, mengedip takjub saat semua pakaian ini berlabel brand yang tak main–main. Semuanya dengan merk terkenal dan bisa dipastikan mahal. Momoi mulai membuka–buka laci, ada pakaian dalam yang bagus–bagus dan lucu, di bagian lemari paling sisi, berbagai gaun berjajar manis dan masih terbungkus dengan rapi. Entahlah, seminggu belakangan semenjak Kyungsoo jadi gadis penurut, Kai membelikannya banyak sekali pakaian. Padahal pakaian yang sebelumnya belum habis Kyungsoo gunakan.

Hah!

Gadis yang akan menginjak usia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela nafas, menatap semua baju didepannya dengan tatapan sendu, pandangannya memanas. Jika selama ini dia tidak pernah memilki pemikiran bahwa dia tak menginginkan semua ini, kini rasa iri itu mulai terbesit didalam hatinya. Dia perempuan, dan perempuan manapun akan bahagia memiliki sesuatu yang seperti ini. Gadis itu lalu mengambil salah satu gaun yang masih terbungkus rapi, membuka plastiknya pelan dan berbinar menemukan gaun berwarna green tea yang terlihat simple namun manis. Dia beranjak kearah kaca besar disebelahnya, menempelkan gaun tersebut ketubuhnya dan tersenyum kecut saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Momoi melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Beruntung sekali nonanya itu, dibeli dan diberikan segala kemewahan oleh tuannya. Jika seandainya Kyungsoo menjadi gadis penurut dari awal dan menyerahkan diri, pasti dia akan memiliki yang lebih dari ini. Jika saja Kyungsoo begitu, pasti dia tidak perlu dijatuhkan dari lantai dua menuju kedalam kolam yang hampir mencabut nyawanya jika saja para pengawal disana tidak berbaik hati menolongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Momoi menyentuh dadanya. Well, rasa nyeri disana masih ada karna paru–parunya saat itu terisi penuh oleh air kolam. Lalu senyum itu menjadi sinis, jika mengingat itu dia menjadi sangat benci dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi..

Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik. Momoi kembali menggelang–gelangkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak membenci nonanya itu. Dia hanya sedikit, iri. Momoi ingin seperti Kyungsoo. Punya ponsel bagus, gaun, tas dan sepatu yang banyak. Apalagi belakangan ini tuan Kim sangat memperhatikannya. Momoi beberapa kali memergokinya masuk diam–diam kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan memeluknya saat tidur, atau menatapnya penuh arti dari atas balkon saat Kyungsoo tengah asik merangkai bunga ditaman. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Momoi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia hanya iri. Ya, iri. Iri karna dia ingin memiliki semua apa yang Kyungsoo punya. Andai saja jika dia bisa memiliki uang yang banyak, dia pasti akan berhenti menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan berlibur mengelilingi berbagai benua.

Andai saja..

"Momoi," Sebuah suara serak menyapanya, membuatnya terjengkit kaget saat mendapati Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan kini terduduk diranjangnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan kucal, tapi Kyungsoo tetap terlihat manis. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Momoi yang tengah bingung dengan gaun masih ditangannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eh, anu..um, aku..aku hanya mencoba–coba gaun ini nona, memastikan apakah pantas untuk nona gunakan hari ini atau tidak," Momoi menggigit lidahnya pelan, dia gugup karna ketahuan tengah mencoba gaun nonanya itu.

"Gaunnya bagus dan cocok untuk nona," Lanjutnya tersenyum manis dan kembali menyimpan gaun itu didalam plastik sebelum menggantungnya kembali didalam lemari. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, itu rancangan Luhan. Desainer terkenal itu, pasti harganya mahal." Ucap Momoi dengan pandangan berkilat kearah jejeran gaun itu dan mendesah pelan, berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaan seharusnya, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja,"

Momoi diam, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya.

"A..apa? Nona memberikannya untukku?" Tanyanya tak percaya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu bangkit dan mengambil gaun yang sebelumnya Momoi pegang dan menyerahkannya kearah gadis pelayan itu.

"Untukmu," Katanya tersenyum tulus. Momoi mengedip, menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ta..ta–tapi. Bagaimana dengan tuan Kim?"

"Dia tidak akan marah kok," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan meletakkan gaun tersebut dalam dekapan Momoi.

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku,"

Oh!

Mata itu mengedip, menahan cairan bening yang hendak keluar melewati bulu matanya. Tidak! Kyungsoo terlalu baik..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan. Malam ini Kai mengajaknya makan malam diluar dan tak ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak. Momoi sudah selesai mendandaninya dan dia bilang jika Kai sudah menunggunya diruang utama.

Suara heels yang beradu dengan lantai membuat seseorang disofa itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengobrol melalui ponsel, menatap gadis cantik yang baru saja tiba dan berdiri dengan canggung didepannya. Ekor matanya menilik dari atas kebawah dan sebuah senyum miring tercipta disudut bibirnya. Seperti biasa, gadis ini selalu terlihat cantik dan memikat.

"Aku sudah siap," Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Ujung kakinya bergerak mengusak lantai saat Kai hanya diam dengan pandangan fokus kearahnya. Ayolah, apakah penampilannya berlebihan? Kyungsoo kembali menatap dirinya sendiri. Hanya gaun polos berwarna merah terang tanpa lengan dengan panjang beberapa centi diatas lutut. Momoi juga memberinya ikat pinggang tali berwarna hitam yang melingkari perut ratanya sebagai pemanis. Riasannya natural dan rambutnya hanya digerai. Apa Kai tidak suka pada penampilannya?

"Ehem!" Kai berdehem, lelaki itu memutuskan sambungan telfon dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celana sebelum bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, tanpa memberinya komentar apakah Kyungsoo terlihat cantik atau tidak. Gadis itu menurut, membiarkan telapak tangan besar itu menggenggam erat tangannya, membawanya melangkah menuju halaman depan dimana sebuah Hyundai berwarna hitam telah menunggunya. Kali ini tidak ada sopir, Kai sepertinya ingin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Kai membukakan pintu, dan tanpa bertanya Kyungsoo memasuki mobil itu. Membiarkan Kai menutupnya sebelum berputar dan duduk disebelahnya memegang kemudi. Mesin mobil menyala dan roda mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan istana tersebut, mengabaikan seseorang disudut tempat yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka penuh dengan benci. Didalam genggaman tangannya terselip sebuah ponsel, dia menempelkan benda tersebut ketelinganya sebelum berucap pelan.

"Aku setuju!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai disebuah restoran yang besar dan mewah. Kai membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo agar gadis itu keluar, menggandengnya dengan formal. Setelah memberikan kunci mobil pada salah seorang petugas, lelaki itu mulai membawa Kyungsoo yang masih terkagum–kagum memasuki restoran tersebut. Keadaan restoran cukup sepi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa sepi?" Tanya Kyungsoo spontan dengan kepala celingak–celinguk menatap kesana kemari. Ruangan mewah dengan nuansa emas itu nampak sepi, kursi–kursi dan meja juga kosong. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari.

"Aku mengusir pelanggan hari ini," Jawab Kai santai sambil membawa Kyungsoo menuju lorong yang mengarah kearah lift. Oh! Bangunan ini bertingkat, batin Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut penasaran dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Kai. Lelaki itu berdehem dan berhenti didepan sebuah lift yang langsung terbuka, membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya, menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas, ruangan khusus.

"Ini restoranku, aku punya hak mengusir pelanggan atau tidak." Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat lebar. Apa? Restorannya?

Kyungsoo langsung bungkam. Lalu mereka sampai dilantai paling atas, disana ada ruangan yang tak kalah bagus seperti yang Kyungsoo lihat dilantai bawah. Bedanya, rungan ini dikelilingi dinding kaca dan hanya ada satu meja khusus. Seperti sudah dibuat dari awal untuk makan malam khusus. Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi merona. Kai menarik satu kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduki sebelum dia duduk dikursi lain tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Lalu beberapa pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi salad sebagai menu pembuka. Astaga! Padahal dia kan baru beberapa detik yang lalu duduk disini, mengabaikan salad didepannya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih memandang sekitar, dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat suasana malam kota Seoul.

"Indah," Guman Kyungsoo dan Kai masih mampu mendengarnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Makanlah," Kai mengedikkan bahunya, membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati pemandangan kota itu cemberut kecil sebelum membawa potongan salad itu kemulutnya dengan pelan. Well, ini makan malam formal dan dia harus bersikap anggun. Yah, setidaknya. Kyungsoo senang karna ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya disebuah restoran super mewah. Beberapa waktu terlewati begitu saja sampai hidangan utama datang dan sudah berada didepan Kyungsoo, seorang pelayan langsung membuka tudung saji dan Kyungsoo menelan air liurnya seketika.

Ini makanan khas prancis. Foei Gras, Cassoulet, Beef Bourguignon, Gratinn Dauphinois dan banyak lagi menu yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu namanya. Meski Kyungsoo belum pernah mencobanya, tapi dia pernah melihatnya disalah satu acara kuliner di televis. Ah, betapa senangnya Kyungsoo. Dari banyaknya makanan diatas meja ini, Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan Foie Gras. Pasta hati angsa yang dipanggang dengan saus tomat yang lezat. Kyungsoo memulai acara makannya dengan semangat, pada gigitan Foie Gras pertama, gadis itu mendesah nikmat merasakan tekstur lembut seperti mentega yang beradu dengan lidahnya, rasanya gurih dan kaya rasa. Sangat enak! Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan dunianya, mengabaikan sosok Kai yang masih betah menatap gerak–geriknya sedari tadi dengan senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo asik menyuapkan kue lumpur itu kedalam mulut mungilnya, merasakan kelezatan buah–buahan yang dicampur dengan vanilla dan susu yang manis. Sementara Kai hanya menyesap anggur merahnya sebagai hidangan penutup, matanya masih mengawasi Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan Kue Crème Bruleenya. Pipinya yang tembam semakin mengembang dengan imut, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Ah! Imut sekali. Kai kembali menyesap anggurnya, dia tidak mau mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sibuk dengan dunia kulinernya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok dan mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung kain disisi meja, barulah gadis itu fokus menatap dirinya dengan senyum malu yang canggung. Kyungsoo malu karna dia makan terlalu banyak.

"Terimakasih," Ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Um, makanannya."

"Kau senang?"

"Um," Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dan Kai tersenyum tampan dibuatnya. Tersenyum! Ya Tuhan! Mata Kyungsoo sempat membelalak melihat senyum pertama –selain seringaian dan senyum sinis– itu dibibir Kai. Namun sayang, saat Kyungsoo mengedip dalam satu detik, senyum itu sudah hilang berganti raut wajah milik seorang Kai seperti biasa. Aish! Kenapa pelit senyum sih. Padahal dia tadi terlihat tampan saat tersenyum. Astaga Kyungsoo!

"Ini hanya hadiah kecil, karna beberapa hari ini kau sedikit… menurut," Kai menekan kalimat terakhirnya sambil menyesap kembali anggurnya, dari balik bibir gelas, dia melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"Aku senang kau tidak banyak melawan," Kai mengedikkan bahunya, menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik malam ini, dan aku suka itu." Lalu seringaian hadir disudut bibir itu, terlihat sexy dan sensual. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merona. Meski jauh didalam hatinya dia merutuki dirinya habis–habisan. Memang, hampir sekitar dua minggu ini dia lebih banyak menurut dan patuh. Dan itu membuatnya kadang–kadang merasa jijik sendiri, dia terlihat seperti..pelacur? Melakukan apa perintah tuannya dan berakhir dengan berbagai macam hadiah. Dia melakukan ini semua untuk Hanbin dan Ayahnya, Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau ancaman Kai untuk mencelakai keluarganya itu benar–benar terjadi. Makadari itu dia menurut, bukan berarti dia menyerah. Jikapun ada kesempatan lari, maka dia akan mencoba. Kenapa tidak? Meski sekarang dia mulai merasa ragu atas hal itu. Dia mulai merasa betah. Kai memang menepati janjinya, memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan tidak memaksakan dirinya saat Kyungsoo tak ingin berakhir mendesah diatas ranjang. Well, lelaki itu jadi sedikit menghormatinya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke London besok,"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Apa? Ke London?

"Aku punya urusan bisnis kecil dan menetap untuk beberapa hari disana. kuharap Saat aku pulang kau masih berada tetap dirumahku."

Kyungsoo mengedip, mencerna ucapan lelaki didepannya.

Apa Kai baru saja memberinya sebuah ancaman?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Aku ingin tahu berapa umur penulis cerita ini, bisakah dijawab?

A : Well, umur Laxy uda 17th dari tiga bulan yang lalu ^^

Q : Cerita ini dari gabungan beberapa novel.

A : Mungkin ada beberapa yah, aku nyari inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fict ini dengan baca–baca novelnya kak shanty Agatha dan beberapa fanfict dari author favoritku ^^

 **.**

Mungkin Laxy hanya bisa menjawab sedikit pertanyaannya ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla~!

Long time no see! Waaah, kelamaan ya nunggu updatenya? I'm sorry guys! Seperti biasa, alasannya karna sibuk ^^

Gimana chapter ini?

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya T.T

Jujur, aku agak nggak pede sama chapter ini. Tapi yah.. mau gimana lagi?

Sempat mental breakdown T.T

Tapi makasih buat yang uda support! Makasih ya buat adek tersayang yang selalu ribet nanya'in nih fanfict *toel *kamsab* makasih juga buat yang sering PM nanya'in fanfict ini ^^ Makasih dan makasih bagi kalian semua yang uda mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sekaligus menunggu fanfict ini ^.^

Semoga kalian semua pada sukaaa yaaa ^.^

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang menunggu fanfict ini ^^ Mem-follow, mem-favoritkan dan mem-review fanfict ini ^^

See you next chapter

And

Saranghae ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

I can't let you go,

I can hear it loudly, even words that aren't said,

I tried to pretend otherwise but I already know

This damn feeling that suffocates my breath more and more

Maybe I trapped you inside my useless fantasy

Maybe you tried out a role for me that didn't really fit

Even when I told you I love you out of

 **Epik High – Spoiler**

 **:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari telah mencapai pertengahan malam saat mobil Hyundai itu kembali masuk kedalam bagasi istana milik Kai, lelaki itu berjalan memutar membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Seorang pengawal menyambutnya, menerima kunci Hyundai yang Kai berikan.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nona," Sapanya sopan dan Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumanan sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada lelaki tegap bermata agak sipit itu. Keduanya memasuki rumah masih dengan tangan bergandengan, kemudian sama–sama menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Saat sampai ditangga terakhir, Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Kai dengan takut–takut.

"Aku akan istirahat dikamarku," Gumannya pelan, melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam lelaki tersebut, memberi kode agar Kai melepasnya dan membiarkannya kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Kai menatapnya sejenak sebelum membuka mulut.

"Kau akan tidur dikamarku," Ucapnya pelan dan tanpa menunggu respon Kyungsoo, dia membawa Kyungsoo kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ini yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar ini. Sejenak gadis itu ragu dan hendak menolak, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat Kai memberinya tatapan mengancam? Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut, kamar ini masih sama. Masih mewah dan elegen dengan wangi yang sangat maskulin. Kai akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan membiarakan Kyungsoo berdiri kikuk dipertengahan ruangan itu sementara Kai mulai membuka kancing–kancing jasnya dan melempar benda itu kearah sofa.

"Kau mau mandi?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggelang pelan.

"Aku tidak biasa mandi malam," Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumanan, lelaki itu mendekati nakas disisi ranjang, menekan sebuah tombol ditelepon dan berbicara sesuatu disana.

"Um, sebaiknya aku kembali saja kekamarku." Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman, bola matanya yang bulat berpendar kesegela arah dengan gugup.

"Kau bilang akan pergi besok, sebaiknya aku keluar dan membiarkanmu istirahat." Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana jika saja Kai tidak bicara.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu pergi?"

Langkah Kyungsoo tertahan oleh kalimat dingin barusan, gadis itu menelan salivanya gugup. Telinganya masih dengan jelas menangkap langkah yang mendekat kearahnya sebelum dia bergidik geli karna nafas hangat lelaki itu menerpa tengkuknya.

"Aku memintamu untuk tinggal dan menemaniku malam ini disini. Jangan memaksaku berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kendali Kyungsoo," Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu merinding karna nafas hangat itu bagaikan sebuah pedang yang mempu menyayat kulit lehernya, membuatnya meringis perih tanpa sadar.

"Tapi–"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap lelaki itu mutlak sambil menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan. Dia kembali mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya. Apakah mungkin lelaki ini akan melakukan hal sama yang akan menyakitinya seperti waktu itu? Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan fikirannya saat pintu coklat itu diketuk dan seorang pelayan wanita masuk kedalam.

"Permisi tuan," Sapanya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pelayan itu. Oh, itu Ara. Kalian ingat kan? Pelayan yang waktu itu menggantikan posisi Momoi sementara waktu saat dia sakit.

"Nona," Mantan pelayan pribadinya itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk kecil. "Tuan, aku membawa apa yang tuan inginkan." Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada Kai.

"Letakkan disana."

"Baik." Ara mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu meletakkan nampan berisi anggur dan gaun tidur itu diatas meja sofa. Tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan berpamitan keluar. Keadaan kembali hening sampai Kai kembali bersuara.

"Gaun tidurmu sudah disiapkan, kau bisa ganti baju sementara aku akan mandi," Kai berucap sambil membuka kancing kemejanya dan memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mendengus seorang diri. Dia kemudian meraih gaun tidur pemberian Ara tadi dan menatapnya sejenak. Berfikir kira–kira apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu malam ini. Dengan hembusan nafas berat, Kyungsoo berdiri didepan cermin dan mulai melepas gaunnya, tak lupa melepas heels merah yang masih membalut kedua kakinya, kemudian memakai gaun tidur berwarna baby blue tersebut. Dia mendekati meja rias dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk menghapus polesan lipstick dan eye shadow dikelopak matanya. Beruntung Momoi tidak pernah berlebihan saat memberinya make up, lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu suka itu, dia kan gadis manis yang sederhana. Setelah merasa wajahnya kembali polos, gadis itu segera memungut gaun dan heelsnya, meletakkannya dengan hati–hati diatas meja kecil disudut ruangan. Hei, ini barang mahal dan Kyungsoo tidak mau merusaknya, belum tentu juga dia mampu membelinya. Suara gemericik air masih terdengar, Kyungsoo jadi berfikir dia harus melakukan apa untuk menunggu lelaki itu, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menggoyang–goyangkan kedua kaki telanjangnya. Tersenyum kecut saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlihat seperti seorang simpanan saat ini, duduk diranjang dan menunggu 'tuannya' itu. Kyungsoo jadi sedih, dia benar–benar seorang pelacur.

Klek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kai keluar dengan harum yang semerbak, lelaki itu menggunakan celana piyama tanpa atasan, tengah mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak dengan mata yang tidak mengedip dalam tiga detik sebelum menunduk dengan wajah merona malu. Astaga! Lelaki itu luar biasa sexy. Wajahnya yang segar sehabis mandi sangat tampan, tubuhya juga bagus. Jika saja dia adalah pria baik, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu adalah Malaikat. Malaikat yang secara kebetulan mendapat sentuhan langsung dari Tuhan sehingga hidup dengan sebuah kesempurnaan. Sayangnya, dia adalah iblis yang terjebak didalam tubuh Malaikat.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Handuk dikepalanya sudah jatuh sembarang dilantai. Ah, apa Kai memergokinya sedang melamun?

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mandi?" Kyungsoo menggigit lidah nakalnya sementara Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumanan kecil. Lelaki itu mendekati meja sofa dimana sebotol anggur ada disana. Kai membuka tutup botolnya kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas tinggi. Meraih gelasnya dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyesap anggurnya.

"Kemarilah," Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, memberi kode pada Kyungsoo dengan matanya agar gadis itu duduk disebelahnya. Takut–takut Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk berjarak sekitar satu meter dari lelaki itu, membuat Kai menarik sudut bibirnya dari balik gelasnya. Kyungsoo diam, memperhatikan lelaki itu dari sudut matanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Kita..apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kai menjawab cepat pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sinis, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia salah bicara.

"Um, maksudku ini sudah malam dan sudah waktunya istirahat."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah,"

"A..a–pa aku boleh kembali kekamarku dan istirahat?" Kai menyesap anggurnya sampai gelas itu kosong, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Kai ak–"

"Aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tidur diranjangku, seharusnya kau bersyukur karna kau adalah yang pertama kali. Jangan bersikap seperti gadis yang sok jual mahal atau aku akan kembali memaksa Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulut hendak bicara itu spontan mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. Dia menatap Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam, mencerna ucapan lelaki itu. Dia yang pertama tidur diranjangnya? Woah, itu berita bagus. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dan lebih suka tidur diranjangnya sendiri. Dan apa katanya? Sok jual mahal? Hei, Kyungsoo tidak semurah itu untuk tunduk diranjangmu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memutuskan tautan mata mereka, lalu dengan kasar dia bangkit mendekati ranjang, naik ketasnya dan mulai berbaring disisi sebelah kanan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan nyamannya. Astaga, ranjang ini benar–benar empuk dan nyaman, membuat siapapun akan betah berada disini. Kyungsoo jadi menyesal kenapa tidak sedari tadi saja dia merebahkan diri disini, meski dia sadar resiko apa yang akan dia terima jika punya nyali untuk tidur disini. Kyungsoo kemudian meraih guling, memeluknya erat dan berbaring miring mencoba tidur, dalam hati dia berdo'a agar tidurnya nyenyak dan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Mengabaikan sorot tajam milik seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya saat ini. Kai menatapnya dalam diam cukup lama, lelaki itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja kemudian beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah dia yakini sedang tidur. Kelopak matanya terpejam nyaman seperti mawar yang tengah bersemi, bibirnya juga tetap merona dan sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan desahan halus. Kyungsoo benar–benar tertidur. Mawar indah itu benar–benar terlelap dan Kai tergoda untuk menjadi sebuah kumbang yang nakal, menyerap nectar manis dari bibir Kyungsoo yang lezat, menyesapnya rakus sampai dia benar–benar puas. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan dengan bibir terbuka, dahinya berkerut tidak suka saat tidurnya terganggu, namun matanya masih terpejam, dengan nyaman dia berbalik dan kembali memeluk gulingnya erat. Tingkahnya itu membuat gaun tidur bagian bawahnya sedikit tersingkap, setengah pahanya terekpos dan telunjuk milik Kai rasanya sangat gatal untuk menyentuhnya. Lelaki itu melakukannya, menyentuh paha Kyungsoo dengan pelan, merasakan kelembutan kulit bak bayi tersebut diujung jarinya, mengirimkan gelenyar aneh yang siap meledak kapanpun.

Tidak!

Kai menarik ujung telunjuknya, menghentikan aksinya sebelum dirinya benar–benar meledak. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah sebelum mendesah kasar. Kai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Kyungsoo, menatap wajah cantik itu dalam–dalam. Kyungsoo tetap sama, tetap cantik seperti mawar **.** **Sejak dulu,** bahkan sampai sekarang. Seringaian itu tercipta lagi disudut bibirnya, mawar ini hanya miliknya dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya, sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap datar layar tabnya, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Jongdae yang tengah bicara didepan pers. Lelaki itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang wartawan lontarkan dengan mantap dan tegas, seolah semuanya adalah benarnya. Chanyeol mendesis, setelah tayangan conference tadi, sebuah berita yang masih hangat dan dibicaran di media baru–baru ini muncul, perbincangan seputar sosok pengusaha sukses bernama Kim Kai yang tengah ketahuan memiliki seorang kekasih. Chanyeol mendesis, melempar asal tabnya keatas meja dengan marah. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap asisten barunya itu dengan tajam. Yeah, Koo Jun Hyung asisten pribadinya sejak kecil itu sudah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan usia, dan sebagai gantinya, lelaki tua itu menjadikan anaknya sebagai penggantinya saat ini, Koo Jun Hoe.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Lelaki jangkung dengan mata tajam didepannya hanya diam, namun tatapannya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Demi Tuhan Junhoe, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi hah?" Sentak Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. Lelaki itu terpejam sejenak sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, memamerkan kilatan hijau yang menyala–nyala dari matanya, dia menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

"Tua Bangka itu main–main denganku rupanya." Desisnya, Junhoe berdehem pelan, lelaki dengan wajah datar itu kemudian angkat suara.

"Mereka juga mengatakan siapa jati diri nona Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Sekarang Do Seung Hyun tengah diburu oleh wartawan untuk memastikan berita pers itu."

"Begitu," Chanyeol menautkan kedua tangannya, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya diatas meja. Dia berfikir sebentar sebelum menyeringai kearah Junhoe yang masih berwajah sama seperti tadi.

"Menurutmu dia mengajak kita bermain?"

"Tentu tuan. Bukankah Do Seung Hyun melanggar 'perjanjian'nya?" Junhoe menekan kalimat terakhirnya dan Chanyeol terbahak dibuatnya.

"Kau benar!" Serunya, mata hijaunya menyipit, mengeluarkan tatapan remeh.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya karna dia melepas Kyungsoo pada keparat itu, dan sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis." Chanyeol mendesis.

"Dia berani bermain dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hhm, Junhoe, pastikan kau membawa sosok Do Seung Hyun kehadapanku hidup–hidup." Asisten Chanyeol itu mengangguk, namun kali ini seringaian tipis tercipta dibibirnya. Ekspresi lain yang dia miliki selain wajah datar. Wah, tangannya gatal sekali, dia sangat tidak sabar melakukan tugasnya kali ini. Dengan senyum mengerikan, dia membungkuk pada atasannya itu.

"Tentu tuan, dengan senang hati aku akan menjalankan perintahmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat hidungnya mengendus sesuatu yang serasa menggelitik indra penciumannya tersebut. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan, memaksa matanya terbuka dari rasa kantuk yang menggerayanginya. Ranjang yang nyaman memaksanya untuk kembali tidur, namun aroma yang khas itu kembali memaksanya, membuatnya membuka mata perlahan dan mulai terjaga.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo membuka mata sepenuhnya, refleks dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menemukan sosok Kai tengah memakai kemejanya didepan kaca rias. Lelaki itu terlihat segar dengan setelan baju yang seperti biasa terlihat rapi dan elegan. Kyungsoo menatap jam diatas nakas dan menemukan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dini hari. Dahi gadis itu sedikit mengernyit. Kai sepagi ini sudah bersiap?

"Penerbanganku satu jam lagi, kau bisa istirahat jika masih lelah." Oh! Benar juga, lelaki itukan akan ke London hari ini, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo lupa? Kai berucap tanpa menatapnya, lelaki itu tengah sibuk memakai dasinya yang berwarna coklat bergaris putih. Kyungsoo membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya, merasa malu sekali karna dia tidur dengan lelap tanpa tahu malu. Diujung ranjang ada beberapa pakaian dan koper kecil berwarna hitam yang masih belum siap. Pasti itu milik Kai. Kyungsoo kemudian mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan bangkit kearah ujung ranjang, melipat baju yang masih berantakan itu dan menatanya rapi kedalam koper. Kai memperhatikannya dengan sudut matanya, dia kemudian mengulum seringaiannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?"

"Tidurmu lelap sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat nyaman." Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum malu, dia melipat dua pasang kemeja putih dan menatanya rapi diatas tumpukan celana didalam koper. Mendadak dia jadi gugup sendiri. Otak kecilnya membayangkan jika mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menikah dan sering melakukan ini jika suaminya akan pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja. Pipinya yang gemuk merona merah, dia malu sekali dengan khayalannya. Kai yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menebak apa yang tengah gadis mungil itu fikirkan. Kai berbalik setelah dasinya terpasang sempurna, meraih jasnya disandaran kursi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Uh?" Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya, gadis itu kemudian mendongak menatap Kai. "Maaf, apa?"

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. "Ranjangmu nyaman," Lanjutnya dengan senyum ceria. Kai yang mendengar itu berfikir sejenak. Yaampun gadis ini polos sekali, batinnya.

"Akan lebih nyaman jika kita bisa berbagi satu sama lain," Kai menyeringai, menyadari Kyungsoo masih kesulitan mencerna ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu kemarin dan kau sudah merasa nyaman. Bagaimana jika kau tidur diranjangku dan ku'sentuh'?"

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah begitu dia mengerti maksud dari kata 'sentuh' tadi. Gadis itu menunduk, menyimpan pakain itu kedalam koper dengan cepat. Dia merasa panas sekali dan ingin segera keluar dari sini. Astaga! Kai yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh, dia memakai jasnya, menyelesaikan penampilannya yang seperti biasa selalu terlihat elegan dan sempurna. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja mencuri–curi pandangpun tak bisa berbohong jika Kai terlihat sangat tampan. Dia bagai cahaya dipagi hari yang sempurna.

"Aku tahu aku tampan dan kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan itu." Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap Kai dengan raut bingung. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membaca fikirannya? Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, kali ini semakin dalam. Dia malu, sangat malu. Acaranya menyimpan pakaian kedalam koper sudah selesai, hanya menarik zipper koper tersebut sampai benda itu tertutup sempurna.

"Terimakasih," Kai berucap pelan, menemukan kopernya telah siap. Senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan suka hati tanpa paksaan. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekat, menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak beranjak kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dikening gadis itu, memberinya sebuah ciuman panjang yang hangat. Kyungsoo sempat menegang ditempat selama beberapa waktu saat benda hangat itu menyapa keningnya, Kai menciumnya lama dan hangat, membuat Kyungsoo terlena dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Kai yang lembut membuat perasaannya tiba–tiba menghangat, seperti sebuah ketenangan yang muncul dicelah hatinya, mengintip dari balik kegelapan sana dan berniat keluar. Kyungsoo seperti pernah merasakannya, tapi tak tahu kapan dan dimana. Dia seolah pernah merasakan perasaan hangat yang menenangkan ini. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat dan ringan, Kai lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlena dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh sisi wajah gadis itu, membuat kelopak cantik itu terbuka dan menatap langsung kearahnya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati waktu yang sangat langka ini. Kai pagi ini sangat hangat, berbeda dari biasanya. Dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong jika dia menyukai sosok Kai yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan lama disana?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya, menyuarakan pertanyaan hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau akan merindukanku?" Kyungsoo diam, namun pipinya kembali merona, mata bulat itu kemudian berpendar gugup.

"Ti..tidak, hanya bertanya." Ucapnya malu. Kai tersenyum, kemudian telunjuknya mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo secara sensual, membuat gadis itu langsung gugup.

"Aku meninggalkan pengacara dan pengawal pribadiku disini untuk menjagamu. Kuharap kau tidak akan lari dariku Kyungsoo." Kai berucap tegas dengan sorot mata kelam yang sulit untuk Kyungsoo selami, terlalu banyak misteri dibalik kelamnya mata tajam tersebut, dan Kyungsoo masih belum cukup mampu untuk berani berenang dan melihat apa yang ada disana. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Memang kenapa jika aku lari?"

"Kau berani lari dariku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum remeh, lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekor mata tajamnya. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu." Lelaki itu mengancam dengan ekspresi kejam dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tajam lelaki itu, membuat Kai menaikkan dahinya tak suka, apa yang Kyungsoo tertawakan? Apakah ancamannya di anggap lelucon?

"Kyungsoo!"

Ups! Kai telah kembali. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan merapikan sedikit kerah jas yang lelaki itu gunakan. Pergerakan lelaki itu membuat jasnya sedikit berantakan. Hah! Seorang Kai tetaplah Kai! Lelaki itu beberapa menit yang lalu bisa menjadi lelaki hangat yang lembut, dan sekarang lihatlah, dia kembali menjadi sosok Kai yang berwajah dingin dan penuh ancaman.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Mata Kai menyipit sengit dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo kali ini merasa tidak takut sama sekali, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Apakah dia mulai terbiasa? Tapi ini terlalu cepat! Entahlah.

"Tidak, aku senang kau telah kembali setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi pria yang hangat." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tetap menjadi Kai yang menakutkan." Kyungsoo lalu mundur selangkah dari lelaki itu.

"Kau harus berangkat, jangan khawatir tentang aku. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika pengawalmu selalu mengikutiku?"

Kai terdiam, meneliti gadis itu dengan cermat. Sadar tak sadar Kyungsoo sedikit berubah. Yeah, gadis itu terlihat seperti sedikit terbuka dan terbiasa. Well, baguslah meski dia tetaplah gadis pemalu yang menurut. Kai menyeringai, jika sudah begini maka Kyungsoo tidak akan sulit untuk ditakhlukkan.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore saat Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Kai dengan bosan. Lelaki itu sudah pergi dari tadi pagi ke London. Hhm, tidak salah kan jika Kyungsoo berada disini? Lagipula Kai kan sudah memberi izin padanya. Kyungsoo kemudian merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku rok, membuka kuncinya dan mencari–cari game yang bisa dia mainkan. Gadis itu merubah posisi jadi tengkurap, beberapa waktu terlewati untuk bermain game sampai Kyungsoo mengerang bosan. Momoi sedang sibuk dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bermain dengan siapa. Xiumin juga sibuk, Ilhoon juga sibuk. Kenapa semua sibuk saat dia kesepian?

Kyungsoo mendengus, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, iseng–iseng dia mengutak–atik ponsel canggih yang Kai berikan padanya itu. Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengambil foto dirinya sendiri sampai bosan. Mengecek nomor kontak yang hanya berisi nomor ponsel milik Kai, Momoi, Xiumin dan juga Ilhoon. Pada awalnya nomor kontak ponselnya hanya berisi nomor ponsel milik Kai, lalu Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memaksa meminta nomor ponsel Momoi, Xiumin juga Ilhoon sebagai koleksi nomor kontaknya, nanti Kyungsoo akan meminta nomor semua pelayan disini agar kontak ponselnya penuh. Hah! Belum cukup menghilangkan bosan, Kyungsoo mulai menjelajahi internet. Dia mengetikkan nama 'Do Hanbin' di kolom Google, berharap mungkin dia akan menemukan adiknya itu. Tapi lagi–lagi itu mustahil karna dia tidak menemukannya, hanya beberapa artikel yang menceritan seorang Rapper Underground bernama Kim Hanbin! Demi Tuhan itu bukan Do Hanbin adiknya. Kyungsoo membuka gallery, kembali melihat foto–foto adiknya itu. Dia sempat berfikir, apa gunanya Kai memberinya ponsel? Hanya untuk melihat foto Hanbin? Entahlah. Gadis itu mengerang, dia sungguh bosan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang itu masih mengguman seorang diri, tidak menyadari bahwa langkah seseorang tengah mendekat dan saat ini membuka pintu.

Klek!

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka, sontak Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat, melihat siapa yang datang. Diameter matanya seketika melebar dengan sendirinya, gadis itu tersentak kecil mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"P–Park Chanyeol?" Ucapnya gugup, sementara lelaki diambang pintu itu hanya memasang wajah kaget sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Woah, tidak menyangka bisa menemukanmu diatas ranjang milik adikku, Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Kai itu adikmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada sosok Chanyeol disebelahnya dengan tidak percaya. Oh! Kenapa Kai tidak pernah mengatakannya?

"Jadi dia tidak mengatakannya ya? Hm, dia memang adik yang kurang ajar!" Chanyeol menanggapi dengan senyuman, mata hijaunya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berfikir dengan pose yang imut. Gadis itu memakai rok berwarna pink dan blouse putih yang cantik, Chanyeol menyeringai diam–diam. Kyungsoo sangat manis!

Well, keduanya saat ini sedang berada dikebun belakang, duduk mengobrol berdua. Dari kejauhan sana sosok Ilhoon sedang memotong rumput dengan mesin pemotong. Lalu Ara datang, membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan sepiring kue coklat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan. Ara hanya menunduk kecil, ekor matanya kemudian sedikit melirik sosok Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Dia adikku, adik tiri." Lanjut Chanyeol mengungkap kenyataan, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sedikit kaget. Gadis itu mulai berfikir. Jika Chanyeol adalah saudara tiri Kai, lalu kenapa Kai seperti bermusuhan padanya? Bahkan karna Kyungsoo lancang berdansa dengannya tempo lalu dipesta, Kai marah besar dan berakhir Kyungsoo yang sakit. Sepertinya hubungan 'saudara' mereka tidak baik.

"Lalu kenapa hubungan kalian tidak baik?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya penasaran pada Chanyeol yang mulai menyesap tehnya. Lelaki itu menatap kesisi kirinya dan berdecak melihat pria yang dia tahu sebagai kepala pengawal dirumah ini tengah menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip dari jarak sepuluh meter sana. Ck!

"Apakah aku ini penjahat yang masuk kerumah saudaranya sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan Ravi –kepala pengawal– rumah ini yang tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan sana tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum makhlum. Well, sepertinya lelaki bermata agak sipit itu ditugaskan khusus untuk selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo oleh Kai.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanku sedari tadi."

"Takut jika kau akan kabur dari rumah ini?"

"Mungkin," Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia kemudian kembali menatap fokus pada lelaki disebelahnya. "Jadi bisa katakan kenapa hubungan kalian tidak baik?"

"Dia benar menyembunyikan semuanya darimu ya?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sorot mata rahasia, hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Jika Kai tidak mau mengatakan tentangnya, maka dia akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menceritakannya.

"Apa Kai punya rahasia besar?"

"Yeah, sangat besar. Salah satunya hubungan kami, dia bahkan tidak menganggapku saudara." Chanyeol tersenyum, mata hijaunya menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam.

"Ceritakan padaku,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalian berdua, tentang bagaimana kau dan Kai bisa jadi saudara."

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau punya waktu untuk mendengarkan?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu kok."

"Oke." Chanyeol meraih satu buah biscuit dan menelannya dalam dua gigitan, mengunyahnya pelan sebelum kembali bicara. Kyungsoo masih menunggu, dengan ekspresi penasaran yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Ayah kami memiliki dua orang istri. Satu kebangsaan Jerman sedangkan satu lagi adalah putri asli Korea. Ibuku orang Jerman dan melahirkanku dua tahun lebih dulu sebelum Kai dilahirkan." Kyungsoo mencermati cerita barusan dan baru sadar akan sesuatu, pantas mata Kai dan Chanyeol berbeda meskipun mereka adalah saudara. Mata Chanyeol hijau terang sedangkan mata Kai hitam kelam.

"Kami tumbuh besar bersama namun entah kenapa dia sangat tidak menyukaiku dan tidak mau menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Mungkin jika aku pergi darinya, dia akan mengerti. Lalu saat remaja aku pindah ke Jerman ketempat Ibuku. Kufikir suatu saat dia akan berubah dan bersikap baik padaku, tapi sampai sekarang dia bahkan tak berubah. Kebenciannya padaku malah semakin menjadi–jadi, entah karena apa."

"Begitu ya," Kyungsoo mengguman. Chanyeol bahkan tak punya alasan kenapa Kai membencinya sebagai seorang kakak. "Aku baru tahu, mungkin jika kau tidak menceritakannya, aku tidak akan tahu."

"Yeah, kau harus tahu itu Kyungsoo. Kudengar Kai sedang pergi ke London, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang berkunjung. Aku tak yakin jika dia ada disini dan melihatku, dia akan menerimaku." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, suaranya yang berat terdengar sangat keras.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya serius dan Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat–rapat. Gadis itu membeku. Hubungannya dengan Kai? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kai. Kai tidak pernah membahas tentang hal itu dan lelaki itu nampaknya tak menjadikan itu sebagai hal yang serius. Kyungsoo merenung, jasi statusnya disini sebagai apa ya? Budak? Pelacur? Pemuas nafsu atau apa? Entahlah.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuayarkan lamunannya, gadis itu mendongak dan menggelang kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa statusku disini," Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dia kemudian memilih meraih tehnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jalan fikiran adikku itu, dia menahanmu tapi memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Begitulah. Apakah ada gadis lain selain diriku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya beberapa gadis sebagai mainan, mungkin." Kyungsoo diam, tak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi. Semua ini terlalu sulit baginya. Dia hanya orang baru yang tanpa sengaja terjun kedalam dunia orang–orang rumit seperti Kai.

"Jadi..Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan dan Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sebelum mengulum senyum tipis.

"Ya." Jawabnya dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Kalian menjadi pembincangan hangat akhir–akhir ini."

"Apa?"

"Yeah. Pengacara pribadi Kai telah mengonfirmasi semuanya, mengatakan bahwa gadis yang Kai bawa dipesta waktu itu adalah kekasihnya. Kau cukup terkenal dikalangan media massa Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo terdiam, mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dengan teliti. Pengacara Kai telah mengonfirmasi semuanya? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dengan Kai yang mengakuinya sebagai kekasih? Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo tidak tahu apapun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini jika tidak bersama Kai, bagaimana dia akan tahu? Ah, mungkin Kyungsoo akan mencari tentang dirinya diinternet nanti.

"Ayahmu juga sedang diburu oleh wartawan sebagai calom mertua seorang pengusaha tersukses di Korea ini."

"Apa? Ayahku?"

"Ya. Do Seung Hyun! Ayahmu! Kau bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol menatap tepat kearahnya. Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum menunduk kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ayahku lagi." Guman Kyungsoo lirih. Ayahnya telah menjualnya, itu berarti dia sudah tidak berharga sebagai seorang anak. Mungkinkah Ayahnya memikirkannya diluar sana? Mungkin tidak. Ayahnya pasti sedang bersenang–senang dengan uang yang dia dapatkan dari hasil menujualnya pada Kai. Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi sedih mengingat itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, maafkan aku." Chanyeol yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo memasang wajah bersalahnya, dia tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sesensitive ini.

"Tidak apa." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini dan bertemu dengan Ayahmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan bisikan pelan, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dibuatnya. Apa? Lelaki ini bisa membawanya keluar? Sejenak gadis itu berfikir. Kai sedang pergi dan Chanyeol memberinya sebuah kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali. Chanyeol bisa membantunya bebas dan keluar dari labirin ini. Separuh hatinya bersorak dan menginginkan untuk menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol. Tapi separuh hatinya menjerit meminta agar Kyungsoo tetap tinggal. Kai tidak akan melepasnya dengan mudah. Kai sudah mengancamnya untuk tetap tinggal dan Kyungsoo masih merasa takut untuk melanggarnya, dia tak punya nyali untuk melawan lelaki itu dan berakhir dengan hal yang buruk, entah pada dirinya, Hanbin atau Ayahnya. Lagipula, jika dia pergi nanti, dia akan kemana? Kembali kepada Ayahnya? Mustahil. Kyungsoo nampak bimbang dan Chanyeol yang menyadari itu berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa membantumu Kyungsoo, asalkan kau setuju. Bukankah kau ingin bebas? Bebas dari hubungan tak jelas itu? Meskipun Kai mengakuimu sebagai kekasihnya di media, apakah Kai pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padamu?" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan dan Kyungsoo kembali dibuat bingung. Gadis itu resah, bimbang dan ragu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, meremas kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya dengan gusar. Ini kesempatan emas untuk kabur.. tapi, dia takut pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Chanyeol, aku.."

"Ini kesempatanmu, dilain waktu aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa membantumu. Aku hanya tak mau kau disakiti Kyungsoo. Kai itu adikku dan aku paham bagaimana sifatnya. Kau sering disakiti bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Kai memang menyakitinya, tapi..

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu adikmu? Aku bisa membawamu bertemu Hanbin."

"Kau tahu tentang adikku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan alis bertaut. Gadis itu menatap curiga kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki ini, bagaimana dia tahu semuanya? Bahkan tentang Hanbin adiknya. Kyungsoo menjaga jarak, menatap mata hijau yang menatap penuh ancaman kearahnya. Gadis itu seperti merasakan sebuah bahaya yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. Apa lelaki ini bisa dipercaya? Chanyeol mulai merasa jika Kyungsoo was–was kepadanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Kau kaget jika aku tahu semuanya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau bilang hubunganmu dengan Kai tidak baik?"

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo dan aku bisa membantumu. Jadi bagaimana? Aku memberi penawaran terakhir, kau ingin pergi dari sini?" Chanyeol berbisik, melirik kearah Ravi yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi curiga. Cahnyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat putuskan." Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, manik hijaunya mengikat Kyungsoo erat–erat, memaksa gadis itu untuk fokus kearahnya, memberikan sebuah sihir yang membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Gadis itu kembali resah dan membuka mulutnya.

"A.. a-aku," Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya risau. Lelaki ini penuh misteri dan sangat berbahaya, tapi disisi lain dia bisa menjadi pintu untuk Kyungsoo keluar dan pergi dari labirin ini. Gadis itu bimbang memilih satu diantara dua pilihan.

"Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol mendesak memaksanya membuat keputusan, sementara Ravi sudah hampir mendekati mereka. Kyungsoo menunduk sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap tepat kemata Chanyeol.

"Aku.."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc!**

.

.

.

.

Hello, long time no see this fanfict long time no see~

Maaf updatenya lamaaa . Seperti biasa karna Laxy sibuk sekolah :3

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Laxy merasa agak ngga pede sama chapter ini T^T

Kira–kira apa jawaban Kyungsoo ya?

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya ^.*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejek setelah membaca ^^

 **.**

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang mem-follow, mem-favoritkan & me-riview fanfict ini ^^

Maaf tidak bisa membalas komentar kalian satu–satu!

Terimakasih ^^

See you next chapter

And

Saranghae!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

I spread a red carpet for you in front of my house,

Walk over here, I'll treat you like a princess, oh my princess..

Don't worry, I'm different from all the other wolves,

I don't mean anything else, don't worry.

When the clock strikes 12, you disappear like magic,

But I can't let you go today girl

I just wanna be with you..

 **CN. BLUE – CINDERELLA**

 **:::::**

* * *

Xiumin yang baru kembali dari pasar itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati sebuah Mc–Larren merah tengah terparkir dengan manis dihalaman depan rumah tuannya itu, gadis dengan keranjang belanjaan itu kemudian sedikit mengintip kedalam mobil dan menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung berada didalamnya. Xiumin sedikit berfikir dan mengingat–ngingat, jika tidak salah mobil ini adalah milik,

"Oh!" Xiumin segera berlari dengan gopoh memasuki rumah, langkahnya kemudian terhenti saat menemukan sosok Jongdae tengah menyesap tehnya dengan santai di sofa ruang tengah, segera dia mendekati lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol datang kesini?" Tanyanya dengan mata melotot sarat akan kekhawatiran, pembawaan yang biasanya hangat dan bersahaja itu saat ini terlihat berubah total didepan Jongdae. Sementara itu sosok Jongdae menatap Xiumin sejenak, meletakkan cangkir tehnya keatas meja.

"Kau sudah pulang ya?" Tanyanya santai tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Jawab aku Jongdae! Didepan itu mobil Park Chanyeol kan?" Xiumin tanpa sadar setengah memekik, merutuki sifat santai lelaki itu. Ingin rasanya dia melempari kepala kotak milik Jongdae itu dengan keranjang belanjaannya ini. Melihat Xiumin yang nampaknya tak sabaran membuat Jongdae tertawa senang, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan mendekati koki rumah ini.

"Santai manis,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai jika 'orang' itu ada disini? Jika tuan Kim tahu dia pasti akan murka! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk dan kau malah membiarkannya? Sekarang dimana dia? Dimana Ravi dan pengawal lainnya?" Xiumin nampaknya benar–benar emosi, membuat Jongdae harus segera menariknya kuat–kuat agar gadis itu tidak kalang kabut.

"Kau lupa ya? Dia kan masih punya 'kesempatan' itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Xiumin cepat, dia melepaskan cekalan lelaki itu dan menatap serius Jongdae.

"Aish, kau ini." Jongdae menyentil dahi perempuan yang akan menginjak usia dua puluh delapan tahun itu dengan gemas, membuat Xiumin memekik tak terima. Sungguh! Ini keadaan darurat dan lelaki keparat berwajah kardus ini masih sempatnya bermain–main?

"Jongdae!"

"Kau sudah melupakan perjanjian antara keluarga Park dan Kim ya?" Jongdae memincingkan matanya sementara Xiumin terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu mulai berfikir mencerna ucapan Jongdae.

"Maksudmu perjanjian antara Nyonya Sandara Park dan Nyonya Kim Chaerin? Perjanjian yang menyebutkan bahwa putra mereka memiliki kesempatan berkunjung satu sama lain hanya sekali dalam dua tahun itu?" Xiumin menaikkan dahinya menebak dan Jongdae tertawa heboh.

"Kau semakin pintar sayang," Dia kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala Xiumin. Gadis itu mengedip, berfikir apakah gerangan yang membuat putra sulung tuan besar Kim dan Nyonya Sandara Park itu datang berkunjung.

"Kufikir dia tidak akan pernah datang, bukankah sudah hampir empat tahun ini dia tidak pernah datang dan menetap di Jerman bersama Nyonya Sandara?"

"Itu masalahnya," Jongdae mengangkat bahunya acuh, kali ini tatapannya pada mata Xiumin terlihat serius.

"Jika dia tidak mengambil dua kesempatan selama empat tahun ini, itu artinya dia memiliki dua kali kesempatan berkunjung tahun ini. Dan sekarang jika dia mengambil salah satu kesempatannya.." Jongdae sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, membiarkan Xiumin berfikir dan membuka mulutnya.

"Dia akan datang lain waktu lagi ditahun ini?" Jongdae mengangguk, dia kemudian melirik kearah keranjang belanjaan Xiumin yang masih gadis itu genggam. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit menemukan sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat mencolok diantara sayuran disana.

"Untuk nona Kyungsoo." Sahut Xiumin yang tahu kemana arah pandang Jongdae. Gadis itu kemudian kembali berguman serius.

"Dan kenapa dia berkunjung saat ini? Saat tuan Kim sedang pergi ke London?"

"Tentu saja karna Kyungsoo, bukankah jika Kai pergi ke London itu artinya dia leluasa menemui Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Kai?"

"Jadi Chanyeol datang untuk Kyungsoo? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di kebun belakang, kau tenang saja. Ravi juga ada disana menjaga Kyungsoo."

"Tapi tuan Kim akan tahu kan?"

"Tentu, aku akan memberitahu Kai setelah Park itu pergi dari sini." Xiumin menghela nafas gusar, perjalan misteri ini terlalu rumit baginya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongdae suaminya dan dia koki utama di istana ini, mau tak mau dia juga terlibat disini, mengambil sebuah peran penting dan menjadi salah satu tokoh yang harus menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan menyembunyikan rahasia besar tentang pernikahannya dengan Jongdae, pengacara andalan Kai.

"Lalu bagimana dengan dia?" Xiumin membawa arah pandangnya keluar, dimana sosok lelaki yang dia lihat tadi masih tak berubah dari posisi semula. Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang gadisnya dan berdecak.

"Pelayan tua itu mungkin sudah pension, kudengar dia adalah putra sulungnya. Yeah, menggantikan diri untuk menemani si Park,"

"Kufikir bukankah dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi tangan kanan manusia itu?" Xiumin tanpa sadar mendengus seorang diri. Jongdae hanya terkekeh, mencium kening gadis manis yang langsung protes itu.

"Pergilah ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk nona Kyungsoo. Aku akan kebelakang dan memperingati si Park jika waktu berkunjungnya sudah habis." Xiumin mengangguk, mengikuti perintah suaminya dan melangkah menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya mengulum senyum tipis, lelaki itu kemudian menatap arlojinya dan menyeringai.

"Saatnya menendangmu dari sini Park!" Gumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku.."

Kyungsoo masih membuka mulutnya dengan mata terpaut tepat ke manik hijau milik Chanyeol, bersiap memberikan jawaban.

"Aku..tidak mau!" Tegas Kyungsoo akhirnya. Gadis itu mengulum senyum merasa yakin dengan keputusannya, sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar keputusan gadis didepannya hanya diam. Namun bola hijau itu berkilat sejenak, dia kemudian tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, bersamaan dengan itu sosok Ravi sudah ada disisinya, pengawal bertubuh kekar itu membungkuk kecil.

"Tuan Park waktumu telah habis, saat ini sudah waktunya untuk nona Kyungsoo membersihkan diri."

Chanyeol hanya mendecak mendengar pengusiran berupa kalimat halus barusan, lelaki itu menatap arlojinya sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Okey, sepertinya aku sudah diusir," Sindirnya dengan senyum sinis dan bangkit berdiri, merapikan setelan jasnya agar kembali rapi. Kyungsoo juga bangkit dan memasang wajah bersalahnya karna menolak tawaran baik lelaki ini.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol," Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil dan respon Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil meski manik hijau itu tak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Tak apa," Jawabnya, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana dengan santai.

"Senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku akan pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi dilain waktu."

"Ya, terimakasih atas waktumu yang bersedia bercerita untukku." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi. Ravi lalu memanggil salah satu pengawal lainnya, sosok Hongbin kemudian muncul untuk menemani Chanyeol pergi dari sana menuju halaman depan. Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana sampai punggung tegap itu lenyap dilorong, tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas.

"Nona kau baik?" Ravi bertanya, meski wajahnya terlahir datar, namun tak bisa dibohongi jika dia terlihat tengah khawatir. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kepala pengawal dirumah ini sangat lucu menurutnya, dan Kyungsoo akan menjalin hubungan baik dengan lelaki ini untuk menambah koleksinya sebagai teman di istana membosankan ini.

"Aku baik,"

"Apa Park Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu pada anda?"

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan Ravi! Bukankah kau sedari tadi juga mengawasi kami tanpa berkedip?" Pengawal sangar itu sedikit menunduk, merasa malu mungkin. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dibuatnya, dia kemudian melangkah kembali kedalam rumah masih setia diikuti oleh Ravi, meninggalkan Ilhoon yang menghentikan pekerjaannya memotong rumput demi menatap kepergiannya.

Ah, Kyungsoo. Apakah keputusanmu itu benar dengan melepaskan kesempatan emas yang hanya datang satu kali itu?

Kyungsoo tak tahu.

Tapi hatinya menang banyak dari logikanya. Jika Kyungsoo menggunakan logika tanpa melibatkan perasaan, mungkin dia akan setuju dan mengikuti rencana lelaki itu untuk membawanya pergi. Tapi sayangnya logikanya sedang mati rasa, hati dan perasaannya andil banyak dalam membuat keputusan tadi. Hatinya seperti menjerit untuk tetap tinggal, menunggu lelaki itu datang dari London dan bertahan demi mencari tahu misteri apa yang lelaki tan itu punya. Lagipula, apakah Chanyeol bisa dipercaya? Jika dia keluar dari sini, dia akan kemana? Mencari Hanbin? Dimana? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak yakin jika Hanbin sekarang ada ditanah Korea. Lalu dia harus kemana nanti? Bukannya Kyungsoo gadis material yang memilih tinggal disini karna segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi bak Ratu, dia juga memikirkan ancaman Kai yang tak pernah main–main. Ancaman yang menyangkut keselamatan Ayah dan Adiknya jika dia berani menjadi gadis pembangkang dan lari dari labirin ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang disela langkah kakinya yang menyusuri lantai lorong bersama Ravi dibelakangnya. Tak apa, mungkin ini bukan waktunya untuk pergi dari labirin ini. Mungkin nanti, suatu saat nanti setelah dia mendapat jawaban dari teka–teki misteri ini. Misteri tentang Kai dan Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memiliki hubungan darah dan semua kerumitan lelaki itu. Juga tentang perasaan De Javunya pagi itu, perasaan hangat yang seperti pernah muncul namun entah kapan. Kyungsoo masih harus tinggal untuk menemukan semua itu, meski dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti, bahkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, apakah hanya sebatas tuan dan budak pemuas nafsu saja?

Entahlah. Tapi Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Kai menahannya, mau membelinya yang hanya gadis biasa ataupun seseorang yang tidak istimewa. Menyakitinya diawal dan memberikan ancaman pada siapapun demi sebuah kepatuhan Kyungsoo pada Kai, namun saat dia hanya diam dan menurut, lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan baik, memanjakannya bagai sebuah patung yang tersimpan didalam sebuah kaca. Kyungsoo ditahan namun juga diperlakukan dengan baik. Itu membuat hati kecil Kyungsoo jadi bertanya–tanya, sebenarnya apa tujuan Kai sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa semuanya berkaitan? Dan kenapa dia juga merasa bahwa Chanyeol yang notabe saudara tiri Kai juga memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan semua ini? Hah! Iya, nanti, setelah semuanya selesai dan mungkin setelah dia menemukan kenapa Kai melakukan semua ini, setelah dia mendapat jawaban itulah dia akan menentukan apakah dia akan tinggal ataupun pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Kyungsoo," Momoi menyambutnya saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamar diantar oleh Ravi. Gadis pelayan itu sedang menyiapkan sebuah baju untuk Kyungsoo sesuai pekerjaannya.

"Momoi? Kau baik?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan pelayan pribadinya, gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menemukan wajah Momoi yang agak pucat itu, apa Momoi sakit?

"Kau pucat Momoi, astaga. Apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi pelayan pribadinya yang langsung menggelang yakin.

"Aku baik nona," Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan, namun usaha itu sia–sia karna sekarang gadis pelayan itu hampir limbung jika saja Kyungsoo tak menahannya.

"Demi Tuhan kau sakit Momoi!" Kyungsoo menjerit pada pelayannya itu, dia kemudian berteriak memanggil Ravi yang langsung datang dengan tergopoh–gopoh kekamarnya.

"Nona? Ada apa?"

"Momoi sakit! Cepat bawa dia kekamarnya dan panggil Dokter!" Ravi diam, matanya mengedip sedikit aneh dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang pengawal dirumah ini, baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang 'Nona' seperti Kyungsoo yang memiliki rasa khawatir berlebihan pada seorang pelayan.

"Kenapa diam Ravi?" Kyungsoo kali ini mejerit tak sabaran, menyadarkan Ravi. Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu kemudian bergerak membantu Momoi untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Aku baik–baik saja nona, kumohon jangan terlalu cemas. Aku akan pergi istirahat dan minum obat, nanti kuminta Ara agar menggantikanku sementara."

"Diamlah Momoi! Aku tak peduli itu, yang penting sekarang kau harus istirahat, mengerti?" Momoi mengangguk dengan senyum lemah. "Terimakasih nona," Gumannya sebelum pergi dari kamar itu bersama Ravi. Kyungsoo tinggal dikamarnya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia harus segera membersihkan diri dan memastikan bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, ah jika perlu dia akan meminta Jongdae untuk memanggil dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ara?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit tersentak mendapati Ara yang sudah ada dikamarnya, gadis itu tengah mengganti sprai dan gorden jendela yang mulanya berwarna putih melati itu menjadi warna semerah bunga camellia.

"Nona sudah selesai mandi?" Ara tersenyum kecil. "Momoi sakit dan aku akan menggantikannya sementara waktu sampai dia sembuh." Lanjutnya menjelaskan keberadaannya disini, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia melempar handuk putih yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut basahnya kedalam keranjang disamping pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah meja rias. Ara masih memperhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan melalui sudut mata disela kegiatannya mengganti bunga mawar yang sudah layu dipot sudut ruangan, setelah selesai dia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis manis itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Kyungsoo pelan membiarkan Ara mengambil alih benda hitam tersebut, Kyungsoo kemudian hanya diam menunggu sampai rambutnya kering.

"Bagaimana keadaan Momoi?"

"Momoi?"

"Ya,"

"Dia sudah pergi berobat dan sedang istirahat dikamarnya nona, mungkin dia hanya kurang istirahat," Jawab Ara pelan.

"Hah, dia pasti kelelahan karna terus–terusan menemaniku," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada penyesalan sementara Ara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah itu tugas seorang pelayan?"

"Ya, tapi.."

"Seorang pelayan harus siap menerima resiko apapun demi tuan dan nyonya mereka. Jadi nona jangan pernah merasa bersalah." Ara meletakkan pengering rambut itu diatas meja dan beralih mengambil sisir untuk menyisir rambut Kyungsoo sehingga rambut hitam panjang itu terurai dengan cantiknya.

"Nah selesai, anda harus turun untuk makan malam."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku masih harus membereskan pekerjaanku nona," Ara menunjuk tumpukan sprei dan gorden yang menjadi satu dilantai dan respon Kyungsoo hanya senyuman manis.

"Yasudah, susul aku jika kau sudah selesai."

"Baik nona," Ucap Ara mengangguk membiarkan Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya sementara dia masih harus tinggal untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan melelahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam kali ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, jika pada hari–hari sebelumnya Kyungsoo selalu duduk berdua dengan takut–takut dihadapan Kai, kini gadis itu hanya duduk sendiriian dikursi makan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang berjejer rapi diatas meja.

"Aku kan hanya makan sendiri, kenapa kau masak banyak sekali sih?" Xiumin hanya tertawa sebagai respon kekesalan Kyungsoo, gadis berpipi bakpao itu kemudian kembali meletakkan sesendok sup daging ke mangkuk Kyungsoo.

"Nona harus makan agar tetap sehat, aku tidak mau tuan Kim memenggal kepalaku karna mendapati diri anda kurus saat beliau pulang."

"Xiu!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengunyah daging panggangnya. "Berhentilan bicara formal padaku! Kita kan teman," Lanjut Kyungsoo setelah menelan daging dimulutnya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya menyerah.

"Mau jus atau susu?"

"Jus."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Xiumin lalu kembali kedapur mengambil pesanan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat yang masih asik dengan daging panggangnya itu. Seseorang lalu muncul dari pintu tengah, sosok Jongdae memasuki ruang makan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Nona Kyungsoo," Sapanya.

"Oh. Jongdae, kau sudah makan malam?" Balas Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongdae adalah pengacara Kai yang dimaksudkan untuk menjaganya bersama Ravi. Kyungsoo baru mengenalnya tadi pagi dan sifat Jongdae yang santai namun bersahaja itu membuat keduanya mudah akrab dengan cepat.

"Tidak terimakasih." Jongdae menjawab dengan gelangan kepala, dia kemudian mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana hari anda?"

"Membosankan," Sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lelaki itupun diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makannya, disaat yang sama Xiumin juga muncul dari dapur dengan satu ketel kaca besar berisi jus orange ditangannya, koki wanita itu sempat terkejut menemukan suaminya berada disana, namun sebisa mungkin dia mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Jusmu datang," Xiumin menuangkan cairan berwarna orange itu kegelas Kyungsoo dan gadis bermata bulat itu menerimanya dengan senang dibarengi gumanan terimakasih, meneguk pelan–pelan jusnya sampai kandas sebelum meraih ujung serbet dan mengusap bibirnya. Makan malam sendirinya telah selesai.

"Kau tidak memberikan jus untukku?" Jongdae bertanya pada sosok Xiumin dengan alis sebelah yang terangkat.

"Anda juga mau?"

"Tentu saja." Jongdae hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah koki wanita tersebut yang sempat merengut sebal beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu lalu menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelas lain dan menyerahkannya dengan sopan kepada Jongdae.

"Terimakasih," Guman Jongdae dibarengi kedipan nakal yang membuat Xiumin malu dan segera pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sempat terbengong kecil sebelum mengulum senyum. Aa, pasti ada apa–apa diantara mereka berdua.

"Jongdae,"

"Ya nona?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apa boleh?"

"Tentu." Jongdae meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja makan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Nona ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Kai dan Chanyeol," Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dia meremas kedua tangannya yang bertautan diatas paha dengan gelisah. Dia hanya ingin tahu apakah yang Chanyeol katakan padanya kebenaran atau bukan.

"Apa Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu pada anda?" Tanya Jongdae mulai serius. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu apa yang Park itu lakukan selain berbincang dikebun belakang bersama Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa mengawasinya seperti Ravi karna itu akan membuat kecurigaan.

"Tidak."

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya." Kali ini jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongdae menahan nafas sebentar. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatapnya, seperti bersiap akan mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol bilang jika dia dan Kai adalah saudara tiri, apa itu benar?"

Pasti itu!

Jongdae tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, dia menatap penuh wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu. Si Park itu sudah memulai!

"Benar." Jawabnya simple dan Kyungsoo diam–diam menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan beberapa detik yang lalu. Jadi cerita Chanyeol itu benar!

"Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sangat bermusuhan?"

"Kai punya sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa aku katakan pada anda nona. Intinya, dia membenci Chanyeol dan melarang apapun yang berhubungan dengan saudara tirinya itu."

"Apakah itu termasuk aku?"

"Tentu." Jongdae tersenyum kembali. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana responnya jika dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol berkunjung dan mengobrol dengan anda." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan, namun dalam hati dia bersyukur karna dia menolak tawaran Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Apa mereka sebegitu saling membencinya?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa tidak ada cara agar membuat mereka berdamai?"

"Kurasa tidak," Jongdae terkekeh melihat raut Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa. "Kebencian mereka baru akan hilang jika salah satu diantara mereka pergi atau mati, mungkin." Kyungsoo sontak melebarkan diameter matanya itu, terkejut. Sebegitu bencinyakah dua saudara itu? Padahal merekakan masih sedarah, kenapa harus dibatasi oleh kebencian? Apa sebenarnya penyebab kebencian diantara mereka berdua? Kyungsoo jadi penasaran. Lagi, dia memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertahan dan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap setelah hampir seharian ini waktunya terkuras untuk rapat. Lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam itu memasuki lift yang kebetulan kosong dengan Sehun yang setia dibelakangnya.

Ting!

Lift berjalan menuju lantai dua puluh dimana kamarnya berada. Sebuah getaran dia dapatkan disaku celananya, lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Langsung menempelkan benda hitam yang akan otomatis menerima panggilan itu ketelinga kirinya.

"Jongdae," Ucapnya, dahi kerasnya kemudian mengernyit, memperhatikan apa yang tengah pengacaranya itu katakan di sebrang sana. Sementara Sehun masih setia dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar yang terlihat lelah. Seharian rapat tanpa jeda memang sudah biasa baginya, namun efeknya pasti akan dia terima sebentar lagi. Ah, dia harap dia bisa sampai dikamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh remuknya diatas ranjang.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan dia mengikuti langkah kaki tuannya untuk keluar dari benda kotak itu. Kai yang masih fokus pada ponselnya itu berhenti dan menatap Sehun, memberi kode pada assistennya itu agar pergi kekamarnya. Paham dan mendesah lega dalam hati, Sehun membungkuk pelan dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju kearah kamarnya yang berada paling ujung.

"Si keparat itu sudah mulai berulah rupanya." Kai mengguman, dia memasuki kamarnya yang sudah terang karna lampunya akan otomatis menyala, lalu dia melepaskan sepatu fantofel hitamnya masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Aku akan mengambil penerbangan pulang dua hari lagi karna aku masih ada urusan besok, pastikan kau tetap mengawasinya." Kai lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan geraman. Sial! Si Park itu datang kerumahnya dan menemui Kyungsoo disaat dirinya sedang pergi. Seharusnya Kai membawa ikut serta Kyungsoo ikut, tapi itu bukan ide yang bagus, karna dia harus menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' pentingnya disini tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Cih! bajingan itu memanfaatkan kepergiannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo rupanya. Kai lalu menelfon sebuah nomor dikontak ponselnya, ekor matanya melirik kearah jam besar di dinding ruang tengah, ini sudah malam tapi persetan! Kai sangat merindukannya. Terdengar dua kali nada sambung sebelum sebuah suara halus menjawabnya.

"Hallo?" Kai menyeringai, tangannya yang bebas tak menggenggam ponsel mulai menarik lepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hampir, jika saja kau tidak menelfon." Sahut sebuah suara dari sebrang, Kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu?"

"Tidak apa. Jikapun aku marah, kau yang tetap akan menang." Lelaki tan itu tanpa sadar terkekeh mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan, sadar tak sadar Kyungsoo baru saja menyatakan sendiri bahwa dia tidak bisa membantah apapun yang Kai inginkan.

"Bagaimana dengan London?"

"Buruk,"

"Benarkah? Sehun pasti lelah menemanimu." Dahi Kai sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Hei, gadis ini bercanda ya? Kenapa dia malah menghawatirkan assitennya itu daripada dirinya? Dia disini kan juga sama–sama bekerja.

"Kau tidak mengira aku lelah?" Tanpa sadar lelaki itu berucap dengan sinis, dia kemudian mendekati dinding kaca yang tidak menyembunyikan kota London, berdiri disana dengan tenang. Pantulan antara lampu–lampu kota dan dinding kaca mencerminkan bagaimana ekspresinya yang kini terlihat datar. Ada suara tawa halus dari sebrang dan Kai yakin bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini pasti sedang tertawa senang.

"Tentu saja, kau harus istirahat setelah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo berseru dari sebrang, membuat seringaian muncul disudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Dimana kau tidur?"

"Um?"

"Dimana kau tidur?"

"Kamarku, tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Um, ti–tidak ada, hanya berdiam dan bosan." Mata lelaki itu memincing. "Benarkah?" Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat ini, namun dia yakin jika nada suaranya barusan cukup membuat Kyungsoo menunduk takut seperti biasa. Kyungsoo berbohong!

"Um, sebenarnya tadi–"

"Park Chanyeol datang berkunjung?" Tebaknya dan ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara takut. Seharusnya gadis itu sadar dan bicara jujur karna Kai punya banyak 'mata' yang bisa melaporkan apapun yang terjadi dirumahnya.

"I–iya, maafkan aku." Suara dari sebrang terdengar lirih dan Kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Pergilah tidur." Ucapnya dingin, berniat memutuskan sambungan jika Kyungsoo tidak angkat bicara.

"Tunggu! Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku Kai, sungguh aku tidak tahu jika dia akan datang, aku hanya mengobrol dengannya saja. Percayalah."

"Tidur Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi–"

"Kyungsoo!" Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa hanya dengan mendengar suara dinginnya saja sudah mampu membuat Kyungsoo bungkam, gadis disebrang sanapun hanya diam sebelum berguman lirih.

"Baik, selamat malam." Gumannya dan sambunganpun terputus. Kai menghela nafas keras, membanting ponselnya keatas sofa dengan geram.

"Park Bangsat!" Umpatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Ravi sedang berjalan–jalan melakukan patroli disekitar rumah, memeriksa apakah para pengawal disana bekerja dengan baik atau tidak. Setelah selesai dan memastikan bahwa semua aman dan baik, dia kemudian memasuki ruang tengah dan berpapasan dengan salah seorang pengawal.

"Kau darimana? Bukankah ini waktumu berjaga?" Tanya Ravi menyipitkan mata, sementara pengawal didepannya hanya tertawa.

"Tentu, aku baru saja dari dapur untuk makan malam hyung. Dan sekarang aku sudah siap!" Ucapnya ceria, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat polos dan mampu mengelabuhi siapapun jika dia adalah seorang pengawal.

"Oke." Ravi mengangguk. "Kembalilah bekerja." Ucapnya dan lelaki satunya mengangguk sambil berlari keluar dari ruang tengah. Ravi kemudian kembali melangkah, kali ini memasuki dapur dimana Jongdae sedang minum kopi disana. Ada Xiumin dan satu pelayan wanita yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan makan dari porselan diatas meja.

"Oh, Ravi." Sambut Jongdae, menyuruh Ravi duduk disebelahnya, kemudian meminta pelayan yang membantu Xiumin itu untuk memuat kopi untuk Ravi. Kini hanya ada mereka bertiga disana.

"Chanyeol sudah memulai aksinya, kita harus bersiap tentang ulah selanjutnya." Jongdae membuka pembicaraan sementara Xiumin yang sibuk mengelap peralatan makan itu hanya diam namun mendengarkan.

"Tentu! Nona Kyungsoo terancam karna tuan Kai tidak ada disini," Ravi menambahi, dia tahu, tentu saja. Hanya beberapa orang penting dan terpecaya sajalah yang tahu semua seluk beluk tentang tuan besar disini, Kim Kai. Salah satunya Ravi, dia orang terpercaya yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hm, ini bahaya. Chanyeol punya peluang untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku akan mengetatkan penjagaan." Ucap Ravi, kemudian pelayan yang diminta membuat kopi oleh Jongdae datang, meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam didepannya.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Ravi dan si pelayan hanya merespon dengan senyum diiringi lirikan ekor matanya. Dia lalu kembali bekerja dan pembicaraan rahasia itu terhenti berganti menjadi obrolan ringan antara Jongdae dan Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kedua kepergian Kai dan kebosanan Kyungsoo menjadi–jadi karna Momoi saat ini sedang sakit. Ara yang menjadi penggantinya pun tak bisa menemaninya full seperti Momoi karna dia juga merangkap sebagai pelayan rumah. Seharian ini Kyungsoo habiskan untuk berkebun bersama Ilhoon dan memasak bersama Xiumin, namun tetap saja seperti ada yang kurang dalam harinya. Tak ada tatapan tajam, tak ada ancaman dingin dan segala hal yang membuatnya gugup ataupun takut. Ah, apa Kyungsoo merindukan sosok Kai? Entahlah. Jikapun Kyungsoo ditanya dia tidak tahu, namun jauh didalam hati kecilnya dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Dia sudah cukup lama disekap disini dan melihat sosok Kai yang menakutkan sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi matanya, dan dia berharap bahwa lelaki itu akan cepat pulang, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum seorang diri. Ah, ada apa dengannya?

"Momoi baik–baik saja, dia sedang istirahat nona."

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengintip melalui celah jendela kamar Momoi dan mendapati gadis itu tengah terlelap dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lalu mundur dan dia menatap Ara yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sudah malam, mari kuantar kekamar nona untuk istirahat." Ara tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis bermata bulat yang cantik dengan gaun tidur terusan berwarna golden itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kembali kedalam rumah. Kamar khusus untuk para pelayan ataupun pengawal rumah ini ada dibelakang, terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah utama dan dihubungkan dengan sebuah lorong panjang yang terbuka. Langkah kecil Kyungsoo bergema dengan derap langkah Ara dibelakangnya. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan langit malam menyapa dalam keheningan.

Drap!

Drap!

"Ara?"

"Ya nona?"

"Apa kau merasa sedang diawasi?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak Ara juga melakukan hal yang sama, pelayan wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sekeliling yang remang–remang karna cahaya lampu yang minim.

"Tidak ada siapapun nona, hanya kita berdua." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menatap sekeliling dengan curiga. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, tapi dia dengan jelas mendengar sebuah derap langkah lain selain derap langkah miliknya dan milik Ara dibelakangnya tadi. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan kesekeliling dan melihat dibalik pilar besar, namun tidak ada apapun. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Nona ada apa?" Ara bertanya khawatir dan Kyungsoo menggelang. Ah, ini hanya perasaannya saja. Yah! Mungkin dia terlalu lelah berkebun tadi pagi hingga merasa bahwa dia tengah diawasi saat ini.

"Udara semakin dingin nona, ayo masuk." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah melewati lorong tersebut, dia sepertinya harus tidur. Namun saat baru mendapat beberapa langkah, dia kembali mendengar derap langkah itu lagi dan kali ini dibarengi pekikan sakit milik Ara.

"AHK!" Kyungsoo berbalik cepat demi mendapati Ara yang sudah jatuh pingsan dilantai dan seseorang dengan wajah tertutup yang tengah memegang sebuah balok kayu. Mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat, merasa bahwa tengah ada bahaya, dia kemudian berbalik berniat lari, namun sepertinya dia harus menelan kecewa karna lelaki dengan wajah tertutup dan berbaju serba hitam itu sudah mengejarnya dan membekap mulutnya dari belakang terlebih dahulu.

"Mmmph!" Kyungsoo mulai meronta saat tangan lebar itu membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Dia mencoba memberontak dan berteriak, tapi semua itu sia–sia, lalu sebuah aroma menusuk yang berasal dari sapu tangan itu tiba–tiba membuatnya luar biasa mengantuk dan hal terakhir yang dia fikirkan hanyalah kegelapan dan harapan kecil bahwa ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk menolongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai baru mencapai hotel saat ponsel disaku jasnya bergetar, dengan segera lelaki itu meraih benda hitam tipis itu dan meletakkannya ditelinga kirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya to the point sambil melangkah menuju lift, lalu terdengar sebuah suara panik dari sebrang sana yang memberikan kabar buruk bahwa tengah terjadi sesuatu saat ini, dan sontak itu membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan lift, membuat Sehun yang setia dibelakangnya bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? BANGSAT APA SAJA PEKERJAANMU HAH?" Kai langsung berteriak begitu Jongdae menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi. Lelaki itu tak jadi memasuki lift, berdiri dengan tangan mengepal kuat serta tatapan mata menggelap.

"Brengsek!" Kai kembali mengumpat dan Sehun yang diam dibelakangnya mulai yakin bahwa tengah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat ini. Kai menutup panggilan setelah melontarkan ancaman penggal kepada semua orang jika Jongdae tak bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan –yang entah apa Sehun belum tahu– kini Kai berbalik menatap Sehun membuat lelaki pucat itu menegang takut karna menyadari bahwa tatapan itu telah berubah menyeramkan.

"Siapkan penerbanganku satu jam lagi,"

Apa? Satu jam lagi? Dijam malam seperti ini? Oh ayolah, maskapai manapun akan menolaknya jika memesan tiket penerbangan secara mendadak seperti ini.

"Tapi jadwal penerbangan kita besok pagi," Jawab Sehun dengan tenang meski jauh didalam hatinya dia berdebar–debar.

"Kau fikir aku peduli?" Ucap Kai sengit.

"Persiapkan satu jam lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu Sehun!" Sehun diam.

"Tapi, itu sulit. Tidak ada pesawat yang lepas landas malam ini,"

"Apakah Negara ini tidak punya Jet?" Kai lalu menggeram. "Gunakan otakmu atau aku akan mencabut otakmu dari tempatnya." Kai benar–benar murka dan lelaki itu melayangkan pukulan telak kepipi Sehun yang masih diam, membuat lelaki pucat itu mundur kebelakang. Sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dia membungkuk kecil.

"Baik." Ucapnya dan dia segera berbalik dari sana, mencari apa yang tuannya inginkan atau jika tidak tuannya itu akan benar–benar membunuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di Korea sana, tapi pastinya terjadi sesuatu yang sangat genting sampai–sampai Kai mendadak ingin kembali ke Korea meski jadwal penerbangan pulangnya masih besok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun, kau dipanggil atasan."

Gadis didepan computer itu mendongak sejenak dan menemukan gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mata sipit itu bersandar dikusen pintu ruangannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Byun itu menurunkan kacamatanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa bossnya itu dijam segini memanggilnya?

"Ada apa?"

Si gadis bermata sipit mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu, cepatlah datang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat serius." Si gadis didepan computer mengangguk kemudian segera berdiri, setelah merapikan pakaiannya sebentar, dia kemudian menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu.

"Terimakasih Camara." Si gadis bermata sipit bernama Camara hanya tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik pergi menuju ruangan lain. Segera si Byun melangkah kearah lift untuk menuju lantai paling atas di gedung tempatnya bekerja ini.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan segera kaki–kaki mungil itu menuju sebuah ruangan dimana pemimpin tertinggi gedung ini berada, suara ketukan heels hitamnya dengan lantai saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan lenggang itu. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar sahutan dari dalam, dia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya tengah menunggu diatas kursi singgasananya.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Duduklah." Perintahnya dan gadis itu segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tepat didepan pemimpinnya tersebut, Kris Wu.

"Ada hal penting?" Kris Wu berdehem sejenak dan menatap gadis didepannya lekat.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi Baekhyun." Si pirang tegap mulai bicara dengan gaya bicaranya yang tegas. "Tugasmu sudah selesai disini dan sudah saatnya kau kembali pada tuanmu yang sesungguhnya." Kalimat Kris barusan sontak membuat gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Maksud tuan?"

"Ya. Kau sudah terlalu lama disini dan ini waktumu untuk kembali,"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Ucap Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum kemudian mengusap dagunya sejenak.

"Ku anggap kau hanya shock. Setelah ini bersiaplah dengan cepat, karna tuanmu sudah datang menjemputmu."

"Apa?"

"Ah, itu dia." Baekhyun yang masih bingung sontak tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dengan segera dia membawa pandangannya kearah pintu dan menemukan seseorang yang Kris anggap sebagai tuannya itu. Setelah tatapannya terpaut dengan tatapan orang itu, barulah dia sadar dan bibirnya terbuka menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat keramat baginya itu.

"K–Kau.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO!**

 **HAPPY KAISOO DAY!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!**

SEMOGA APPA DAN UMMA SALING BAHAGIA, SALING MENYAYANGI DAN MENJAGA SATU SAMA LAIN.

SEMOGA TAK ADA PERTENGKARAN, TAK ADA ORANG KETIGA DAN SEMOGA KALIAN BERDUA BERSATU SAMPAI KAPANPUN!

 **KAISOO SARANGHAE!**

 **.**

Selamat buat yang berhasil menebak 'Kyungsoo menolak ajakan kabur Chanyeol' *YEHET!

XiuChen ternyata PASUTRI! XDD

NAH!

Kira–kira adakah yang tahu siapa orang yang menculik Kyungsoo dan dalang dibalik semuanya?

Dan,

YEE! Mbak yuni muncul!

Kira–kira siapa ya tuannya Baekhyun?

Silahkan kalian fikirkan baik–baik dan TEBAK! Yang berhasil nebak dan bener, bakal dapet hadiah TIKET EXO LUXION PLANET VVIP IN JAKARTA 27 FEBRUARI 2016! Special dari SUHOLANG KAYA *HAHA* XDD *BAPER -.-

 **.**

Q : Gimana Chanyeol bisa masuk? Kan banyak pengawal dan penjaga.

A : Udah dijawab disini ya say. Jadi emaknya mas cahyo sama bang kai dulu itu bikin perjanjian, kalo anak-anak mereka berdua punya kesempatan untuk saling berkunjung sekali dalam dua tahun. Ini gunanya untuk menjaga persaudaraan mereka meskipun nyonya sandara dan nyonya chaerin tahu kalo anak-anak mereka kaga akur dan saling membenci.

Q : Maaf mau nanya, boleh kan? Boleh dong, wkwkwk. Di chap dua pas adegan Kyungsoo ngga mau makan itu apakah terinspirasi dari sebuah novel? Karna aku baru membaca sebuah ff dan dialognya sama persis.

A : Aku uda nulis di bagian terakhir cuap–cuap, pasti ngga dibaca ya? XDD Memang adegan itu aku terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang judulnya 'Sleep with the devil' punyanya mbak santhy Agatha. Sebenernya aku Cuma baca tuh novel sekali dan ngga nyangka kalo ternyata dialog antara fanfictku sama novelnya sama, jujur aku ngga tahu karna aku bukan tipe orang dengan ingatan kuat XDD Dan jikapun sama itu pasti Cuma kebetulan ^^

Q : Coba deh kamu cari cara pembuatan Foi Grass, jika tahu bagaimana cara pembuatannya, pasti Kyungsoo yang hatinya lembut itu nggak akan mau makan makanan itu.

A : Aa, aku nggak tahu dan nggak pernah makan makanan prancis *ngenes* Jadi aku nggak tahu bagaimana bentuk dan cara pembuatan tuh makanan, saya mengetahuinya sebatas dari google ^^ Maafkan akuh T.T

Q : Ini mirip sama ff journey sama sexy rose!

A : Jujur aku ngga pernah baca ff Journey *sumpah* kalo Sexy Rose, uwaaa itu salah satu ff kaporit aku ^^ Aku terispirasi dari banyak ff, tidak hanya Sexy rose saja kok ^^

Q : Chanyeol sama Kai saudaraan tiri?

A : Ha'ah! Kan mas cahyo udah ngaku tuh ^^

Q : Itu makam siapa? Istrinya? Ibunya? Adiknya? Atao siapa?

A : Itu masih rahasia ya, nanti jika sudah tanggal main pasti bakal terungkap makam siapa itu.

Q : Hanbin dimana?

A : Hanbin sama bobby masih dirumah say, lagi ngapelin Laxy *HAHA*

Q : Moment Hanbin–Bobby dibuat GS.

A : Aa, ampun! Dalam kamus saya, Pantang meng–GS'Kan seorang leader atau rapper. Aniooo, maaf aku ngga tega membuat Hanbin atau Bobby menjadi wanita, tampang mereka kan cowo' bangettt XDD

Q : Garasi not bagasi XDD

A : Sorry guys THYPO. Berarti aku nggak teliti XDD

Ada lagi kah? ^.^

.

Laxy uda fast updateee lhooo dihari bahagia kaisoo ini!

Terimakasih atas segala kritik kalian semua *kecup* Entah itu berupa pujian ataupun sesuatu yang membuat saya mental breakdown! Hiyaaa, makasih ya! Review kalian semua sangat membantu dan saya sangat menghargai itu *tebarreceh *digepuk *kidding XDD

Salam kenal buat pendatang baruuu, semoga betah dan sudi(?) membaca fanfict ini T^T Dan buat readers lama/? Terimakasih karna mau setia membaca fanfict ini ^^

Makasih atas dukungannya, yang berbaik hati coret-coret dikolom review, terutama buat yang sering ngirim PM *HAHA*!

Ohya! Menurut kalian cocok nggak sih sosok Junet meranin assisten Chanyeol yang jahat? Hahaha! Soalnya muka tuh bocah kan sinis meski ngemesin, maknae kurang ajar lagi. Sekedar informasi mungkin yang ngga tahu, Junhoe itu member iKON ya ^^

 **.**

THANK'S FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITE & REVIEW!

DON'T FORGET RCL!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND

SARANGHAE!

HAPPY KAISOO DAY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::**

I've been stuck in the same spot,

Why now, why now after I've been left behind?

I'm listening to the sad end to the song (why now)?

You're not by my side (why now)?

I'm crying over the song's sad story,

If I'd held your hand back then,

If I'd held onto you when you turned away,

I could be listening to your voice instead of this song.

If I had been better, if I had been better to you,

I could be listening to your warm voice instead of this sad song.

WINNER – Color Ring

 **:::::**

* * *

Bruk!

Hanbin terjatuh dengan punggung menempel didinding, lelaki itu memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri erat kemudian terisak kecil diiringi sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bangsat! Brengsek! Dasar iblis," Bibirnya mengumpat masih diiringi isakan kecil. Lalu suara langkah terburu seseorang datang, Bobby datang dengan nafas terengah menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hanbin! Kau baik?" Dia berjongkok dan menyentuh punggung temannya yang naik turun tak terkendali, lelaki itu kemudian menatap sekitar dan menemukan tatapan seseorang, tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang baru saja membuat Hanbin menangis seperti ini, dia ada disana, duduk dengan angkuh didalam sedan hitam yang tak jauh dari sana, Bobby bangkit berniat mengejar lelaki itu, namun kaca hitam itu tertutup duluan dan kendaraan roda empat itu sudah berlalu membawanya pergi. Bobby mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar lelaki yang pastinya membuat Hanbin begini, dia mendekati lagi temannya yang kini mendongak dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Do Hanbin,"

"Dia datang," Ucap Hanbin serak, mengusap air mata diwajahnya yang memerah. "Dia mengancam akan membunuh noonaku." Hanbin kemudian bangkit, tatapan matanya nampak berapi–api menatap jalanan didepannya tajam, menyipit mencoba melihat seseorang yang baru saja pergi dengan sedannya itu. Dia datang sekejap dan pergi dalam sekejap juga! Datang dengan ancaman besar yang tidak main–main.

"Noonaku tak boleh mati." Gumannya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bobby bangkit, menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Apakah dia orang yang kau maksud? Apa dia orang yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Bobby.

"Ya." Jawab Hanbin mengangguk.

"Aku bersumpah akan pergi dari sini dan mencari noonaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun nampak sibuk memasukkan barang–barang dari lemari kedalam koper hitamnya, gadis itu memilih beberapa pakaian dan hal–hal yang dia anggap perlu.

"Kau benar–benar akan pergi?" Camara muncul dengan satu gelas jus tomat ditangannya, gadis bule itu nampak sedih melihat teman sekamarnya akan pindah dan kembali ke Negara aslinya. Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk tersenyum pada teman baiknya itu.

"Aku akan berkunjung, aku janji." Baekhyun menyentuh daun telinganya sendiri sejenak kemudian menuju kearah lemari kecil dan mengambil beberapa map–map yang dianggap penting dan membawanya serta kedalam koper.

"Aku akan sendiri." Camara kembali berguman. Si gadis bermata sipit menyelesaikan diri mengepak barang–barang, dia kini beralih pada orang yang sudah bersamanya hampir delapan tahun itu.

"Oh Camara, kau teman terbaikku, jangan sedih." Dia lalu memeluk si gadis bule dengan sedih.

"Waktu kerjaku dinegara ini sudah habis, aku harus kembali dan seseorang sudah menungguku." Bisiknya pelan. Camara balas memeluknya, kini dia benar–benar menangis. Teman kerja sekaligus teman satu kamarnya akan pergi, berarti setelah ini tidak akan ada tempat untuknya bercerita ataupun berkeluh kesah. Baekhyun memeluk temannya yang sama–sama bertubuh mungil itu erat, tanpa sadar mata sipitnya sudah berkaca–kaca. Camara adalah satu–satunya teman paling pengertian, orang pertama yang membantunya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki dinegara yang tidak pernah mati ini. Camara teman baiknya.

"Nanti, suatu saat aku berjanji akan membawamu bermain ke Korea. Aku janji, aku menyayangimu temanku." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae yang terlelap disofa itu membuka matanya dengan berat saat merasakan sebuah tepukan keras pada kedua pipinya. Lelaki itu membuka matanya paksa, mengerjap–ngerjap dan menemukan wajah panik istrinya.

"Enghh.. Xiu,"

"JONGDAE GAWAT!" Jongdae memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar lengkingan delapan oktaf istrinya, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan benar. Sial! Kepalanya pening dan kenapa dia bisa tertidur di sofa ya?

"Jongdae gawat!"

"Gawat kenapa sayang? Jangan berteriak!" Balas Jongdae sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Lelaki ini benar–benar..

"NONA KYUNGSOO DICULIK! DAN KAU MASIH BERSANTAI HAH?" Xiumin berteriak kembali dan kali ini Jongdae langsung mendongak, matanya membulat lebar. Nyawanya langsung terkumpul, lelaki itu sontak bangkit dan memandang istrinya lekat–lekat. Apa? Nona Kyungsoo diculik? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah terakhir kali dia melihat Nonanya itu sedang jalan–jalan bersama Ara?

"Dimana Ara?" Tanyanya cepat, keringat dingin perlahan muncul dikedua pelipisnya. Bayangan sosok Kai yang tengah menembakkan timah panas kedahinya mulai terbayang, membuatnya mual membayangkan nyawanya yang tengah terancam saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu! Demi Tuhan!"

"Bagaimana bisa? DIMANA RAVI DAN PENJAGA LAINNYA?" Kali ini Jongdae tak kalah panik, lelaki itu berteriak memanggil–manggil para pelayan dan pengawal, namun entah bagaimana rumah itu kini terasa sangat kosong. Jongdae segera bangkit.

"Sial." Umpatnya keras sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar diikuti langkah gopoh Xiumin dibelakangnya. Kedua sejoli itupun menuju halaman depan mencari–cari penjaga, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan semua penjaga telah terkapar ditanah, semuanya pingsan. Jongdae menggeram, dia berbalik menatap Xiumin yang kini mulai menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Desisnya pelan, Xiumin menggelang.

"Setelah menemanimu makan malam, aku langsung tidur dikamar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat terbangun ingin kekamar mandi, aku menemukanmu tidur disofa. Semua pelayan juga sama, aku..aku.." Xiumin tercekat dan Jongdae segera mendekap gadis manis itu erat–erat.

"Jangan khawatir," Bisiknya. "Semua akan baik–baik saja,"

"Ta..tapi nona Kyungsoo,"

"Dia akan baik–baik saja sayang, percaya padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan dehidrasi yang luar biasa, gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba mengerjap. Semuanya terlihat gelap dan pengap.

"Ah," Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang remuk redam, belum lagi udara yang tiba–tiba terasa luar biasa dingin, membuatnya menggigil. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, namun dia yakin bahwa keadaannya saat ini sedang tidak baik–baik saja. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah lorong yang gelap, teriakan Ara dan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan sapu tangan menyengatnya itu.

Ya!

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tercekat mendapati kondisinya saat ini, dia masih memakai gaun tidur yang sama. Namun posisinya terduduk disebuah kursi dengan tubuh, kaki serta tangan yang terikat, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bergerak seincipun. Lalu Kyungsoo menyapu pandangannya kesekeliling, sebuah ruangan gelap nan pengap yang dingin. Pantas saja Kyungsoo merasakan dingin yang luar biasa, pakaiannya tipis dan disini sangat lembab. Kyungsoo mencoba bersuara, namun rasanya itu sulit. Tenggorokannya kering, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya, dia harus menelan salivanya kuat–kuat dan itu rasanya perih. Kyungsoo haus! Dia diculik dan fakta itu membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

Dia dimana? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini? Apa salahnya sampai dia mendapatkan semua ini?

Kai.. Kau dimana? Air mata Kyungsoo terus berjatuhan tanpa kendali menyebut nama itu dalam hati, nafasnya tersenggal dan dadanya naik turun mencoba meraup oksigen dengan baik. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, dia hanya berharap bahwa seseorang akan datang dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Klek!

Pintu usang disudut ruangan itu terbuka dari luar, ada seberkas cahaya menyengat saat orang itu membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karna silau. Lalu suara pintu yang ditutup kembali terdengar, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Langkahnya pelan, namun terasa sangat penuh dengan ancaman. Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya perlahan, orang itu berdiri didepannya berupa sebuah siluet hitam. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya disini, membuat Kyungsoo kesusahan melihat siapa orang didepannya ini.

Mungkinkah orang ini yang menculiknya?

"Hai.." Orang itu menyapa dengan ceria seolah semuanya sedang baik–baik saja. Kyungsoo sempat terdiam, seperti sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dan tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tidurmu nyenyak?" Orang itu bertanya lagi dengan nada kesenangan, dan mati–matian Kyungsoo menelan salivanya sendiri, mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya demi satu kata.

"K–kau.."

"Ya, ini aku. Kau terkejut?" Orang itu melangkah semakin maju, sehingga Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk menunduk mampu melihat kakinya yang terlihat remang–remang. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata sudah jatuh kembali. Tidak, Kyungsoo mengguman dalam hati mencoba tidak mempercayai ini semua. Tidak mungkin pemilik kaki ini adalah orang yang sama, tidak mungkin orang yang menculiknya ini adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak mungkin, mungkin semua hanya kebetulan. Ya! Hanya kebetulan.

"Keadaanmu sangat baik ya," Suaranya kembali terdengar mengejek. Lalu Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan, dan orang itu menunduk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo mendongak lebih tinggi, saat itulah dia harus mempercayai semua ini. Orang itu..

"Senang melihatmu menderita Nona Kyungsoo." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"K ..K–kau.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada telfon untuk anda."

Chanyeol melirik bawahannya itu, lalu lelaki jangkung yang sedang menghisap cerutunya itu mengguman sebelum menghembuskan asap rokoknya keatas.

"Siapa?" Balasnya tanpa minat, lelaki jangkung itu tengah asik menikmati eurofianya. Kedua kaki tersilang diatas meja sementara bokongnya berada diatas sofa empuk dengan nyaman. Junhoe berdehem pelan dengan wajah seperti biasanya.

"Seseorang yang ingin melakukan penawaran,"

"Siapa yang berani bermain tawar menawar denganku heh?" Sahut Chanyeol acuh. Junhoe mengedip. Sial! Ini bukan waktunya main–main.

"Seseorang yang tidak mau disebut namanya menelfon, dia bilang dia ingin menawarkan nona Kyungsoo pada anda." Kalimat Junhoe barusan sontak menghentikan dunia seorang Park Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu langsung meletakkan cerutunya keatas meja dan beralih menatap anak buahnya itu dengan alis terangkat angkuh.

"Maksudmu?" Junhoe diam, namun lelaki tegap itu menyerahkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dia genggam kearah Chanyeol yang langsung merebutnya tak sabaran, segera lelaki itu membawa ponsel Junhoe ketelinga kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya to the point. Ada beberapa percakapan singkat yang sukses membuat dahi mulus Chanyeol berkerut, namun tak lama kerutan itu menghilang tergantikan seringaian kejam disudut bibirnya.

"Oke." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. "Aku akan datang besok, oke seorang diri," Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya kemudian menatap Junhoe dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Siapkan dana dua milliar untukku Junhoe, karna aku harus membawanya besok kesuatu tempat." Junhoe sempat terkaget–kaget ditempatnya, namun lelaki itu hanya diam sambil berfikir. Siapa yang menelfon? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan.. untuk apa tuannya meminta uang dalam jumlah besar itu?

"Junhoe," Ucap Chanyeol saat assistennya itu hanya diam.

"Baik Tuan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam diam, entah sudah berapa lama dia melakukan itu. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, dia haus, dia lapar dan seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Namun jauh dari itu semua, hatinya jauh lebih dari sakit. Dia hanya tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya tega melakukan ini padanya? Berpura–pura dan menusuknya dari belakang? Bagaimana Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa selama ini ada duri yang siap menusuknya kapanpun?!

"Menyesal ya? Hhm," Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan, menatap 'penculik' itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku,

Ara?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ara..Ara, diaman Ara?" Ara yang tengah sibuk mengelap piring–piring didapur itu tersentak kaget, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan piring mahal ditangannya itu kelantai jika saja dia lengah. Gadis muda itu segera meletakkan piring tersebut ke raknya dan tergopoh mendatangi sumber suara.

"Ara,"

"Saya disini," Xiumin mendesah kasar kemudian menghampiri Ara yang terdiam menunduk.

"Kau akan menggantikan Momoi sementara ini,"

"Menggantikan Momoi?" Tanya gadis itu tak mengerti, kepala koki itu mengangguk kemudian memegang bahu Ara pelan.

"Momoi baru saja dilempar dari lantai dua menuju kolam oleh tuan Kim,"

"A.. a–pa? Bagaimana bisa?" Ara mulai resah, tuan Kim melempar Momoi dari lantai dua kedalam kolam? Bagaimana tuannya melakukan ini semua? Setahunya, semua baik–baik saja. Kerja Momoi juga bagus.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi semua ini berkaitan dengan Nona Kyungsoo."

Nona Kyungsoo? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu tuannya bawa masuk kedalam rumah ini?

"Kau harus melayani nona Kyungsoo sementara waktu sampai Momoi sembuh. Ingat, jangan membuat nona Kyungsoo marah atau kesal, kau harus melakukan semuanya secara benar. Jangan sampai nona Kyungsoo kekurangan apapun atau tuam Kim akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Momoi kepadamu." Ara terjingkat pelan, gadis itu mulai resah bahkan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua itu seperti yang Xiumin katakan? Dia pelayan yang terbiasa bekerja didapur, lalu bagaimana dia diminta menjadi pelayan pribadi? Apalagi ini mengancam keselamatannya. Bagaimana jika nona itu tidak mau melakukan apa yang tuannya minta dan dirinya berakhir tercebur kedalam kolam? Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. Sial! Nona itu membuat nyawanya terancam dan dia mulai merasa resah sekarang.

"A ..aku tidak bisa, kenapa tidak meminta pelayan lain?" Ara bertanya dan respon Xiumin hanya gelengan kepala.

"Tidak ada yang tepat selain dirimu, sekarang cepat naik kekamar nona Kyungsoo dan lakukan apa tugasmu. Ingat! Jangan membuat tuan Kim marah,"

"Tapi–"

"Ara!" Gadis pelayan itu menghela nafas gusar, dia meremas apron hitamnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah kearah kamar yang Xiumin tunjukkan. Dia berdebar! Sial!

Ara memasuki kamar tersebut dan mendapati 'nona' yang dimaksudkan itu tengah terduduk diatas ranjang menghadap kearah jendela yang terbuka. Setelah menelan air ludahnya susah payah, segera Ara masuk dan memasang senyum manisnya.

Inikah? Ini nona yang tuan Kim bawa? Ya! Ara baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya setelah beberapa hari ini hanya mendengar sosoknya dari gossip beberapa pelayan.

"Selamat pagi nona, namaku Ara dan aku pelayan yang menggantikan Momoi sementara ini. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau ingin mandi sekarang?"

"…."

Senyum dibibir Ara luntur dan terganti wajah jengkel sejenak sebelum tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan berendam air susu?" Tak ada reaksi lagi dan Ara memutuskan memasuki kamar mandi, menyiapkan semuanya. Setelah siap dia segera mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Nona, semua sudah siap. Ayo," Tak ada respon dari sang nona dan Ara menahan nafasnya.

"Nona?" Mungkin hidup Ara akan berakhir setelah ini, namun sang nona begerak dengan pelan, dia bangkit dan tanpa banyak bicara sudah berjalan dengan terpincang memasuki kamar mandi. Ara menghela nafas lega. Hah! Hidupnya selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rambutmu halus noona, biarkan aku memberinya pelembab ya." Ara berusaha tersenyum, dia mengambil satu botol kaca tinggi diatas meja rias, menuangkannya ditelapak tangan sebelum mengusapnya pelan kesetiap helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Gadis pelayan itu melakukannya dengan pelan, takut jika itu menyakiti nonanya. Senyum masih terpasang dibibirnya, namun perasaan kesal dan setengah hati itu tak bisa untuk dia tutupi. Dia kesal dan takut, bagaimana jika nanti dia berakhir seperti Momoi? Lagipula, kenapa tuan Kim mau melakukan semua ini hanya demi orang seperti Kyungsoo? Lihat, dia tidak sempurna, tidak istimewa jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah bersama Kai. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat berharga sekali? Ekor mata Ara menatap kesal kearah Kyungsoo melalui cermin didepannya. Cih!

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi?" Usapan dirambut Kyungsoo terhenti sejenak sebelum Ara berdehem pelan.

"Baik. Hanya saja dia sedang dirawat noona," Semua ini karnamu, kau tahu! Kau itu pendatang masalah. Dulu sebelum kau datang semuanya baik–baik saja, dia masih bisa hidup tenang memasak dan mencuci piring didapur, bukan merawat rambutmu dengan dipenuhi rasa ketakutan seperti ini.

"Apa keadaannya parah? Apa dia baik–baik saja?" Setahunya dari gossip beberapa pelayan, Momoi sampai dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Saya tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, merasa bersalah. Dan diam–diam Ara mencibir dalam hati.

"Apa aku boleh keluar dari sini?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa aku boleh keluar dari kamar ini?" Wajah Ara langsung pucat pasi. Sial! Bagaimana ini?

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Apa Kai melarangnya?"

"Tuan Kim hanya memberi perintah kepada saya untuk membantu noona,"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh keluar?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai, bawa aku kepadanya."

.

.

.

"Nona Kyungsoo ingin bertemu anda tuan,"

Ara menggigil dalam ketakutan, gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya dengan gusar sementara tuannya itu masih diam sibuk dengan berkas–berkas diatas meja. Sial! Jika bukan karna permintaan Kyungsoo yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kim, sampai kapanpun Ara akan berfikir ratusan kali atau bahkan tidak pernah akan punya nyali berdiri didepan lelaki itu. Yang dia lakukan dirumah ini hanya bekerja, menerima upah, itu saja, tanpa ada niatan bertemu langsung dengan tuannya yang terkenal kejam itu.

"Tuan," Lelaki didepannya itu berhenti sejenak dan mendongak, matanya yang setajam elang itu kemudian mengikis tubuh Ara dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Ara menunduk, ada dua hal yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Satu, perasaan takut.

Dan kedua, karna dia tidak bisa menangkis pesona tampan lelaki itu.

Yah! Meski tuannya ini adalah lelaki yang kejam, namun tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Bahkan Ara yang takutpun diam–diam mengagumi betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Dia luar biasa tampan. Dan Ara sudah mengaguminya saat pertama kali gadis itu bekerja disini, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam dan memendam perasaan kagum tersebut?

"Bawa dia kemari." Ara mengangguk, dia membungkuk kecil sambil mencuri–curi pandang, merekam ekspresi tampan lelaki itu diam–diam, dan bersiap pergi jika saja sang tuan tak memanggil. Segera dia berbalik dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertubrukan langsung dengan manik si tuan yang terlihat dingin dan kejam, seketika Ara menunduk takut sekaligus gugup.

"Kau melayani Kyungsoo dengan baik kan?"

"Um..tentu tuan," Jawabnya gugup.

"Bagus, dan.. jangan lupa ganti gorden dan sprai kamar Kyungsoo, harus dengan corak mawar. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik tuan," Meski tidak mengerti kenapa tuannya meminta hal itu, namun gadis pelayan itu membungkuk paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo meminta untuk ditemani menuju taman bunga. Dengan setengah hati Ara menemaninya, yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan Kyungsoo serta Ilhoon –tukang kebun– yang tengah sibuk memetik bunga sampai tuan Kim datang dan gadis pelayan itu kembali menunduk. Astaga! Tuan Kim benar–benar tampan dengan setelan kemeja hitamnya itu, membuat pipi gadis pelayan itu merona tipis. Lalu terjadi perbincangan singkat antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, Ara hanya diam, namun mendengarkan dan menangkap apa isi dari pembicaraan tersebut. Jika dia tidak salah, tuannya itu tengah menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kata–katanya, cih. Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?

"Ahya, Ara.." Panggil Kai, dan itu sukses membuat Ara menegang ditempat.

"I–iya Tuan?"

"Ambilkan ikat rambut," Ara mendongak, menatap tuannya tidak mengerti. Ikat rambut? Untuk apa tuannya yang kejam itu meminta hal aneh ini?

"Ikat rambut Kyungsoo, karna aku tidak mau melihat rambutnya yang terurai itu kotor oleh tanah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tuan Kim mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dengan nyaman, bertanya pada Ara yang berdiri menunduk ketakutan disana.

"Aku meminta agar Kyungsoo sudah siap saat makan malam, lalu dimana dia sekarang hm?" Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, gadis itu sudah ketakutan. Meski tuan Kim mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan intonasi santai, namun aura membunuh itu tetap saja kerasa kental disekitarnya.

"A..anu, Kyungsoo Nona sedang mandi Tuan, Maaf." Ara menunduk. Sial! Kyungsoo sangat merepotkan. Padahal dia sudah memperingatkan agar segera mandi setelah acara merangkai bunganya selesai, tapi kenapa 'nona' itu sangat lamban dan terkesan tidak peduli? Tak sadarkah dia jika Ara tengah mati ketakutan saat ini? Bagaimana jika tuan Kim marah? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bisa saja pisau daging diatas meja itu melayang kearah perutnya saat ini juga. Kai mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian lelaki itu bangkit menaiki anak tangga kearah timur dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada. Diam–diam Ara menghela nafas pelan. Hah! Tuan Kim tidak berbuat apapun padanya.

Sial!

Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar sangat 'diistimewakan' itu entah kenapa membuat Ara sangat kesal dan diam–diam tumbuh perasaan tak suka dalam dirinya atas gadis itu. Ara mendengus, kedua tangannya mengepal kesal.

Apa yang Tuan Kim lihat dari gadis lemah itu? Ara mendecih pelan, merasa iri karna keistimewaan yang Kyungsoo dapat dari Kai. Lalu satu hal itu muncul dalam diri gadis tersebut, Ara membenci Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Momoi sudah sembuh dan kembali, dan itu artinya Ara sudah terbebas dari tugasnya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Kyungsoo. Ara sudah kembali kepekerjaannya semula, berkutat dengan masakan, piring dan gelas kotor. Namun entah kenapa rasa kesal dan benci itu masih saja ada.

Kesal karna Kyungsoo yang tak istimewa dari segi apapun itu diperlakukan seperti seorang ratu disini.

Benci, karna Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua yang wanita inginkan dari tuan Kim. Ara kan jadi iri.

"Kau kenapa?" Ara tersentak pelan, gadis itu hampir saja menjerit namun urung. Dia menatap kesal pada Hongbin yang tengah mengunyah kue coklat itu dengan kesal. Pengawal sialan!

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Makinya dengan suara tertahan, tentu saja. Dia tidak berteriak karna dia sadar dimana posisinya saat ini. Sementara Hongbin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak merasa bersalah.

"Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau cemberut, bekerjalah dengan benar atau piring itu akan jatuh nanti."

"Aku tahu," Sewot Ara, kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Hongbin masih diam ditempat. Well, selama bekerja disini, Ara adalah teman dekatnya, tak ada yang keduanya sembunyikan.

"Kau kesal karna Xiumin noona memintamu menjadi pelayan nona Kyungsoo?"

"…."

"Hm, untung kau tidak berakhir seperti Momoi ya," Kedua tangan Ara yang penuh busa itu berhenti, segera dia berbalik menatap Hongbin.

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat membenci nona sialan itu!" Maki Ara dan kembali berkutat dengan piring benuh busanya. Hongbin menyeringai, dia kemudian berbisik pelan ketelinga temannya.

"Kau membencinya karna dia adalah gadis istimewa tuan Kim?" Ara tak menyahut, namun hentakan spon pada gelas kaca itu cukup membuat Hongbin tahu jawabannya.

"Kau masih menyimpan rasa kagum itu pada tuan Kim ya?" Hongbin berguman pelan. Dia tahu, tahu bahwa temannya ini diam–diam mengagumi tuannya. "Sayang sekali, tuan Kim bahkan tak menganggapmu lebih sebagai seorang pelayan." Ucap Hongbin mengompori agar gadis itu semakin terbakar.

"Sebenarnya, aku bosan bekerja disini. Ravi hyung selalu memerintahku seenak jidat." Bisiknya pelan sambil menatap sekitar dapur dan bersyukur karna tak ada siapapun disana.

"Tapi jika kita berhenti bekerja disini, kau mau makan apa?"

"Entahlah." Hongbin mengangkat bahunya acuh. Namun seketika dia tersenyum cerah saat sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya. "Aku punya ide," Bisiknya. Ara yang merasa tertarikpun menoleh kearah lelaki itu.

"Ide apa? Jika itu bisa membuat kita kaya raya, katakan."

"Tentu saja, kita bisa kaya mendadak, sini." Hongbin kemudian kembali menatap sekitar dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Ara yang langsung menegang ditempat.

"Kau gila." Ucap Ara dan Hongbin tertawa keras.

"Tapi ini cara agar kita cepat kaya. Terserah kamu sih, hubungi aku jika kau setuju." Ucap lelaki itu kemudian meninggalkan Ara yang masih diam mematung. Ide Hongbin memang berlian, tapi beresiko tinggi. Apa Ara sanggup melakukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Ara berdiri disudut rumah tepat disamping kolam, dia berdiri disana menanti tuannya keluar. Sebuah Hyundai berwarna hitam terparkir dihalaman dan itu artinya tuannya akan keluar. Gadis itu masih menunggu sampai akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu datang. Tuan Kim keluar menggandeng Kyungsoo yang..Sial! terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah terangnya itu. Tuan Kim membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, melempar tatapan memuja pada sosok Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu–malu. Ah, menyenangkan sekali jika dia yang berada diposisi itu. Tanpa sadar Ara meremas ponsel yang terselip ditangannya dengan kesal. Rasa iri dan keinginan itu semakin membuncah didadanya. Maka setelah Hyundai itu melaju pergi, dia segera menghubungi Hongbin.

"Aku setuju!" Bisiknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu saat tuan Kim sedang pergi ke London, seseorang datang kerumah tersebut dan bertemu Kyungsoo. Ara yang kebetulan tahu sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ravi dan mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu adalah kakak tuan Kim yang bernama Park Chanyeol, datang secara khusus hanya untuk mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo ditaman belakang. What hell? Ara yang diam–diam mengintip dari sudut taman memperhatikan mereka berdua, jika tidak salah –kakak tuan Kim itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Lihat saja bagaimana tatapan yang lelaki itu berikan pada Kyungsoo. Lagi! Ara mendengus, apa sih yang lelaki itu lihat dari Kyungsoo? Kenapa gadis biasa itu diperebutkan oleh dua pangeran tampan sekaligus? Gadis itu lalu meraih ponselnya, mengirim sebuah pesan pada Hongbin yang kebetulan sedang berjaga sebelum bangkit dan kembali kedapur.

Sementara itu Hongbin yang tengah berjaga dilorong itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, lelaki itu menatap sekitar dan segera meraih ponselnya demi menemukan sebuah pesan dari Ara. Sudut bibir lelaki itupun terangkat sebelah dengan senang.

"Hongbin!"

Sial. Ravi sialan.

"Ya hyung?" Hongbin segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan berlari cepat kearah Ravi yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis palsu yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada semua orang.

"Kau antar tuan Park kehalaman depan." Perintah lelaki sangar itu. Hongbin menatap lelaki yang merupakan kakak tuannya tersebut sebelum mengangguk. Memberi jalan pada si lelaki jangkung sebelum melangkah pelan dibelakang lelaki tersebut, melewati lorong menuju kembali keruang tengah. Hongbin diam, namun ekor matanya melirik lelaki tersebut. Park Chanyeol, kakak seorang Kim Kai –tuannya. Jika tak salah, keduanya sama–sama pengusaha yang sukses dan kaya raya. Dan apa yang Ara katakan melalui pesan tadi memberinya sebuah ide. Kedua kakak adik ini sama–sama tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

"Hem." Hongbin berdehem pelan. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan dengan nona Kyungsoo tuan?" Tanyanya. Lelaki didepannya itu sempat berhenti, menoleh kebelakang menatap Hongbin serius.

"Apakah harus kujawab?" Tanyanya santai namun dengan intonasi yang tak jauh dari kata dingin, dia kemudian kembali melangkah. Hongbin masih mengikuti, namun dia menyeringai.

"Anda tertarik pada nona Kyungsoo? Benar?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kai adalah tuanku, dan menjaga apa milik tuanku adalah tugasku disini."

"Cih." Chanyeol mendecih pelan, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku kemudian menatap pengawal dibelakangnya dengan sudut mata tajam.

"Kau terlalu ingin tahu." Cibirnya.

"Ya. Karna aku bekerja disini. Jika anda berani menyukai apa yang tuanku sukai, aku harus mencegahnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyukai apa yang tuanmu suka?" Hongbin tersenyum, dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dan dia tidak butuh pertanyaan atau jawaban lagi.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya pendek dan tak ada percakapan lagi karna mereka sudah sampai diruang tengah dan sosok Jongdae sudah menunggu disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana pertama adalah bagaimana membuat dirinya sendiri kembali menjadi pelayan Kyungsoo. Maka, siang itu saat jatah makan siang bagi seluruh pelayan dan pengawal datang, Ara dengan ceria membawakan makan siang untuk Momoi yang kebetulan datang terlambat karna sibuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Hah, dasar gadis manja!

"Wah, kau membawakan makan siangku. Terimakasih Ara, kau sangat baik." Momoi yang saat itu terlalu girang dan kelaparan tanpa membuang waktu segera memakan makanan pemberian Ara tanpa curiga.

"Sama–sama, makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Ara tersenyum lebar dan Momoi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hm, benar. Aku menemani nona Kyungsoo."

Cih! Gadis itu, Ara mencibir dalam hati namun tetap memeprhatikan Momoi yang sedang makan dengan lahap dan diam–diam dia menyeringai. Bagus! Makanlah makanan yang sudah kuberi racun agar kau sakit dan tak bisa bangun Momoi, batin Ara licik.

Dan benar saja, beberapa jam kemudian Momoi jatuh sakit dan Xiumin kembali memintanya menemani Kyungsoo sebagai pelayan pribadi.

Rencana sukses.

.

.

.

Ara sedang mengepel lantai dapur saat sosok Hongbin datang menghampirinya dengan waspada. Gadis itu kemudian menatap sekeliling, memastikan apakah ada orang lain selain mereka berdua didapur ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ara pelan. Hongbin tersenyum kecil, dia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi bubuk berwarna putih kepada Ara.

"Pesananmu," Ara segera meraih bungkusan itu dan dengan cepat menyimpannya kedalam saku roknya. Menatap sekitar kemudian segera mengusir Hongbin pergi sebelum ada yang datang. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian segera meninggalkan dapur untuk kembali bekerja, ini jam jaganya.

"Kau darimana? Bukankah ini waktumu berjaga?" Sial. Dia bertemu Ravi diruang tengah yang langsung bertanya atas keberadaannya disini. Hongbin segera menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku baru saja dari dapur untuk makan malam hyung. Dan sekarang aku sudah siap!" Ucapnya ceria, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat polos dan mampu mengelabuhi siapapun jika dia adalah seorang pengawal, dan tentunya berbohong saat ini. Dan Ravi yang bodoh nampaknya percaya.

"Oke." Ravi mengangguk. "Kembalilah bekerja." Ucapnya dan Hongbin mengangguk kemudian berlari untuk kembali bekerja. Ravi lalu menuju dapur dan menemukan Jongdae disana bersama istri serta satu pelayan yang sedang membereskan peralatan makan diatas meja.

Ya, pelayan itu adalah Ara. Setelah kepergian Hongbin dari dapur, sosok Xiumin memang datang dan memintanya untuk membereskan peralatan makan, disusul oleh kedatangan Jongdae dan tak berapa lama Ravi juga datang. Ara memperhatikan mereka dalam diam disela kegiatannya, Kedua lelaki itu seperti akan melakukan pembicaraan serius, terlihat sekali saat Jongdae menyuruhnya menyingkir dengan alasan membuatkan kopi untuk Ravi. Ara mengangguk kemudian segera berlalu dari sana untuk membuat kopi, namun tanpa ketiga manusia itu sadari, Ara sempat bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Chanyeol sudah memulai aksinya, kita harus bersiap tentang ulah selanjutnya." Jongdae membuka pembicaraan

"Tentu! Nona Kyungsoo terancam karna tuan Kai tidak ada disini," Itu suara Ravi.

"Hm, ini bahaya. Chanyeol punya peluang untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku akan mengetatkan penjagaan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Ara akan melakukan rencana berbahayanya dengan Hongbin. Gadis pelayan itu sempat gugup dan ada perasaan takut yang terselit didalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika rencana gilanya bersama Hongbin gagal? Bagaimana juga jika nanti tuan Kim mengetahui ulahnya dan akan membunuhnya?

Ara menghela nafas, mengaduk kopi terakhir yang sudah tercampur obat tidur pemberian Hongbin kemarin. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya! Dia sudah sejauh ini, dia hanya perlu menculik Kyungsoo, mendapatkan uang dan segera pergi dari Negara ini bersama Hongbin. Ya! Setelah sedikit membalaskan rasa irinya pada Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Kau membuat kopi banyak sekali," Itu suara Minah, salah satu pelayan dirumah ini yang mengagetkan Ara. Gadis itu sempat terlonjak kecil sebelum tertawa hambar.

"Untuk semua penjaga. Ravi bilang para penjaga harus terjaga selama dua puluh empat jam untuk menjaga nona Kyungsoo, jadi aku akan membuatkan mereka kopi agar tidak mengantuk." Minah membulatkan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Aku boleh minta satu?"

"Tentu." Minah tersenyum, lalu tanpa curiga mengambil satu diantara puluhan kopi hitam berwadah kertas sterofom tersebut kemudian menyeruputnya senang. "Terimakasih." Gumannya kemudian berpamitan akan kembali bekerja. Ara tersenyum kikuk, dia mulai membawa kopi–kopinya keluar, membagikannya kepada para pelayan serta para penjaga yang terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih," Kopi terakhir kini berada ditangan Jongdae, lelaki itu tanpa curiga menyeruput kopi buatannya.

"Dimana nona Xiumin?" Tanyanya.

"Dia tidur dikamar, dia meminta ijin tidur lebih awal, kataya perutnya sakit." Ara mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian diam–diam menghela nafas lega karna Xiumin satu–satunya orang yang tidak mendapatkan kopi berisi obat tidur buatannya. Gadis itu kemudian berniat menuju kamar Kyungsoo, namun itu nampaknya tak perlu karna orang yang akan dia cari sudah lebih dulu mendatanginya, minta ditemani menemui Momoi. Ara dengan senang hati mengantar 'nona'nya tersebut, pergi menuju kamar khusus pelayan yang berada cukup jauh dibelakang rumah utama, menemui Momoi yang masih terbaring karna racun yang Ara taburkan dimakanan gadis itu sudah bereaksi sepenuhnya.

"Momoi baik–baik saja, dia sedang istirahat nona." Ara berucap pelan, dengan tidak sadar memancing Kyungsoo agar segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sesuai rencana Hongbin, sebentar lagi semuanya akan dimulai.

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengintip melalui celah jendela kamar Momoi dan memperhatikan pelayan pribadinya tersebut sebelum mundur dan dia menatap Ara yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum licik sekaligus gugup miliknya.

"Sudah malam, mari kuantar kekamar nona untuk istirahat." Ara tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Ara melangkah mengawal dibelakangnya, menatap iri pada Kyungsoo yang memakai sebuah gaun tidur berwarna golden yang terlihat sangat bagus. Ara mendengus, nanti setelah dia punya banyak uang, dia akan membeli segala hal yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Drap!

Drap!

"Ara?"

"Ya nona?"

"Apa kau merasa sedang diawasi?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak Ara juga melakukan hal yang sama, Ara pura–pura mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sekeliling yang remang–remang karna cahaya lampu yang minim. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Hongbin tengah bersembunyi tak jauh darinya saat ini.

"Tidak ada siapapun nona, hanya kita berdua." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo terlihat terdiam, dia menatap sekeliling dengan curiga.

"Nona ada apa?" Ara bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat–buat dan Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Udara semakin dingin nona, ayo masuk." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah melewati lorong tersebut. Ara menengok kebelakang, menemukan sosok Hongbin yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan. Lelaki itu mengangguk memberi kode dan Ara memberi balasan dengan anggukan juga. Semua akan dimulai.

"AHK!" Ara kemudian pura–pura berteriak kesakitan, menjatuhan dirinya sendiri pura–pura pingsan. Sementara Hongbin kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah balok kayu, membuat kesan bahwa dia baru saja dipukul dari belakang sampai pingsan. Ara masih terpejam menghayati aktingnya, namun tak lama dia bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tertahan.

"Mmmph!"

Tak lama, kemudian suara itu hilang dan senyap.

"Buka matamu, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ara membuka matanya perlahan, gadis pelayan itu kemudian bangkit dan menemukan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai didekapan Hongbin. Satu seringaian muncul disudut bibirnya.

"Bagus," Gumannya. "Ayo pergi sebelum semua orang yang ada disini terbangun." Hongbin yang memakai baju serba hitam itu mengangguk, dia lalu membawa tubuh kecil Kyungsoo kebahu kanannya sebelum mengikuti langkah Ara yang menuju gerbang belakang, kabur dari istana itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, tenggorokannya semakin kering dan serak karna sekarang dia mulai terisak kecil. Kenapa Ara tega melakukan semua ini?

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan tenaganya, sekedar untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Ke..kenapa Ara?" Gumannya lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Ara yang mendengar kalimat putus asa itu hanya tertawa. Dia membenci Kyungsoo dan sekarang saatnya membalas sakit hatinya.

Sakit hati karna tuan Kim yang dia kagumi mencintai gadis lemah seperti Kyungsoo.

"Dengar!" Ara mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo kasar sehingga gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak, Ara tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan itu.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini hah?" Ucapnya kasar dengan mata menyalang. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedih karna gadis didepannya ini sudah benar–benar berubah. Semua senyum dan perlakuannya hanya sebuah tipu belaka dan Kyungsoo masuk dalam kebohongannya.

"Karna apa?" Ara meremas kuat dagu Kyungsoo yang langsung meringis tertahan.

"Karna kau adalah gadis istimewa tuan Kim. Aku tak menyukaimu dan aku iri padamu. AKU MEMBENCIMU."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I'M SORRY FOR THYPO ^^

Muehehehehe XDD

Yah, kenapa semua pada nuduh Chanyeol sih? Padahal dia kan ngga tahu apa–apa. Cuman ada satu orang yang tebakannya bener! PsychoJong! Chukkae karna kamu satu–satunya yang berhasil menebak siapa penculik Kyungsoo. Selamat! Kamu mendapat tiket nonton konser EXO langsung dari Suholangkaya XDD

Yang tanya dimana dan gimana keadaan Hanbin, itu sudah saya kasih tau bagaimana keadaannya ^^

So, gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tidak garing yaa ^^

 **.**

Q : London dan Korea kan punya perbedaan waktu, kira–kira 9 jam kalo ngga salah.

A : Aaa, sumpah aku ngga sadar sama itu karna terlalu fokus sama Kyungsoo *alesan* Makasih ya koreksinya, anggap aja ini bagian dari thypo dan dichap selanjutnya akan aku perbaiki ^^

Mungkin ada yang ditanyakan lagi?

 **.**

THANK'S FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITE AND REVIEW ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND

SARANGHAE! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **:::::**

Come to me now, talk to me..

The only thing I can count on is you..

Close your eyes, hold me, because we have no tomorrow..

We don't have tomorrow, don't hesitate..

Before it's too late now,

Don't push me further and further away..

Us two, right here, right now..

Before it disappears..

 **Trouble Maker – Now**

 **:::::**

* * *

Kai menutup pintu mobilnya kasar saat kendaraan beroda empat itu mencapai halaman rumahnya sendiri, kaki panjang lelaki itu kemudian segera melangkah memasuki rumah dengan tergesa–gesa.

"JONGDAE!" Panggilnya murka, sosok yang dipanggilpun muncul tergopoh menemuinya diruang tengah.

Grep!

"Bagaimana..Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi hah?" Tanpa membuang waktu, Kai menarik kasar kerah kemeja pengacaranya tersebut, membuat nafas Jongdae sesak untuk sejenak.

"De–dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Sekarang dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai melepaskan cekalannya kasar, menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa saja kerjamu disini?" Sinis Kai tajam. "Siapa orang yang berani melakukannya?" Jongdae terbatuk sebentar, setelah dirasa nafasnya normal, lelaki itu segera menatap tuannya.

"Kita memiliki musuh dibalik selimut tuan. Kau tahu pelayan nona Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap lelaki itu dengan mata menyipit, pelayan Kyungsoo?

"Momoi?" Jongdae menggelang.

"Ara." Sahut Jondae yakin. "Dan salah satu pengawal kita sendiri, Hongbin. Mereka berdua yang merencanakan semua ini dan menculik nona Kyungsoo."

Oh!

Kai melonggarkan cekikan dasi yang belum terlepas dari lehernya tersebut semenjak dia terbang meninggalkan kota London menuju Seoul. Perbedaan waktu antara dua Negara itu membuat Kai mencapai Seoul hampir siang hari, dan itu artinya sudah berjalan satu hari semenjak penculikan Kyungsoo kemarin malam. Mata lelaki itu menggelap dengan senyum sinis.

"Mereka ya," Ucapnya santai, melepas jasnya dan memberikannya pada sosok Jongdae yang langsung membututi langkahnya menuju ruang kerja dilantai atas. Jongdae sempat dibuat bingung, tuannya ini kenapa terlihat sangat santai sekali? Apa dia sudah punya rencana?

"Tuan–"

"Panggil Ravi agar datang keruanganku." Jongdae mengedip sekali.

"Baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hanya meringis saat ikatan diseluruh tubuhnya terlepas, itu rasanya perih meskipun melegakan. Lalu seorang lelaki, yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah partner Ara dalam kasus penculikannya itu mengangkat tubuhnya paksa, menyeretnya keluar dari gudang yang gelap nan pengap tersebut.

'Kemana kau akan membawaku?' Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Suaranya menghilang, dan lagi ujung bibirnya terluka hasil perbuatan Ara, Kyungsoo benar–benar menderita. Dia tidak makan ataupun minum –mungkin sehari lamanya, membuat tubuhnya benar–benar lemah.

"Ka–kau jatuh cinta pada… Kai?" Kyungsoo malam itu bertanya pada sosok Ara yang baru saja meneriaki alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini semua. Ara tersenyum sinis, dia lagi–lagi menunduk menatap remeh Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa? Kau tidak rela jika aku menyukai tuanmu itu?" Kyungsoo diam, tak berkata apapun. Jika benar Ara menyukai Kai, lalu kenapa dia harus melakukan ini padanya? Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan dirinya?

"Lalu kenapa..kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Ara mendecih. "Tentu saja karna aku tidak suka. Kau itu hanya wanita murahan, tapi tuan Kim sangat menyayangimu. Kau fikir kau ini siapa huh? Dasar pelacur!" Lagi, gadis mantan pelayannya itu berucap. Hal yang membuat Kyungsoo terluka adalah karna kalimatnya yang bagai ujung anak panah, menusuk hatinya dan menyakitinya, tak urung air mata kembali turun dimata Kyungsoo.

"Aku, bukan pelacur."

"Jika bukan pelacur lalu apa? Pekerjaanmu hanya memuaskan nafsu tuan Kai kan? Cih, bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang membuat tuan Kai menyukainya." Ara mencibir, menatap tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk dari atas kebawah dengan senyum melecehkan.

"Tubuhmu saja tidak bagus!" Serunya. Dia lalu kembali mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan menemukan wajah si 'nona' sudah basah oleh air mata. Senyum sedih terpancar diwajah Ara.

"Nona jangan menangis," Ejeknya lalu menghempaskan dagu Kyungsoo kasar, ada senyum miring saat sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

"Apa tuan Kim menyayangimu karna wajahmu ini ya? Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku membuat wajahmu jadi jelek? Pasti tuan Kim akan membuangmu. Haha!"

Plak!

Plak!

Plak!

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua pipinya panas, ada cairan asin yang menyentuh lidahnya, ujung bibirnya sangat perih. Ara yang melihat itu jadi gemas, dia tertawa dengan terbahak melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya.

"Kenapa? Mau berteriak memanggil tuanmu? Tenang saja, Kai tidak akan menemukanmu disini." Otak Ara mungkin sudah miring, gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah silet dari saku celana jinsnya, menatap silet tajam itu dengan senyum merekah. Kyungsoo yang melihat benda tajam ditangan Ara itu mulai panik, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, wajahnya dia tundukkan dalam–dalam menolak saat gadis didepannya itu mulai membawa silet tajam itu kedepan wajahnya.

Tidak! Kumohon..

"Hei, hentikan." Suara deritan pintu terdengar dan Hongbin muncul menghentikan aksi gila temannya ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat." Hongbin bergidik geli sementara Ara hanya mendengus. Tentu saja dia tidak serius. Dia kan hanya ingin menggertak Kyungsoo saja agar gadis itu takut.

"Jangan sakiti wajahnya, nanti dia tidak laku jika dijual pada orang itu." Meski Kyungsoo tak menatap wajah penculiknya ini, namun telinganya masih normal mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dijual? Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah menyedihkannya, bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"A–apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya takut. Hongbin tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan kami jual nona." Jawab Hongbin santai tanpa beban. Sontak, mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat lebih lebar lagi. Dia akan dijual?

"Ti–tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan." Kyungsoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman dikursinya. Sementara si dua pelaku sudah terbahak–bahak, Ara bertepuk tangan senang dibuatnya.

"Kau kan pelacur! Jangan sok suci, tubuh hinamu itu pasti sudah ditiduri banyak lelaki kan? Cih." Ara mendecih kemudian mengajak Hongbin pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis sambil meyakinkan bahwa tak ada lelaki lain yang menjamah tubuhnya selain Kai seorang.

"Jalan yang cepat! Orang yang akan membelimu sudah menunggu tahu!" Hongbin bicara ketus sesekali menyentak tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas. Saat mereka mencapai sebuah pintu, Hongbin berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah sebelum berdecak. Lelaki itu kemudian melepas sweaternya dan memakaikannya paksa ketubuh Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya kau harus terlihat baik didepan tuan barumu." Hongbin nyengir lebar lalu membuka pintu dan membawa Kyungsoo kearah sebuah halaman belakang yang kumuh, banyak pepohonan liar serta bak sampah dengan bau yang menyengat dimana–mana.

"Nah, tuanmu sudah menunggu." Mereka berhenti dan Kyungsoo menunduk dalam–dalam. Tidak mau melihat sekitar, siapapun orang yang akan membelinya, semoga dia mendapat tuan yang beruntung seperti Kai.

Kai,

Kemana lelaki itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang menolongku? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti lagi sehingga dia tidak beriat mencariku? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah menangis dalam diam. Bukan, dia bukan menangis karna akan dijual pada orang yang entah baik atau tidak, tapi dia menangis karna Kai tak datang menolongnya.

"Kau sudah bawa uangnya?" Itu suara Ara. Lalu terdengar sebuah gumanan sebelum suara benda keras yang dijatuhkan menyentuh lantai terdengar. Ara mengambil koper besar berwarna hitam tersebut, membukanya dan memeriksa apakah uang yang dia minta cukup atau tidak. Seringaian tipis tercipta disudut bibirnya saat bertumpuk–tumpuk won berada disana dalam jumlah luar biasa banyak. Ara menatap Hongbin yang dibalas anggukan lelaki itu, Ara mundur kebelakang dengan koper ditangannya sementara Hongbin maju menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada sipembeli.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar dan dia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar telah menangkap tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma parfum yang lelaki itu gunakan.

Aroma ini,

"Selamat bersenang–senang tuan!" Hongbin lalu berlari menyusul Ara yang sudah kabur lewat pintu belakang. Kini tinggallah Kyungsoo bersama si tuan baru, gadis itu masih belum mau membuka matanya, dia takut. Dia mengenal aroma parfum ini, tapi dia tidak yakin.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik–baik saja?"

Suara itu,

"Buka matamu Kyungsoo." Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya dan maniknya bertautan langsung dengan si manik hijau tosca mempesona tersebut. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis.

"Chan–chanyeol.." Isaknya kembali dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan akhirnya pingsan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Ravi menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning kehadapan Kai yang langsung membukanya cepat.

"Anak buahku sudah menyelidiki semuanya, sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti mereka." Ravi meliriknya dengan ekor mata. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisiknya pelan. Kai mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja melakukan apa yang harus mereka dapatkan," Balasnya tersenyum mengerikan, bahkan Ravi cukup takut untuk melihatnya. Lelaki itu menunduk karna merasa bahwa Anubis tengah bangkit dan berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Lalu nona Kyungsoo–"

"Ya, aku terlambat satu langkah darinya." Potong Kai cepat dan Ravi cukup paham siapa yang tuannya maksud.

"Siapkan mobil karna aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo kembali." Perintahnya dan tanpa dua kali lagi Ravi mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasa pusing saat kelopak matanya memaksa untuk terbuka, setelah mengedip untuk beberapa kali, manik beningnya lalu mampu menangkap keadaan sekeliling. Sejenak gadis itu meringis menyentuh keningnya, menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkerut menyadari bahwa dia saat ini tengah berada ditempat yang asing untuknya. Dimana ini? Langit–langit putih, bau obat. Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut pakaian yang wajar. Sebuah piyama panjang yang lembut dan hangat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," Kyungsoo mendengar suara berat itu didekatnya, gadis itu lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Chan–chan.."

"Ssst. Jangan bicara dulu," Kyungsoo menurut, menutup mulutnya kembali. Namun gadis itu tak menolak saat Chanyeol meraih lembut punggungnya dan mengangkatnya pelan sampai dia terduduk.

"Minumlah." Bisiknya pelan menyodorkan segelas air mineral kedepan bibirnya, dengan pelan gadis itu menyesap sisi gelas itu sampai isi gelas tinggal setengah. Chanyeol kembali membaringkan Kyungsoo, menarik selimut sampai menutupi dadanya.

"Yeol–"

"Kau ada dirumahku, kau sakit Kyungsoo. Dokter sudah memeriksamu dan kau akan membaik." Ucapnya tersenyum meyakinkan, mengatakan hal yang sepertinya ingin Kyungsoo ketahui.

"Tapi..Ara,"

"Mereka sudah pergi dan aku memastikan bahwa mereka tak akan kembali lagi."

"Tidurlah, semuanya akan baik–baik saja." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menatap mata hijau yang bersinar cerah itu sesaat, memastikan apakah lelaki itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Dan saat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia tidak memeiliki siapa–siapa lagi untuk dipercaya saat ini selain Chanyeol, gadis itu lalu menurut dan menutup kedua matanya, kembali tidur. Namun sayup–sayup dia bisa mendengar pintu yang terbuka serta percakapan ringan antara Chanyeol dan seseorang dengan suara lembutnya.

"Dokter,"

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah sadar?"

"Ya."

"Itu bagus, hanya perlu satu kantung infuse lagi dan dia akan jauh lebih baik."

Infuse?

Dengan mata terpejam, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan kanannya sendiri dari bawah selimut dan menemukan tangan kanannya itu berisi jarum dengan selang yang terhubung keatas tiang infuse. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia sakit dan Chanyeol yang merawatnya dirumahnya sendiri? Kenapa lelaki itu mau repot–repot sekali melakukannya? Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba mengatur pernafasannya sendiri. Banyak sekali hal yang dia fikirkan, dan itu membuatnya kembali pening. Percakapan antara Chanyeol dan lelaki yang mungkin dokter itu mulai terdengar sayup–sayup ditelinga Kyungsoo, rasa ngantuk menguasai otaknya, lalu Kyungsoo putuskan saja untuk kembali terlelap dan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ilhoon yang baru datang itu menatap sekitar rumah dengan alis berkerut. Hei, kenapa rumah yang biasanya selalu ramai oleh pelayan ini terlihat sepi? Ilhoon menatap sekitar dengan bodoh, tak mau terlihat lebih bodoh lagi, lelaki itu segera memasuki ruang tengah dan mendapati beberapa pengawal berada disana.

"Hyuk–"

"Kau darimana saja hah?" Lelaki yang baru saja namanya Ilhoon sebut memekik, menatap sebal kearah temannya itu.

"Aku–"

"Kenapa kau pergi saat keadaan sedang genting?" Potong Hyuk cepat sambil mendengus sebal. Ilhoon mengedip, mendekati temannya yang baru dikenalnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu dengan serius.

"Aku kan mengambil ijin untuk mengunjungi tuan–" Ilhoon mengatupkan bibirnya cepat, sementara Hyuk menatapnya curiga.

"Apa?" Tuduhnya. Tukang kebun ganteng itu menggigit lidahnya pelan, lalu matanya berpendar menghindar dari tatapan mata tajam milik Hyuk.

"Ibuku sakit dan aku harus memeriksa keadaannya." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya, kali ini lebih serius. Hyuk mendengus lagi, lalu menatap temannya itu tajam.

"Nona Kyungsoo diculik kemarin malam."

"Apa?" Ilhoon tak bisa untuk tak melebarkan matanya. Tunggu, nona Kyungsoo diculik? Tapi.. siapa yang berani melakukan itu?

"Tuan Kai–"

"Dia baru datang dari London pagi tadi, dan sekarang sedang pergi mencari nona Kyungsoo."

"Kemana?" Hyuk mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu!" Balasnya cuek lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ilhoon yang kini mulai risau. Bahkan saking risaunya, tangan lelaki itu bergetar saat dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil ponsel.

"Tuan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara peringatan yang muncul dari pengeras suara disudut–sudut bandara itu membuat Ara serta Hongbin segera bergegas pergi, menarik koper besar mereka mengikuti orang–orang yang akan menaiki pesawat penerbangan tujuan Tokyo, Jepang.

"Hongbin," Ara memanggil temannya yang berjalan didepannya itu dengan pelan. Ekor matanya tak berhenti menatap sekitar dengan waspada sambil menggenggam erat tali tas tangan yang melingkar dipundak kanannya. Waspada apakah ada sepasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, siapa tahu seseorang yang diutus tuan Kim sedang mengikutinya saat ini.

"Jangan cemas, kita akan bertemu keluarga kita kembali." Ucap Hongbin mencoba seceria mungkin, lelaki itu lalu berhenti dan menggenggam erat tangan Ara memberi semangat. Membuat gadis itu sempat kaget.

"Jangan fikirkan ini semua, tidak akan ada yang mengejar kita. Percayalah." Ucapnya pelan lalu menarik Ara menaiki pesawat yang akan take off. Sebenarnya jika dia boleh jujur, dia juga sedang berdebar saat ini. Uang didalam tas yang Ara bawa adalah uang haram hasil menculik serta menjual Kyungsoo kepada orang yang sialnya adalah kakak dari tuan yang mereka khianati. Hongbin bukannya tidak tahu siapa Kim Kai itu, nyawa mereka pasti sedang terancam sekarang. Tapi sejauh ini, dia merasa semuanya aman dan baik–baik saja, dia merasa tidak ada yang mengawasi. Lagipula kepergiannya sangat rahasia dengan identitas yang telah dirubah pula.

Hah!

Hongbin menghela nafas lega saat dia dan Ara sudah duduk dengan nyaman disalah satu kursi pesawat yang memanjang kebelakang. Jika sejauh ini mereka masih selamat, maka keduanya masih punya peluang untuk sampai di Jepang dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga mereka dengan uang hasil pemberian Chanyeol.

"Mau berlibur ya?" Hongbin tersentak dan menoleh pada wanita yang duduk disebelahnya, hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter disisinya.

"Huh?"

"Bersama kekasihmu?" Wanita itu meletakkan majalah fashion yang sebelumnya dia baca kepangkuannya, dagunya menunjuk kearah Ara yang mulai terlelap tanpa disadari dibahu Hongbin. Lelaki itu menatap kesamping dan menghela nafas, membenarkan posisi kepala Ara dibahunya. Mungkin gadis ini terlalu lelah karna tertekan.

"Aku juga akan ke Jepang." Ucap si gadis ceria. "Melakukan misi penting." Ucapnya mengedip, tubunya condong, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Choa. Kau?" Hongbin mengedip, menerima uluran gadis didepannya dengan kaku.

"Aku Ho–" Hongbin refleks menutup bibirnya lagi.

"Maksudku, namaku Hyungwoon dan ini Chanmi, kekasihku.." Ujarnya. Si gadis bernama Choa lalu mengangguk–ngangguk mengiyakan.

"Selamat bersenang–senang kalau begitu." Ucapnya ceria lalu kembali diposisi semula, menyeringai kecil menatap Hongbin yang diam–diam menghela nafas.

Kau mungkin akan selamat sampai menginjak tanah Jepang, tapi jangan pernah bermain–main dengan seorang Kim Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kelopak mawar itu kemudian mengerjap menyesuaikan pandangannya agar fokus.

"Ah.." Kyungsoo meringis pelan menyentuh keningnya yang masih berdenyut kecil, namun ini lebih baik dari pada tadi. Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, mendapati tangannya telah bebas dari selang infuse. Matanya lalu berpendar kesekitar ruangan, sebuah kamar cukup luas yang serba putih. Apa, dia berada disalah satu kamar dirumah Park Chanyeol? Yeah, itu pasti.

Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya menginjak lantai keramik putih yang dingin, ujung piyamanya lalu jatuh menyentuh atas lututnya saat gadis itu mencoba berdiri. Keadaannya sudah cukup baik dan dia harus berterimakasih pada kakak Kai tersebut.

Ah..

Bicara soal Kai, apa lelaki itu tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi padanya? Tapi itu mustahil, Ravi atau Jongdae pasti akan melaporkan ini langsung kepadanya. Hah, lagi pula, kenapa Kyungsoo terlalu berharap akan hal itu? Bagaimana jika seandainya Kai memang mengetahui keadaannya dan malah angkat tangan? Itu bisa terjadi. Otak didalam kepala Kyungsoo mulai berfikir keras. Siapa dirinya sampai Kai mau repot–repot datang menyelamatkannya? Kai bukan kekasihnya dan dia juga sebaliknya, fakta keras bahwa dia hanyalah barang belian lelaki itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dia tidak berhak berharap banyak pada lelaki itu. Mungkin Kai sudah melupakannya dan mencari wanita lain untuk bersenang–senang diluar sana.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung piyamanya sendiri, merasa sesak dan sakit. Kaki pendeknya lalu berjalan menuju sepasang jendela besar yang tertutup gorden polos berwarna coklat cerah. Cahaya senja menerobos masuk saat Kyungsoo menyingkap gorden tersebut kesamping, membuat mata bulatnya mampu menatap pemandangan yang ada. Sebuah halaman luas dengan jalanan kecil berbatu. Dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya, Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat benteng beton yang kokoh melindungi rumah ini dalam bentuk pagar tinggi. Ah, rumah ini sama saja seperti rumah Kai, sama–sama seperti penjara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Bagaimana nasibnya selanjut ini? Bukan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang diinginkan Ara dan temannnya itu dengan jalan menculiknya. Ara membencinya dan gadis itu meminta tebusan besar atas dirinya. Kyungsoo menunduk, memikirkan apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk mengganti satu koper penuh berisi uang yang Chanyeol berikan. Atau dia harus kembali terpenjara dengan Chanyeol sebagai tuan baru? Cih, dia bukan pelacur.

Lama termenung disana menatap langit yang berwarna oranye, mata Kyungsoo lalu tertuju pada sebuah sedan Luxury yang tiba–tiba memasuki gerbang dan berhenti dengan tergesa dihalaman depan rumah ini. Kyungsoo mengernyit, seperti pernah melihat mobil ini. Lalu seketika matanya membulat lebar saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang keluar dengan tergesa dari mobil dan menutup kasar pintu mobil mahal itu.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo berguman pelan, meyakinkan bahwa orang yang berjalan didepan Ravi dengan satu koper besar berwarna hitam itu adalah Kai. Satu tetes air mata tak bisa untuk Kyungsoo tahan, gadis itu menututp mulutnya terharu. Untuk apa Kai disini? Apa dia mau membawanya pulang?

Kyungsoo dengan tergesa berbalik hendak turun dan menemui Kai, namun sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya, pintu terbuka terlebih dahulu dan seorang lelaki muda berwajah sangar masuk dengan senyum manisnya. Yah, dia terlihat tidak baik, kaki Kyungsoo lalu mundur dengan waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, si lelaki yang ternyata Junhoe itu tersenyum kecil sambil mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mundur kembali.

"Menghentikan agar nona tetap berada disini," Ucapnya tenang namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Gadis itu mengerti, Chanyeol tak mengiginkannya keluar dari rumah ini dengan mudah setelah satu koper penuh uang yang dia korbankan.

"Biarkan aku pergi," Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, melawan rasa takutnya. Dia ingin pergi dan bertemu Kai.

"Kau tak boleh pergi dari sini,"

"Kenapa?" Junhoe yang masih terlihat remaja itu tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Karna tuan Park yang menginginkan itu. Memang kau fikir tuan Park tidak melakukan apa–apa untuk menyelamatkanmu?" Junhoe mencibir, menatap remeh kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum getir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas jasanya?"

"Dengan tetap diam ditempatmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Junhoe mngernyitkan alisnya keatas, mendesis pelan dan dilihat dari ekpresinya, lelaki itu terlihat kesal.

"Kau harus mau, karna aku akan memaksa." Ucapnya mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mencekal kuat lengan gadis itu berniat menyeretnya pergi. Kyungsoo sontak menjerit, berusaha melepas cekalan lelaki yang hendak membawanya pergi.

"Lepass!" Satu tendangan Kyungsoo berikan tepat diperut lelaki itu, membuat Junhoe memekik sakit sehingga cekalannya pada lengan Kyungsoo terlepas, dan saat Junhoe membungkuk memegangi perutnya, kesempatan itu Kyungsoo gunakan untuk berlari.

"BERHENTI!" Junhoe berteriak keras, suaranya mengaung didalam ruangan membuat nyali Kyungsoo semakin menciut dan tubuh mungil gadis itu mulai bergetar.

"Berhenti atau aku akan berbuat kejam padamu." Ancamnya. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat, kakinya dengan perlahan mundur sampai tubuhnya menabrak sisi meja dan saat itulah mata Kyungsoo melirik kearas vas bunga keramik yang ada disebelahnya.

Prang!

Vas bunga warna ungu cerah itupun jatuh pecah kelantai saat tangannya dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya, dengan kalap Kyungsoo lalu meraih salah satu pecahan yang cukup besar dan lancip, menempelkan ujung tajam pecahan tersebut keurat nadinya.

"Biarkan aku pergi," Ucapnya pelan, menatap Junhoe yang hanya diam ditempat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lepas!" Gertakknya, namun Kyungsoo menggelang, dengan perlahan mendekat kearah pintu masih dengan pecahan runcing vas dipergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi atau aku akan bunuh diri dan Chanyeol akan membunuhmu." Kyungsoo kali ini berteriak, mempermainkan Junhoe yang mendesis seperti patung ditempatnya. Melihat lelaki itu hanya diam takut akan ancamannya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari pintu dan mencari anak tangga, kakinya dengan terburu menuruni anak tangga hingga mencapai lantai dasar. Sial! Ada beberapa pengawal yang menghalangi pintu.

"Cih!" Junhoe yang berada diujung tinggi anak tangga teratas itu mendecih, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai menggertak para pengawal. "Merepotkan," Bisiknya malas.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pecahan vas bunga ditangannya sampai ujung runcingnya menggores telapak tangan, hingga sebuah luka kecil muncul dan darah perlahan merembes mengotori tangan kanannya.

"Menyingkirlah.." Ucapnya tajam, menudingkan pecahan vas tersebut kewajah para pengawal sebelum membawa benda runcing itu kelehernya sendiri.

"Menyingkir dan biarkan aku lewat sebelum benda ini melukaiku dan Chanyeol akan membunuh kalian." Para pengawal bertubuh kekar itu saling melemparkan pandang satu sama lain, kemudian serentak menatap Kyungsoo, tetap pada posisinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Maaf nona, tapi kau tak boleh pergi." Jawab salah satu diantara pengawal tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo merasa frustasi seketika. Kenapa ingin bertemu Kai saja sulit? Dan apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan darinya?

"Menyingkir!" Kyungsoo kali ini tak main–main, gadis itu semakin menekan ujung benda tajam itu kelehernya sampai sebuah sayatan kecil tercipta dan tetesan cairan berwarna merah muncul. Saat itulah para pengawal saling berpandangan dengan risau.

"Nona–"

"Menyingkir!" Para pengawal langsung membuka barisan, membiarkan Kyungsoo lewat. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak Kyungsoo sia–siakan, dia langsung berlari menuju pintu utama agar para pengawal tak menangkapnya kembali. Dia melewati pintu utama, mencapai halaman depan dimana sosok Kai dan Chanyeol saling berhadap–hadapan, sepertinya kedua lelaki itu terlibat percakapan sengit sementara satu koper terbuka penuh lembaran uang itu tergeletak begitu saja dikaki Chanyeol.

"KAI!" Kyungsoo berteriak begitu melihat lelaki itu ada disana, segera gadis itu hendak berlari mencapai Kai sebelum langkahnya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan lelaki bermata hijau yang kini tengah menatap Kyungsoo tajam dengan telapak tangan menggenggam kuat lengan Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana kau?" Bisiknya kejam, mencengkram erat lengan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu meringis dan refleks semakin menggenggam erat pecahan vas bunga yang masih setia melukai tangannya tersebut.

"Yeol..lepas!"

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo bajingan!" Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati wajah Kai yang mengeras empat meter didepannya. Gadis itu lalu ganti memandang Chanyeol yang menatap lurus wajah adiknya. Seketika Kyungsoo merinding, tatapan mata hijaunya sangat mengerikan. Apa ini sosok Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya?

"Chan–"

"Inikah rasa terimakasihmu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu dari penghianat dirumah adikku?" Tanya Chanyeol, kali ini memandang Kyungsoo lekat dengan tatapan tajam. Dan sumpah setelah pertemuan mereka yang hanya berjalan dua kali, baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang jauh berbeda. Chanyeol yang waktu itu menatap hangat dan ceria kepadanya kini terlihat seperti hendak menelannya hidup–hidup.

"Ingat Kyungsoo, kau diculik dan menderita dirumah adikku. Apa kau mau kembali masuk kedalam neraka itu?"

Kyungsoo diam, menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Lagipula, jika kau kembali kerumahnya, kau mau apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Ucapan Chanyeol kali ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, gadis itu menegang ditempat, perlahan memutar kepala menatap kearah Kai yang menatapnya tajam penuh arti.

"Aku benar kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap keterpakuan Kyungsoo disisinya. Sementara Kai mulai mengatupkan rahangnya kuat–kuat.

"Jangan mendengarkan bajingan itu Kyungsoo. Kemarilah dan kita akan pulang!" Kai bersuara dengan nada dinginnya, ekor mata elangnya terus menatap Kyungsoo penuh peringatan.

"Pulang? Dan berakhir menjadi budak diranjangnya?"

"Berhenti omong kosong Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Kai keras lalu kali ini menatap penuh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kembali kesini!" Ancamnya dengan nada pelan. Kyungsoo kali ini menatap kedua lelaki yang masih memiliki ikatan darah itu dengan bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ancaman Kai membuatnya takut, tapi ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Biarkan Kyungsoo memilih." Chanyeol melepaskan cekalannya dilengan Kyungsoo, membuat bahu gadis yang sempat menegang itu kembali rileks. "Pikirkan dengan baik! Tinggal bersamaku atau pergi kembali pada adikku." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, tersenyum penuh percaya diri karna merasa bahwa kali ini Kyungsoo tak akan menolaknya. Ekor matanya lalu melirik leher Kyungsoo, mengernyit baru menyadari ada luka gores dileher putihnya.

"Aku.." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lekat sebelum menatap Kai dengan bimbang. Lelaki tan itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk Kyungsoo artikan. Namun Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya, membuat gerakan kembali masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol, membuat si pemilik rumah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara sosok Kai melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku.." Bisiknya mundur selangkah lalu berhenti. Melepas pecahan vas runcing dari tangannya hingga jatuh kelantai marmer yang bermozaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari sedan hitam yang menjemputnya dari bandara saat kendaraan itu sampai ketempat tujuan. Segera gadis itu berdiri dan mendongak, menatap haru bangunan megah berlantai tiga yang luar biasa mewah didepannya itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, matanya lalu memandang sekitar dengan sayu. Lantai keramik yang sama, cat tembok yang sama. Lalu kolam disisi rumah yang masih sama.

"Nona, barang–barangmu." Ucap si supir tua yang tadi menjemput Baekhyun, dia membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam bagasi mobil.

"Terimakasih paman, aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Si paman hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana. Baekhyun meregangkan otot–ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah hampir sepuluh jam lamanya perjalanan, lalu matanya memandang rumah penuh sejarah didepannya lama.

Hah!

Selamat datang kembali Baekhyun! Gadis itu berguman dalam hati, memory masa kecilnya saat berlari–lari dan berenang didalam kolam itu kembali muncul diotaknya, seperti Dejavu, gadis itu seperti merasakan masa lalunya yang kembali terulang. Lama dia mematung disana, satu senyuman lebar lalu hadir dibibir tipisnya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menghentikan aksi mengenang masa lalunya, kepalanya bergerak kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok Jongdae muncul dari pintu utama dengan senyum tipis, lelaki itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku.

"Jongdae.." Bisiknya ceria lalu dengan cepat berlari kencang untuk memeluk erat temannya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Baekhyun." Jongdae membalas pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Mereka melepas pelukannya lalu saling menatap dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tambah cantik," Puji Jongdae dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu atas pujian itu. Jongdae juga semakin tampan, semakin dewasa dengan rambut–rambut kecil halus disekitar dagunya. Ah, apa isi otak lelaki itu juga masih sama? Tetap cemerlang dan genius?

"Tapi sayang, kau masih tetap pendek, seperti dulu." Ejeknya dengan wajah remeh menjatuhkan martabat Baekhyun yang baru saja disanjung, membuat gadis bermata sipit itu memekik sebal lalu tanpa segan memukul tulang kering Jongdae yang langsung terbahak. Ah, Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu, tetap lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman yang cukup keras menghentikan acara reuni mereka, keduanya lalu menoleh dan mendapati wanita cantik dengan tubuh sintalnya itu tengah cemberut dibelakang mereka. Hei, sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Jangan terlalu lama mengobrol disana! Kau harus membawanya masuk karna dia masih kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh Jongdae!" Omelnya yang membuat Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan, menyadari wajah cemburu gadis itu. Jongdae terkekeh, dia lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun mendekati gadisnya yang makin cemberut itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Nyonya Xiumin. istriku!" Serunya bangga dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar–lebar.

"APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan New York?" Xiumin tersenyum, meletakkan secangkir teh herbal didepan Baekhyun yang diam–diam mengamatinya sambil tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih. Well, setelah perdebatan kecil didepan pintu tadi, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berkenalan secara resmi dengan istri Jongdae ini. Dia adalah wanita ramah sebenarnya, hanya sedikit 'pecemburu' itulah fikir Baekhyun. Tapi selebihnya dia adalah wanita bertubuh montok yang keibuan, tipe Jongdae sekali.

"Tidak buruk. Setiap hari aku hampir puluhan kali mencatat kasus criminal." Baekhyun meraih cangkirnya. "Orang liberalis bebas melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan hukum." Lanjutnya dan Xiumin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu dimana tuan Kim?" Baekhyun menatap sekitar mencari tuannya itu sebelum menyesap sisi cangkir. Jongdae mengguman, akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi dirumah ini.

"Maksudmu sekarang tuan Kim pergi.. mencari Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menurunkan cangkirnya, meletakkan teh herbal itu kembali keatas meja. Mata sipitnya bergerak gusar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya pelan. Jongdae didepannya hanya mengangguk, sementara Xiumin duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri gusar, dia tiba–tiba merasa takut.

"Kau tahu, setelah kepergianmu semua menjadi rumit. Kau tahu kan rahasia dirumah ini?" Jongdae menatapnya serius melalui ujung matanya, melirik kearah sekitar takut jika ada pelayan lain dan pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tentu dia tahu, dia besar disini dan Kai sangat mempercayainya, hal wajar jika dia masuk menjadi salah satu orang yang mengetahui 'rahasia' dirumah ini. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang tahu dan terlibat sejak dia menikah dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun tahu semuanya sejak awal.

"Hubungan persaudaraan mereka akan semakin memburuk setelah ini. Hah!" Jongdae menghela nafas kasar, memejamkan matanya sejenak menekan segala rasa lelahnya. Xiumin yang melihat suaminya nampak kelelahan segera mengusap lengannya lembut, menyesal tadi sempat memarahi suami tampannya itu. Baekhyun sendiri juga berfikir keras. Park Chanyeol! Ya, dia tahu siapa lelaki itu. Bahkan dia juga punya beberapa 'kenangan' tak menyenangkan bersama lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, apakah dia harus kembali untuk berurusan dengan manusia tiang listrik itu? –itu panggilan Baekhyun untuknya dulu. Entah seperti apa rupa lelaki itu seletah hampir delapan tahun lamanya tak pernah bertemu.

"Chanyeol menginginkan Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu apa mau anak itu." Diameter mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Apa lagi ini? Bukankah Kyungsoo itu milik..

Tuannya?

"Entah akan berakhir seperti apa ini semua." Gumannya meremas erat tangan mungil Xiumin. matanya terbuka lalu menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau paham kan apa alasan kau kembali datang ke sini?" Baekhyun menegang ditempat. Merasa ragu sendiri, jika dia menyimpulkan semuanya dia bisa mengerti apa tujuan kepulangannya.

"Menjaga Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol?" Bisiknya dan Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan, memperjelas tanggung jawab yang akan dia pegang setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan kembali pada Kai." Lanjutnya tegas sebelum berlari cepat melewati Chanyeol menuju kearah Kai yang diam–diam menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Kai dengan senyum kemenangan membuka lebar kedua tangannya, menyambut tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapannya, mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang menggeram tidak terima. Sial! Kyungsoo kembali menolaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagus!" Bisik Kai yang kini sibuk mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang kecil dengan lembut.

"Pilihan bagus." Lanjutnya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca–kaca sedih. Ah, entahlah. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa senang bisa memeluk lelaki itu kembali dan mencium aroma parfumnya yang maskulin.

"Kau baik–baik saja hm? Maaf aku terlambat datang dan membiarkan penghianat itu menyakitimu." Telapak tangan besar lelaki itu lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, ujung ibu jarinya kemudian menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan pelan sebelum ibu jari tersebut berhenti tepat disudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka, mengusapnya sayang membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Kai mendesis pelan bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melukai Kyungsoo. Ekor matanya lalu tertuju kearah leher Kyungsoo yang tergores, kemudian turun kearah telapak tangan mungilnya yang berdarah. Segera Kai meraih tangan itu dan menatapnya dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kai.."

"Kau akan baik–baik saja, kita akan pulang." Janjinya. Lelaki itu larut dalam dunianya bersama Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah panas dan bersiap meledak.

"CUKUP!" Teriaknya marah. Lelaki itu lalu meraih sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya, menudingkannya tepat kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dia muak! Cukup melihat kemesraan menjijikkan kedua manusia itu.

"Berhenti main–main!" Ucapnya mengancam. Melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan senjata api, Kai tidak tinggal diam. Lelaki itu lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang tubuhnya, menyuruhnya bersembunyi sementara lelaki itu juga mengambil pistol dari balik saku jasnya dan sama–sama mengacungkan pistol tersebut kearah Chanyeol.

Trek!

Kedua kakak beradik itu sama–sama menarik pelatuk pistol mereka, tatapan keduanya menajam menatap benci satu sama lain, sementara Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kai mulai bergetar takut, meremas kuat jas lelaki itu.

"Kai.."

"Kau akan baik–baik saja," Janji Kai, melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang mulai teisak ketakutan dibekalangnya sebelum kembali menatap sang kakak.

"Beraninya kau Park!" Ancam Kai tajam, semakin menarik kuat pelatuknya. Chanyeol juga mendesis, menarik kuat pelatuk pistolnya.

"TIDAK!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba–tiba sebelum suara tembakan terdengar keras dibarengi pekikan kesakitan yang menyayat serta debuman keras menyentuh tanah.

DOOR!

DOOR!

"AHK!"

BRUK!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu berbunyi kecil saat seseorang mendorong pintunya dan memasuki kafe. Mata hazelnya lalu menatap sekitar kafe, mencari–cari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

"Hei," Matanya lalu tertuju pada seorang pria tua yang melambai tepat dimeja sebelah perapian, Segera lelaki itu mengusap kemejanya sekilas sebelum berjalan dengan mantap mendekati klien barunya tersebut.

"Tuan Do Seung Hyun?"

"Kau pasti Jung Il Hoon?" Si pria bermata hazel mengangguk, menarik kursi mendudukkan diri didepan Seunghyun yang memberi kode padanya untuk duduk. Seunghyun lalu memanggil pelayan, memesan dua cangkir kopi hitam.

"Jadi, anda klien yang mengirim e-mail keperusahaanku?"

"Ya." Seunghyun tersenyum, membuat guratan keriput menghiasi dahinya yang sudah menua termakan usia.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Ilhoon serius, tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada berkas yang Seunghyun sodorkan padanya. Lelaki itu lalu meraihnya, membuka map tersebut dan mata hazelnya mulai bergerak meneliti data didepannya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Ilhoon mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap riwayat hidup foto gadis didalam map tersebut yang dia yakini adalah putri kliennya ini. Hm, gadis yang manis.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama Kim Kai karna alasan hutang–piutang." Ilhoon menurunkan map yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menatap Seunghyun serius.

"Jangan bilang kau berniat menjual putrimu pada lelaki itu?"

Kim Kai, Ilhoon yang merupakan seorang agen mata–mata itu cukup paham dengan siapa pria tua ini akan berurusan. Sementara Ilhoon nampak memojokkannya dengan tuduhan tepat, Seunghyun hanya tersenyum tipis mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Ilhoon.

"Aku punya seorang putri dan aku ingin kau mengawasinya untukku."

"Putri yang akan kau jual untuk bersama Kim Kai?"

"Ya."

"Jika kau sudah menjualnya, kenapa kau masih ingin mengawasinya?"

"Karna bagaimanapun dia tetap putriku." Jawab Seunghyun cepat dengan tegas, ada siratan luka dimatanya yang tua, namun berusaha untuk ditutupi.

"Aku terpaksa, aku punya alasan untuk itu. Tapi selebihnya, aku sangat mencintai putri dan putraku." Bisiknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Noh, uda pada tahu'kan siapa tuannya mbak Cabe.

Dan apa?

Ilhoon tukang kebun ganteng itu ternyata cuman nyamar pemirsa, dia itu seorang agen yang diam–diam masuk kedalam rumah Kai untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo atas perintah papanya Kyungsoo. Nah? Lho?*hahaha XDD

Makin ribet yaa -_-

 **.**

Warning thypo!

 **.**

Wehehehehehe! XDD

Long time no see, long time no see *nyanyisamatop* XXD

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ya! Dan maaf jika kelanjutannya lama, mohon dimengerti karna Laxy udah masuk Zone–zone sibuk pake bangettt *huhu T.T

Dan mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang bisa Laxy update dibulan ini. Akhir bulan Laxy uda mulai ujian –full dimaret sampe April menjelang UN -_- Pasti yang berada diposisi sama kek Laxy juga merasakan *haha*

So, fanfict ini dihiatuskan dulu ya sampe ujian selesai. Semoga masih ada yang mau menunggu dan masih ada yang minat ^^

Minta do'anya semua biar ujian Laxy lancar dan bisa lulus pmdk ke poltek negeri *hope

 **.**

Arigatou Gosaimaz {}

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, ME-RIVIEW & MEM-FAVORITKAN FANFICT INI ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND

SARANGHAE :* :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::**

You always knew that

I'm a selfish kind of guy

I guess I felt burdened

By you when you were just asking for the slightest of attention

Without even leaving a single photo

like everyone else takes

Until the very last moment We only think of me

 **(iKON – APOLOGY)**

 **::::::**

* * *

Hongbin dan Ara sudah mencapai tanah Jepang dengan selamat. Kedua manusia itu bisa menghirup udara segar saat ini karna sedari tadi tidak ada tanda–tanda seseorang mencurigakan yang mengawasi mereka dan itu melegakan. Dengan tenang Hongbin menarik koper besarnya disisi Ara yang saat ini terlihat lebih santai, keduanya melangkah diantara ratusan manusia yang memadati bandara tersebut untuk mencapai jalan raya, mencari sebuah taxi dan pergi.

"Kau lihat? Tidak ada bahaya kan?" Ara menoleh saat Hongbin mengatakan itu disisinya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Meski nampaknya mereka baik–baik saja, namun dia yakin jika Tuan Kai tidak akan melepaskan dirinya bersama Hongbin dengan mudah. Menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan diri, gadis itu meremas tas berisi uangnya dengan gusar, keduanya hampir mencapai pintu masuk sebelum sesuatu yang panas menembus tepat ditengkuknya dengan cepat. Rasanya panas dan menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu ambruk kelantai.

"Astaga! ARA!" Hongbin yang melihat gadis disebelahnya tiba–tiba jatuh sontak berteriak keras, membuang kopernya dan beralih menghampiri Ara yang mulai meregang nyawa, nafasnya tersenggal–senggal hebat.

"Ara..Ara..Ya Tuhan! Tolong sadarlah!" Paniknya, orang–orang yang berada disekitar mereka mulai berkerumun melihat apa yang terjadi. Bahkan petugas keamanan mulai datang bergerombol.

"Hong..bin..kau– ahk!"

"Berhenti bicara! Kita akan pergi kerumah sakit! SIAPAPUN PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" Teriaknya makin panik, seorang petugas keamanan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulance sesuai permintaan Hongbin. Lelaki itu menyentuh belakang kepala Ara, tersentak mendapati darah mulai merembes mengotori tangannya.

"Ara bertahanlah!"

"Ti..tidak!" Ara lalu menggelang, meremas keras lengan Hongbin sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Dengan susah payah dia lalu berkata.

"Ha–hati.. –hati." Bisiknya sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Hongbin membulatkan matanya, mengguncang–guncang keras tubuh gadis dalam rengkuhannya tersebut. Perasaan menyesal itu langsung mendekap hatinya pilu.

"Ara..Ara..ARA!" Teriaknya frustasi. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit, menatap tangannya yang berdarah dengan mata melotot tajam sebelum menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Sesuai bagaimana kegelisahan Ara, pasti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Hongbin tersentak. Belum, dia belum aman sepenuhnya, lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kesekitar bandara mencari–cari seseorang yang dirasa mencurigakan dan seketika matanya membulat menemukan seorang gadis tengah menyeringai diantara kerumunan massa. Hongbin segera berlari mencari gadis itu kesekitar bandara, namun nihil, gadis itu menghilang secara misterius disaat Hongbin baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah gadis yang berbicara dengannya dipesawat tadi, gadis bernama Choa. Mendadak, dia jadi takut. Jika benar Kai yang melakukan ini, pasti hanya menunggu waktu untuk menanti kapan gilirannya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." Choa menyimpan kembali senapannya kebalik mantelnya yang tebal, Gadis itu lalu menggunakan kaca mata hitam untuk menyembunyikan matanya sementara kakinya masih melangkah menuju kesisi lain bandara.

"Aku menunggu bayaranku tuan Kim. Hm, baik aku akan menemuimu.." Sambungan terputus dan gadis itu segera menyimpan ponselnya kesaku mantel. Dengan santai dia mengusap anak rambutnya kebelakang dan pergi.

Jika bertanya siapa yang membunuh Ara, maka jawabannya adalah dirinya.

Ya! Dia memang pembunuh bayaran yang Kai kirim untuk membunuh Ara, ditengah–tengah ramainya bendara, dengan senapan anti suara yang berisi peluru racun mematikan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain–main dengan tuanku." Bisik gadis itu menyeringai kejam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ilhoon memasuki rumah yang terlihat lebih mirip istana itu dengan sudut mata memandang sekitar waspada. Sesekali juga lelaki itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan saliva, gugup.

"Jung Ilhoon?" Seseorang lalu menghadangnya dipertengahan ruang tamu, Ilhoon mendongak dan menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu tengah berdiri didepannya, dengan pakaian seorang penjaga.

"Ya?"

"Aku Hyuk. Salah satu pengawal disini, tuan Kim memintaku menjadi pemandumu. Nah, ayo ikuti aku dan aku akan memberitahu apa saja perkerjaanmu.." Hyuk lalu berbalik menuju salah satu ruangan, melewati pintu kaca dan lorong–lorong panjang, dan dibelakangnya Ilhoon mengikuti dalam diam, sesekali berdecak mengagumi betapa megah rumah ini.

Menunggu.

Ya, dia harus menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo kerumah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan berlalu hingga akhirnya 'hal' yang membawa Ilhoon kemari telah datang. Tujuannya kesini telah ada, Kyungsoo telah datang kerumah ini. Dengan topeng penyamaran sebagai tukang kebun, lelaki itu mulai mengawasi Kyungsoo secara diam–diam, mengamatinya sebelum memberikan laporan kepada Seunghyun. Berdasarkan penilaiannya hanya dalam sekali lihat, lelaki itu memang tidak bisa berbohong jika Kyungsoo benar–benar gadis yang manis, lebih manis daripada foto yang Seunghyun berikan. Kyungsoo juga ramah, dia gadis yang baik seperti yang Ayahnya katakan. Namun tetap saja, Ilhoon punya tanda tanya besar kenapa Seunghyun melakukan ini pada putri yang jelas–jelas sangat dia sayangi. Jika andai Seunghyun tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin lelaki itu rela membayar mahal kepdanya untuk memata–matai Kyungsoo. Ayah Kyungsoo punya sebuah alasan yang Ilhoon tidak tahu, lelaki itu juga tidak berniat tahu karna dia disini hanya untuk bekerja.

'Ayo bertemu ditempat biasa, kau bisa membicarakan keadaan Kyungsoo'

Itu adalah pesan yang Seunghyun kirimkan pada Ilhoon dimalam hari. Setelahnya lelaki itu segera meminta izin dengan alasan mengunjungi ibunya untuk pergi. Ilhoon memang pergi, namun dia pergi untuk melaporkan keadaan Kyungsoo pada Seunghyun serta menerima bayaran atas pekerjaannya. Lalu pagi harinya Ilhoon kembali dan menerima kabar bahwa Kyungsoo telah diculik. Lelaki itu langsung meraih ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar, menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan.." Ucap Ilhoon, berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo diculik."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prang!

Ponsel dalam genggamannya seketika lepas, membuat benda persegi yang awalnya menempel ditelinganya itu jatuh dan pecah diatas lantai. Mata tuanya berpendar dengan gugup, tangannya bergetar menyentuh dada kirinya yang seketika berdenyut sakit.

"Kyungsoo.. Putriku," Gumannya parau. Lelaki tua itu seketika bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar menuju halaman kecil rumahnya, tempat yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi tempat persembunyiannya dari kejaran wartawan dan pers. Selama menyetir membelah jalanan kota, lelaki itu berguman seorang diri, berfikir mengira–ngira siapakah orang yang berani menculik Kyungsoo dari tangan Kai. Ilhoon kemarin malam memang menemuinya, mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat sehat–sehat saja sementara Kai sedang pergi ke London. Dia fikir penjagaan dirumah itu luar biasa ketatnya, lalu bagaimana seseorang bisa menculik dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi?

Sekali lagi Seunghyun berfikir keras, menebak salah satu nama yang memungkinkan bisa menculik Kyungsoo. Dan seketika lelaki itu menegang ditempat saat otaknya memikirkan satu nama.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin pada dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat diapun memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Chanyeol. Dia yakin, Kyungsoo pasti ada disana karna dia meyakini bahwa pelaku dari penculikan Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol. Beberapa waktu kemudian dia sampai disana, tidak usah melakukan hal berlebihan karna pintu gerbang terbuka lebar untuknya. Seunghyun memacu gila–gilaan mobilnya menuju halaman depan, keluar dengan terburu dari mobilnya dan terkejut mendapati apa yang terjadi. Matanya melebar dengan nafas memburu, disana.. Sepasang saudara itu saling mengacungkan pistol dengan tatapan membunuh disusul Kyungsoo yang menangis ketakutan disalah satu punggung lelaki tersebut, Kai. Seunghyun tak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan Kyungsoo. Dia yakin mungkin peluru Chanyeol tidak akan menyentuh Kyungsoo karna Kai melindunginya, lalu bagaimana dengan Kai sendiri? Jika Kai terkena peluru Chanyeol, lalu siapa yang akan melindungi Kyungsoonya? Maka, sebelum mereka menyadari kehadirannya, Seunghyun segera berlari ketengah–tengah dua lelaki tersebut saat Chanyeol dan Kai sama–sama menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Ayahnya tentu saja berteriak keras, berharap dua lelaki itu menghentikan pelatuk mereka karna Ayahnya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya saat ini. Tapi terlambat!

DOOR!

DOOR!

"AHK!"

Bruk!

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan tubuh menegang ditempat. Matanya terbelalak lebar, menyaksikan Ayahnya yang tumbang ketanah dengan tangan menyentuh dada setelah dua tembakan bersarang disana. Sementara dua pelaku yang sama–sama terkejut refleks menurunkan pistol mereka, menyadari bahwa satu diantara dua peluru itu tidak ada yang bersarang ditubuh mereka, melainkan ketubuh Ayah Kyungsoo yang tiba–tiba datang tanpa mereka sadari. Kai sontak melebarkan matanya, dengan ekor matanya dia melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak shock.

"AYAH!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kearah Ayahnya, berjongkok membawa kepala lunglai Ayahnya kepangkuannya. Gadis itu terisak–isak pilu, meskipun Ayahnya jahat dengan menjual dan memisahkannya dari Hanbin, namun lelaki ini tetaplah Ayahnya, orang yang menciptakannya sampai dia ada didunia.

"Ayah..Ayah harus bertahan, Ayah..hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo tak bisa membendung air matanya, membiarkan liquid bening itu turun deras dari pipinya jatuh kewajah sang Ayah. Kenapa..kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Apa yang Ayahnya lakukan? Apa Ayahnya sengaja melakukan ini, tapi kenapa?

"Ayah..hiks,"

"Ky–kyung..soo.." Seunghyun menarik nafasnya yang berat, dengan susah payah lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang basah. Bola mata beningnya ikut basah. Sungguh, Seunghyun ingin bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasa sayangnya pada Kyungsoo, namun takdir membuatnya harus menelan itu kembali dengan menyakitkan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum, meremas dadanya yang berdenyut panas menyakitkan. Apakah ajal akan datang?

"Maafkan ayah nak." Bisiknya terbata, Kyungsoo menggelang. Dialah yang harusnya minta maaf. Seunghyun tersenyum diantara rasa sakitnya, dengan susah payah dia lalu membawa pandangannya kearah Kai, menatapnya penuh arti seolah dia tengah mengatakan sesuatu pada lelaki itu melalui tatapan matanya. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, menatap Ayah Kyungsoo tajam sebelum mengangguk mengerti akan tatapan pria tua itu. Kai menyimpan pistolnya kembali kedalam saku jasnya, berjalan santai kearah Kyungsoo yang mulai menjerit keras saat pria dalam pangkuannya itu tidak lagi bergerak. Ayah Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

"AYAH! TIDAAKKK!" Jeritnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan dan jatuh. Kai menghela nafasnya keras, dengan cepat dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu kedalam gendongannya. Sebelum lelaki itu melangkah pergi, ditatapnya sosok Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dialah pemenang permainan ini.

"Kau akan mendapat balasannya Park!" Ancam Kai tidak main–main. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa keras, menyimpan pistol ditangannya kembali kebalik kemejanya.

"Well, ini menyenangkan bukan?" Lidah Chanyeol lalu terjulur menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan santai, seolah dia sangat menikmati bagaimana timah panasnya menembus dada seseorang. "Dan aku suka itu." Kali ini mata hijaunya menatap Kai dengan penuh arti, tatapan yang mengatakan agar Kai kembali berhati–hati untuk hal tak terduga selanjutnya.

"Cih." Kai mendecih, berbalik membawa Kyungsoo pergi sebelum sesudahnya memberi perintah pada Ravi untuk membawa jasad Ayah Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya. Tentu saja, dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan jasad Ayah Kyungsoo berada disini. Jika Kai melakukan itu, dia tidak yakin Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya dengan layak, atau bahkan lelaki itu tidak akan peduli. Bisa saja Chanyeol melakukan hal buruk pada jasad Ayah Kyungsoo, kalian belum tahu siapa seorang Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Hah!

Kai menarik nafasnya keras. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka jika Ayah Kyungsoo akan datang kesini dan mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya. Sungguh! Ini terjadi terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai dengan rencananya. Lelaki itu lalu menunduk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata itu tengah terpejam dalam dekapannya. Kai mengeluarkan ekspresi kerasnya, berfikir bagaimana Kyungsoo akan menerima ini semua. Terpejam sejenak, lelaki tan itu lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil berguman.

"Kau akan baik–baik saja, aku janji sayang." Bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun disore hari dengan jeritan keras. Gadis itu baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk dan didalam mimpinya dia menemukan Ayahnya tewas tertembak oleh pistol seseorang. Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya frustasi, air mata seketika kembali berlomba untuk menetes saat otak warasnya membenarkan bahwa apa yang terjadi dimimpinya itu semua adalah ingatan yang baru dialaminya.

Itu bukan mimpi. Ayahnya benar–benar meninggal. Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras, menggema memecah keheningan kamar. Ada plester yang menempel ditelapak tangan kanan serta dibagian kecil lehernya. Itu adalah luka yang dia dapat dirumah Chanyeol, dan dia tidak menyadari itu. Ah, jangankan hal kecil tersebut, Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sudah berada diatas ranjang yang sama yang biasanya dia tempati dirumah Kai.

"Hiks. Ayah.." Kyungsoo terus terisak, mengacak sesekali menarik rambutnya sendiri untuk menyakiti diri. Namun itu tak cukup berhasil karna luka didalam hatinya masih berdenyut, masih perih dan menyakitkan. Lengkap sudah! Setelah kehilangan Ibu, kini Kyungsoo harus rela kehilangan Ayah. Dia dan Hanbin sudah menjadi yatim piatu.

"Kyungsoo!" Pintu terbuka dan seseorang menyeruak masuk, meneriakkan namanya. Kyungsoo lantas mendongak, menemukan Kai berjalan dengan cemas kearahnya. Sebelum lelaki itu berhasil menaiki ranjang dan menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu berteriak keras memperingati. Kyungsoo merasa gila dan kehilangan kewarasan. Menatap Kai seolah menatap pembunuh Ayahnya sendiri.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!" Kai sontak terdiam, tertegun mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat lemah dan berantakan.

"Kyungsoo,"

"TIDAK! PERGI!" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, menggelang–gelang meminta agar lelaki itu pergi. Kai membeku ditempat, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kyungsoo." Kai mencoba dengan lembut, lelaki itu bahkan bicara pelan. Tatapannya penuh kasih kearah Kyungsoo yang sialnya mengabaikan itu.

"Tidak! PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak Kyungsoo kembali, kali ini gadis itu melemparkan barang–barang dalam jangkauan tangannya kearah Kai. Bantal, guling dan selimut berjatuhan kelantai saat Kai berhasil mengelak atas serangan lemah Kyungsoo barusan. Lelaki itu berdecak.

"Katakan kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini!" Kai berkata, tidak keras namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergetar. Gadis itu berhenti melemparkan barang–barang disekitarnya dan mendongak, menatap penuh benci kearah Kai. Ya! Kyungsoo benci lelaki itu. Karna Kai..karna dia dan saudara biadabnya itu Ayahnya harus meninggal. Karna dua bersaudara itulah Kyungsoo dan adiknya harus menjadi yatim piatu. Kebencian itu terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata Kyungsoo, nafasnya terengah penuh perhitungan. Kyungsoo fikir, salah satu peluru milik Kai pasti menembus jantung ayahnya dan membunuhnya. Pasti!

"Kau.."

Kyungsoo berucap dengan bibir bergetar, menelan segala kepahitan tersebut dengan paksa kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Kau membunuh Ayahku." Kyungsoo berguman lirih. Dia lalu memilih menunduk, meneteskan air mata terlarut dalam tangisan sesak. Sementara Kai hanya menatap gadis itu, menghela nafas sekali lagi dan berusaha meraih Kyungsoo hanya untuk mendapat tepisan darinya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU PEMBUNUH!" Teriak Kyungsoo nyalang, meringsut mundur sampai tubuhnya membentur sandaran ranjang. Kai mengerutkan dahi, terlihat jengkel namun sebagaimana mencoba sabar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pembunuh hah?"

"KAU! Kau dan saudaramu itu pembunuh! Sama–sama biadab! Kalian iblis!" Ada kedutan emosi didahi Kai. Kali ini lelaki tersebut merasa tersinggung, Kyungsoo tidak tahu sampai batas mana dia harus bicara.

"Kau bukan manusia! Kau brengsek. Kau menghancurkanku dan keluargaku! Lalu sekarang kau membunuh Ayahku." Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk memaki, mengeluarkan perkataan yang sukses menghancurkan harga diri serta membangkitkan emosi, Kai melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraih pergelangan gadis tersebut dengan erat. Menariknya paksa sampai Kyungsoo terbangun dan menapaki lantai.

"Kau harus tahu dimana batasmu Kyungsoo," Lelaki itu menggeram, mencengkram erat dagu runcing Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Mata kelamnya menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau sudah melewati batas. Keterlaluan!" Serunya keras sebelum menyentak Kyungsoo cukup kasar sampai gadis itu terjatuh dilantai. Kai melirik datar melalui ekor matanya, nafas lelaki itu terengah, mencoba menahan emosi yang meluap–luap. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat melakukan hal kasar seperti ini pada Kyungsoo, namun perkataan gadis itulah yang membuat dirinya lepas kendali, emosinya meluap tanpa bisa dibendung. Perkataan Kyungsoo sungguh menyakiti harga dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melakukan ini. Tapi kau yang memaksaku." Kai kemudian berjongkok, kembali meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat bening nampak penuh air mata.

"Kau bilang aku pembunuh hm?" Kyungsoo diam, berusaha menolak dengan menggelangkan kepalanya kearah lain, namun gagal karna Kai kembali mencengkram dagunya. Kali ini lebih keras sampai gadis itu meringis kecil kesakitan.

"Sa–sakit."

"Sakit hm?" Kai menyeringai, terlihat senang melihat gadis itu kesakitan. Lalu setelahnya lelaki itu menghempas wajah Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya wajah menunduk tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Rambut panjang Kyungsoo terurai kusut, menutupi setengah wajahnya yang masih setia menangis.

"Bunuh aku," Kyungsoo yang menunduk berguman lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Kyungsoo merasa putus asa, dia merasa takdir begitu dengan kejamnya tidak memberikannya sebuah pilihan. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan bersama orang yang membunuh Ayahnya? Lebih baik dia mati saja.

"Apa?"

"Bunuh aku, habisi aku sekarang juga! Kau sudah membunuh Ayahku kan? Bunuh aku agar kau puas!" Seru Kyungsoo mendongak dengan berani. Kai yang mendengar itu mendecih, tersenyum sinis. Namun kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, mengarahkan ujungnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pistol.

"Kau yang meminta." Kyungsoo terpaku ditempat, menatap kosong ujung pistol yang siap menghabisi nyawanya. Ini yang dia minta bukan? Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya menguat, matanya lalu menatap Kai yang terlihat bersungguh–sungguh. Suara tarikan pelatuk telah terdengar, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima tembakan timah panas yang kapan saja bisa mencabut nyawanya. Dalam hati dia berdo'a agar dimanapun Hanbin berada, anak itu akan bahagia dan selalu selamat.

"Hanbin, maafkan noonamu ini." Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Cukup lama menunggu namun Kai tak kunjung menembaknya. Kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya, menemukan lelaki itu tersenyum sinis dan kejam.

"Tak ada gunanya membunuhmu sekarang. Kau masih berguna untukku bukan?" Lelaki itu lalu melepas pegangan pada pelatuk pistolnya, menatap Kyungsoo main–main.

"Aku menemuimu bukan untuk membunuhmu ataupun mendengar tuduhanmu, asal kau ingin tahu." Lelaki itu lalu melempar pistolnya kearah Kyungsoo, benda hitam tersebut jatuh tepat keatas pangkuan Kyungsoo yang sontak berjengkit kaget.

"Awalnya aku ingin bicara baik–baik denganmu, tapi sambutanmu diluar dugaan." Kai lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku lain dijasnya, melemparnya tepat kelantai didepan Kyungsoo. Dua buah peluru yang terbungkus plastik kecil transparan. Kyungsoo sempat dibuat bingung, untuk apa Kai memberikan ini padanya? Apa lelaki itu sengaja memberinya peluru agar dia bisa bunuh diri sendiri?

"Itu pistolku yang kubawa dirumah Chanyeol kemarin dan peluru itu.." Kai menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak karna penasaran.

"Itu adalah peluru yang ada ditubuh Ayahmu. Itu adalah bukti siapa pembunuh Ayahmu, fikirkan dengan baik sebelum kau menuduhku Kyungsoo." Lalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat ambigu tersebut, Kai segera membawa kakinya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibarengi debuman pintu yang keras. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, mencerna semuanya. Dia tentu melihat tatapan terakhir lelaki itu sebelum pergi. Tatapan seperti sebuah rasa sesal dan..sedih? Entahlah. Kyungsoo tak yakin lelaki seperti itu punya perasaan didalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo berfikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan pada kedua benda ini? Dan seperti yang Kai bilang, apakah benda ini bisa membuktikan siapa pembunuh Ayahnya? Well, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak yakin apakah Kai juga membunuh Ayahnya. Namun dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bukan, dia dan kakaknya itu sama–sama mengacungkan pistol satu sama lain, sama–sama menarik palatuk dan suara tembakan juga terdengar dua kali. Ada kemungkinan jika keduanya sama–sama menembak Ayahnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyungsoo meraih pistol tersebut. Ini pertama kali baginya karna dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau berurusan dengan benda–benda berbahaya seperti ini. Dia mengamati pistol tersebut, memutar–mutarnya berniat mencari petunjuk. Kai seperti memberikan sebuah tantangan kepadanya, dan Kyungsoo harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Ah..

Nama pistol ini, ada sebuah tulisan dengan tinta emas tepat dipegangan pistol. Kyungsoo seperti mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

'Berreta 1214'

Pistol milik Kai adalah Bereeta 1214 dan jika begitu, pasti pelurunya juga memiliki nama yang sama. Kyungsoo lalu sedikit merangkak meraih benda yang Kai lempar didekatnya tadi. Dibukanya plastik kecil tersebut dengan terburu dan meraih dua isinya, sedikit meringis saat sadar bahwa benda dalam genggamannya ini telah menembus tubuh Ayahnya dan membunuhnya. Mengabaikan itu, Kyungsoo memperhatikan peluru tersebut dengan seksama. Jika nama pistol Kai ada disana, maka benar sudah dugaannya. Kyungsoo memutar peluru emas tersebut dan dia telah menemukan sebuah jawaban. Ada tulisan dengan tinta perak disepanjang diameter peluru.

Deg!

Mata bulatnya menambah lebar. Kyungsoo terdiam, membiarkan air mata kembali menetesi sebuah penyesalan.

'King 2200'

Itu nama kedua peluru tersebut. Dan itu artinya peluru ini bukan milik Kai, melainkan milik..

"Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, sedikit limbung karna kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing akibat banyak menangis. Dengan gemetar dia berpegangan pada meja, berjalan dengan pelan mencoba mencapai pintu. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu lemah saat ini, tubuhnya lalu tanpa sengaja menyenggol vas bunga besar yang kali ini berisi bunga sepatu berwarna merah muda cerah.

Prang!

Suara pecahan kaca membentur lantai menggema menguasai kamar, membuat serpihan kaca berceceran dimana–mana. Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan, berusaha menghindari pecahan kaca dan kembali berjalan. Sial! Dia terlalu lemah. Kyungsoo lalu kembali jatuh saat telapak kakinya tanpa sengaja tertancap salah satu pecahan vas. Darah mulai merembes mengotori lantai keramik yang putih bersih. Kyungsoo kembali menangis, dia lemah.

"Hiks..Ibu," Tak ada yang bisa dia sebut selain itu, gadis itu lalu memilih menjatuhkan punggungnya disisi nakas, menangis dan menekuk kakinya, mengabaikan serpiahan kaca dikakinya ataupun bau anyir akibat darahnya. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia hanya butuh Kai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju kearah kamar paling timur dengan gugup. Astaga! Dia hanya harus bertemu Kyungsoo, apa salahnya. Mereka sama–sama perempuan dan Baekhyun fikir tidak akan sulit baginya untuk dekat dan menjadi pelayan Kyungsoo. Menggantikan Momoi yang –Baekhyun baru tahu ternyata dia sedang sakit karna keracunan, sepertinya itu bagian rencana dari penculikan Kyungsoo yang dilakukan Ara.

Hah!

Menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ya! Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Kyungsoo. Membantu gadis itu dan menjaganya dua puluh empat jam, sesuai perintah tuannya. Baekhyun berguman semangat pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih didepannya dengan pelan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tiga kali ketukan dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Permisi, boleh aku masuk?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun gadis itu jadi mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tidak ada sahutan dari dalam? Apa Kyungsoo sedang tidur, entahlah. Baekhyun tidak akan tahu jika dia tidak melihat.

"Aku masuk ya." Mengabaikan ijin, gadis itu segera meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, suara berderit terdengar pelan saat pintu sudah terbuka.

"Halo, aku ada–" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan ucapannya, matanya membulat lebar melihat keadaan kamar. Semua berantakan, lantai kotor penuh pecahan kaca serta noda darah dan,

"Nona Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri si gadis yang tengah terduduk memeluk lutut disandaran nakas dengan kaki terluka. Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya pelan dan si gadis yang awalnya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas pahanya itu mendongak perlahan, wajahnya nampak menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau..siapa?" Tanyanya serak dan pelan. Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dia tak tega melihat Kyungsoo.

"Um. Aku Baekhyun, pelayan barumu. Aku yang akan menemanimu setiap hari." Kyungsoo menatap gadis muda yang umurnya mungkin hanya beberapa tahun diatasnya itu dari atas kebawah dengan dahi berkerut lelah. Dia tidak memakai baju pelayan, lagipula bagaimana gadis secantik ini menjadi pelayannya? Dia juga terlihat pintar dan berpendidikan. Kyungsoo kemudian menggelang. Mengingat kata pelayan, dia jadi teringat Ara dan jadi membenci gadis itu. Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan Momoi?

"Aku tidak butuh pelayan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sahut Kyungsoo lirih tanpa menatap Baekhyun, pandangannya dia bawa untuk menatap kakinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Oke, jika kau tidak mau dengan itu, maka aku akan mengenalkan diriku sebagai seorang teman. Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk, namun dia tidak mendapat respon. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Oke, tidak apa Baekhyun. Nanti Kyungsoo akan terbiasa, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kaki Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Kakimu terluka. Boleh aku mengobatinya? Jika kau tidak mau setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu berdiri dan memanggil dokter. Kau mau?" Lagi. Pertanyaan yang sudah Baekhyun lontarkan dengan lembut dan bersahabat itu tak mendapat jawaban. Kyungsoo masih setia diam dan bungkam, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ini baru awal, dia harus terbiasa. Lagipula, saat ini pasti Kyungsoo sedang shock atas kematian Ayahnya, sesuai apa yang Kai katakan. Oke, dia tak bisa memaksa atau bertindak jauh lagi. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai, lelaki itu bisa mengatasinya.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar ya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tak menyahut, mengabaikan Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari kamarnya, membuatnya kembali seorang diri dalam kesepian yang terasa menyedihkan. Kyungsoo lelah menangis, telapak kakinya juga serasa mati rasa. Dia merasa hancur.

Tak lama, suara pintu yang dibuka tergesa terdengar. Sebuah langkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo tak perlu berfikir untuk menebak langkah kaki siapa ini. Kyungsoo sangat kenal dengan langkah ini, tenang tanpa suara namun mencekam, siapa lagi jika bukan langkah kaki milik Kai. Pasti gadis yang mengaku Baekhyun tadi yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tak berniat mendongak ataupun sekedar menatapnya, dia lebih memilih menunduk. Perasaannya berkecamuk tak menentu. dia takut menatap Kai.

"Kyungsoo." Suara lelaki itu tetap tegas meski kecemasan tak bisa luntur dari sana, lelaki itu lalu berjongkok disisi Kyungsoo dan mengamati keadaan, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang pucat dan basah. Pandangannya kemudian menyapu lantai yang kotor lalu kearah telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang berdarah. Menghela nafas, lelaki itu lalu meraih Kyungsoo mendekat sebelum mengangkatnya pelan menuju sebuah gendongan tanpa penolakan berarti, Kyungsoo yang lemah seolah pasrah saat kedua lengan kekar lelaki tersebut melingkupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terayun–ayun pelan saat Kai keluar dari kamar dan melangkah kesuatu tempat. Kyungsoo tak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana dan tidak mau tau. Tangannya meremas pelan baju didada lelaki tersebut.

"Kai," Isaknya kembali.

"Ssst. Kau terluka sayang, kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hm?" Kyungsoo tak menyahut, memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang lelaki tersebut, menghirup aromanya yang maskulin serta menghangatkan. Ah, kenapa rasanya menenangkan sekali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik–baik saja. Luka dikakinya sudah dijahit dan diberi perban, seminggu dua minggu mungkin akan sembuh total." Kai mengangguk mengerti, matanya lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang terduduk disisi ranjang dengan lemah, ada perban putih yang melilit telapak kaki kanannya. Ah, gadis itu sudah terluka dan harus mendapat luka baru lagi.

"Usahakan ganti perbannya maksimal dua kali sehari, aku akan datang tiga hari lagi untuk menge'check keadaannya. Ohya Tuan Kim, jangan lupa obatnya. Nona Kyungsoo harus rutin meminum obatnya."

"Baik, terimakasih." Dokter Kwon hanya tersenyum tipis, merapikan jasnya lalu segera berpamitan untuk pergi saat asistennya selesai merapikan perlatannya. Keadaan kamar seketika jadi hening, hanya ada Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua disana.

Tap!

Tap!

Kaki panjang milik Kai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan, bibir lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan gumanan pelan.

"Kyungsoo," Kai kemudian berjongkok, menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo mengusap perbannya lembut. "Kau akan baik–baik saja," Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, namun matanya memandang Kai penuh arti.

"K–Kai.."

"Hm?" Lelaki itu lalu mendongak, menatap tepat mata Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya lemah.

"Aku.." Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bicara, Kyungsoo bahkan harus menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak jadi kering. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Kenapa?" Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit, berdiri menjulang didepan Kyungsoo yang tiba–tiba menunduk karna tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan, tapi dia tak tahu harus mengatakan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Menyerah, Kyungsoo memilih mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan masuk kedalam dekapan hangat milik Kai.

"Terimakasih." Ya, dari beribu kalimat, mungkin hanya ini saja yang mampu dia ucapkan. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai. Hanya saja, dia cukup tahu diri. Kai menolongnya, merawatnya, dan terlebih Kai tidak membunuh Ayahnya seperti yang awalnya dia kira. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah atas itu, tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Kyungsoo," Kai berguman pelan, mengusap kepala mungil Kyungsoo yang bersandar diperutnya dengan lembut. Ada isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo dan Kai mulai merasa muak, dia muak melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Dan dalam hatinya dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan atau membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Itu sumpahnya! Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat kepala si gadis, tersenyum tampan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa mengucapkan terimasih hm?" Kyungsoo menggelang, daripada menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, dia lebih memilih kembali bersandar, memeluk Kai dengan erat. Tentu saja ini cukup mengejutkan untuk Kai. Wow! Gadis ini memeluknya duluan.

"Aku mau bertemu Ayah," Guman Kyungsoo pelan. Kai mendengarkan dengan baik, Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Tentu saja yang gadis itu maksud adalah makan Ayahnya.

"Kau akan bertemu Ayahmu." Janji Kai yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan 'kau janji' dari Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum miring, mengusap dahi Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Tentu saja, tapi dengan satu syarat." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi melihat senyum miring lelaki tersebut. Seperti melihat sosok Kai untuk pertama kalinya dan seketika dia menjadi was–was.

"Syarat? Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Kai terkekeh pelan melihat raut cemas diwajah Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan ciuman lembut.

"Kau harus minum obat dan istirahat, lalu aku akan akan mengantarmu menemui Ayahmu besok. Aku janji,"

Dan ya, Kyungsoo dengan patuh mengikuti apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Setelah makan dan minum obat, gadis manis itupun sudah terlelap diatas ranjang milik Kai dengan damai. Sementara sipemilik kamar terlihat menyelimutinya dengan selimut bulu domba yang hangat. Ah, betapa manisnya gadis itu saat tertidur. Kai mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang, tangannya terulur menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo kesamping. Menyeringai licik, Kai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang menggoda.

Chup!

Hanya kecupan ringan yang manis. Ah, sudah kubilang kan. Kyungsoo itu seperti ekstasi yang membuat Kai kecanduan dan ingin mencicipinya berkali–kali.

"Cantik," Bisik Kai pelan. Tentu saja, mawarnya ini sangat cantik, luar biasa cantik. Dan bahagianya Kai karna mawar cantiknya ini sudah kembali kedalam genggamannya dan akan selalu begitu.

"Tuan Kai." Suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggil pelan, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti sosok Baekhyun yang keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Choa sudah datang,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun perlahan saat Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air mata disisi tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya, gadis dengan gaun serba hitam itupun tak kuasa menahan tangisan pilunya, mengabaikan jika kemungkinan besar hujan akan membuatnya basah. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Kyungsoo saat ini, kalian pasti sudah tahu. Kyungsoo pagi ini berada disebuah pemakaman, pemakaman orang tuanya lebih tepatnya, sesuai janji Kai kemarin.

"Kyungsoo." Kai yang awalnya berdiri dibalik pohon cukup jauh dari gadis tersebut kemudian mendekat, membuka lebar sebuah payung besar ditangannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari jahatnya air hujan. Well, dia tadi memang menjauh karna ingin memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah privasi.

"Ayo pulang," Ujarnya lembut. "Nanti kau bisa sakit, besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali kesini." Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata basah yang sumpah sangat Kai benci, sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo terdiam, namun dia menurut untuk meraih tangan Kai dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Menatap sekilas peristirahatan terakhir orang tuanya sebelum membawa diri kedalam dekapan Kai dan beranjak pergi, berjalan perlahan menembus hujan yang turun cukup deras. Supir dan mobil telah menunggu disisi gerbang putih yang lusuh, Kai membantu gadisnya naik sebelum akhirnya mobil melaju pergi, meninggalkan kesedihan Kyungsoo disana.

Langit masih hujan saat Kyungsoo sudah mencapai rumah, naik kelantai atas dan digiring menuju kamar dibagian paling barat, kamar Kai. Kyungsoo bingung, tentu saja. Kenapa dia tidak dibawa kekamarnya saja? Namun Kyungsoo enggan bertanya, dia menurut saja saat tuannya ini membawanya masuk kamar dan menyuruhnya berganti baju hangat.

"Mau coklat panas?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban sementara si lelaki tan yang tengah mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk terlihat menghubungi seseorang lewat telfon disisi nakas. Tak lama, Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi dua mug coklat panas. Gadis itu tersenyum manis meletakkan isi nampannya diatas meja sebelum berpamitan pergi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Menunduk menatap kedua kaki pendeknya yang telanjang disisi ranjang. Ah, jangan lupakan telapak sebelah kanannya yang masih terbalut perban.

"Ini." Kai mengulurkan coklat panasanya yang dibalasi gumanan terimakasih oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyesap sisi mugnya pelan–pelan, membiarkan cairan panas yang manis itu membuat tenggorokannya lebih hangat. Suasana seketika jadi hening, Kai duduk disebelahnya tanpa kata, menyisakan suara rintikan hujan menyentuh tanah. Kyungsoo masih diam, sedikit fikirannya masih berada dipemakaman tadi. Hal mengejutkan karna Kai ternyata memperlakukan jenazah Ayahnya dengan sangat baik. Mengistirahatkannya tepat disamping makam ibunya. Kyungsoo jadi berfikir bagaimana Kai bisa menemukan makan Ibunya. Kyungsoo masih melamun, mengabaikan bahwa Kai tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Lelaki itu lalu meletakkan mug kosongnya diatas nakas, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari sana.

"Perbanmu harus diganti." Tak disangka, lelaki itu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo dan berniat menyentuh kakinya sebelum si gadis menepisnya pelan, dia mengangkat kakinya keatas menghindari tangan Kai untuk menyentuhnya. Si lelaki mendongak, menatap penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo nampak salah tingkah, gadis itu menunduk dan berguman.

"A–Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Tentu saja, diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah dia diistimewakan namun padanya nyatanya bukan siapa–siapa. Tapi sebagaimanapun Kyungsoo menolak, Kai akan tetap menang. Cukup memberikan tatapan tajam dan Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya. Kai menyeringai kecil lalu mulai bekerja. Membuka ikatan perban yang melilit itu dengan perlahan, membersihkan lukanya dengan obat antiseptic sebelum membalutnya kembali dengan kasa yang baru. Kyungsoo mengamati dalam diam, membiarkan lelaki itu merawatnya dengan telaten. Selesai dengan kaki, lelaki itu lalu meraih telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo, mengamati sebuah plester disana.

"Ini juga harus diganti," Gumannya pelan. Lelaki itu melepas plester ditangan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan sebelum menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada leher Kyungsoo, tanpa disangka lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melepas plesternya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Posisi wajahnya cukup dekat, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat lelaki itu dilehernya. Sial! Dia berdebar. Tanpa sadar pegangan Kyungsoo pada mug ditangan kirinya mengencang.

"Selesai."

"Te–terimakasih." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan. Kai nampak puas dengan pekerjaannya, lelaki itu lalu bangkit dan menyimpan peralatannya diatas nakas sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan. Wah! Hebat sekali kau Kai, Kyungsoo adalah gadis pertama yang kau perlakukan seperti ini. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang mendapat kehormatan mendapat sentuhan berharga dikakinya. Seumur–umur, inilah pertama kalinya Kai menyentuh kaki seorang gadis dengan lembut. Bahkan, mungkin dia belum pernah menyentuh kaki ibunya sama sekali. Kai kembali kedalam kamar dan masih menemukan Kyungsoo dalam posisi yang sama.

"Tidak tidur?" Kai duduk disisinya, meraih mug ditangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas nakas tepas disebelah mugnya. "Kau harus istirahat, nanti kau sakit lagi."

"Kai.." Kai menoleh mendengar panggilan pelan tersebut, ditatapnya gadis itu lekat.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa..kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku, kenapa kau merawatku..dan, kenapa kau memperlakukan ayahku dengan baik?" Ya, bagus Kyungsoo. Tanyakan apa yang mengganjal dihatimu.

"Kau bahkan mengistirahatkan Ayahku disisi Ibuku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Memang apa yang aku tidak tahu?" Sahut Kai dengan senyum miring. "Aku punya banyak mata, dan aku tahu apa yang ingin aku tahu Kyungsoo." Tentu yang dimaksud dengan mata disini adalah koneksinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai balik.

"Ayahku bahkan bukan siapa–siapa yang berarti untukmu. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa?"

"Haruskah kujawab?"

"Ya." Kai terdiam sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo lekat penuh arti sebelum mengusap kepala mungil gadisnya tersebut.

"Dia ayahmu kan? Sudah cukup kau menuduhku sebagai pembunuh dan aku tidak mau kau sebut sebagai pria brengsek dengan mengabaikan Ayahku."

"Ma–maaf!" Guman Kyungsoo pelan. Sungguh jawaban Kai tadi membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

"Well, tidak masalah. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Lalu menatap Kai lekat.

"Kenapa kau mau merawatku?"

"Hm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karna kau cantik." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi meski pipinya tak bisa menutupi rona merah yang perlahan menjalar memenuhi wajahnya. Jawaban apa itu?

"A–apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Kyungsoo perlahan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Ah, kenapa pula jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini? Aish.

"Hei, kenapa? Apa jawabanku salah. Lihat, wajahmu merah." Kai terkekeh senang, dengan gemas diraihnya wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya gemas, tak urung wajah Kyungsoo semakin terbakar.

"Kau sangat cantik. Bahkan saking cantiknya aku merasa tak pernah bosan untuk menatapmu Kyungsoo." Guman Kai pelan dengan wajah serius lalu kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, kali ini diiringi lumatan lembut yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo makin berdebar.

Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan perasaannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau tidur dikamarku lagi." Kai yang tengah memakai kemejanya didepan kaca itu terhenti, menatap si gadis yang terduduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah kusut khas orang baru bangun tidur itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak." Sahutnya telak yang dibalas helaan nafas oleh Kyungsoo. Bukannya tidur dikamar ini tidak nyaman, hanya saja jika tidur berdua disini dengan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo pasti tak punya peluang untuk tidak 'diperkosa' oleh lelaki itu. Memang sih, kemarin malam lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Sebatas memeluknya seperti guling, tapi tidak ada yang tahu nanti kan? Selain itu, dia juga punya suatu alasan khusus kenapa dia meminta tidur diranjangnya sendiri. Jujur, tidur berdua dan berdekatan dengan lelaki itu membuat perasaannya sangat kacau. Apalagi Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dekapan lelaki itu sangatlah hangat dan nyaman, seolah menyelimuti perasaannya. Kyungsoo tak tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Apa dia sudah menyerah pada lelaki itu? Jikapun dia menyerah, itu karna dia masih berfikir tentang Hanbin. Lagipula, Kai sudah berbaik hati tentang jenazah Ayahnya. Kyungsoo akan tahu diri bagaimana untuk membalas perbuatan lelaki itu.

Tapi tentang hati, dia tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Disini tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Um. Aku hanya rindu ranjangku,"

"Ini juga ranjangmu," Kai mengusap rambut basahnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya, menatap menggoda kearah Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut tatapan gugup oleh si gadis. Well, lelaki itu nampaknya sudah siap akan pergi kekantor.

"Kau akan tetap tidur disini. Jika tidak–"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat sambil menuruni ranjang. Kai sempat dibuat jengkel, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani memotong ucapannya.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan apapun agar membuatku mau! Selamat, kau sudah berhasil kok." Ucap Kyungsoo, gadis itu lalu berdiri didepan Kai. Kepalanya harus mendongak agar menatap tepat kearah lelaki itu.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Gumannya. Kai menyeringai, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk panjangnya, lalu turun mengelus pelan sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah ranum alami. Ah, sangat manis dan Kai merasa ingin mencicipinya pagi ini.

"Gadis pintar!" Tangan Kai lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya sampai tubuh mereka melekat erat. "Tetaplah begini dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, mengerti?" Kai tidak butuh jawaban, karna bagaimanapun akhir dari semua ini hanyalah kekalahan Kyungsoo dan hak mutlak atas gadis itu. Dengan tak sabar bibir itu sudah mendominasi bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya sesuka hati seperti kumbang yang tengah menghisap nectar sekuncup bunga. Manis sekali! Nafas Kai terdengar berat dan memburu, mata gelapnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo penuh nafsu. Dan si gadis seperti biasa, akan pasrah dan kalah begitu saja.

"Kau cantik." Pujinya dengan suara serak, sementara tangannya hampir saja meloloskan gaun tidur Kyungsoo, seseorang dengan tidak tahu aturan membuka pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Kai mendesis, bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu acaranya pagi ini.

"Kau mau mati ya?" Ucap Kai kasar lalu berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalahnya berdiri disana.

"Ma–maafkan aku, tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang datang." Cicitnya pelan. Sementara Kai mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengusap–ngusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ah, padahal ini terlalu pagi bagi bibirnya untuk basah. Kyungsoo rasa dia harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun nanti.

"Jika ada seseorang yang datang, kau tinggal membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Apa aku perlu mengajarimu Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Kai penuh penekanan.

"Kai.." Tegur Kyungsoo pelan. Lelaki ini berlebihan sekali sih.

"Ta–tapi.."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menunduk pelan, meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri gusar.

"Yang datang adalah Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya yang membuat Kai serta Kyungsoo diam seketika.

Pria itu, untuk apa dia datang kesini?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo ^^

'Welcome Back'

Wah, sudah berapa lama ya? Hampir dua bulan? Wkwkw. Semoga tidak kehilangan selera untuk membaca fanfict ini ^^

Maaf atas thypo ^^

Bagaimana guys? Apakah chapter ini aneh dan nggak 'srek'?

Sebenarnya, Laxy merasa nggak pede sekali buat post nih fanfict. Secara, Laxy merasa chapter ini aneh dan ngga nge–feel banget. Bener? Yah, berita settingan SM tentang KaiStal cukup membuat Laxy mentalbreakdown, sempet ngga nafsu nulis/? Tapi karna udah janji, jadi mau nggak mau dipost ^^ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan suka deh! ^^

Dudu~

Terimakasih semua karna sudah mau menunggu dan menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict ini ^^

Love ya!

 **.**

 **THANK'S FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITE & RIVIEW ^^**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

 **AND**

 **SARANGHAE ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::**

 _Aku tahu bahwa kamu membenciku_

 _Aku sedih, mengapa kau tidak bisa mengertiku?  
_

 _Kau tidak pernah mengerti, aku suka kamu_

 _Apa salah yang aku buat?  
_

 _Mengapa kamu seperti ini padaku?  
_

 _Semakin kau seperti itu,_

 _Semakin banyak kesedihan yang kudapat, oh.. aku sedih_

 _Jadi, izinkan aku pelan – pelan menyapa hatimu_

 _Hati adalah hal yang paling penting_

 _Aku menyukaimu bukan karena penampilanmu ( tidak )_

 _Meskipun kalimat menyakitkanmu karena membenciku_

 _Aku mencoba untuk mencintainya, ini adalah perasaanku_

" _Tidak kah kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu?"_

 **(Akdong Musician – Give Love)**

 **::::::::**

* * *

Choa bersenandung pelan disela kegiatannya mengunyah permen karet, mata sipitnya sesekali menjelajah sekeliling sementara kakinya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang kerja sipemilik rumah.

"Wah..wah, ternyata boss sudah membawamu kembali ya."

"Begitulah." Sahut Baekhyun pelan, menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak betah disana?" Tanya Choa sedikit penasaran, dia mensejajari langkah Baekhyun dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang lucu.

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap gadis disebelahnya. "Tapi sudah saatnya aku kembali ketempat asalku." Mereka berjalan kearah barat, melewati patung kalajengking Kristal lalu menuju pintu ganda besar paling ujung.

"Silakan masuk." Baekhyun membuka pintu ganda besar berwarna coklat didepannya, membawa si gadis berambut pendek dibelakangnya agar masuk.

"Terimakasih Byun."

"Ya terserah." Balas Baekhyun lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Choa bersama seseorang diatas kursi besar dibalik meja tersebut.

"Halo boss. Tidak usah basa–basi, mana uangku?"

Kai, pria yang duduk dikursi kerjanya itu berdecak malas, melempar sebuah cek dengan nominal besar keatas meja.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Tetap tidak sopan!" Sindir Kai menatap tajam gadis yang kini sudah berbinar–binar dengan kertas cek ditangannya. Tak peduli, Choa lantas menyimpan kertas cek tersebut kedalam tasnya dengan girang.

"Kkkk. Tidak sopan beginipun kau tetap membutuhkan bantuanku boss." Balas Choa tak tahu diri lalu membuat gelembung dengan permen karet dimulutnya. Kai diam, menatap tajam penuh ancaman kearah gadis tersebut. Benar–benar tidak sopan, andai saja dia bukan Choa, sudah pasti Kai akan menembak kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Pergilah." Usirnya.

"Aku memang akan pergi." Balas Choa cuek, berbalik hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tapi aku penasaran akan satu hal." Choa berbalik, menatap serius Kai yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Hongbin. Kenapa dia tidak dibunuh juga? Kenapa hanya wanita itu saja." Kai menarik sudut bibirnya, memamerkan seringaian puasnya. Lelaki itu menunduk sejenak hanya untuk terkekeh jahat.

"Ini akan menarik." Jawab Kai dengan nada dingin. "Dia harus merasakan dan mendapat balasan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo." Kai mendongak, memamerkan seringaian paling kejam yang seketika membuat Choa bergidik takut.

"O–o, begitu. Hm, ya baiklah boss. Aku pergi dulu ya, hehe.." Gadis itu lantas terbirit pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang diam–diam mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Dendam ini harus terbalaskan." Sumpah Kai dengan kejamnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun masih berumur delapan tahun saat pertama kali Ayahnya membawanya memasuki rumah besar ini. Sang Tuan besar pemilik rumah ini, memberikan Ayahnya banyak sekali uang, sehingga musim dingin kali ini dia bisa memakai sebuah mantel bulu berwarna pink yang dari dulu sangat dia inginkan.

"Baekhyun, kau suka tempat ini?" Byun Seungri, Ayah Baekhyun tersebut berjongkok didepan putrinya yang nampak cantik dengan mantel barunya. Pria muda itu lalu menggendong Baekhyun menuju belakang rumah, kesebuah rumah lain yang tak kalah bagus, mereka menempati salah satu kamar yang besar disini.

"Ayah kenapa kita kesini? Apa kita tidak akan tinggal diistana itu?" Baekhyun kecil bertanya dengan lucu, dia menyebut rumah besar itu dengan sebutan istana. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya dia melihat rumah besar nan mewah secara langsung setelah sekian lama selalu berpindah–pindah kerumah kecil yang kumuh.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan Ayah." Seungri lalu berjongkok didepan putrinya, mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Seulas senyum sedih tercipta dibibirnya. Ah, Baekhyunnya terlihat cantik dengan mantel barunya ini. Andai sedari dulu dia mampu membuat putrinya terlihat cantik dengan baju baru yang bagus.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini. Ayah akan bekerja untuk tuan Kim. Disini kau akan aman, punya baju bagus, makan enak dan bersekolah. Kau senang?"

"Aku senang." Sahut Baekhyun semangat. "Ayah akan bekerja apa?" Tanyanya polos. Seungri tertawa lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang besarnya yang baru.

"Ayah akan menjaga tuan besar Kim kemanapun dia pergi."

"Jadi Ayah akan meninggalkanku disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sedih.

"Kau bilang kau suka tempat ini?"

"Tapi aku tak mau sendiri, aku mau disini bersama Ayah."

"Baekhyun." Seungri memeluk putrinya, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Ayah harus bekerja jika ingin tinggal disini. Lagipula disini akan banyak pelayan, kau bisa berteman dengan mereka."

"Tapi–"

"Atau kau mau kita tinggal dijalanan dan kelaparan lagi?" Baekhyun kecil sontak menggelang, memeluk Ayahnya semakin erat. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mau mengulang hal menyedihkan tersebut. Ayahnya miskin dan tak punya tempat tinggal atau pekerjaan, mereka selalu tidur berpindah–pindah tiap malam, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Baekhyun tak mau menderita bersama sang Ayah setelah Ibunya dengan tega meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hingga malam itu, saat Ayahnya terpaksa mencuri makanan disebuah toko dan tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik, mereka harus berlari untuk kabur. Baekhyun tahu apa yang Ayahnya lakukan adalah hal yang salah, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan rasa perih diperutnya lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun ingat malam itu saat Ayahnya menggendongnya untuk lari, menyebrangi trotoar sampai sebuah mobil mewah tanpa sengaja menabrak mereka. Baekhyun juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karna beberapa jam kemudian dia tersadar diatas ranjang rumah sakit, menemukan Ayahnya tengah bicara serius dengan seseorang yang mungkin pemilik mobil mewah yang menabraknya itu. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karna terhalang sebuah kaca, namun dari sana dia bisa melihat seorang pria berwajah keras penuh wibawa tengah berdiri tegap didepan Ayahnya.

"Kau punya kemampuan bela diri yang baik. Aku jadi berfikir untuk memberimu pekerjaan. Lagipula, putrimu masih kecil dan berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang layak. Jadilah pengawalku, kau bisa membawa putrimu untuk tinggal dirumahku dan memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia dapat." Setidaknya hanya itu yang dia ingat. Hingga seminggu kemudian setelah pulih, Ayahnya membawanya ketempat tuan Kim yang sudah baik hati menolongnya. Bagi Baekhyun, tuan besar adalah seorang Malaikat yang baik hati, dia sudah menolongnya dan Ayahnya. Meskipun Baekhyun hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan tuan Kim saat dia keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah malaikatnya sampai mati.

Kehidupan Baekhyun mulai berubah sejak saat itu. Tak ada lagi yang namanya kelaparan atau kedinginan. Dia pergi kesekolah dan berteman dengan para pengawal ataupun pelayan disana, semuanya menerimanya dengan baik. Pakaiannya juga bagus–bagus, setiap Ayahnya pulang, dia selalu mendapat sepatu dan baju baru. Hanya saja ya itu, Ayahnya mulai jarang menemaninya, bahkan tak pulang sampai berminggu–minggu, katanya dia harus menjaga tuan Kim kemanapun dia pergi. Baekhyun kecil merasa sedih, namun akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa.

"Bibi, apa yang ini sudah matang?" Baekhyun menarik loyangnya, menunjukkan kue buatannya pada Bibi Do yang tersenyum puas padanya.

"Wah Baekhyun sudah semakin pintar saja membuat kue, nanti berikan jika Ayahmu sudah pulang ya." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, gadis kecil itupun dengan senang menyimpan kue kering buatannya sendiri kedalam topless, dia akan memberikannya untuk sang Ayah saat pulang nanti. Sementara wanita yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. Melihat Baekhyun membuatnya jadi ingat dengan Putrinya yang ada dirumah. Putrinya yang tahun ini memasuki sekolah dasar.

Memang, Saat pertama kali datang kesini, Seungri dengan sengaja menitipkan Baekhyun padanya. Maka tak heran jika keduanya menjadi dekat dengan cepat, Baekhyun masih kecil dan harus ada seseorang yang menjaganya disini, itulah permintaan Seungri. Dan tanpa menolak dua kali, pengasuh sekaligus juru masak dirumah tuan Kim ini langsung menyanggupinya.

"Bibi Do kenapa bengong?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, wanita dua anak itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak. Bibi sebenarnya juga punya seorang putri sepertimu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar. Bibi Do mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya Bi, aku mau mengajaknya bermain agar aku tidak kesepian." Seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Ya boleh, kapan–kapan kau bisa bermain kerumah."

"Kenapa tidak mengajaknya kesini?"

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, Bibi kan harus bekerja disini, nanti siapa yang menjaganya?"

"Aku..aku! Aku akan mengajaknya bermain." Baekhyun berseru kembali dengan semangat, membuat Bibi Do terkikik kecil, wanita itu lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu keruangan lain.

"Nah selesai." Baekhyun menggeser kursinya lalu gadis kecil itu segera turun kelantai sebelum berlari–lari kecil keluar dari dapur dengan satu toples besar dalam dekapannya. Ini untuk Ayah, serunya dalam hati. Kaki kecil Baekhyun terus berlari–lari kecil dengan riang melintasi ruang tengah hendak menuju kamarnya dirumah belakang, tapi karna saking semangatnya, gadis kecil itu tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlawanan arah muncul dari pintu depan.

Bruk!

Prang!

Baekhyun kecil terjatuh, membuat toples dalam pelukannya pecah dan berceceran kelantai. Mata beningnya menatap kearah lantai dengan sedih, perlahan mata sipit itu mulai berawan.

"Dimana matamu brengsek?"

Baekhyun tersentak lantas mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja membentaknya tersebut dengan takut. Pria remaja dengan mata hijau terangnya itu tengah menatap Baekhyun penuh dendam.

"Oh.." Pria tinggi itu mengernyitkan alisnya, sementara Baekhyun semakin mengkerut ketakutan. Siapa? Siapa orang ini, dia sangat menakutkan.

"Aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Siapa kau?"

Lagi. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan tanpa sadar sudah menangis. Si pria bermata hijau itu menyipitkan matanya, namun detik berikutnya tersenyum aneh. Gadis kecil ini saat menangis sangat lucu. Wah..wah, anak siapa ini ya. Pria itu lantas berjongkok, mengamati Baekhyun dengan kepala miring, tatapannya menguliti gadis kecil didepannya dengan penuh minat.

"Kau lucu saat menangis." Gumannya lalu mencengkram lengan Baekhyun erat–erat, membuat gadis kecil itu ketakutan dan menangis kencang.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali," Dia lalu terbahak, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah nyaris pingsan saja. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mencegah atau menegur perbuatan putra tuan besar.

"Tuan Kim! Hentikan." Bibi Do yang baru kembali langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik gadis kecil itu dari cengkraman pria tersebut. Hal itu rupanya membuat putra tuan Kim tak suka.

"Maaf tuan Chanyeol. Dia adalah putri pengawal tuan besar."

"Apa?"

"Dia tinggal dirumah belakang. Maaf jika mengganggu anda, saya akan membawanya pergi." Bibi Do menggengdong Baekhyun berniat membawa gadis kecil itu pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu." Cegah Chanyeol, tatapan tajamnya menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan teliti.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Maaf?" Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan tatapan bengisnya kepada wanita tua tersebut. Dia paling tidak suka harus mengulang pertanyaan dua kali.

"Siapa namanya?"

"B–Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun tuan Chanyeol." Bibi Do membungkuk lalu segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan penuh minat. Byun Baekhyun ya.

"Bibi, pria menakutkan tadi itu siapa?" Baekhyun yang sudah reda dari tangis dan rasanya takutnya kala itu bertanya pada Bibi Do yang tengah membantunya memakai pakaian. Dilihat dari wajah pucatnya, Baekhyun kecil belum bisa melepaskan ketakutannya pada si mata hijau pria itu.

"Namanya Kim Chanyeol, dia adalah putra sulung tuan besar. Dia baru pulang dari Jerman, rumah Ibunya." Jelas wanita tersebut panjang lebar, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mencerna apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Jadi tuan Kim punya anak?"

"Ya. Tuan Chanyeol dan adiknya Tuan Kai, aku adalah pengasuh sibungsu dari kecil." Baekhyun menggelang kecil, hal baru ini membuatnya pusing.

"Lalu dimana tuan Kai?"

"Um. Dia sedang berada di Prancis, belajar." Baekhyun kecil mengangguk lucu, lalau tatapannya dia bawa kearah wanita didepannya. Dia rupanya masih penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Jika tuan besar punya anak, lalu dimana istrinya?" Bibi Do tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun. Wanita itu memilih tak menjawab, dia kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun agar segera tidur siang. Bocah kecil ini tidak boleh masuk terlalu dalam urusan dirumah ini.

"Tidurlah Baekhyun. Dan ya, berhati–hatilah, jangan menemui atau mendekati tuan Chanyeol, mengerti?" Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, ingatannya seketika kembali pada tatapan hijau lelaki tersebut. Menggelang takut, Baekhyun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Bibi Do.

Kim Chanyeol. Dia sangat menakutkan!

"Bagus. Bibi masih ada pekerjaan, kau disini saja ya."

"Um." Bibi Do lantas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai tertidur. Didalam hatinya, bocah kecil itu akan terus mengingat ucapan sang Bibi untuk menjauhi Kim Chanyeol. Anggap pertemuan tak mengenakan barusan adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya,

Tapi apa benar? Karna semenit setelah kepergian Bibi Do, sosok Chanyeol muncul mengintip Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur itu dari balik jendela. Mata hijau lelaki remaja itu nampak berkilat aneh.

"Baek.."

"Baekhyun.."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 _Deg!_

Gadis bermata sipit itu langsung tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan keras tersebut, membuat lamunan atas masa lalunya terbuyar seketika. Sesuatu seperti tengah menarik dirinya kembali untuk sadar bahwa dia kini berada dimasa depan. Baekhyun gelagapan, membungkuk kecil pada Kai yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ah..ya maaf tuan." Gumannya salah tingkah, matanya memandang Kai sekali lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ada apa. Ah tidak, kenapa bayangan masa lalu itu tiba-tiba muncul? Dia tak boleh mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

"Tetap disini." Kai memandang Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan alis mengernyit, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu fikirkan. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong kelantai. Lelaki itu lantas mendekati gadis bermata bulat itu dengan perlahan. Mengangkat dagunya dan menatap bola mata bening yang tengah berembum tipis.

"Kau tetap disini." Bibir Kyungsoo mendadak pucat dibarengi getaran halus disana. Dia memberikan tatapan memohonnya, berharap Kai akan mengerti apa keinginannya. Namun lelaki itu menggelang, memberikan tatapan dinginnya, memperingati.

"Tetap disini." Bisiknya pelan didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu diam, tak merespon atau menolak. Namun tatapan matanya nampak sayu dan basah, ada mendung yang siap membasahi matanya. Tangannya dibawah sana saling mengait satu sama lain.

Park Chanyeol.

Pembunuh Ayahnya ada disini. Meski Kyungsoo muak atau benci terhadap lelaki itu, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo ingin sedikit membalas perbuatan kejinya. Mungkin sedikit tamparan atau cacian sampai sedikit luka dihatinya terobati. Kyungsoo ingin turun dan menemui Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki ini melarangnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya, menunduk menatap kosong kearah lantai. Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau harus diam sementara seseorang yang kau benci berada didekatmu.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku." Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo, memaksa agar gadis tersebut membawa pandangan penuh kearahnya. Ah! Air mata itu lagi. Kai semakin geram sendiri, tanpa sadar mendesis tajam.

"Biarkan." Gumannya. "Biarkan aku yang membalas sakit hatimu. Jangan mengotori tanganmu ini Kyungsoo.." Kai kemudian merengut jemari Kyungsoo yang saling tertaut, mengecupnya pelan dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci mata Kyungsoo, seolah dengan tatapan itu dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik–baik saja. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo akan tetap tinggal, Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun –memperingati gadis tersebut sebelum melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun masih diam, kamar itu nampak kosong tercekam keheningan. Kyungsoo yang masih bungkam itu kembali menunduk, berjalan kearah jendela besar yang masih tertutup rapat, memandang keluar dengan kosong. Langit cerah, sinar mentari yang bersinar terasa hangat menyentuh kulitnya, namun hatinya serasa mendingin. Mentari yang cerah kali ini tak menjamin sebuah senyuman, pagi yang buruk. Fikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang–layang, Ibunya, Ayahnya, Adiknya. Dimana dia? Dimana Hanbin? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar atau bertemu dengan saudaranya tersebut? Kyungsoo rindu, dia merasa rapuh seketika. Airmata kembali menetes, Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam sambil meremas kedua tautan tangannya. Dia sedih, gusar, bingung dan marah.

"Kau selalu melakukan itu jika sedang gusar." Kyungsoo tak menatap siapa yang bicara tersebut, namun dia tahu itu pasti Baekhyun. Karna gadis itu masih disini, mencegahnya agar tak nekat keluar –mungkin. Kyungsoo menatap tangannya sendiri yang saling meremas. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Masih terlalu pagi, jangan membuang air matamu." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat diiringi senyuman, mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan putih polosnya. Kyungsoo diam, tak menanggapi atau menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Dia diam, menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Ayo ambil." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali, lalu menerima sapu tangan Baekhyun, namun tak lantas digunakan untuk menghapus air matanya, dia malah meremas sapu tangan itu ditangannya.

"Jika terus menangis, nanti langit akan mengeluarkan air hujan lho."

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat –lagi, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dalam diam. Kalimat itu, seperti tidak asing. Kyungsoo seperti pernah mendengarnya. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Ah." Kyungsoo mendadak pening memikirkan hal itu, menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang tiba–tiba berdenyut.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun mendekat dan bertanya penuh khawatir kearahnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya menggelang pelan.

"Bisa ambilkan aku air?" Pinta Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu bergerak mengambil segelas air yang selalu tersimpan diatas nakas dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Guman Kyungsoo pelan lalu meneguk isi gelasnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh arti, andai kepura–puraan ini tidak ada, ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _Menyedihkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menuruni anak tangga dengan dua tangan masuk kedalam saku, berjalan dengan angkuh menuju ruang tengah dimana sosok Chanyeol berada. Lelaki itu duduk dengan santai disofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kai berhenti tepat tiga meter didepan lelaki tersebut, memandang kakak tirinya dengan penuh perhitungan sebelum berdehem pelan.

"Ehem." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lalu menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Oh. Apa kabar adikku?" Kai mendesis, lalu mendudukkan diri disofa tepat didepan sang kakak. Mata elangnya terus mengamati Chanyeol. Mengira apakah maksud kedatangannya kesini.

"Tidak ada yang menawariku kopi disini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit murung yang tentu saja dibuat–buat. Kai mendengus, memanggil Xiumin agar membawakan dua cangkir kopi. Beberapa menit setelahnya istri Jongdae tersebut sudah datang dan meletakkan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja.

"Terimakasih Xiumin noona. Wah, Jongdae pasti beruntung menikahimu." Ucap Chanyeol diiringi sebuah kedipan manisnya. Sayangnya, hal tampan tersebut malah membuat Xiumin takut. Gadis itu membungkuk kecil lalu segera berlalu pergi. Kai yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu mengunjungi rumahku." Kai memulai pembicaraan, meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya pelan. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, meletakkan cangkirnya lalu mengeluarkan rokoknya dari balik jas, menyulutnya dengan api sebelum menghisap tembakaunya dengan santai. Asap beterbangan disekitar wajahnya, dia terlihat santai sekali.

"Kau ini, memang aku tidak boleh mengunjungi adikku sendiri?" Balas Chanyeol, mata hijaunya lalu memandang sekeliling seolah mencari–cari seseorang.

"Ohya, dimana adik iparku?" Tanyanya. Kai mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka. Adik ipar? Cih, jika yang dimaksud adalah Kyungsoo, jangan berharap akan menemuinya.

"Berani sekali. Kau ingin menemuinya setelah membunuh Ayahnya?"

"Oh. Apa dia sudah tahu jika aku yang membunuhnya?" Chanyeol terkekeh, seolah hal tersebut bukan berarti apa–apa. Kai menggeram, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat berniat menghajar sosok pria didepannya ini saat ini juga.

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini." Bisik Kai pelan, namun Chanyeol cukup mampu untuk mendengarnya. Lelaki jangkung itu lalu tertawa keras, menekan ujung filter rokoknya keatas asbak, menatap adiknya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Lakukan jika kau mampu melakukan itu." Tantangnya. Kai bangkit dari kursinya, memandang tajam Chanyeol yang masih duduk dengan santai, bahkan kali ini lelaki tersebut melipat kedua kaki panjangnya diatas meja. Cih! Ingin sekali, Kai menarik lelaki itu dan menghajarnya saat ini juga. Tapi..

"Cih, kau bahkan tak bisa melakukannya kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, namun pancaran mata hijaunya nampak berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Apa maumu? Cepat katakan lalu pergilah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Ya baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah diusir." Balas Chanyeol, dia lalu menatap Kai dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan ke Jerman. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _Ibu_?" Chanyeol berujar sambil menekan akhir kalimatnya, membuat mood Kai semakin memburuk. Lelaki tan itu diam, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aye, akan kukatakan padanya bahwa dia akan memiliki seorang menantu setelah ini." Chanyeol lalu bangkit, merapikan dasinya lalu menatap adiknya kembali dengan lekat.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku, ada penghuni baru disini." Raut wajah Chanyeol berangsur berubah. Tak ada senyuman atau cahaya aneh dimata hijaunya, kali ini tatapannya menjadi dingin, menatap Kai tajam.

"Seseorang yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Seseorang yang kembali lagi. Apa aku benar? Apa dia ada disini sekarang?" Mata hijaunya berkilat, kentara jika sifat asli lelaki itu sudah kembali. Kai hanya diam, tak menanggapi, namun dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Pergilah, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi kesini." Kai berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan kakaknya disana.

"Aku tak akan kembali kesini, tapi kau yang akan datang kerumahku." Langkah Kai berhenti, lelaki itu berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol yang kembali menyeringai dengan kejam.

"Kau sudah mengambil _bonekaku_ , dan aku akan membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Aku akan mengambil _boneka milikku kembali_." Gumannya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kai menggeram ditempat, lalu melagkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _Klek!_

Pintu terbuka dan dia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo berdiri didepan jendela, menatap kearah halaman dimana mobil Chanyeol melaju pergi. Kai menghela nafas, menatap Baekhyun dalam–dalam lalu memberi isyarat agar dia pergi. Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk, membungkuk kecil lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kai bersama Kyungsoo yang masih membisu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap Kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau belum mandi?" Tanyanya, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Perbanmu harus diganti. Apa kau mau kumandikan?" Kali ini Kai menyeringai, namun Kyungsoo tetap diam. Mata bulatnya menatap manik gelap didepannya lekat–lekat. Dia sedang tidak mau bercanda saat ini.

"Untuk apa dia datang?"

"Hm?"

"Dia, orang itu. Untuk apa dia datang? Apa dia ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kematian Ayahku?" Dahi Kai mengernyit mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Moodnya sedang buruk dan dia tak mau membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Berhenti membahas itu." Kai mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kening Kyungsoo pelan sebelum menyingkirkan anak rambut yang melekat diwajahnya kesamping.

"Semua akan baik–baik saja, kau akan aman selama berada disisiku."

"Tapi–"

"Cukup Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai tajam, memberi tatapan peringatan yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Kai kembali memainkan tangannya, kali ini mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang lembut. Kyungsoo jadi berdebar dibuatnya. Lelaki ini pintar sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau cantik sekali, dan aku ingin menciummu." Kyungsoo diam, namun rona tipis mulai menghiasi pipinya. Gadis itu mengedip beberapa kali lalu mulai berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dengan menunduk. Kai menyeringai dibuatnya.

"A–aku ingin madi." Guman Kyungsoo gugup. Gadis itu lalu berusaha melepaskan diri, namun baru selangkah kakinya menapak, sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bekerja. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu?"

Mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat dibuatnya. Gadis manis itu semakin gugup saja. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu, namun rasanya sulit. Kyungsoo kembali dihantui rasa takutnya. Bagaimana jika Kai kembali menjadi sosok yang memaksanya sama seperti waktu itu?

"Le–lepaskan aku. A–aku harus pergi."

"Hn." Kai tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya melihat ketakutan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu jadi ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Kai–"

"Ya?"

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Kai tersenyum tipis, menarik Kyungsoo lebih kuat sehingga gadis itu jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Kai menyeringai, menemukan mata Kyungsoo yang membulat gugup dan takut. Astaga, gadis ini sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin menciumnya lagi lagi dan lagi tanpa rasa bosan. Sudah kubilang, Kyungsoo seperti ekstasi yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan. Kai jadi ingin melanjutkan hal tertunda pagi tadi. Lelaki itu jadi bernafsu dan dia butuh Kyungsoo, saat ini tanpa peolakan.

"Apa yang–" Mata Kyungsoo semakin mebulat saja saat merasakan jemari lelaki itu membuka kancing piyamanya. Kyungsoo terdesak, dia lalu mulai berusaha melepaskan diri. Hal itu kembali membuat Kai tidak suka, dia tidak suka penolakan. Moodnya kembali berantakan, Kyungsoo membangkang dan tidak menurutinya lagi. Padahal baru beberapa jam gadis itu menjadi penurut.

"Diamlah." Kai menghentakkan piyama Kyungsoo keras–keras, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Lelaki itu lalu menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam itu Kyungsoo." Ancamnya. Kyungsoo selanjutnya hanya diam, tak berani menolak atau memberontak. Dia seperti bertemu kembali dengan Kai. Kai yang sesungguhnya, Kai yang kejam dan menyakitinya, bukan Kai yang mengganti perban dikakinya dengan lembut kemarin. Kyungsoo lantas memejamkan matanya, merasakan telapak tangan panas lelaki itu meraba punggungnya yang polos tanpa baju. Merasakan ketakutannya kembali, merasakan bahwa dia bertemu kembali dengan seorang iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun disiang harinya dengan badan remuk redam. Gadis itu meringis pelan, merasakan bagian lehernya yang sangat perih, luka yang dia dapat tempo hari lalu kembali berdenyut karna kasa penutupnya hilang entah kemana. Menghela nafas, gadis itu lalu berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, menatap kesamping dan menemukan Kai masih tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Kyungsoo benci mengingatnya, namun apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti sebuah kenyataan yang menamparnya. Pelacur? Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kalimat itu, kalimat yang menggambarkan dirinya. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak, berjalan dengan terlatih kearah kamar mandi.

Wah, mungkin jika sedang tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti akan berdecak kagum menemukan bagaimana bentuk kamar mandi ini. Sangat besar dan mewah, mungkin ini bisa disebut kamar mandi para raja. Kyungsoo lalu memasuki box shower yang terbuat dari kaca bening, berdiri didepan sebuah kaca besar dan mulai membasahi dirinya sendiri dengan air hangat. Pantulan tubuhnya yang polos terpampang didepan matanya.

Inikah aku?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berkali–kali dengan berat. Kepalanya jadi pening sendiri, dia pusing dan bingung. Siapa dirinya disini? Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan dijual Ayahnya dan terjebak disini. Ya, itu benar. Namun Kyungsoo seperti menyadari sesuatu, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

' _Jika terus menangis, air hujan akan turun lho..'_

Ah! Kyungsoo seperti merasakan Déjà vu, kalimat tersebut seolah mengetuk isi kepalanya, mengguncangnya agar mengingat sesuatu. Tapi apa? Kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan rasanya tidak asing, tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu kapan dia mendengar itu. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar jatuh terduduk kelantai dan menangis, lagi. Sudah cukup, dia ingin pergi. Dia tidak mau terjebak lagi, semuanya membuat dia bingung. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memakai jubah mandinya, bingung harus menggunakan apa karna seluruh bajunya memang ada dikamarnya. Dia melangkah dan lagi–lagi berdiri didepan kaca besar ditempat ganti –masih diruangan kamar mandi– dengan rambut panjang yang basah. Menatap dirinya sendiri disana. Entah sudah berapa lama sampai dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sosok Kai terpantul didepannya, tepat menatapnya. Lelaki itu tidak bicara apapun, lalu memasuki box shower begitu saja. Kyungsoo lalu keluar, menemukan Baekhyun sudah ada disana.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis, Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar lalu berguman.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tak butuh pelayan."

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, aku temanmu." Kyungsoo diam, tak menjawab. Lagi–lagi dia termenung ditempat. Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu membantunya duduk dikursi rias. Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu lalu membuka lemari besar yanga da disana. Hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa dilemari Kai bisa tersimpan bajunya juga? Namun Kyungsoo enggan bertanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya, memakai baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Tak lupa, Baekhyun juga membantunya mengganti perban dikakinya. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi teringat Momoi. Bagaimana ya kabar gadis itu?

Sementara Kyungsoo masih didalam kamar, Kai yang tengah berendam itu meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Xiumin." Panggilnya pada seseorang disebrang sana dengan mata terpejam.

"Siapkan makanan, sepuluh menit lagi." Kata 'baik tuan' dari sebrang membuat Kai ingin mengakhiri panggilan sebelum dia membuka mata dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, hentikan obat itu." Ucapnya. Memandang kedepan dengan datar.

"Hentikan memberikan obat itu pada Kyungsoo, aku tidak menginginkan itu lagi." Lalu setelah memberikan perintah tersebut, Kai mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponselnya begitu saja kelantai. Mendesah pelan, lelaki itu kembali berfikir. Mungkin, semuanya harus dihentikan dan dia harus kembali pada rencana awalnya. Dia tak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Tidak lagi setelah Chanyeol memberikan ancaman. Kyungsoo harus aman apapun yang terjadi. Dan juga, dia tak mau Kyungsoo mengatahui semuanya. Tidak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya mengaduk–ngaduk makanannya, mengabaikan bahkan saat Xiumin memberikan irisan daging panggang pedas dengan harum yang menggoda dipiringnya. Entahlah, dia hanya sedang tidak bernafsu makan.

"Kenapa?" Itu suara Kai, lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk didepannya.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak menyahut. Namun detik berikutnya dia mendorong kursinya mundur dan berucap pelan.

"Aku selesai." Gumannya lalu berlalu pergi. Kai melirik piring Kyungsoo, mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati bahwa tak ada satu sendok makananpun yang masuk kemulut Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menatap tak suka kepergian Kyungsoo, menyelesaikan makannya lalu beranjak mengikuti Kyungsoo. Dia melewati ruang tengah, berbelok menuju pintu kaca ganda hendak menuju kearah taman sebelum panggilan Jongdae menghentikannya.

"Tuan.. Kau harus lihat ini." Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah halaman Koran kepada Kai. Lelaki itu menerimanya dan membaca judul teratas koran dengan huruf paling besar. Seketika dahinya berkerut.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kai menyerahkan halaman Koran tersebut kembali pada Jongdae, langkahnya berbalik dan kali ini dia melupakan keinginan awalnya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo, melainkan naik kelantai dua menuju ruangan kerjanya. Sementara Jongdae masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Seseorang menulis laporan bahwa Ayah Kyungsoo sudah meninggal." Ucap Jongdae memberikan informasi.

"Dan saat ini puluhan wartawan tengah berkumpul didepan pagar rumahmu, Lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahukan belakangan Ayah Kyungsoo selalu dibututui wartawan saat kau mengklaim Kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu dipesta tempo lalu?" Jongdae berjalan terlebih dahulu, membukakan pintu untuk Kai yang kini berjalan mengambil posisi dikursi kerjanya.

"Sepertinya Ayah Kyungsoo tak sadar jika dia dibututi oleh salah seorang wartawan saat dia pergi kerumah Chanyeol. Dia berhasil mengambil gambar mobilnya yang memasuki rumah Chanyeol dan gambar lain saat mobilmu pergi membawa mayatnya. Mereka sungguh jeli, kufikir tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu." Memang benar. Tak ada banyak orang yang tahu jika Ayah Kyungsoo sudah meninggal karna Kai sengaja menutupi hal tersebut. Tapi hei, ternyata ada saja tikus yang berkeliaran. Kai mendecih pelan lalu menatap Jongdae yang berdiri didepannya lekat–lekat.

"Siapa yang berani membuat berita bodoh seperti itu?"

"Entahlah." Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, lelaki itu diam sejenak menatap langit–langit ruangan untuk berfikir sejenak.

"Apa kau ingin aku membungkam mereka?"

"Lakukan agar mereka tutup mulut, aku tak mau Kyungsoo mendengar ini." Jongdae mengangguk–ngangguk mengerti, dia membungkuk kecil hendak berbalik pergi jika saja dia tak teringat sesuatu.

"Ahya tuan." Kai mengangkat wajahnya keatas mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari tabletnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari tukang kebun baru. Sehun bilang tukang kebunmu yang lama usdah mengundurkan diri." Kai mengerutkan dahinya sejenak lalu memasang wajah tak pedulinya. Menggerakkan tangannya mengusir Jongdae yang langsung berlalu pergi. Lelaki itu kini kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya, mengabaikan ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh setelah menemui Momoi dan memastikan bahwa keadaan pelayan itu sudah semakin membaik. Niat awalnya ingin pergi ketaman dan mengobrol bersama Ilhoon, namun Kyungsoo harus kecewa saat menemukan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sudah berhenti bekerja disini. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan yang letaknya ternyata dekat dengan posisi kolam, hanya berjarak sepuluh lagkah dan terhalang pagar tanaman yang tingginya mencapai setengah badan. Dia bahkan baru tahu jika Kai mempunyai perpustakaan pribadi dari Sehun yang kini berjalan mengantarnya kesana.

"Silakan masuk nona." Sehun mendorong pintu kayu ganda berwarna coklat tua didepannya perlahan, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan terkagum sejenak.

"Wah, luar biasa." Guman Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling yang dipenuhi oleh rak–rak tinggi berisi ratusan buku. Dindingnya terbuat dari papan kayu berwarna coklat emas dengan dua buah jendela besar yang menghadap jauh kearah taman, ditambah aroma lemon yang membuat kesan nyaman tempat ini. Kyungsoo suka tempat ini, nyaman dan tenang, itu membuat moodnya membaik. Hobi lainnya selain merawat tanaman, adalah membaca. Gadis itu kemudian menarik acak satu buku dari sebuah rak lalu mendudukkan diri diatas sofa besar tepat disisi jendela yang terbuka. Sementara Sehun masih berdiri menjaganya didepan pintu.

"Kemarilah." Panggil Kyungsoo menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar pengawal sekaligus tangan kanan tuan besar rumah ini mendekat padanya. Tentu saja niat Kyungsoo hanya ingin berteman dan mengobrol dengan lelaki itu. Namun respon Sehun hanya gelangan pelan. Tentu saja dia tidak mau tuannya salah paham dan membunuhnya saat mengetahui hal ini.

"Sehun!" Lelaki itu akhirnya mendekat, namun berdiri dengan jarak dua meter didepan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu jengah lalu mengalah, membiarkan Sehun berdiri disana dan mulai membuka bukunya. Hn, ini buku sejarah rupanya.

"Nona suka membaca sejarah?"

"Ya. Kau?"

"Aku tidak suka membaca." Jawab Sehun dengan raut tak berubah sedari tadi, sedatar tembok. Kyungsoo mendongak lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, terlihat berfikir.

"Entahlah, pastinya sudah lama." Sehun terdiam setelahnya, mengamati Kyungsoo dalam–dalam.

"Nona,"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo lantas mendongak, menatap tak mengerti kearah Sehun yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Maaf aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu saat pertama kali kau kemari." Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu berfikir sejenak dan kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali dia datang kemari. Ahya, Sehun lah orang yang menyeretnya dan mendorongnya paksa kelantai waktu itu. Kesal dan menyakitkan, namun Kyungsoo seperti tak mau ambil pusing. Sehun melakukannya mungkin hanya karna perintah dari atasannya –Kai. Toh, saat ini mereka sudah saling bicara dan Sehun sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya kesini.

"Lupakan saja. Kau pasti menjalankan perintah dari manusia egois itu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut manusia egois?" Kyungsoo tersentak kecil, pandangannya lalu dia bawa kearah pintu dan menemukan orang yang tengah dia maksud sudah berada disana, berdiri dengan satu mangkuk –entahlah berisi apa– ditangannya. Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan mulutnya sementara Sehun jadi gugup sendiri. Dia buru–buru membungkuk kecil lalu bergegas pergi dari sana. Tinggallah mereka berdua disana. Kai berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sehun tentunya, memberikan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur ayam pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ambil." Ucap Kai datar. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti, kemudian merasakan bagian sebelah tempat duduknya memberat, Kai duduk tepat disampingnya, tempat yang tadi dia tawarkan pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghabiskan makananmu, beruntung aku masih berbaik hati membawakanmu makanan." Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi.. aku tidak lapar." Guman Kyungsoo lirih. Moodnya kembali memburuk drastis. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan tanpa kehadiran lelaki ini. Jika boleh jujur, dia sedang kesal karna Kai kembali memaksanya. Ingat apa yang terjadi diranjang tadi pagi.

"Aku tak peduli, kau harus makan."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar! Jangan memaksaku!" Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk itu keatas meja kecil disisinya dengan kasar, membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya tajam. Tindakan itu sedikit memancing emosinya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Kau membangkang lagi." Guman Kai tajam menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah kecil disisinya. Lelaki itu merengut lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya kasar sehingga gadis itu kini menatap tepat kearahnya. Bisa dia temukan mata Kyungsoo yang mulai memberat disana. Kai menghela nafas pelan. Dia tahu dia terlalu memaksa. Baik, baik dia akan bersikap lebih baik.

"Ada apa hm?" Kali ini intonasi suara lelaki itu memelan, menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau harus makan, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Tolong jangan membangkang lagi Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo masih diam, bahkan saat Kai mengusap sisi wajahnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Tolong jangan paksa aku lagi." Potong Kyungsoo dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan semua kehendakmu. Kau selalu menang, aku tahu! Tapi, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti pelacur!" Gadis itu kini terisak kecil. Entahlah, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, dia tidak tahu. Sementara Kai hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dan mengeluarkan apa yang tengah dia fikirkan.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya mengingat saat Ara mengataiku pelacur, dan pagi ini kau kembali melakukannya." Dahi lelaki itu mengkerut. Ara? Mengatai Kyungsoo pelacur? Wah, semoga arwahnya menderita dineraka sana. Kai mendesis pelan, meraih Kyungsoo lalu mendekap gadis itu erat. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak menolak atau membalas.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau membeliku dari Ayahku dan mengurungku disini? Apa aku benar–benar pelacurmu?" Mendadak, Kai seperti merasakan sakit saat Kyungsoo mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Lelaki itu terdiam, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau bukan pelacurku," Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Jika bukan pelacur, lalu apa?"

"Kau.." Kai menggantungkan ucapannya, tangannya terhenti mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sejenak. "Kau.. Aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi milikku, bukan menjadi pelacurku."

 _Deg!_

Tangisan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika, matanya membulat lebar, gadis itu terdiam demi mencerna apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menurut padaku. Tidakkah kau sadar jika sikapmulah yang menentukan bagaimana aku bersikap padamu? Aku bukan orang yang bisa berbaik hati Kyungsoo. Jika kau membangkang, maka aku akan menyakitimu, dan sebaliknya. Kau paham?"

Kyungsoo diam, namun otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang tengah Kai katakan. Kai menyikapinya sebagaimana dia bersikap. Kai menyakitinya dan memaksanya karna dia membangkang dan sebaliknya. Kyungsoo kembali mengingat dimana saat lelaki tersebut menyakitinya, dan dia tersadar dia mendapatkan hal itu karna menentang apa yang Kai katakan. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali teringat saat lelaki itu bersikap lembut dan hangat padanya.

Apakah dia harus pasrah dan menurut? Kyungsoo sudah menanamkan pendirian bahwa menurut bukan berarti dia kalah. Tapi..

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Bahkan akupun tak mengenalmu." Lagi. Kai merasakan sesuatu berdenyut sakit didadanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku mengenalmu Kyungsoo, lebih dari siapapun.." Bisik Kai dengan kalimat akhir yang dia ucapkan didalam hati. Lelaki itu bertekad akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyelesaikan semuanya agar dia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku?" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri, menatap lelaki tersebut dengan mata basahnya. Dia biarkan tangan lelaki tersebut terangkat dan mengusap pipinya, dia hanya butuh jawaban.

"Jangan menangis, atau hujan akan turun dari langit."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Kalimat itu, hampir sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan saat dia menangis pagi tadi.

"Kau.." Gumannya dengan suara serak, gadis itu ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun suara dering ponsel menghentikannya. Kai mendesis pelan, meraih ponselnya didsalam saku celana dan menemukan sebuah pesan email. Dia menatap ponselnya sejenak sebelum menatap Kyungsoo. Dia lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"Apa?" Kai tersenyum tipis, telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu mengusap pelan disekitar mata bawah Kyungsoo sebelah kiri.

"Ada yang merindukanmu." Gumannya pelan lalu menunjukkan beberapa helaian bulu mata Kyungsoo yang rontok. Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap tak mengerti lelaki tersebut. Namun lagi–lagi dia tersentak. Kebiasaan ini, dia selalu melakukannya pada Hanbin saat lelaki itu masih kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai pelan dengan senyum tipis. Lelaki itu lalu merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit kusut dengan jemarinya.

"Kau belum makan. Mau kusuapi?"

"Aku.."

"Jangan membangkang, kau ingat apa yang barusan aku katakan?" Kai beranjak mengambil mangkuk bubur diatas nakas disisi Kyungsoo lalu kembali mendudukkan diri disebelah gadisnya. Lelaki itu mengaduk buburnya, lalu menyuapkan satu sendok kedepan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Kai berguman pelan dengan nada memperingati, dan seperti seorang anak kecil, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan patuh dan menerima suapan tersebut. Kai tersenyum sangat tipis. Kyungsoo yang manis adalah Kyungsoo yang penurut.

"Hanbin." Guman Kyungsoo pelan dan Kai masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Pasti Hanbin yang merindukanku,"

"Aku tahu." Balas Kai lalu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur lagi. Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap.

"Lalu harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak lama lagi."

"Apa kau–"

"Jika kau mau makan dan tidak membantah ucapanku, kau akan bertemu dengan adikmu sebentar lagi."

"Kau janji?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Kai menarik sudut bibirnya lalu berguman pelan.

"Aku janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada paket untukmu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun meletakkan nampannya diatas meja lalu beranjak mendekati Xiumin yang tengah mendudukkan diri diatas kursi dapur. Wanita berpipi tembam itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Baekhyun.

"Dari siapa?" Xiumin mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Tidak ada nama atau alamat pengirim." Baekhyun mengangkat kotaknya, mengguncangkannya pelan dan menemukan isi kotak tersebut bergerak terguncang. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, karna penasaran, dia segera membuka kotak tersebut. Xiumin juga masih disana, ikut penasaran apakah isi paket tersebut. Baekhyunkan baru beberapa lama tinggal disini, kira–kira siapa yang mengirimkannya? Apa Baekhyun punya teman disini?

"Oh.." Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati menemukan isi kotak tersebut. Gadis itu mengambil isi kotaknya dan menunjukkannya pada Xiumin yang ikut terkejut.

"Eh? Boneka Barbie?" Xiumin melongo, menatap boneka imut ditangan Baekhyun tak percaya. Hingga detik berikutnya tawa wanita itu pecah. Xiumin terpingkal–pinggal sendiri. Astaga! Baekhyun itu sudah dewasa, siapa yang dengan iseng mengirim boneka anak–anak itu padanya?

"Hahahahaha." Xiumin masih tertawa geli, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang diam membisu seribu bahasa. Tangannya dengan perlahan gemetar pelan. Dia tidak yakin, namun dia rasa dia tahu siapa orang yang mengirim boneka ini padanya. Baekhyun menatap boneka ditangannya sekali, lalu dengan segera memasukkannya kedalam kotak dan membawanya pergi kebelakang, membuangnya ke tong sampah. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, lalu segera berbalik pergi memasuki rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang saat Kyungsoo melangkah pelan memasuki dapur yang nampak sepi, mengintip disisi pintu memastikan apakah ada Xiumin atau tidak disana. Senyumnya terkembang seketika saat menemukan Xiumin dan Baekhyun berada disana, tengah mengupas buah–buahan sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat serius. Kyungsoo tak tahu mereka membicarakan apa, karna mereka berdiri didepan meja dapur membelakangi Kyungsoo. Gadis manis bermata bulat itu mendekat perlahan, berniat mengejutkan keduanya. Ah, dia sangat merindukan suasana dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itu suara Baekhyun yang memulai. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tiga meter dibelakang keduanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menguping, hanya saja nampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan hal serius sampai–sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya, Kyungsoo jadi penasaran.

"Beritanya sudah tersebar luas dimedia, awalnya. Tapi Jongdae sudah berhasil menyuap stasiun berita tersebut."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Xiumin disebelahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kasihan Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo jadi mengerutkan dahinya. Hei, kenapa namanya dibawa–bawa? Apa mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya?

"Kuharap dia tidak melihat berita itu."

"Berita apa?"

Kedua gadis dibalik meja itu sama–sama terkejut, dengan perlahan mereka lalu membalikkan badannya dan membulatkan mata menemukan sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

"E–eoh nona Kyungsoo," Ucap Xiumin gugup, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang sama kikuknya. Gadis itu segera menyingkirkan sebuah halaman Koran yang sedari tadi mereka baca bersama diatas meja, berniat menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo melihat gelagat Baekhyun tersebut. Dia semakin curiga.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allohaaaaa ^.^

'Welcome Back'

Hahahahahahahaha! Duh ngakak dulu bentar wkwkwkwkwk. Hai kawan! Apa kabar? Long time no see, berapa lama ya? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Kkkkk~ Adakah yang rindu diriku? Tidaaakkk T.T

Adakah yang masih minat or ingat sama fanfict ini? Laxy harap masih ya, meski ngga yakin juga T.T

Maafkan diriku yang menghilang cukup lama. Pertama, Laxy sibuk sama kampus baru soalnya, daftar ulang dan sebagiannya. Akhirnya saya jadi Maba juga hahahahaha. Terimakasih ya buat yang sudah mendo'akan saya ^^

Kedua, Laxy lagi sibuk sama dunia nyata(?) nih. Lagi sering ngumpul sama temen–temen, reuni dan jalan–jalan. Yehet!

Hahahaha.

Gimana chapter ini? Jujur, Laxy agak takut T.T Takut kalo ngga nge–feel atau jalan ceritanya yang membosankan dan ngga jelas. Tapi dichapter ini ada yang mulai paham kan? Apa tujuan Chanyeol dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Semoga ada yang nyambung XDD Intinya, semuanya berhubungan dimasa lalu, silahkan tebak saja sendiri. Semoga tidak membosankan ya T.T

Jangan takut fanfict ini ngga bakal dilanjut ya. Pasti Laxy lanjutt kok! Semua fanfict bakal Laxy lanjutin. Hanya saja ya itu, menunggu mood dan inspirasi menulisnya datang. Kadang kala mood ini jadi rusak sama shipper delulu sebelah. Dudududu~ Dan yang pentingggg, menunggu waktu luang kkkkk~

Oke cukup sudah cuap–cuapnya, pasti ngga bakal dibaca dan dilewatikan kan T.T Wkwkwk. Laxy Cuma mau bilang terimakasih sebanyak–banyaknya buat kalian semuaaaa, semangat saya nulis fanfict itu karna kalian semua guys. Laxy sayang kalian semua :* :* :*

 **.**

Ohya, Laxy baru bikin akun IG nih *hua* masih dikit banget folowernya T.T Dipolow ya guys nanti janji Laxy polbek, biar banyak temannya ^^ Nanti bisa chat'tan ya guys~ *promosidikit* Banyak teman, banyak kebahagiaan ^^

IG : tatarisha_xx

Satu lagi, yang punya wattpad ramaikan wattpad baru Laxy ya ^^ Soalnya rencana mau share sf kaisoo, hunhan dll disana *wakakaka~

Wattpad : ita_soo

Thank's ^^

 **.**

Terimakasih buat follow, favorite and reviewnya guys ^^

See you next chapter ^^

Saranghae ^^

 **.**

Special thank's for Kak Ayu (Lee Rain), Kak Dhina (Kim Jong Soo 1214), Kamara Sabila dan semuanya yang sering kirim PM ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::**

Fill up my emptiness

Without you, I'm just an empty shell

I get sad for no reason

With empty words

You left me with this emptiness

The emptiness you used to fill

 **MADTOWN : Emptiness**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap sobekan Koran ditangannya dengan raut wajah tak berarti, sementara dua gadis didepannya tengah memasang wajah cemasnya saat ini. Baekhyun meremas setengah sobekan Koran ditangan kanannya kuat, tentu saja Koran yang dia coba untuk sembunyikan itu menjadi sobek, Kyungsoo menariknya paksa tadi.

"Noona apa kau–"

"Lupakan." Sahut Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kepalanya mendongak menatap dua wanita didepannya sementara tangannya melepas sobekan Koran berisi berita tentang kematian Ayahnya begitu saja kelantai. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tak perlu kaget dengan berita ini, bukankah dia memang dari awal sudah diincar oleh media?

"Tak perlu difikirkan, bukankah Ayahku memang sudah meninggal?" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, namun itu terlihat gagal karna senyumnya menjadi pias dan tak berwarna. Xiumin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan kanannya lalu mendekat. "Aku kesini karna aku ingin makan sesuatu, aku lapar." Ucapnya diiringi sedikit rengekan yang membuat Xiumin terkekeh pelan. Koki wanita itu lalu mengangkat tangannya semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memasak!" Serunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang saat Kai melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Kemeja serta jasnya sedikit kusut, rambutnya berantakan, namun sungguh dia tetaplah sangat tampan dan cukup untuk membuat para wanita mimisan seketika. Meski telah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas selama seharian penuh, namun tak ada sedikitpun gurat lelah digaris wajahnya. Senyum tipisnya terus terkembang, dia ingin segera sampai dirumah dan bertemu Kyungsoo. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah mendekati lift, menekan tombol dan menunggu sampai pintu lift terbuka hanya untuk menemukan seseorang disana.

"Selamat malam Tuan Kim." Wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang manisnya itu tersenyum menyapa, beberapa tumpukan berkas ada ditangan kanannya. Dia sedikit bergeser saat Kai berjalan masuk berdiri disisinya. Oh shit! Kenapa dia harus bertemu wanita ini disini?

"Aku baru saja akan menemuimu untuk menandatangani berkas perjanjian kita." Gadis itu tersenyum cantik menatap Kai yang hanya berwajah datar. Pintu lift tertutup dan benda kotak tersebut mulai bergerak turun dari lantai 26 menuju lantai dasar. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana dan Kai sangat malas atas kenyataan itu.

"Ini diluar jam kerja, kau bisa kemari besok pagi Nona Jisoo." Balas Kai sarkatis. Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelang.

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau orang yang sangat sibuk. Jadi aku secara pribadi akan menggantikan posisi Ayahku untuk menjalin kerja sama denganmu." Kai tak menanggapi, namun dia menerima berkas dari Jisoo dan menyimpannya didalam tas kantornya. Keadaan jadi hening seketika, Kai yang menatap datar kedepan serta Jisoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

Damn! Wanita ini, andai dia bukan putri dari rekan bisnisnya, sudah dipastikan dia akan mencekiknya sedari tadi. Ingat bukan wanita yang menatap penuh minat padanya saat pesta tempo lalu? Putri CEO Mnet, salah satu rekan bisnisnya dibidang industri hiburan. Dia tak suka wanita macam ini, dia hanya suka wanita yang polos dan manis seperti Kyungsoo. Ah.. Kai tersenyum tipis jika sudah menyangkut wanita itu.

"Ohya tuan Kim," Panggil Jisoo pelan.

"Hm."

"Apa gadis dipesta tempo lalu benar–benar kekasihmu?"

Dan Kai benci gadis yang terlalu ingin tahu.

 _Tling!_

Pintu lift terbuka tepat saat Jisoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kai menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu menyeringai. Timing yang tepat.

"Kau sudah tau itu, jadi kuharap jadilah wanita yang punya harga diri." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi dimana Sehun sudah menunggu tak jauh dari sana.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Sehun menerima tas kerja Kai dan mempersilahkan bosnya masuk, lelaki pucat itu sudah paham siapa yang bosnya maksud dengan 'dia'.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya karna dia rekan bisnis penting anda tuan." Jawab Sehun tanpa intonasi lalu beranjak duduk disamping kemudi. Dan Kai hanya mendengus dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan memaai baju saat Baekhyun masuk dan mengatakan bahwa jam makan malam sebentar lagi, sambil menunggu tuan besar datang katanya. Kyungsoo menggerai asal rambutnya, duduk diatas ranjang Kai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia enggan membuka situs internet, karna dia yakin pasti masih ada sisa–sisa berita tentang Ayahnya meski Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Jongdae sudah menyuap stasiun beritanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecil, menggerak–gerakkan kaki telanjangnya yang tergantung sambil bersenandung pelan.

Tentu saja dia sedih, Ayahnya meninggal tertembak dan ada puluhan situs berita yang memuat beritanya di internet. Dan sialnya dia bahkan tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar mencaci si pelaku pembunuhan Ayahnya, kakak Kai, Chanyeol. Pria yang dia kira baik karna menolongnya dari Ara, namun nyatanya dia adalah Iblis yang menyamar menjadi Malaikat. Pria brengsek, bajingan dan ah– cukup! Itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati dan berakhir menangis. Kyungsoo tak mau menangis lagi, dia harus tegar. Tapi kematian Ayahnya adalah hal privasi dan seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh tahu, hanya dia yang boleh menyimpan kesedihannya. Kepergian Ayahnya tak boleh diumbar, dia takut jika Hanbin mengetahui hal ini. Tidak boleh, Hanbin tak boleh sedih meski Kyungsoo tak yakin ada dimana adiknya itu sekarang. Dia hanya berharap Kai akan segera menepati janjinya untuk membawa pulang Hanbin. Ponselnya bergetar pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang adiknya.

' _Selamat malam noona.'_

 _From : Ilhoon._

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, memastikan bahwa dia tak salah membaca pesan serta nama pengirimnya. Ilhoon mengiriminya pesan? Bukankah tempo hari nomor pria itu tidak aktif?

Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menghapus nomor pria itu dari kontaknya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo memberikan balasan secepat yang dia bisa.

' _Kau kemana? Kenapa kau berhenti bekerja tanpa memberitahuku? Kenapa baru menghubungiku? Ada apa?'_

 _To : Ilhoon._

Kyungsoo mengetik pesan balasan dengan kilat, menghiraukan ucapan salam pria itu dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Send.

Pesan terkirim dan Kyungsoo mendekap ponselnya erat, menunggu pesan balasan dari pria itu. Rasanya dia sungguh tak sabaran hingga setengah menit rasanya sangat lama saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan balasan.

' _Maaf. Hehe,'_

 _From : Ilhoon._

Hanya itu? Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kesal, dengan segera menghubungi lelaki itu, namun bahkan sampai nada deringnya habis, lelaki itu tak menjawab panggilannya.

' _Kenapa tidak diangkat? Ya! Kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku!'_

 _To : Ilhoon._

Send.

Dia kembali menunggu pesan balasan, namun sampai semenit berjalan dan layar ponselnya mati, Ilhoon tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Kyungsoo merutuk seorang diri, memaki pada layar ponselnya yang sebenarnya tak bersalah. Bahkan saking semangatnya menunggu pesan dari mantan tukang kebunnya itu, dia sampai tak sadar bahwa Kai sudah memasuki kamar dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara besar nan berat yang terdengar tiba–tiba dibelakangnya itu, membuatnya dengan refleks menjatuhkan ponselnya kelantai. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, mengusap dadanya pelan sementara Kai melepas jas kantornya dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Kau.. membuatku kaget! Demi Tuhan.." Guman Kyungsoo setengah kaget setengah kesal. Gadis itu lalu menunduk, berniat mengambil ponselnya namun gagal karna Kai sudah memungut benda persegi panjang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Berikan ponselku." Ucap Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, namun Kai mengabaikan itu. Dia menatap sengit ponsel tak bersalah tersebut.

"Kau terlalu serius pada benda ini sehingga tak menyadari kedatanganku." Ucap Kai datar lalu dengan santai melempar benda tersebut keatas nakas. Suara bantingan terdengar dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat itu, ponselnya bisa retak.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ponselku!" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang sambil memekik pelan, berniat meraih ponselnya namun lagi–lagi tertahan karna Kai lebih dulu mengamit lengannya.

"Aku tidak suka diacuhkan." Bisiknya dengan desisan pelan. Dia hanya tak suka, saat dia datang dengan semangat berharap mendapat sambutan dari Kyungsoo –tapi saat membuka pintu dia hanya menemukan Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan lebih fokus pada ponselnya. Memang apa yang dia lihat disana? Ingin sekali lelaki itu menghancurkan benda sialan itu.

"Kau bisa merusak ponselnya."

"Aku bisa membelikan yang baru." Kyungsoo menatap pria itu, yang memasang wajah seperti biasanya. Oke, jika dalam hal silat lidah, Kyungsoo pasti akan kalah telak. Gadis itu mengalah dan mengehela nafas pelan.

"Terserah," Gumannya. "Sekarang kau mau apa?" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka, sikap Kyungsoo seolah–olah tengah meremehkannya. Lelaki itu mendesis pelan, menyadari bahwa gadis manis didepannya ini sudah segar dengan wangi camellion yang seperti wangi bayi. Kai jadi ingin memeluknya saat ini.

"Pergilah mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Namun Kai mengangkat bahu, menolak. Ayolah!

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Oke." Kai melepas pegangannya, lalu dengan cepat mencuri satu kecupan manis dibibir Kyungsoo yang merah merekah sebelum berlalu kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah padam.

"Kita akan makan malam sebentar lagi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xiumin menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan ceria, pasalnya 'nyonya' dirumah ini nampaknya sedang memiliki mood yang baik. Malam ini Kyungsoo menginginkan beberapa jenis makanan dan Xiumin amat senang dengan hal itu. Dia akan sangat senang jika Kyungsoo mengatakan ingin makan apa dan dia akan memasaknya langsung. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo bilang ingin makan sup Galbitang dan Xiumin sudah menyiapkan masakannya diatas meja, menunggu beberapa pelayan datang dan membawanya ke meja makan. Tanpa sadar, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, tangan kanannya merogoh sebuah tube kecil dari balik celemeknya dan mengeluarkan satu buah pil berwarna putih, berniat memasukkannya kedalam sup didalam mangkuk sebelum dia teringat sesuatu.

" _Hentikan memberikan obat itu pada Kyungsoo, aku tidak menginginkan itu lagi."_

Xiumin lantas mengurungkan niatnya saat itu juga. Dia tersenyum geli sendiri, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyungsoo tidak mendapat asupan obat ini secara diam–diam dari makanannya. Xiumin juga mengkonsumsi pil ini beberapa kali saat akan melakukan hubungan dengan Jongdae. Karna dia belum siap.

"Obat apa itu?" Xiumin langsung terlonjak ditempatnya, menatap kesamping dan menemukan wajah penasaran Baekhyun disana. Gadis berpipi mirip bakpao itu lantas mendelik, menatap sekeliling memastikan tak ada yang melihat mereka sementara tangan–tangannya dengan sigap menyembunyikan kembali obat tersebut.

"Itu apa? Kau mau meletakkan apa dimakanan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sangat penasaran.

"Kau mau meracuninya?" Tuduh Baekhyun dengan wajah tak percaya sementara Xiumin memukul lengannya dengan wajah sebal.

"Hei, kau fikir aku gila apa?" Rutuknya. "Sst. Ini rahasia," Bisik Xiumin akhirnya, memberi isyarat agar gadis bermata sipit itu untuk mendekat lalu berucap lirih ditelinganya.

"Tuan Kim yang menyuruhku, tapi kemarin dia bilang agar aku menghentikannya."

"Memang itu apa?"

"Kau sepertinya penasaran ya." Xiumin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah jahil sementara Baekhyun nyaris mati penasaran.

"Apa kau selalu memberikan obat ini dimakanan Kyungsoo?"

"Ye."

"Memang itu apa?" Xiumin menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu kembali menatap hasil makanannya.

"Obat pencegah kehamilan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan sangat lahap. Satu mangkuk besar Sup Galbitang habis dalam beberapa menit saja. Sepertinya mood gadis itu benar–benar sedang baik saat ini mengingat apa yang dia alami dipagi harinya.

"Masakanmu selalu luar biasa," Kyungsoo memberikan jempolnya pada Xiumin yang tengah menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir. Dia sangat suka bagaimana koki wanita itu merebus daging sapinya dengan tulang. Sangat pas dan enak.

"Aku sudah selesai," Seru Kyungsoo dan pria dikepala meja yang tengah menikmati kopinya itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lama, pria itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku menunggumu dikamar," Gumannya lebih kepada Kyungsoo yang masih asik menggigit potongan apelnya. Kai mengedikkan bahu, memberi kontak mata pada Xiumin yang mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lelaki tan itu lantas menaiki anak tangga menuju kearah barat, tepatnya kearah kamarnya. Namun Kai tak langsung tertidur, dia ingat berkas pemberian Jisoo. Lelaki itu lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan mulai memeriksa pekerjaannya. Larut pada dunianya sampai tak menyadari waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama.

 _Klek!_

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo muncul, gadis itu masuk sambil menguap lucu serta mata setengah mengantuk. Dia menuju lemari, mengambil piyamanya dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Kai masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, sampai dia merasakan sebuah beban berat disebelahnya, Kai menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai piyama tengah membelakanginya sambil memeluk guling.

Kai mendecih pelan, namun tak urung dia tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo yang manja dan kekanakan seperti ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Kai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, menyimpan berkas–berkasanya diatas meja lalu berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo yang belum tidur namun nampaknya pura-pura tertidur. Dia menghapus jarak, menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menghalangi anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Kyungsoo. Sentuhan itu sukses membuat kulit Kyungsoo menegang dan Kai tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur hm?" Bisiknya pelan, namun Kyungsoo masih terpejam, tetap pada pendiriannya untuk berpura–pura tidur. Sial!

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur Kyungsoo." Kai membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, membuat mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar–lebar. Kai tersenyum tipis, menemukan raut Kyungsoo yang campur aduk anatara kaget, bingung dan kesal.

"Kau tadi serius bekerja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur," Sahut Kyungsoo pelan. Astaga, gadis itu menggeliat kecil, tidak tahan dengan tatapan lelaki tersebut yang senantiasa selalu mengintimidasinya.

"Oh.. benarkah?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak nyaman. Gadis itu lalu mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Kai, namun gagal karna Kai sudah menangkap pinggangnya, menekannya dalam hingga tubuh keduanya berhimpitan. Kyungsoo mengerang, ingin berontak namun aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu menggodanya untuk semakin mendekat dan bersandar. Lihat, dada itu sangat bidang dan begitu kokoh. Sebuah tameng kuat yang sanggup untuk melindunginya. Kyungsoo mendesah, menyerah dan tak berani memberontak. Dia mendongak, menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya. Keadaan menjadi hening dalam beberapa saat sementara kedua manik itu tetap menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai pelan tanpa intonasi sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggelang.

"Lepas, aku ingin tidur."

"Tidur saja!"

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau memelukku begini?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Tidur." Perintahnya.

"Tapi–"

"Kau ini sangat cerewet. Apa perlu aku memperkosamu dulu agar kau tidur?" Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya cepat, matanya membola dan dengan cepat kepolaknya bergerak untuk menutup. Kyungsoo mencoba tertidur jika ingin selamat dari ancama barusan. Kai terkekeh dalam hati, lalu mendekap Kyungsoo erat–erat didalam dada bidangnya.

Ah, astaga. Sungguh betapa Kai merindukan hal ini. Merindukan Kyungsoo yang menurut tanpa harus memaksa ataupun dengan air mata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siang hari yang terik dan menyengat, suasana yang panas dan dibenci semua orang, membuat siapapun merasa enggan untuk sekedar berkeliaran dijalanan dan memilih Menunggu matahari sedikit bergulir. Namun bocah kecil dengan seragam Sekolah Dasarnya itu sebagai pengecualian, dijalanan yang sepi dan panas itu dia terus melangkah semangat sambil bernyanyi riang. Kaki–kaki pendeknya terus menyusuri jalanan sementara matanya yang bulat menatap kedepan dengan riang gembira. Dia masih anak–anak, dia pantas untuk bersenang–senang.

"Hei,"

Suara berat itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah, bocah perempuan manis itu lantas mendongak, menemukan seorang pria remaja tanggung dengan tubuh super tingginya tengah berdiri didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya mencegatnya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos. Pria didepannya itu menggunakan masker hitam, membuat yang tersisa untuk dilihat diwajahnya hanyalah sepasang manik hijau toska yang terlihat memancarkan sinar aneh baginya.

Dia orang jahat, fikirnya. Gadis itu lantas bersiap melarikan diri. Ibunya bilang, dia tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan orang asing, siapa tahu orang itu adalah orang jahat atau seorang penculik.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Pria remaja itu menyebutkan namanya tanpa beban, membuat bocah perempuan kelas dua SD itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa pria asing ini mengetahui namanya?

"Kau tahu namaku.. Oppa?" Ucapnya pelan. Si pria yang dipanggil Oppa itu tertawa kencang, berjongkok didepan bocah manis tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul. Mata hijaunya menatap tepat menusuk kemata si bocah bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo kecil dengan spontan sambil menggelang. Ah, dia seharusnya tidak berkomunikasi dengan orang asing, apalagi yang terlihat jahat dan mengerikan seperti pria ini. Dia harus pergi. Ya! Pergi.

"Mau kemana hei? Ikutlah denganku, aku punya banyak mainan untukmu." Tawarnya yang langsung ditolak oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu lantas berlari berbalik arah meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Cih." Pria itu mendengus, kemudian berdiri tegak menatap bocah kecil yang kini berbelok menuju kesebuah tempat. Senyum jahat tersemat dibibirnya, dengan santai dia berjalan kecil mengikuti arah kemana bocah itu pergi. Ikut berbelok dan menemukan sebuah taman kecil dengan beberapa pepohonan besar disana. Dia terkekeh keji dibalik maskernya, menatap sekitar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kemejanya.

Sesuatu yang berkilau dan tajam.

Dia berjalan tanpa suara dengan pisau lipat ditangan kanannya sementara mata tajamnya menatap sekitar dan mengira–ngira dimanakah bocah itu bersembunyi. Dia yakin Kyungsoo ada disini, mana mungkin bocah kecil sepertinya bisa melarikan diri darinya, cih.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi dariku bocah kecil." Dia bersiul–siul santai, membuat seorang bocah kecil yang tengah meringkuk dibalik semak itu terisak. Suara siulan itu seperti sebuah peringatan. Ah.. ibu, isaknya. Dia semakin meringkuk ketakutan saat suara langkah berat terdengar mendekat dibelakangnya, dia berdo'a dalam hati. Berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan bermain–main denganku sayang, keluarlah atau aku akan menemukanmu." Ucapnya memperingati. Tuhan, kenapa siang ini tidak ada seseorang yang melintas disini?

"Aku akan menghitung Kyungsoo. Keluarlah dengan tenang atau pisau ini akan menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo semakin menangis ketakutan dalam diam.

"Satu," Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

"Dua,"

 _Srek!_

Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, air matanya kembali tumpah ruah membasahi pipinya yang tembam. Suara langkah berat mendekat, semakin dekat.

"Tiga." Kyungsoo kecil memejamkan matanya, berharap dia masih bisa selamat dan hidup. Dia tetap diam dan terpejam menunggu, namun sampai beberapa detik terlewati, dia tidak menemukan tanda–tanda pria jahat tersebut. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menemukan dia masih pada posisi semula, kemana pria tersebut? Kyungsoo masih menunggu, namun tak ada suara apapun, tak ada suara langkah atau siulan pria tersebut. Apa dia sudah pergi? Apa dia sudah selamat? Kyungsoo kecil bergetar. Mungkin dia sudah pergi, fikirnya. Dengan pelan dia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dia harus melarikan diri dan lari menuju rumah.

"Aku menunggumu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terlonjak, pria jahat itu ada dibelakangnya, menyeringai dibalik maskernya dengan pisau ditangan kanan. Dia mendekat, seperti akan menikam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kecil langsung bergetar dan ketakutan.

Dia akan mati.

Dia akan mati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tidaaaaakkkk!"

Kyungsoo menjerit dan terbangun ditengah malam, nafasnya terengah–engah, lelehan air mata nampak membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Kai yang terbangun karna jeritan tersebut menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Aku.."

"Bermimpi buruk?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu menangis.

"A–aku, hiks.. takut sekali.. aku ta–takut." Ucapnya tersenggal. Kai terdiam untuk dua detik sebelum meraih gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya, merengkuhnya erat–erat seolah memberikan perlindungan. Kyungsoo masih menangis hebat, tubuhnya terus bergetar, gadis ini benar–benar ketakutan.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Kau bersamaku, tak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

"Aku..hiks..aku.."

"Ssstt. Tenanglah." Kai terus mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan air matanya. Kai menghela nafas, pelan–pelan menjauhkan wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam–dalam.

"Masih takut?" Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"P–pria itu."

"Ya?"

"Aku bermimpi," Kyungsoo terdiam karna tersenggal. Lalu Kai menyuruhnya untuk bernafas pelan–pelan dan dia menurut, namun dia terserang cegukan kecil saat ini. "Se–seorang pria membawa pisau dan.. akan membunuhku." Jawabnya dengan lirih. Matanya bengkak, hidung dan wajahnya nampak memerah hebat. Kyungsoo akan menangis, namun Kai mengecup bibir bergetarnya dengan pelan.

"Itu hanya mimpi sayang," Bisiknya pelan, mendekap Kyungsoo kembali kedadanya. "Kau tak perlu takut, aku bersamamu.."

"Hiks.. Kai.."

"Ssst, jangan menangis, itu hanya mimpi..mimpi." Gumannya pelan diakhir kalimat. Kai bisa mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Namun pada kenyataannya dia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

Tapi sebuah ingatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, melenguh pelan merasakan kepalanya yang agak pening. Cahaya mentari bersinar, mengintip malu–malu melalui celah gorden dan jatuh bersinar diatas ranjang. Gadis itu menggeliat berusaha bangun, namun tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, menemukan Kai menatapnya lekat–lekat. Dan dia baru sadar jika sepasang tangan lelaki itu mendekapnya erat, membuatnya bersandar didadanya yang bidang dan kokoh. Kyungsoo diam, tak mencoba menolak ataupun memberontak, bahkan saat jemari lelaki itu mengusap keningnya. Ini terlalu nyaman.

"Pusing?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan Kai memberinya usapan dipipi.

"Kau mimpi buruk semalam dan terus mengigau, jadi aku harus memelukmu semalaman agar kau tenang dan diam." Kyungsoo mengerjap, menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan polos. Dia memang ingat jika dia bermimpi buruk semalam, namun dia tidak ingat jika dia mengigau dan berada dalam pelukan Kai semalaman. Rona tipis menghiasi pipi tembamnya, meski mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, tapi tetap saja dia merasa malu. Melihat Kyungsoo menunduk, membuat Kai tersenyum tipis dalam diam, dia kembali mendekap Kyungsoo erat.

"Kau selalu aman berada disisiku sayang."

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tubuh menegang mendengar panggilan akhir lelaki tersebut, dan Kai merasakan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya agar wanita itu menatapnya. Bukan apa, Kyungsoo hanya merasa sedikit 'tak nyaman' dengan panggilan tersebut. Yah, meski Kai pernah beberapa kali memanggilnya sayang, namun itu dalam keadaan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri bukan?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Karna aku ingin,"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Kai lekat mencoba membaca raut wajah lelaki tersebut. Namun dia tak mampu, lelaki itu tak bisa terbaca. Kenapa Kai seolah memberinya sebuah kasih sayang diantara siksaannya?

"Kau keberatan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal saat ini.

"Aku mau bertanya," Ucapnya pelan.

"Tentang?" Sahut Kai dengan sebelah alis terangkat keatas. Kyungsoo menarik nafas cepat, dia punya pertanyaan besar. Pertanyaan yang sedari dulu dia inginkan jawabannya namun belum ada yang mau memberikannya jawaban. Satu pertanyaan dari semua masalah yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa.." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu menatap Kai lekat.

"Kenapa kau membeliku dari Ayahku?"

Kai terdiam membisu, merasa tertembak dengan pertanyaan sederhana barusan. Namun lelaki itu masih pandai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sehingga dia terlihat tetap tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau mau tau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik.

"Karna aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku Kyungsoo, hanya milikku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tengah mencari sesuatu dilaci nakasnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap ponsel Kyungsoo. Layarnya memang mati dengan sedikit retakan diujungnya, namun dia yakin bahwa benda itu tidaklah rusak. Kai yang menjamin itu mengingat berapa nominal yang dia keluarkan untuk membeli itu. Lelaki itu mengabaikannya, berbalik hendak pergi, namun dia teringat jika Kyungsoo kemarin mengacuhkannya demi ponsel ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dia jadi penasaran apa isi ponsel itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo mengirim pesan atau menghubungi seseorang?

Kai akhirnya memberikan fokusnya pada ponsel tersebut, meng–aktifkan benda tersebut dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai ponsel itu hidup kembali. Tak ada yang spesial, hanya sebuah pesan yang baru masuk, dari seseorang yang nampak tak asing.

 _From : Ilhoon._

' _Nona, apakah kita bisa bertemu? Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.'_

Ilhoon? Kai mencoba mengingat nama tersebut dan dia tersadar. Tukang kebun yang sudah mengundurkan diri tersebut bukan? Kai semakin mengerutkan dahinya dalam–dalam, menduga–duga apa maksud tukang kebun tersebut mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu. Kai menggerakkan jarinya membaca pesan lama dari Ilhoon, dan dia semakin kesal. Jadi Kyungsoo berkirim pesan dengan pria itu? Bagaimana mereka bisa terlihat sangat akrab?

"Sedang apa dengan ponselku?" Kyungsoo muncul dibelakangnya, hanya menggunakan jubah mandi dengan rambut yang terurai basah, dia menatap Kai dan ponselnya ditangan lelaki itu bergantian.

"Tidak," Kai menjawab, meletakkan kembali ponsel Kyungsoo keatas nakas lalu mendekati gadis itu dan berdiri didepannya, sedikit membungkuk agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Tetaplah dirumah dan jangan pergi kemana–mana, mengerti?" Perintahnya dengan nada mutlak. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tak suka itu, kau hanya boleh pergi jika bersamaku. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulut membantah, namun urung saat lelaki itu memberinya tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo diam, menunduk dengan sekali anggukan. Percuma, menentangpun dia tidak akan pernah menang didepan lelaki ini.

"Bagus," Kai berdiri tegak, menepuk ringan kepala Kyungsoo. "Segera berpakaian dan turun untuk sarapan." Perintahnya melewati Kyungsoo, dua langkah kemudian dia berhenti. Berucap tanpa berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tetaplah patuh seperti ini Kyungsoo, aku menyukainya.."

Suara pintu lalu tertutup, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam ditempatnya. Sementara Kai tengah menjejakan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, memanggil Sehun yang langsung menghadap kearahnya.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Cari tau siapa sebenarnya Ilhoon."

"Maaf?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Mencari tahu tentang Ilhoon? Untuk apa, bukankah dia tukang kebun yang sudah–

"Cari tahu saja siapa dia, lalu berikan laporannya padaku." Sehun tak menjawab, namun pria itu mengangguk kecil mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pesta?"

"Bukan, hanya makan malam resmi." Baekhyun menjawab semangat, membantu Kyungsoo memakai gaunnya yang nampak simple dengan warna peach cerah tersebut.

"Apa akan ada banyak orang?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi hanya beberapa, orang–orang penting pemilik saham diperusahaan tuan Kim." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo tak menanggapi, gadis itu hanya diam. Ini seperti mengalami Déjà vu, gaun dan pesta. Ingatannya lalu kembali pada malam setelah pesta, dia masih ingat bagaimana Kai merobek gaunnya dan..

Ah!

"Kau baik–baik saja Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat karna kaget. Dengan gugup dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun menata rambutnya. Sama seperti yang Momoi lakukan dulu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia merasa enggan untuk pergi ke acara itu, namun apa yang dia bisa? Menolakpun percuma. Kai selalu begitu, tak pernah memberitahunya jika akan mengajaknya ke pesta atau acara resmi. Dia pemaksa, dan selalu begitu.

"Kau cantik." Seru Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit menata rambut serta memoles wajahnya. Kyungsoo lantas menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin dengan perlahan. Astaga, wajah itu terlihat muda dan cantik. Itu dirinya. Baekhyun ternyata punya kemampuan untuk hal ini.

"Nah, ayo turun. Tuan Kim sudah menunggu." Baekhyun lalu menariknya pelan, keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga karna dia menggunakan sepatu dengan hak yang cukup tinggi. Dan seperti biasanya, sosok Kai sudah menunggu dengan raut tak sabaran diruang tengah. Lelaki itu mendongak dan tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kepala menunduk didepannya.

Ah! Tak butuh kata utuk menggambarkan sosok Kyungsoo saat ini, dia sudah sempurna.

"Hem." Kai lantas berdehem, berdiri tegak merapikan jasnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo," Bisiknya dengan nada yang lebih terdengar memaksa dan dominan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak, dengan ragu dia menerima uluran tangannya dan merasakan telapak tangan besar itu meremasnya kuat. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan memasuki sebuah SUV yang sudah terparkir didepan halaman. Tak ada supir pribadi, Kai membawanya duduk dijok kemudi sebelum mendudukkan dirinya sendiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

Tak ada pertanyaan atau percakapan karna Kyungsoo terus menunduk sementara Kai fokus menyetir. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai, tentu saja disebuah restoran megah yang mewah. Kai kembali menggandengnya secara formal, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan langit–langit bundar dengan lampu–lampu hias berwarna kuning emasnya. Ada beberapa orang, tak sebanyak dipesta dulu, hanya beberapa, dengan pakaian resmi yang formal. Beberapa wanita juga ada disana, dengan gaun serta perhiasan mahal mereka yang berkilau. Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas lengan lelaki yang kini menggandengnya masuk. Dan seperti merasakan ketegangan Kyungsoo, Kai bergerak memindahkan tangannya kearah pinggang gadis tersebut, menggandengnya dengan mesra sementara semua pasang mata mulai meletakkan perhatian kearahnya. Semua orang, beberapa kamera terpasang, kilatan blitz mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Kim Kai dan pasangannya datang.

Semua mata memandang penuh kagum kepada pasangan tersebut. Nyaris seperti pasangan Cleopatra dan Antonius si pemimpin Mesir. Mereka berdecak kagum, betapa sempurnanya pasangan tersebut. Namun, diantara semua pasang mata yang nampak kagum, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan iri dan tidak suka.

Jisoo, gadis yang jatuh hati pada CEO dingin itu mendengus. Menatap tak suka pada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya yang besar dan luas dengan tenang sampai dia menemukan sosok wanita cantik tengah bersantai disofa dengan majalah fashion ditangannya. Suara derap langkahnya yang berat terdengar menggema, membuat wanita itu terusik dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh.. Chanyeol!" Wanita itu berseru riang, melempar majalahnya lalu berlari memeluk Chanyeol erat–erat.

"Oh Chanyeol, anakku sayang.."

"Jangan berlebihan Ibu." Chanyeol melepas pelukan kekanakan ibunya, berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jerman sangat melelahkan. Sementara itu Sandara Park mengikutinya, duduk disamping putra kesayangannya. Menanyakan bagaimana perjalannya menuju kemari.

Satu hal yang penting, sebagaimana keji dan kasarnya watak Chanyeol, dia tetap menghormati Ibunya. Hanya Ibunya, perempuan yang telah melahirkannya.

"Adikmu tidak menitip salam?" Chanyeol tak menyahut, namun matanya menatap mata milik Sandara yang sama persis berwarna hijau seperti miliknya dengan senyum… kosong.

"Ya, dia menitip salam untukmu." Balasnya acuh.

"Oh.. betapa aku merindukan adikmu itu Chanyeol. Aku akan pulang dan mengunjunginya kapan–kapan."

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dengungan, lelaki itu kemudian kembali bersandar pada bantalan sofa dan menutup mata sementara Sandara tengah diam seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama terjadi keheningan sebelum Nyonya itu membuka mulut.

"Kau dan adikmu baik–baik saja kan? Kau sudah mengunjunginya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengunjunginya, bahkan aku sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengunjunginya." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa beban. Sandara hanya menghela nafas, mencoba memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada dua anaknya. Ah tidak, satu anak kandung dan satu anak tiri.

"Kau tidak berulah kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada takut. Dia gusar, semoga apa yang Daesung –si bawahan yang dia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Chanyeol– laporkan padanya itu tidak benar.

"Kenapa Ibu berkata begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"Tidak. Ibu hanya–"

"Dia hanya anak tirimu. Tapi Demi Tuhan kau lebih memperdulikannya daripada aku yang anak kandungmu sendiri."

"Chanyeol. Hei, bukan begitu." Sandara jadi panik saat Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menatap penuh amarah kearahnya. Ah sial! Seharusnya dia tidak membahas hal ini, pasti mood anak itu sedang tidak baik.

"Kau sekalipun tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Tidak Ayah, tidak Kakek, bahkan Ibuku sendiri.."

"Chanyeol–"

"Cukup sudah! Semua orang membuatku muak!" Chanyeol berjalan pergi, beranjak menaiki anak tangga sebelum Sandara berteriak.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun kembali!"

Tap!

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dipertengahan tangga, lelaki jangkung itu lalu menatap Ibunya yang juga menatap tepat kearahnya. Alisnya berkerut tajam. Bagaimana Ibunya bisa tahu? Oh.. tentu saja karna adik bajingannya itu. Cih!

"Jangan berulah lagi Chanyeol, kumohon jangan mengulang masa lalu lagi. Biarkan Adikmu bahagia, dia sudah cukup menderita.." Sandara memohon dan Chanyeol hanya diam sementara denyut didadanya berhenti untuk sejenak.

Membiarkan Kai bahagia?

"Cih." Chanyeol mendecih, mengabaikan Ibunya dan berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya, kamar masa kecilnya.

Kenapa..

Kenapa hanya Kai saja? Dia juga butuh bahagia, tidak hanya Kai. Kenapa semua orang lebih menyayangi adik bajingannya yang pengecut. Kenapa?

"Aku bahkan lebih menderita dari Kai ibu.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii.. halloo, apa kabar? Hehe, long time no see ^^

I miss you so bad guys!

Laxy is back! Yeah..

Dan seperti biasa, kata pertama yang akan Laxy katakan adalah 'Maafkan aku' kawan T.T Karna membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lamaaa. Eh tapi, masih ada yang inget atau nunggu fanfict ini nggak? Duh, iya deh semoga aja ada, hahaha.

Alasannya masih sama, Laxy lagi sibuk say. Ya you know lah bagaimana Maba baru hahaha XDD Tapi Laxy tetep usahain disela waktu yang padet(?) ini buat nulis, eeaaa.

Happy 1st Aniv buat fanfict ini. Hahaha! Laxy Inget banget ngepost ff ini pas Laxy mau umur 17, wkwk. Duh uda setahun dan masih chap 12 hahaha :V

Bagaimana sampe sini? Apakah terlalu monoton dan membosankan, ya mungkin. Tapi dari awal bikin uda rencana dibuat panjang terus berbelit–belit, jadi kalo dirubah dari sini malah Laxy yang bingung haha. Tenang aja ya, ngga bakal ada orang ketiga kok disini. Terus buat Jisoo, itu cuman sekedar pengalihan doang haha. Karna akan ada rencana terselit dibaliknya(?) eaa.

Udah tau kan apaan yang ditaro dimakannya Kyungsoo. Sebenernya Laxy sendiri juga ngga tau apakah ada pil pencegah kehamilan selain pil KB. Anggep aja ada lah :v Teruss ada yang udah paham belom kenapa Chanyeol benci sama Kai?

Muehehehehe, silakan cari tau sendiri yah ^^

 **.**

Q : Kalo bisa ceritanya disingkat, kayanya terlalu lama.

A : Maafkan aku say, tapi kayaknya bakal sulit karna diawal aku sengaja bikin lamaa. Tapi diusahain kok nanti. Oke!

Q : Jadi baekhyun jongin itu masa lalu kyungsoo dan kyungsoo amnesia?

A : Bakal terjawab dichapter depan say.

Q : Oh.. Kyungsoo bonekanya Kai, Baekhyun bonekanya Chanyeol.

A : Wah.. jangan salah fokus say.

Q : Baca chapter ini jd inget novel shanty Agatha, lupa judulnya.

A : Pasti cuap-cuap awalku ngga dibaca ya. Ini emang terinspirasi dari sana ya say. Ngga banyak kok, Cuma beberapa adegan, selebihnya asli ide saya.

Oke mungkin itu saja ^^

MAAF ATAS THYPO !

Terimakasih semuaaa! Saran sangat dibutuhkan ya, mood dan sinyal(?) inspirasi tergantung minat kalian semuaaa *lohya(?)

 **.**

Thank's for review, favorite and follower!

Love you guys!

See you next chapter ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**::::::**

 **When you touch me, my body reacts,**

 **I need you so I can live,**

 **Every day, every night,  
**

 **I can feel you.**

 **You're so beautiful,**

 **I can't take my eyes off of you,**

 **Like a thorn on a flower,**

 **I want to have you even though I'll be prickled,**

 **So beautiful, so beautiful!**

 **You're too pretty, you're so beautiful I get sad,**

 **Too beautiful to handle!**

 **Monsta X – Beautiful (** **아름다워** **)**

 **::::::**

* * *

Chanyeol terlahir dua tahun lebih awal dari Kai, dengan keadaan Ibunya yang hamil diluar nikah sementara pria yang menjadi Ayahnya itu notabe sudah memiliki seorang istri yang _sah_.

Sandara Park, Ibu kandung Chanyeol itu memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Kim Jiyong dimasa lalu bahkan sampai saat ini. Jiyong seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, kaya dan berkuasa. Dijodohkan dengan Lee Chaerin, seorang wanita _sosial_ yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling dunia, wanita yang bebas. Alasan bisnis membuat cinta Sandara dan Jiyong tidak bisa mencapai pelaminan, sehingga mereka memutuskan menjalin hubungan diam-diam sampai Chanyeol terlahir. Lalu dua tahun berselang dan sosok Kai lahir kedunia. Terlahir atas perjanjian antara Jiyong dan Chaerin sendiri, bahwa Kai bukanlah hasil buah cinta mereka, melainkan hasil pernikahan _politik_ mereka agar Tuan Kim –ayah Jiyong merasa senang.

Setelah melahirkan Kai, Chaerin lalu pergi, menyerahkan Kai sepenuhnya pada Sandara. Dia rasa, semuanya sudah selesai dan selanjutnya dia bebas menentukan hidupnya tanpa memikirkan beban pernikahannya. Toh, dia sudah melahirkan _pewaris Kim_. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan Sandara yang melahirkan putra Jiyong terlebih dahulu, lagipula dia tidak memiliki rasa cinta sedikitpun pada Jiyong sehingga tidak ada setitikpun api cemburu dihatinya. Dia menikah dan memiliki anak hanya karna urusan _bisnis_ belaka.

Sampai usia Chanyeol menginjak sembilan tahun dan Kai berusia tuju tahun, barulah Tuan Kim memberikan izin Jiyong menikahi Sandara dengan syarat tidak menceraikan Chaerin dan menjadikan Sandara sebagai istri kedua meski notabe dia melahirkan putra terlebih dahulu dari Chaerin. Bagi Tuan Kim, itu tidak masalah karna dia sudah memiliki seorang pewaris, yaitu Kai.

Mungkin Ayah dan Ibunya memperlakukan Chanyeol sama dengan Kai. Namun Tuan Kim, Kakeknya itu tidak pernah menyukai dirinya ataupun ibunya. Saat kakek berkunjung, dia tidak pernah menatap ibunya ataupun memperhatikannya. Dia hanya menggendong Kai, memanjakannya dan memberikan segala yang dia inginkan, bahkan Kai memiliki seorang pengasuh pribadi. Sandara bahkan selalu melarangnya apabila dia merengek ingin digendong oleh kakek, pergi memancing bersama ataupun jalan-jalan seperti yang Kai dan kakeknya lakukan.

Itu membuatnya sangat sedih dan menatap penuh iri pada adiknya. Dia tahu kakeknya itu tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak tahu kenapa, terlebih dia memiliri iris mata yang berbeda dikeluarga tersebut, membuat Kakeknya semakin tidak menyukai dirinya. Suatu saat dia protes kepada Ibunya, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Karna dia bertahan disini demi dirinya dan demi cintanya pada Ayahnya.

Untuk beberapa lama Chanyeol dan Kai tetap tumbuh dalam satu rumah, satu asuhan ibu dan Ayah. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, kedua laki-laki itu tumbuh layaknya seorang kakak-adik. Namun segalanya berubah saat Chanyeol yang pintar mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi padanya. Mulai memahami posisinya, mengerti tentang keluarga rumitnya serta mulai mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia dan Kai bukanlah saudara kandung.

' _Karna dia bukan anak sah.'_

' _Karna dia bukan bagian keluarga ini, apalagi pewaris. Dia bukan bagian dari darah keluarga Kim.'_

' _Dia hanya aib.'_

' _Pewaris sah adalah Kai. Karna dia putra Jiyong dan Chaerin_.'

Suatu hari dia mendengar kalimat itu dari kakeknya dan Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa dia tidak pernah diterima dalam keluarga Kim.

Suatu saat, mereka sedang berada dimeja makan menyantap makan malam dimana Tuan Kim yang terhormat kembali menyinggungnya. Beliau berencana akan membawa Kai ke Prancis untuk sekolah dan Jiyong mengusulkan agar membawa Chanyeol serta.

"Untuk apa? Dia bahkan bukan bagian dari Kim."

"Ayah! Dia adalah darah dagingku."

"Benar. Darah dagingmu yang tidak sah dengan wanita tak tahu diri ini."

 _Trang!_

Dia boleh membencinya, tapi jangan sampai menghina Ibunya. Meski dia juga tidak menyukai Sandara, setidaknya jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya, itu membuat Chanyeol marah. Lelaki itu meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar lalu segera bangkit meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara, membuat Tuan Kim mendecih dibuatnya. Sementara Sandara hanya menatapnya sendu. Dia tahu, Chanyeol pasti terluka.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kai, anak lelaki itu bangkit berniat menyusul Chanyeol namun Tuan Kim menahannya.

"Cih, lihat perlakuannya. Sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun."

"Itu karna perkataan Ayah yang menyakitinya." Sergah Jiyong gusar melirik Sandara yang menunduk. Dia meraih tangan istrinya itu dibawah meja dan menggenggamnya erat, mencoba memberikannya kekuatan. Sandara mendongak dan tersenyum tipis, mengangguk seolah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Tidak, Sandara tidak baik-baik saja. Namun dia kuat, sekuat dinding yang kokoh.

Chanyeol pergi kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, menutup keras pintunya sampai berdebum. Lelaki itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan diam-diam menangis, tanpa suara. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk anak seusianya. Awalnya dia fikir semua akan baik-baik saja, meski nyatanya dia dan Kai bukanlah saudara kandung. Tapi dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui dirinya yang lahir diluar nikah dan bukan bagian dari Kim. Dan sayangnya Sandara begitu sabar menghadapi semuanya dan bertahan sampai sejauh ini, tapi tidak dengannya. Chanyeol menutup wajah dengan selimut bergambar bolanya. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai membuat dadanya berdenyut dan sesak.

Menjadi yang _tidak diinginkan_ , itu menyakitkan.

 _Klek!_

"Hyung!"

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Kai memasuki kamarnya, namun Chanyeol hanya diam. Bahkan sampai adik tirinya itu duduk disisi ranjang dan menarik selimutnya. Wajah adiknya itu terlihat polos seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, dan Chanyeol menjadi benci.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia menatap datar adiknya dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Lagi, Kai menariknya sampai Chanyeol jengah dan tanpa sadar mendorong adiknya sampai lelaki itu terjatuh kelantai. Mata Chanyeol sedikit membulat terkejut, dia bergerak hendak membantu adiknya, namun dia teringat perlakuan kakek dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyung.." Kai berguman dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap kakaknya sedih.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika hyung tidak pergi. Aku ingin bersama hyung saja."

"…..."

"Aku janji tidak akan pergi bersama kakek lagi, tapi jangan marah padaku. Hyung, kumohon." Kai mulai menangis dan bocah itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Chanyeol menatapnya, sedih melihat adiknya menangis. Dia ingat Kai baru saja belajar menaiki sepeda motor mini yang Jiyong belikan kemarin, dan anak itu menangis saat terjatuh sehingga Chanyeol akan menenangkannya dengan cara menggendongnya. Namun tidak lagi, dia merasa lelah, jadi dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kai.

"Kau bukan adikku, Kai."

"Hiks, Chanyeol hyung."

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_ , aku bukan kakakmu."

"Hyung, hiks."

"Diamlah anak cengeng! Kau itu lemah sekali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Kai sesenggukan, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerahnya.

"Hyung.."

"Mungkin hubungan kita selama ini baik-baik saja, seperti kakak adik pada umumnya. Tapi tidak lagi Kai, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya dan mencoba bertahan pada kenyataan itu. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, tepatnya hari ini. Mungkin setelah ini, hubungan kita akan berubah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol itu normal seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya, dia tidak aneh, tidak juga berjiwa psycho, _sebelumnya_. Hubungannya dengan Kim semakin memburuk. Dia menganggap tidak memiliki seorang Kakek, mendiami Ayahnya bahkan secara perlahan memusuhi adiknya sendiri. Menumpahkan segala kebenciannya pada bocah tersebut. Sandara tidak bisa menghentikan itu, yang dia lakukan hanya mencoba bersikap bagaimana seorang ibu bersikap. Karna dia tahu Chanyeol menderita.

 _Dia membenci Kakeknya yang jahat._

 _Ayahnya yang peduli namun tidak berusaha,_

 _Dan adiknya yang mejadi pewaris._

Kebencian itu merubah sifatnya seiring dia beranjak remaja. Sosoknya menjadi pribadi yang dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mampu menakuti semua orang. Disekolah, dia tidak memiliki teman karna semua orang takut padanya. Biangnya onar dan pembuat masalah, memukul teman sekelas atau merusak fasilitas sekolah adalah salah satu hobbynya sehingga anak buah Jiyong harus susah payah mengurus setiap masalah yang dia timbulkan.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, dia melakukan itu karna dia merasa _marah_.

Butuh perhatian dan seorang teman.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun datang kerumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga yang harmonis itu mulai goyah. Jiyong sibuk melakukan bisnis dunia bersama Sandara dan Kai sudah pergi ke prancis. Chanyeol semakin terpuruk karna kesepian, membuatnya memilih melarikan diri ke Jerman, tempat kelahiran Ibunya. Bukan dalam artian melarikan diri yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol bersekolah disana. Jika Kai bisa mendapat pendidikan yang baik, maka dia juga.

Liburan musim dingin membawa Chanyeol pulang dan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Baekhyun. Bocah itu sangatlah manis, dengan mata sipit serta senyuman yang sangat cerah. Seolah menarik sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya dan memilikinya.

Sayangnya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah ketakutan dari awal pertemuan mereka.

Makadari itu, diam-diam Chanyeol membeli banyak sekali mainan dan boneka. Bahkan dia membeli boneka Barbie yang paling bagus, yang paling cantik, seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru pulang sekolah saat Chanyeol menghadangnya dilorong menuju rumah khusus pegawai. Sesuai dugaanya, bocah manis itu ketakutan dan berniat kabur sebelum Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hei, tenanglah." Ucap Chanyeol berjongkok menahan lengan Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, dia terkekeh dan merubah sorot matanya menjadi sesantai mungkin, berharap bocah ini tidak takut lagi.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu Baekhyun." Baekhyun ketakutan namun dia tidak bisa memberontak, pria ini mencengkramnya terlalu kuat. Disaat yang sama Chanyeol menarik sebuah kardus besar yang sedari tadi tidak Baekhyun sadari keberadaannya, meletakkan kardus itu didepannya.

"Ini untukmu." Baekhyun sedikit mengintip kedalam kardus dan membulatkan mata begitu mendapati banyak mainan disana, yang membuat matanya berbinar adalah boneka Barbie terbaru yang baru saja dia lihat iklannya di Televisi kemarin. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"I–ini untukku?" Tanyanya takut sementara remaja didepannya hanya mengangguk.

"Iya. Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, namun ada tatapan ragu yang terpancar dimatanya. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ta–tapi Bibi Do melarangku utuk mendekatimu." Chanyeol mendesis kecil, dia lalu menatap Baehyun, berusaha bersikap lembut.

"Jika begitu rahasikan hal ini dari Bibi Do, rahasiakan jika kita ini berteman. Oke?" Chanyeol mengulurkan kelingkingnya kedepan wajah Baekhyun, sejenak bocah ini ragu dan melirik mainan yang Chanyeol bawa. Tapi sekali lagi, dia hanyalah bocah yang polos. Dengan senyuman manis dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Chanyeol, membuat remaja itu tersenyum tipis, bahkan saking tipisnya membuat senyum itu terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Baekhyun janji!"

Lalu akhirnya mereka berteman.

* * *

 **Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta mewah itu berjalan lancar sebagaimana semestinya. Kai mendapatkan sambutan dan pujian, entah itu memang tulus atau hanya sebuah jilatan semata. Pria itu terpaksa meninggalkan Kyungsoo barang sejenak untuk menemui beberapa tamu pentingnya.

"Tetap disini, aku akan kembali dan ini tidak akan lama. Okay?" Pria itu berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat Kai mengecup bibirnya sekali, pria itu lantas pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ekor matanya melirik kesana kemari dan menemukan semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan banyak ekspresi. Kyungsoo merasa gugup, namun ini pesta keduanya dengan Kai dan perlahan-lahan dia mulai membiasakan diri. Kyungsoo memilih mendekati meja makanan dan mencoba beberapa kue manis.

"Kau Kyungsoo?"

Dia menatap sumber suara dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik berdiri disampingnya, dengan segelas anggur merah yang sama dengan warna gaunnya. Dari gayanya berdiri, Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika dia adalah salah satu tamu penting disini. Kyungsoo menegakkan bahunya.

"Ya?"

"Jadi itu memang kau." Gadis yang ternyata Jisoo itu mendengus dan meneguk sekali anggurnya sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah, membuat Kyungsoo tentu saja risih. Memang ada apa jika dia adalah Kyungsoo? Dia akan membahas apa hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Kai?"

 _Tidak salah._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, nafsunya untuk memakan kue-kue manis yang enak itu meghilang. Dia menatap Jisoo dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Cukup hanya Kai yang sudah pernah merendahkannya, jangan biarkan orang lain bahkan yang tidak dia kenal melakukan hal yang sama juga.

"Ada masalah?"

"Sihir mana yang kau gunakan untuk menjeratnya?" Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap gaun Kyungsoo dan mendecih, membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jangan katakan, kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk tinggal dirumahnya."

"Jika iya, kau mau apa?" Jisoo tersentak kecil dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, namun akhirnya dia tertawa cantik, bahkan cara tertawanya sangat elegan.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang pelacur."

"Jaga ucapanmu nona. Kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataan bukan?"

"Atau karna kau iri Kai lebih memilih meniduriku daripada dirimu?" Kali ini Jisoo mendelik mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo. "Kai lebih memilih pelacur sepertiku daripada dirimu yang seperti _Putri_ itu. Lebih baik mana?"

"Sialan."

"Katakan apapun tentangku sesukamu, namun pada nyatanya Kai tetap memilihku." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan percaya diri dan Jisoo terlihat menggeram dengan kesal. Dia menatap sekitar dan ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Jisoo berjalan mendekat dengan _heels_ mahalnya, berdiri setengah meter didepan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya siap dengan argument selanjutnya.

"Kai mungkin memilihmu, tapi apa dia mencintaimu?"

 _Deg!_

"Jangan terlalu berharap lebih Kyungsoo, kau hanya wanita yang _kesekian_. Kupastikan untuk merebut Kai darimu dan membuatnya mencintaiku.." Lalu setelah berucap demikian, Jisoo menyeringai dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam mematung ditempat.

Apa Kai mencintainya?

Pertanyaan itu seketika menggema memenuhi isi otaknya, membuatnya berfikir dengan sangat keras. Kalimat itu memang ada benarnya. Kai mungkin kejam, namun dia begitu menyayanginya saat Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, Kai bahkan memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Tapi apa tujuan Kai melakukan itu? Jika Kai mencintainya, seharusnya mereka memiliki sebuah _hubungan_ , tidak sekedar berbagi diatas ranjang saja.

Seorang pelayan yang lewat menawarinya minuman, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengambil segelas anggur, menegaknya habis begitu saja, mengabaikan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia minum minuman keras. Kepala Kyungsoo pening dan seakan dunia ini berputar. Gadis manis itu memegang ujung meja sebagai tumpuan.

"Ini enak," Gumannya tanpa sadar dan dia kembali meminta gelas kedua, menikmatinya dengan berseri-seri mengabaikan tubuhnya yang nyaris terjatuh jika saja seseorang tidak menangkapnya.

Kai.

Pria itu selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo melalui sudut matanya, disela pembicaraannya dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dia tahu saat Jisoo mendatanginya dan membicarakan entah apa itu, tahu saat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan perasaan marahnya, dan tahu saat Kyungsoo meneguk gelas anggurnya. Kai segera saja meninggalkan rekannya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang nyaris jatuh dengan gelas anggur keduanya. Pria itu menghela nafas dan merebut gelas ditangan Kyungsoo, meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ya! Berikan aku satu gelas lagi.." Racau Kyungsoo tidak jelas, Kai segara membawanya keluar dan tepat didepan mobil, gadis itu mual dan muntah dijasnya. Kai menahan nafas, menekan amarahnya saat Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan dan menatapnya dengan raut bersalah yang entah sadar atau tidak.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mabuk hm?" Kai melepas jasnya dan membuangnya begitu saja, dia lalu membantu Kyungsoo masuk dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya, setelahnya dia berputar dan memacu mobilnya pulang kerumah. Meninggalkan gemerlapnya pesta begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo dengan dua lengannya, menaiki anak tangga dengan santai menuju kamarnya. Okay, dia yakin pasti Jisoo mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo nekat meminum anggur dan mabuk. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo sangat anti dengan alcohol, pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya begitu. Mungkin, Jisoo mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Sial, Kai penasaran apa yang telah wanita itu katakan pada Kyungsoo _nya_.

Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, memandangnya sejenak sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Pandangannya sangat sayu dengan wajah yang memerah. Sial!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai mengusap pipinya, memberikan satu kecupan dibibirnya dan terkejut saat Kyungsoo memberikan respon diluar dugaan. Gadis itu menahan belakang kepalanya, menyusupkan jemari lentiknya diantara helaian rambutnya. Kyungsoo melakukannya tanpa paksaan, dan Kai yakin hal ini pasti karna alcohol. Tanpa pengaruh minuman itu, Kai sangat yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seberani ini. Ini bagus, namun tidak menyenangkan karna Kyungsoo melakukannya tanpa kemauannya sendiri. Dan Kai pun tidak mau meniduri orang mabuk.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Kyungsoo terengah kecil, dia bergerak agresif dengan menarik dasinya, memberikan kecupan kecil mematikan dilehernya. Kai terkekeh, dia hampir saja tergoda jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dia tidak meniduri gadis mabuk. Pria tan itu menahan Kyungsoo, dan diluar dugaan kembali, gadis itu merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Ah, betapa menggemaskan. Andai Kyungsoo yang seperti ini tanpa pengaruh alcohol, Kai tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau harus tidur sayang." Gumannya masih membelai pipi Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengguman, meracau dengan tidak jelas sebelum kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir hatinya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, dirinya tertohok saat itu juga. Tangannya terangkat diudara yang kosong. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih meracau sebelum mencari posisi nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Pria tan itu mengedip sekali. Apa pertanyaan barusan benar berasal dari dalam hati Kyungsoo? Mengingat orang yang mabuk akan selalu berkata jujur tanpa sadar. Kai menghela nafas, bangkit berdiri disisi ranjang dengan tatapan masih pada Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

"Apa aku mencintaimu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia lalu menghela nafas, memilih melepas gaun Kyungsoo dan membiarkan gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian dalam sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Kai membungkuk, mengecup pelipisnya sekali sambil berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima pagi saat Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan membuat kopi didapur bersama Minah dan Xiumin. Seorang penjaga lalu datang memberikannya sebuah kotak paket.

"Ini untukmu, Baekhyun."

Gadis itu menahan nafasnya berat, ini sudah seminggu lamanya dia selalu mendapat kotak paket setiap paginya, dengan isi yang selalu sama.

"Lagi?"

Baekhyun menerima paket itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga tersebut yang segera berlalu. Xiumin mendekatinya dan dengan penasaran membuka kotak paket tersebut. Yah, sudah bisa ditebak apa isinya. Istri Jongdae itu menggeleng-geleng. Jika saat pertama kali dia akan menertawakan Baekhyun, maka sekarang dia menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam. Karna dia sudah tahu siapa pengirim paket berisi boneka Barbie ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Xiumin pelan, Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengangguk. Lantas gadis tersebut membuang boneka tersebut kesebuah kardus yang sudah dia gunakan untuk membuang boneka-boneka sebelumnya, itu hampir penuh. Baekhyun tersentak dibuatnya, ingatannya seketika kembali pada sekardus mainan yang pernah dia punya saat masih kecil dulu.

 _Tidak!_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir fikiran-fikiran buruknya. Namun tetap saja, ada secercah perasaan takut yang timbul dihatinya. Bagaimana jika–

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Kai menatapnya dengan secangkir kopi panasnya. Sejak kapan tuannya itu ada disana?

"I–iya tuan?"

Kai menyeruput kopinya dan menatap Baekhyun melalui cangkir kopinya, pria itu seperti tengah mempelajari gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang tengah gelisah. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu, namun dia hanya diam dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

"Kyungsoo akan bangun sebentar lagi. Bawakan teh herbat untuk meredakan _Hangovernya_ karna dia mabuk semalam."

"Ye?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengrti. Kyungsoo mabuk, setahunya gadis itu sangat anti dengan alcohol.

"Dia mabuk saat dipesta kemarin." Kai meletakkan cangkir kopinya, meraih jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur begitu saja. Baekhyun lantas bergegas melakukan apa yang Tuannya minta, dia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kai dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbangun dengan segala keterkejutannya.

Iya, dia terkejut kenapa dia terbangun tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Kyungsoo menutupi dadanya dengan selimut, mengingat-ngingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Saat itu, Jisoo mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Kai mencintainya atau tidak. Lalu dia minum, mabuk dan muntah di jas Kai, lalu…Kyungsoo tidak ingat.

Apakah Kai memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk bercinta dengannya? Tapi kenapa dia masih memakai pakaian dalam, dia juga tidak merasakan apapun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mencoba berfikir bahwa Kai tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Kau masih pusing? Tuan Kai bilang, kau mabuk semalam." Baekhyun memberikannya secangkir teh herbal, lalu dia beranjak membuka gorden jendela, membiarkan sinar mentari masuk kedalam kamar. Setelahnya dia menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu terduduk dengan cangkir tehnya, menyesapnya perlahan. Omong-omong dia masih sedikit pusing, Ah ini pasti karna dia memaksa minum anggur karna kesal atas perkataan Jisoo. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh ceroboh, bagaimana saat dia mabuk dan Kai membawanya pulang dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Air mandimu sudah siap." Baekhyun muncul dari arah kamar mandi dan memungut gaun yang dia gunakan kemarin. Kyungsoo menggumankan terimakasih, bangun dengan selimut masih melilit ditubuhnya. Tentu dia malu karna masih ada Baekhyun disini.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, seperti biasa, Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman di kursi tuanya, kakinya bertumpu satu sama lain diatas meja sementara pandangannya fokus pada langit sore, sebatang rokok menyala terselip disudut bibirnya, sesekali menghembuskan asapnya dengan kuat. Pria itu tak melakukan apapun sedari tadi, hanya terdiam dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Ponsel didekatnya berbunyi. Ekor mata hijaunya melirik id pemanggil dan tanpa basa-basi mengangkat panggilan tersebut, itu dari Junhoe.

"Kau sudah mengirim paketnya?"

" _Ya Tuan, sesuai keinginanmu_."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menekan ujung filter rokoknya diatas asbak, sudut bibirnya menyeringai senang.

"Lanjutkan sampai aku mengatakan cukup."

" _Baik_."

Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol memutar-mutar ponselnya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun disana. Fantasynya berkeliaran kemasa lalu, dan itu membuatnya terkekeh seorang diri. Baekhyun itu miliknya, jadi selangkah lagi dia akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya dia _punya_.

 _Tok tok!_

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok cantik Ibunya disana, tersenyum manis. Senyum yang masih selalu sama.

"Kau tidak turun?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahmu pulang."

Chanyeol terdiam, begitupula Sandara yang memperhatikan raut wajah putranya yang tidak berubah, bahkan semakin datar seolah dia tidak peduli meski Ayahnya ada disini dan menunggunya. Sandara merasa sedih dibuatnya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol bersuara dan Sandara kembali menelan kepedihannya.

"Kau tidak mau menyapanya?"

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah.

"Aku datang kemari karna ada pekerjaan dan mengunjungimu. Bukan untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Hei, tapi dia Ayahmu."

Chanyeol mendengus, _mood_ nya rusak dan perasaannya berantakan. Kehadiran Jiyong disini hanya semakin membuatnya kesal. Lelaki itu bangkit, meraih mantelnya dan melewati Sandara begitu saja, menuruni anak tangga dan mengabaikan Jiyong yang berdiri hendak menyapanya.

"Chan–"

Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas kuat, menatap Sandara yang menghampirinya dengan lemah.

"Maafkan Chanyeol." Jiyong menggelang, lalu beranjak memeluk Sandara dengan lemah.

"Tidak, seharusnya dialah yang memaafkanku."

Sandara tak mengatakan apapun, namun wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi kepedihan. Pedih mengetahui bahwa keluarganya sudah hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki gedung bertingkat itu bersama Sehun dibelakangnya. Kakinya menapak lantai dengan angkuh, menciptakan ketukan langkah yang sombong. Membuat semua orang menatapnya, namun detik kemudian membungkuk dan memilih pergi. Sehun berbicara sesuatu pada bagian resepsionis sebelum mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai paling atas, tempat dimana pemilik gedung ini berada.

"Disini." Sehun membukakan pintu ganda kaca untuknya, mereka lalu menuju kesebuah ruangan pribadi yang luas dan mewah serta penuh dengan barang-barang antik. Seseorang yang duduk dikursi besar membulatkan mata, seolah terkejut mendapati Kai berada disini.

"Tuan Kim. Selamat datang. Senang melihat anda disini." Sapanya dengan sopan, lalu mempersilahkan Kai duduk disofa panjang. Setelahnya dia memanggil seseorang untuk membuat kopi sebelum fokus kembali pada Kai.

"Jadi, gerangan apakah yang membuat anda datang kesini?" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah berkas dibalik map coklat diatas meja. Si pemilik gedung lantas membuka map tersebut dan membacanya sejenak. Ekor matanya melirik Kai, lalu memanggil sekertarisnya agar memanggil seseorang. Pria tua itu berdehem pelan, meletakkan kembali berkas tersebut.

"Apakah bawahan saya membuat masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu Tuan Hong." Jawab Kai seadanya. Jemarinya mengetuk lengan sofa beraturan, dia tidak suka menunggu.

"Apakah dia berhubungan dengan anda?"

"Bisa dibilang, iya."

Tuan Hong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, lebih memilih mempersilahkan Tuan besar itu agar meminum kopi yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh salah satu pegawainya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus bersikap sopan pada pria ini, karna dia adalah salah satu dari donasi terbesar gedung ini. Tapi, apa yang membuat pria ini datang? Apa dia datang kemari meminta salah satu agen terbaiknya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu? Ah, tapi dia sudah punya banyak _mata_. Lantas apa?

Pintu terbuka tidak lama kemudian, Tuan Hong mendongak dan menemukan salah satu agen terbaiknya berdiri diambang pintu, dia adalah orang tertulis di berkas yang Sehun berikan.

"Tuan Hong, anda memanggil saya?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku. Karna dia membelakangi pintu, pria itu harus berbalik untuk menatap tajam seseorang yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Pria diambang pintu itu tersentak ditempat, menatap Kai dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Kaget, sedikit takut dan penasaran. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Tuan Kim mencarimu, Jung Ilhoon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang saat mobil Kai memasuki pekarangan luas rumahnya. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, membiarkan Tuan angkuhnya itu keluar dengan ekspresi dingin.

Kai berjalan memasuki rumahnya, menemukan Baekhyun yang akan pergi kebelakang.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Dia ada dikebun Tuan."

Kai tidak membuang waktu lagi, karna kakinya sudah melangkah menuju bagian barat, mendorong kaca ganda sebelum melewati lorong-lorong berpilar rumahnya. Pria itu menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dengan selang ditangannya, tengah menyiram bunga-bunga dengan raut bahagia. Kyungsoo tidak butuh apapun untuk membuatnya terlihat indah, karna dengan hal sederhana seperti itu saja sudah membuat Kai terpesona bukan main.

Lama Kai memperhatikan sebelum gadis itu tersadar dan menatap dengan mata membulat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai mendekatinya dengan perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo entah kenapa mendadak jadi gugup. Padahal lelaki ini hanya mendekatinya.

"Um, tidak. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan, keadaan menjadi canggung karna dia mendadak ingat insiden mabuknya kemarin.

"Um, aku ingin minta maaf." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk?"

"Kemarin. Aku mabuk dan muntah di jasmu."

"Oh." Kai membulatkan bibir, setelahnya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah." Asal itu dirimu, tidak masalah sama sekali.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu saat mabuk?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak sebelum berpaling lagi. Dia lalu teringat pesan terakhir dari Ilhoon yang baru dia buka tadi pagi, perihal ajakan lelaki itu untuk bertemu. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa, namun dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Dan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya harus bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Um, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku keluar?" Dahi keras itu berkerut.

"Kemana?"

"Keluar. Aku hanya ingin minum kopi di kedai atau caffe mungkin."

"Kau bisa melakukannya disini."

"Tapi aku ingin diluar!" Kai tidak heran dengan nada tinggi yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin keluar hm? Ingin menemui seseorang?"

"Ti–tidak. Aku hanya bosan selalu dirumah, jadi aku ingin keluar. Sebentar saja." Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Jika aku menolak bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Dia lantas menyudahi pekerjaannya, lalu beranjak tanpa berkata apapun. Kai mengikuti dengan seringaian dibelakangnya, berjalan menaiki anak tangga mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan menuju kearah kamar.

 _Dug!_

Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu, Kai menahannya. Satu tangannya berada dipintu sementara satunya memeluk perut Kyungsoo yang menegang tiba-tiba, dia kaget.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, berusaha melepaskan diri namun Kai memeluknya semakin erat, tak mau melepaskannya. Kyungsoo menyerah, jadi dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau marah saat aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar?"

"I–itu karna aku hanya ingin keluar, dan kau melarangku."

"Hm, kau sudah mulai berani ya ternyata." Kai mengguman rendah, hidungnya dengan nakal mengendus bahu Kyungsoo, membuat si gadis menjadi tidak nyaman. Pria itu menggigit kecil bahu Kyungsoo sebelum memberikannya jilatan mematikan, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata mencoba menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ada tanda kemerahan muncul disana.

"K–Kaih."

Kai membuka matanya tanpa ekpresi, kedua tangannya semakin possesif memeluk Kyungsoo. Pria itu mendekat kearah telinga Kyungsoo lalu berguman.

"Apa kau keluar untuk menemui Ilhoon, hm?"

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo tersentak, dan kali ini rasanya dia nyaris mati saja.

Bagaimana Kai bisa tahu?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika lupa, tolong baca chapter sebelumnya.

Awas thypo!

Ups!

Biarkan aku tertawa dulu, hahahaha.

Oh hai, setelah hampir delapan bulan akhirnya fanfict ini lanjut. Masih ada yang ingat? Atau menunggu? Muehehe.

Maaf selalu php!

Apa fanfict ini makin gaje dan tidak jelas? Mianhae~ TT Harus benar-benar membangun _mood_ buat ngelanjutin nih fanfict, dan hasilnya cuma kayak gini. Maapkeun! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~

Special buat Arin yang WA tadi, hehe. Buat Kak Dhina, Bila, dan buat yang sering ngirim pesan ato chat dan semuanya hehe.

Apa jalan ceritanya sudah terlihat? Apa masih bingung? Wkwkwk. Tidak bisa berkata lagi, aku tunggu koreksi dan responnya kkk~

Ini masih panjang, kayaknya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya TT Diusahakan fast update!

Terimakasih banyak.

Love you~


	15. Chapter 15

Love is always like

A monsoon that comes and goes

It stays for a while and leaves to someplace else

Sweet rain falls for a moment and stops

The sun has gotten too long

I pray that rain falls on this dry city

The only way I can feel you

Is the rain that drenches me

 **Topp Dogg – Rainy Day (** **비가** **와서** **그래** **)**

 **:::::**

* * *

"Ayahnya memang menyewaku untuk mengawasinya." Ilhoon berkata dengan tenang, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan santai mencoba bersikap professional, bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu agen handal diperusahaan ini.

"Jadi aku memasuki rumah anda dengan cara melamar sebagai tukang kebun, memata-matai nona Kyungsoo sebelum melaporkannya pada Tuan Do Seunghyun. Bahkan saat nona Kyungsoo diculik, aku yang memberitahunya sehingga dia datang dan mengorbankan nyawa."

Kai hanya diam, namun dia mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang lelaki itu bicaran, dia meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya sejenak. Dugaannya benar, jadi Ilhoon adalah mata-mata yang menyusup kerumahnya.

"Setelah kematian Tuan Do, aku merasa bahwa tugasku telah selesai sehingga aku mengundurkan diri. Awalnya sedikit tidak rela karna aku merasa bahwa aku masih ingin mengawasi nona Kyungsoo, dia teman yang baik. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak memiliki wewenang apapun lagi."

"Memang seharusnya begitu." Sahut Kai. "Orang yang menyewamu sudah tidak ada, kau tidak memiliki _hak_ lagi untuk memata-matai Kyungsoo." Kai menekan kalimat akhirnya, membuat Ilhoon tersenyum.

"Anda benar, aku tidak berhak. Tapi mungkin aku bisa melakukannya sebagai seorang teman?" Ilhoon mengangkat bahu. "Ayah manapun, sejahat apapun dia, pasti akan tetap menghawatirkan anak mereka, apalagi berada di _tempat yang tidak seharusnya_. Pasti mereka khawatir dan selalu ingin mengetahui keadaannya." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, perkataan Ilhoon seperti tengah menyinggungnya dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tempat yang tidak seharusnya_?" Ilhoon tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu Tuan Kim."

"Memang seharusnya begitu." Jawab Kai dengan dingin. "Apakah kau mengirim ajakan bertemu pada Kyungsoo?"

"Maaf, apa anda keberatan?"

"Menurutmu?" Sahut Kai dengan jengah, lelaki ini mulai menghidupkan tungku yang mati.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?"

"Mengatakan semuanya, mungkin." Ilhoon mengangkat bahu. "Mengatakan bahwa aku dikirim oleh Ayahnya untuk mengamatinya dan menyampaikan jika Ayahnya tetap menyayanginya bagaimanapun kesalahannya."

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, karna kau sudah tidak berwenang." Kai menatapnya, memberikan Ilhoon tatapan peringatan yang keras, lelaki itu lantas bangkit berdiri diikuti Ilhoon.

"Aku menghargai usaha besarmu yang sudah mengamati Kyungsoo secara diam-diam, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu lagi." Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan berbalik.

"Aku akan membayar sisa pembayarannya, itu akan masuk kedalam rekeningmu. Dan jangan pernah membawa perasaanmu masuk kedalam pekerjaanmu Agen Jung Ilhoon." Kai tersenyum sinis, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Di luar ruangan dia bertemu Sehun dan Bos Ilhoon yang memintanya untuk bersantai sejenak, namun Kai menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dia masih banyak pekerjaan.

Panas matahari masih terasa menyengat saat Kai sudah berada didalam mobil dan meluncur pergi. Pandangannya terbawa kearah jendela yang tertutup, menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

 _Do Seunghyun._

Tentu saja Kai sangat mengetahui siapa lelaki itu, Kai sudah mengenalnya semenjak dia masih kecil. Pria itu dulu bekerja pada Ayahnya dan mengambil pekerjaan kecil, namun lama kelamaan karna ketekunannya, dia berhasil meraih posisinya dan memiliki banyak uang, hal yang sangat dia impikan sedari dulu. Sayangnya pencapaian itu membuatnya menjadi lupa diri, mulai menghambur-hamburkan uang dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga. Kai tentu tahu semuanya karna setelah Ayahnya memutuskan menetap diluar negeri untuk membangun bisnis lain, dia yang menjadi Bos besar dan membawahi Seunghyun. Kesenangannya dalam berpesta dan berjudi membuat Seunghyun mulai kehabisan uang, pekerjaannya yang dia lalaikan juga menjadi berantakan, membuatnya dengan nekat mengambil uang perusahaan untuk melanjutkan hobi buruknya. Kai tentu mengetahui itu dari awal, namun dia hanya diam, hingga sampai waktunya tiba dan Seunghyun memberikan penawaran padanya, menyerahkan semua yang dia punya untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya. Rumah, mobil, toko bunga dan.. Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tidak menyangka, jika lelaki tua itu ternyata masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang sekali, karna dia tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi sekarang. Jangan berfikir bahwa arwah Seunghyun akan datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo, itu mustahil. Tentu saja penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir cerita dan Seunghyun pasti merasakan itu.

Kai menghela nafas, memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Dia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau keluar untuk menemui Ilhoon, hm?"

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo tersentak, dan kali ini rasanya dia nyaris mati saja.

Bagaimana Kai bisa tahu?

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap Kai dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa, apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu membaca pesan di ponselnya?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui hm?" Kai tersenyum tipis, merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti membuka ponselku, tidak sopan." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

"Aku? Tidak sopan? Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang muntah tepat dijasku? Tidak sopan." Kai meniru ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sengaja, percayalah dia tidak serius mengatakan itu, dia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo, dan sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dengan wajah memerah malunya, itu manis sekali.

"Kau bilang itu tidak masalah, kenapa masih membahasnya?"

"Karna aku ingin."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Kyungsoo lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dengan mendorong dada lelaki itu menjauh, membuat Kai mundur selangkah. Setelahnya gadis itu buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Lihat, siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang? Itukan kamarnya. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa sifat Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berubah, itu bagus. Lelaki itu lantas berbalik hendak menuju ruang kerjanya sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya akan menemui Kyungsoo.

"Tuan." Baekhyun membungkuk, menyapa.

"Kyungsoo sudah dikamarnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Kai menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum menghentikan langkah gadis itu yang akan menuju kamar.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" Gadis itu lantas berbalik dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap tidak mengerti pada Kai, dahinya berkerut, apakah Kai juga merasakan kegelisahannya?

"A–aku baik Tuan."

"Tapi tidak dimataku." Jawab Kai dengan datar. "Katakan saja jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, ini tentang Chanyeol?"

"Mm, begitulah." Sahut Baekhyun menunduk. Sebenarnya dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun dia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun sehingga dia hanya diam dan menyimpannya sendiri. Bahkan perihal boneka yang Chanyeol kirimkan tersebut, dia tidak mengatakannya pada Kai.

"Ini tentang Park Chanyeol?" Kai bertanya dan keterdiaman Baekhyun sudah menjawabnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menghawatirkan apapun, selama kau berada dirumahku maka kau akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Tuannya dengan ragu sebelum mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja dia akan percaya. Gadis itu lantas berlalu menuju kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kai dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun telah kembali dan dia sangat yakin kakaknya itu tidak akan tinggal diam untuk mengambil gadis itu darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dipagi hari dan mendapati dirinya seorang diri di atas ranjang. Uh, kemana Kai pergi? Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu ingat sih, pasalnya tadi malam dia tidur terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu lantas mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap jam dinding diatas tivi, ini masih pukul setengah enam pagi, kenapa Kai pergi pagi sekali?

Suara dering ponsel diatas nakas membuatnya menoleh, meraih benda persegi tersebut dan mendapati sebuah memo peringatan.

 _Kyungsoo Birthday._

Ah, hari ini dia memang berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh empat. Sangat menyedihkan saat tidak ada orang yang mengingatnya. Tidak ada Ibu atau Hanbin yang biasanya selalu memberikan ucapan pertama kali. Kai? Apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Lelaki itu mungkin tidak akan peduli. Kyungsoo lalu bangun, mendekati jendela dan membuka gordennya lebar-lebar, udara cerah menyapa dengan ceria. _Selamat ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo_! Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum merasa kecewa namun tetap bersyukur karna Tuhan tetap memberikannya umur sampai saat ini, ini hari kelahirannya seharusnya dia melewatinya dengan bahagia, tapi seketika dia mengingat Hanbin, dan lagi-lagi itu kembali menguras air matanya. Membuatnya menangis.

"Nona sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo, kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Baekhyun menyapanya sesaat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit ditubuhnya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menggunakan pakaian yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan untuknya. Karna Baekhyun sering membantunya setiap hari, itu membuat Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Apa Kai sudah pergi?"

"Ya. Pagi-pagi sekali Tuan sudah berangkat, mungkin dia punya sebuah pekerjaan penting." Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibir hatinya kemudian mengangguk kecil, entah kenapa rasanya dia sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya juga hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan Ilhoon, namun menurut percakapan kemarin itu sudah memberitahu bahwa Kai tidak mengijinkannya pergi, dan juga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan nomor Ilhoon ponselnya hari ini, pasti Kai yang menghapusnya.

"Aku ingin memasak hari ini." Putusnya.

"Huh?" Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan ranjang menoleh dengan bingung.

"Kau memasak? Itukan pekerjaan Xiumin."

"Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo menghadap cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya hari ini. Aku juga ingin membuat kue."

"Tumben sekali." Guman Baekhyun."Apa hari ini hari istimewa?"

"Ti–tidak kok." Kyungsoo menggeleng, mencoba memasang wajah biasa saja.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Ayo!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan semangat, melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, diam-diam mengguman.

" _Selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Nona Kyungsoo berhati-hatilah, tanganmu bisa terluka nanti." Xiumin berseru dengan frustasi, gagal menahan Kyungsoo yang tengah asik mengaduk adonannya dengan _mixer_ tersebut. Bukannya apa, Xiumin hanya takut jemari Kyungsoo menjadi terluka dan lecet, lalu jika Tuan besar mengetahuinya, maka habis sudah riwayatnya.

"Dia sedang bahagia, biarkan saja." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan Xiumin yang cemas berlebih. Ayolah, Kyungsoo hanya sedang membuat kue, bukan merakit sebuah bom yang siap meledak kapanpun.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil membawa adonannya memasuki oven kini beralih membuat sebuah _fla_. Gadis itu mulai mencampurkan _butter cream_ dengan air dingin kedalam sebuah wadah, mengaduknya rata sebelum membawa bahan adonan itu ke lemari es, kemudian melanjutkan dengan merebus susu dan gula. Hingga tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan tiramisunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo menyuapkan potongan kue buatannya pada Baekhyun lalu Xiumin. "Apakah enak?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan berbinar, menunggu respon Xiumin yang sedang mengunyah.

"Hm, lumayan." Gumamnya yang membuat Kyungsoo senang, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar, membuat Xiumin dan Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, dirimu berkeringat." Omel Xiumin mengusap keringat didahi Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan anak rambutnya yang lengket karna keringat. Istri Jongdae itu lantas tersenyum, dia seperti tengah memperhatikan adiknya saat ini –ah, Kyungsoo memang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai piyama selesai menggosok gigi dan mencucui wajah. Gadis itu merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain. Maksud bermain disini bukan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, dia membuat kue, menanam bunga, memberi makan ikan-ikan dikolam dan beberapa hal lain yang menyenangkan, membuat kesedihan karna tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama Ibu dan Hanbin menjadi sirna. Lalu saat sore menjelang, Xiumin memberikannya kejutan dengan berbagai macam hidangan diatas meja sebagai perayaan. Semua orang dirumah ini ternyata mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya, mereka semua termasuk Ravi, Momoi dan seluruh pelayan memberikannya ucapan selamat sebelum makan malam bersama dengan menyenangkan. Yah, meski ketidakhadiran Kai membuatnya terasa mengganjal, tapi ya sudah, mungkin lelaki itu sedang sibuk sehingga tidak merasa peduli.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan seketika terkejut karna menemukan Kai sudah ada disana, meletakkan jam tangannya diatas meja sebelum membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Seharian ini Kyungsoo memang tidak melihatnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kai membalikkan badannya, menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah siap tidur dengan piyama lucunya, itu bergambar pingun jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Hn." Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumanan, lalu melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja menuju kamar mandi, membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi dengan Kai sehingga lelaki itu sedikit berbeda hari ini, keterdiaman lelaki itu padanya membuat Kyungsoo entah kenapa sedikit merasa kecewa, mungkin karna dia sudah terbiasa sekarang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, Kai tidak tahu tentang hari ini, tentang ulang tahunnya, itu membuatnya sedih dan memutuskan menaiki ranjang untuk tidur, menarik selimut dan menutupi sampai batas dada. Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit dan sekali lagi bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah dia boleh berharap bahwa Kai mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, lagi pula siapa dirinya sehingga membuat lelaki itu peduli? Kyungsoo menggeleng seorang diri, memutuskan untuk tidur saat tak kunjung mendapati Kai keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia tertidur sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya, mengusiknya untuk terbangun dan membuka mata.

"Hei, bangunlah." Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangan dan menemukan wajah Kai ada tepat didepannya, menatapnya dengan senyuman di sudut.

"Tidurmu nyenyak hm?"

"K–kai?" Guman Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, gadis itu hanya menurut saat Kai membantunya untuk duduk. "Ada apa?" Gumannya menguap kecil dan mengucek-ngucek mata dengan satu kepalan tanga. Gerakan sederhana itu membuat Kai tersenyum tipis karna Kyungsoo benar-benar terihat imut saat melakukannya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya berapakah umur Kyungsoo sekarang?

"Bangunlah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kyungsoo tidak bisa merengek saat Kai memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menuju kearah balkon, sejujurnya dia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi saat Kai mendorong kaca balkon tersebut dan berjalan dua langkah, matanya membulat dengan lebar. Diatas meja sana, ada sebuah kue tart dengan lilin yang menyala. Kyungsoo megernyitkan dahi kebingungan sebelum menatap Kai.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa itu?" Kai mengerutkan dahi, membawa Kyungsoo mendekat kearah kue tersebut. "Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tiup lilinnya!" Perintahnya, Kyungoo menatap lelaki itu sejenak, kemudian memejamkan mata untuk membuat harapan sebelum meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam. Ah, Kai tidak melupakannya ternyata.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tentang hari ini, ulang tahunku. Kau bahkan menyiapkan kue." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berbinar dengan cerah. Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo sebelum mendecih kecil.

"Jangan salah sangka, Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang menyiapkan itu, bukan aku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa dan Kai tentu saja mengetahui kekecewaan itu.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kai sambil membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya diatas gelas tinggi.

"Dua puluh empat."

"Hm, kau sudah dewasa ternyata." Guman Kai sambil meneguk anggurnya. Itu adalah _Cheval Blanc_ , salah satu anggur merah yang langka dan berharga mahal. Lelaki itu memandang kedepan, namun dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau itu." Kai membawa arah pandangannya kemana gadis itu menunjuk dan berhenti di gelas anggurnya.

"Kau mau ini?" Kai mengangkat gelasnya dan terkekeh saat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa meminum ini."

"Tapi aku sudah dewasa." Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, okay barusan itu adalah kalimatnya sendiri. "Aku mau anggur itu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak bisa ditolak.

"Tapi kau bisa mabuk dan memuntahiku."

"Kali ini tidak." Kai tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sengotot ini untuk meminum segelas anggur, gadis itu jadi semakin berani menentang ucapannya, sangat berbeda seperti saat pertama kalinya. Ah, apa pertambahan usia penyebabnya?

"Okay." Kai akhirnya mengalah dan menuangkan setengah gelas anggur tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu nampak berbinar sekali menatap gelasnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo menjadi ketagihan setelah meminum anggur pertama kali saat dipesta tempo lalu.

"Terimakasih." Guman Kyungsoo kecil kemudian meneguk anggurnya dengan raut wajah yang lucu, membuat Kai menjadi gemas sendiri dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya, tidak terlalu erat karna Kyungsoo sedang meminum anggurnya. Kai memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyungsoo, meneliti dengan jeli bagaimana setiap tegukan anggur itu masuk kedalam kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Gadis ini begitu menawan bahkan hanya dengan melakukan hal kecil seperti minum anggur ini.

Saat gelasnya sudah kosong, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi kerasnya dan itu membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Apa itu enak?" Kai menarik gelas ditangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas meja, lelaki itu lantas beralih memeluk Kyungsoo, jemarinya bermain-main dibahu sempit tersebut.

"Kau sekarang mulai berani menentangku ya." Kai mengguman, berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, suaranya yang rendah membuat gadis itu meremang ditempatnya. Deru nafas Kai lebih menggetarkan daripada deru angin malam dibalkon ini. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, rasanya dia sedikit pening namun masih tersadar sepenuhnya. Gadis itu hendak memberontak namun saat itu juga dia merasakan sesuatu telah melingkar lehernya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan menemukan sebuah kalung cantik telah melingkar dengan manis disana. Itu kalung emas putih yang berkilau dengan liontin berbahan _ruby_ berbentuk bunga mawar. Cantik sekali.

"Ini apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan Kai tengah menatap fokus padanya, sebenarnya lebih fokus pada bibir merah Kyungsoo yang nampak mengkilap sehabis meminum anggur.

"Itu kalung."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau memberiku kalung?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Kai dengan nada sedikit tersinggung, membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng dibuatnya.

"Ini cantik, sangat cantik dan pasti harganya mahal." Kyungsoo memelankan kalimat akhirnya dengan sengaja. "Tapi ini berlebihan untukku." Kemudian menunduk.

"Tidak, itu hanya hadiah kecil, sebagai kado ulang tahunmu." Telunjuk panjang itu lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis dan asam dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, sejujurnya sangat mengejutkan saat Kai tiba-tiba memberikannya kalung sebagai hadiah. Kenapa lelaki itu melakukannya? Apakah karna dia peduli padanya?

Remasan kuat pada pinggangnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah lelaki itu.

"Ssh." Kai menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut menemukan darah mengalir disela bibir Kai, membuat gadis itu cemas luar biasa dan berusaha membersihkan darah tersebut tapi Kai menahannya. Kyungsoo fikir Kai akan marah namun lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau nakal sekali." Gumannya menggendong Kyungsoo masuk dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang, memberikannya ciuman yang lebih panas, membuat Kyungsoo juga merasakan asinnya darah dari lidah lelaki itu yang dia gigit tanpa sengaja. Lenguhannya terdengar saat tangan Kai membuka kancing piayama satu persatu, membuatnya telanjang saat itu juga. Kyungsoo bisa menebak kemana arah kegiatan ini akan berakhir dan entah kenapa untuk saat ini, jauh dilubuk hatinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak, meski dia tidak memberikan reaksi balik seperti yang Kai harapkan, namun responnya yang bagus cukup membuat Kai senang, itu artinya percintaan kali ini tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Keduanya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama menghabiskan kegiatan tersebut diatas ranjang, yang Kyungsoo tahu dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk, gadis itu akan menutup mata sebelum dia merasakan Kai memeluknya dengan nyaman, membiarkan kepalanya berada dilengannya yang kokoh. Disisa kesadarannya Kyungsoo mendongak dan merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya, memberikannya sebuah kecupan hangat didahi, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa ragu semakin menyusup kedadanya yang kokoh dan hangat. Ini sangat menenangkan dan perasaannya membaik.

"Terimakasih." Guman Kai dengan suara kecil yang sayu-sayup masih Kyungsoo dengar. Terimakasih untuk apa? Memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apakah terimakasih atas percintaan mereka barusan? Bukankah mereka sudah sering melakukannya, untuk apa berterimakasih? Kyungsoo tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun karna gadis itu sudah memejamkan mata dan benar-benar terlelap, membuat Kai tersenyum melihatnya, mengusap-ngusap pipi Kyungoo dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya saat dering ponsel membuat konsentrasinya pecah, lelaki itu mendesis, bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggu waktunya. Saat tangannya meraih ponsel dan melihat layarnya, seketika lelaki itu terdiam. Kyungsoo menghubunginya, untuk apa?

"Ada apa?" Sahut Kai tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, lelaki itu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menempelkan ponsel ditelinga sementara satu tangannya masih membuka kertas tebal didepannya satu persatu.

"Apa aku boleh pergi keluar?" Suara dari sebrang terdengar sangat berharap dan Kai menjadi sedikit marah karna Kyungsoo mengganggunya hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak berguna macam ini. Bukankah sudah dibilang bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar rumah tanpa dirinya?

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Suara dari sebrang terdengar merengek, membuat alis lelaki itu terangkat. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi begini?

"Aku mengatakan tidak, artinya tidak Kyungsoo."

"Hanya sebentar kumohon, aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Ravi."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Hm, hanya jalan-jalan atau mampir makan siang di cafe?" Kai terdiam, terlihat berfikir. Mungkin tidak apa-apa sesekali membiarkan gadis itu keluar. Lagipula Baekhyun dan Ravi bersamanya, Ravi bisa mengatasi jika ada orang yang berniat jahat pada Kyungsoo. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, ini juga masih pukul sembilan. Dia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar hanya sampai siang hari, atau resiko mendapatkan rengekan gadis itu membuat _mood_ dan pekerjaannya berantakan.

"Oke. Pergilah dan datang ke café kantorku untuk makan siang disana."

"Sungguh? Itu artinya aku boleh keluar?"

"Hn." Kai hanya mengguman. "Aku menunggumu disana." Kemudian setelah mengatakan itu, Kai memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menyita banyak perhatian.

Entahlah, semenjak percintaan terakhir mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, sosok Kyungsoo yang datang pertama kali kerumahnya sudah berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Gadis itu jadi lebih banyak memulai bicara, bertingkah aktif dan tanpa segan merengek dan menentang segala yang Kai katakan. Cukup mengherankan, namun Kai lebih menyukainya daripada sosok Kyungsoo dulu, yang menatapnya penuh benci dan ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi belakang bersama Baekhyun sementara Ravi yang memegang kemudi, tentu saja karna Ravi harus menjaga Kyungsoo agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada nonanya tersebut.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sangat senang, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia diperbolehkan keluar tanpa harus bersama Kai. Hah, sudah berapa lama ya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak yakin, dan sepertinya dia harus bersyukur karna Kai mengijinkannya pergi meski tidak mencapai setengah hari, nampaknya lelaki itu sudah tidak sejekam yang dulu.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi nona?" Ravi bertanya, menatap dua gadis dibelakang sana melalui spion diatasnya.

"Hm, Kai bilang kita harus menemuinya saat makan siang, karna ini belum waktunya, jadi aku ingin pergi keperpustakaan dahulu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan ceria, Ravi hanya mengangguk, kemudian memutar roda kemudi menuju tempat yang nonanya maksud. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang nampak ceria, Baekhyun malah terlihat sangat gugup. Bukan apa, dia hanya takut akan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Chanyeol ataupun anak buahnya, dia belum bisa.

"Baekhyun?" Si mata sipit tersentak, menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, I–iya aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kuperhatikan wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya." Baekhyun menggeleng, malah dia yang menatap cemas pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku malah menghawatirkanmu, kau sedikit pucat hari ini."

"Aku baik." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lebar, membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum. Ah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyum selebar ini diwajah Kyungsoo. Apakah karna hal ini dia bahagia? Karna dia bisa pergi dari rumah?

Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan fikiran buruknya tentang kemungkinan menemukan sosok yang dihindarinya tersebut, dia harus menjaga dan membuat Kyungsoo senang, sebagaimana Kai dulu menjaganya dengan baik dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau melamun lagi." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersentak dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ternyata sudah sampai pada tujuan. Kyungsoo yang semangat lantas mengajaknya turun, memasuki perpustakaan diikuti Ravi yang dengan setia mengekorinya. Karna perpustakaan ini merangkap toko buku, Kyungsoo membeli beberapa buah buku untuk dibacanya dirumah, meski nyatanya rak tinggi dirumah Kai sudah menyimpan ratusan buku disana. Selanjutnya mereka memasuki deretan toko-toko besar dipinggir jalan, melihat-lihat pajangan baju serta pernak-pernik yang berwarna cantik. Kyungsoo tidak berniat membeli apapun karna semua yang dia butuhkan sudah tersedia dirumah, Kai membelikannya banyak baju dengan merk terkenal, dia hanya ingin melihat-lihat, melakukannya sewajar mungkin seperti gadis dua puluh empat tahun lainnya, karna dahulu masa remajanya dia habiskan untuk membantu ibunya mencari uang dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo berhenti dideretan kaca berisi banyak boneka. Mata bulat Kyungsoo memindai boneka didepannya satu persatu sebelum tersenyum dengan lebar menemukan boneka yang dirasanya sangat imut.

"Baek, aku mau yang itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pada bagian ujung rak, pada sebuah boneka yang dia inginkan, dan Baekhyun tanpa menolak langsung membelikannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Wah, terimakasih." Seru Kyungsoo dengan riang, memeluk dengan gemas boneka pororo pilihannya. Tingkah itu seketika membuat ingatan lama Baekhyun muncul kepermukaan.

 _Dua gadis cilik, satu boneka pororo dan satu boneka Barbie. Bermain bersama dengan tawa keceriaan._

"Baek, kau melamun lagi." Baekhyun lagi-lagi melamun dan gadis itu tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Baek? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Umh, ti–tidak, tidak ada." Baekhyun menggeleng dan dia segera mengajak Kyungsoo menuju toko lain, meninggalkan Ravi yang hanya menunduk pasrah menenteng boneka yang dibeli nonanya dengan wajah malu, bagaimana tidak? Dia satu-satunya kaum adam ditoko ini, membuatnya menjadi santapan lezat untuk hawa-hawa yang melirik penuh minat kearahnya. Tapi Ravi bisa apa? Pria itu dengan sabar tetap mengawasi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemanapun keduanya pergi, pekerjaan seorang _bodyguard_. Hingga dua jam kemudian acara berkeliling keduanya berakhir, Ravi bisa menghela nafas lega karna Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah mengeluh lelah dan memasuki mobil, mereka akan menuju kantor Kai.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengusap keringat didahinya dengan tissue, jika diperhatikan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan wajahnya semakin pucat saja.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng meski nyatanya dia agak pusing saat ini, mungkin karna teralu banyak berkeliling membuatnya sangat lelah. Kakinya juga berdenyut kelelahan.

"Aku baik." Ucapnya tersenyum menenangkan kearah Baekhyun. Keduanya lantas berkendara menuju kantor Kai. Sesuai perintah lelaki itu, mereka menuju café yang ada dikantor tersebut yang letaknya berada dilantai bawah. Kyungsoo menerima pesan dari Kai bahwa lelaki itu sudah menunggunya disana. Segera saja dia bersama Baekhyun dan tentu saja sosok Ravi yang setia mengikutinya memasuki café yang keadaannya sedang tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa orang yang ada disana dan kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka menatap kearah Kyungsoo kaget sebelum menundukkan wajah dan memilih pergi. Kekasih Tuan besar mereka ada disini. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap setiap sudut café mencari-cari Kai sebelum mata bulatnya menemukan pria itu ada disana, duduk fokus dengan amplop coklatnya serta sosok Jisoo disampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih banyak mengajak Kai mengobrol, membuat posisinya sedekat mungkin dengan Kai sebelum memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sementara Baekhyun yang menyaksikan itu menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Kyung–"

"Aku tidak lapar." Guman Kyungsoo. "Kita pulang saja ya." Ajaknya, meski dia mengatakan tidak lapar dan ingin pulang, tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah pada Kai dengan sedih sebelum menunduk, berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan nampannya.

 _Bruk!_

"Awh."

 _Prang!_

Kyungsoo meringis kecil saat sup kepiting panas itu menumpahi _Dress House of Holland Gingham_ nya dibagian dada, membuatnya kepanasan. Tapi tidak hanya itu, aroma sup kepiting yang menyengat ditubuhnya seketika membuatnya sangat mual dan pusing, gadis itu lalu berlari sambil menutup mulutnya, meninggalkan keributan disana.

Dan Kai, lelaki itu menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kesalahan disini. Lelaki itu menatap Jisoo dan menyentak lengannya sehingga pelukan tangannya terlepas. Lelaki itu mendesis, bersiap menyembur api kemarahan pada Jisoo yang menatap pura-pura tidak tahu. Kai berdiri, menatap penuh kemarahan pada Jisoo dan membuang berkas yang tadi sempat ditelitinya.

"Kurasa kerja sama ini sudah tidak bisa diteruskan karna aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan orang licik sepertimu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan datar, lelaki itu segera meninggalkan Jisoo dan mendekati sumber keributan, menemukan Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas.

"Tuan–"

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Ravi sedang mengejarnya." Kai tidak perlu bertanya lagi dan segera melangkah cepat mengejar kemana Kyungsoo pergi, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri melangkah tak tentu arah dengan rasa mual yang menderanya, kepalanya berdenyut dan Kyungsoo merasa dunia tengah berputar saat ini, gadis itu akan limbung jika saja Ravi tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ravi dengan cemas, Kyungsoo tidak memberikan respon sampai dia merasakan tangan lain merengkuh tubuhnya, aroma parfum yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal ini membuatnya yakin bahwa Kai saat ini ada didekatnya. Kyungsoo seketika mual dan lagi-lagi mengotori jas Kai yang mahal sebelum pingsan, benar-benar pingsan.

"Kyungsoo." Guman Kai dihinggap rasa cemas luar biasa, menggendong gadis itu menuju mobil Ravi sebelum membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit, melupakan Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal disana. Gadis itu tidak bisa merasa kesal karna dia juga sangat cemas dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin Kai dan Ravi juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga tergopoh dan melupakannya. Mungkin Kai membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit tak jauh dari sini dan Baekhyun akan menyusul, gadis itu lalu menyebrang trotoar bersama pejalan kaki lainnya menuju halte untuk menunggu bus, tidak menyadari bahwa satu diantara pejalan kaki itu mengikuti bahkan sampai Baekhyun menaiki bus,mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dan diam-diam membututinya menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai meninju tembok didepannya dengan marah, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna Kyungsoo berada didalam sana karna dirinya. Sementara Ravi tidak berkata apapun untuk menenangkannya, karna dia yakin Tuannya akan semakin marah jika dia banyak bicara, sampai akhirnya dia teringat pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memaki pada diri sendiri karna melupakan Baekhyun.

"Tuan aku harus pergi, kita melupakan Baekhyun." Ucapnya. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit. Benar juga, mereka melupakan Baekhyun karna terlalu panik. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, memberi perintah pada Ravi agar menjemput Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ravi membungkuk dan langung pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunggu dengan gelisah, sampai akhirnya pintu ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter wanita keluar dari sana.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemas, dokter tersebut melepas maskernya dan menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Huh?" Kai menatap dokter didepannya tidak mengerti, sungguh dia benci jika harus berbelit-belit seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Mulai sejak kapan nona Kyungsoo seperti itu? Tubuhnya saat ini sangat lemah Tuan." Ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan sederet kalimat yang sukses membuat Kai membeku ditempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe membuka topi yang menutupi wajahnya, mendongak menatap bangunan rumah sakit besar dari sebrang trotoar tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu menarik senyuman disudut bibirnya, lantas menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya Tuan, aku mengikutinya, dia memasuki rumah sakit." Ucapnya pada seseorang disebrang telfon sana.

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi dia tidak apa-apa." Junhoe menyipitkan matanya, mendengarkan dengan baik perintah seseorang tersebut.

"Baik Tuan." Gumannya kemudian menutup panggilan telfon, menatap kekanan dan kekiri sebelum menyebrang dan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat malam minggu(?)

Haiii… Sudah lama sekali^^ Maaf karna baru _back_ hehehe. Special buat ka nurul, ka ariyanti, kamara dan semua yang sering chat nagih-nagih ini fanfict. Maaf ya kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan T.T Ini masih panjang kok bedewe tenang aja pasti bakal dilanjut samai tamat, juga fanfict yang lain. Cuma tergantung _mood_ aja. Ini sebenernya uda selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi baru sempet ngedit dibawah _mood_ yang lagi acak-acakan, jadi harap maklum ya kalo hasilnya pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Chapter depan diusahakan bakal panjang lagi~

Tolong koreksinya ya guys^^

Terimakasih buat semuanya, see u next chapter

And

 _Love you~_


	16. Chapter 16

Why must I decide about tomorrow, today?

How should I know what tomorrow will bring?

My path and my dreams are fading

If I could turn back time and see my future

Why are you telling me to choose

When I only have my eyes half-open?

Even when I'm busy, they endlessly ask

I'm going forward but I keep looking back

What will I become at the end?

Will I regret it if I look back later on?

 _ **JJ Project - Tomorrow, Today (**_ _ **내일**_ _ **,**_ _ **오늘**_ _ **)  
**_

* * *

 **Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap mencoba fokus saat kepalanya terasa sangat pening, gadis itu lantas memandang sekitar dan menemukan dinding-dinding ruangan yang berwarna serba putih serta harum obat yang khas. Ini dimana?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Seorang wanita berjas putih menyapanya dari sisi ranjang, dia tersenyum sambil memperbarui cairan infus yang sudah kosong. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan itu terasa sangat kering, dia haus.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak dan lemah. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum dia ada disini. _Kantin kantor, Kai dan Jisoo yang duduk berdampingan, perasaan marah, kuah sup kepiting yang menyengat, rasa mual dan sekali lagi dia muntah di jas lelaki tersebut_. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, jadi karna hal tersebut.

"Nona istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, kau masih lemah." Dokter tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari saku jasnya, membiarkan cairan didalamnya masuk dalam kantung infus Kyungsoo yang perlahan-lahan membuat gadis itu kembali menutup matanya karna merasakan rasa kantuk yang mendera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki bersila diatas meja, satu tangannya memegang segelas _wine_ sementara matanya sesekali fokus pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur diranjang rawat tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau melihat perubahan Kyungsoo belakangan ini?" Kai bertanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan baju kedalam lemari kecil disisi ranjang, itu baju Kyungsoo. Karna dokter menyarankan agar gadis itu dirawat inap selama beberapa hari, jadi Baekhyun menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Perubahan?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Perubahan yang seperti apa?"

"Apa dia sering mengalami muntah-muntah atau bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya tidak," Sahut Baekhyun. "Hanya selera makannya yang sedikit berubah, Kyungsoo tidak menyukai masakan berkuah dengan aroma yang tajam, padahal sebelumnya dia menyukai itu, seperti sup kepiting. Ada apa?" Kai menggeleng, lelaki itu menyeruput gelas _wine_ nya sekali sebelum meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan bangkit berdiri, mendekati ranjang dimana Kyungsoo masih tertidur karna efek obat tidur. Setelah keluar dari ruang ICU, gadis itu memang memasuki ruang inap, tentu saja ruangan VVIP yang paling mahal dirumah sakit tersebut, apapun untuk kenyamanan Kyungsoo tidak akan masalah bagi Kai.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar," Kai membungkuk, memberikan kecupan manis didahi Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Jaga Kyungsoo, Momoi akan datang untuk bergantian menjaganya." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Tuannya itu pergi, setelah menghela nafas dia lantas kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Kai melangkah melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kearah lift, bergerak turun menuju basement dimana Sehun sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya, lelaki itu lantas menaiki Sedannya keluar dari halaman rumah sakit menembus jalan raya kota yang tetap ramai dimalam hari.

"Apa nona Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun melirik sekilas pada Kai yang tengah terdiam menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn," Gumam Kai seadanya. Dia memang belum menceritakan apapun tentang keadaan Kyungsoo, yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun adalah bahwa Kyungsoo terserang gejala tifus. Itu saja.

Sebenarnya saat ini dia tengah memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, perkataan dokter tadi siang masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelinganya.

"Mulai sejak kapan nona Kyungsoo seperti itu? Tubuhnya saat ini sangat lemah Tuan." Dokter wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dia terserang tifus,"

"Tifus? Tapi belakangan dia terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Karna masih gejala jadi tidak terlihat secara kentara, mungkin hanya gejala samar seperti berkurangnya nafsu makan, tubuh yang lemah dan mudah kelelahan, mungkin nona Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyadarinya."

Ah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan dokter ini benar. Belakangan meski terlihat lebih ceria, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi tidur lebih cepat karna mengeluh lelah. Mungkin gejala samar itu yang tidak dia sadari.

"Beruntungnya masih gejala ringan sehingga tidak terlalu berdampak bahaya padanya atau bayinya."

Seketika Kai merasa tersambar sebuah petir di siang hari, lelaki itu membeku, membuka lebar kedua matanya mendengar penuturan terakhir yang dokter itu katakan. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

"A–apa? Hamil?"

"Um, dia sedang hamil dua minggu." Jawabnya dengan yakin sebelum memincingkan mata melihat reaksi Kai yang hanya terdiam.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum mengetahuinya?" Kai menggeleng, lelaki itu nampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini, mungkin dia akan ditertawakan karna wibawanya yang biasanya mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut itu hilang, tergantikan ekspresi yang begitu menggelikan. Dia terkejut, kaget, antara senang dan juga khawatir.

"Nona Kyungsoo hamil dua minggu Tuan."

"Tapi–" Kai menjeda untuk menatap serius wanita didepannya. "Dia tidak mengalami mual-mual atau apapun itu seperti yang terjadi pada orang hamil."

"Tidak semua orang mengalaminya," Jelasnya. "Mungkin nona Kyungsoo adalah satu diantara wanita hamil yang jarang mengalami _morning sick_ , dan juga karna usia kandungannya masih sangat muda. Mungkin gejala seperti yang Tuan maksud akan ada apabila dia sudah memasuki kehamilan bulan pertama." Tukasnya, kemudian dia berpamitan hendak pergi sebelum Kai menahannya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu Tuan?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, terutama pada Kyungsoo jika dia sedang hamil."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini berita yang bahagia untuk semua orang?"

"Jangan katakan!" Meski tidak mengerti, namun dokter tersebut mengangguk begitu melihat tatapan mata Kai yang berubah tajam menusuk.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya sebeulum pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ini terlampau mengejutkan, hanya dalam satu hari dia sudah mendapatkan banyak kejutan, terutama tentang janin yang kini tumbuh di perut Kyungsoo. Hati kecilnya merasa sangat bahagia dan bangga, ada segumpal daging yang sedang mencoba tumbuh dan keluar dari dunia ini, bayinya, hasil buah cintanya. Ah, mungkin hanya cintanya saja. Kai merasa sungguh bahagia, rencananya telah berhasil. Namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana, dia takut apabila Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo membencinya dan bayinya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan itu semua pada Kyungsoo?

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Kalimat Sehun seketika membuat Kai tersadar bahwa mobil telah berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya, lelaki itu mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari dalam mobil, memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengan sosok Xiumin yang tergopoh mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kai setelah menatap mata wanita tersebut dengan pandangan datar penuh arti, wanita itu tentu saja tidak mudah percaya, pasti ada suatu hal yang tengah Kai sembunyikan, namun dia hanya mengangguk membiarkan tuannya itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, untuk memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo dia akan ke rumah sakit bersama Momoi yang akan menemani Baekhyun disana, suaminya Jongdae akan mengantarnya.

Kai memasuki ruang kerjanya, menutup pintu perlahan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kebesarannya, kakinya yang terlipat dia angkat naik ke meja sementara satu tangannya berada di pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo hamil karnanya, itu berita bagus karna itu sama saja dengan mengikat Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu tidak akan pergi darinya. Tapi masalahnya, apakah Kyungsoo akan menerima kenyataan itu? Menerima bayinya? Belum lagi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, mungkin jika lelaki itu mendengar berita ini, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam. Ah, Kai belum mau berfikir jauh, sederhananya sekarang bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia sedang hamil? Fikiran itu membuat Kai merasa kalut, dia pusing dan bingung, lelaki itu lantas meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang yang masih dia simpan dengan rapi di ponselnya.

 _Ibu Sandara._

Jempol lelaki itu mengambang diudara, memutuskan apakah dia harus menekan tombol hijau atau tidak, detik berikutnya dia mencari kontak lain di ponselnya.

 _Chaerin._

Kai mendengus, dia bahkan tidak yakin dimanakah keberadaan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu saat ini. Milano? Dubai? Atau Roma? Kai tidak tahu. Lelah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lelaki itu menghempas kasar ponselnya keatas meja, lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dia kalut.

"Seandainya saja kau masih disini, _bibi_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai datang kerumah sakit pada malam hari setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan kantornya, terutama urusan serius tentang pembatalan kerja sama dengan Jisoo. Yah, itu mungkin akan berdampak pada kantornya, namun hanya berapa nol persen dari kekayaannya, itu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin, dia masih punya kekayaan yang sanggup untuk membeli pesawat pribadi. Tentu saja dia masih ingat saat Jisoo mendatanginya tadi pagi.

"Kai! Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kerja sama kita sembarangan." Kemarahan gadis itu dipagi hari sesaat Kai mencapai kantor membuatnya merasa mendidih. Dia menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan memperingati.

"Tapi proyek kita sudah setengah jalan, itu sangat buruk apabia dihentikan ditengah-tengah."

"Aku akan membayar ganti ruginya,"

"Bukan begitu masalahnya." Gadis itu menggebrak meja, membuat Kai yang duduk didepannya mengangkat kepala, menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan yang semakin menggelap. Siapa wanita itu sehingga berani bersikap seperti ini huh?

"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin semakin dekat denganmu, jadi aku memanfaatkan kerja sama kita." Wanita itu berseru dengan frustasi.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" Erangnya. Kai memutar bola mata malas, kenyataan yang Jisoo katakan semakin membuat Kai merasa muak. Jadi gadis itu bekerja dengannya bukan murni karna pekerjaan, tapi karna memiliki niat lain untuk mendekatinya? Berani sekali, tidakkah dia sadar bahwa Kai sudah memiliki Kyungsoo dihatinya?

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Kyungsoo dan apa kurangnya aku darinya? Aku bahkan lebih baik dalam segala hal dari gadis murahan itu."

Oke, mungkin Kai masih bisa menahan diri jika saja gadis itu tidak membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo, amarah lelaki itu memuncak dan tidak bisa tertahankan, dia marah karna Jisoo dengan lancang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kyungsoonya. Jadi kejadian saat dikantin kantor kemarin hal yang Jisoo sengaja? Sialan.

"Kau," Kai bangkit dengan tatapan memperingati. "Pergilah selagi aku masih bisa berubah fikiran." Ancamnya, Jisoo menatapnya terkejut, mundur selangkah kebelakang namun mencoba mempertahankan diri.

"Aku jauh lebih baik."

"Kau fikir aku peduli?" Marah Kai.

"PERGI!" Jisoo terjingkat, dia sangat ketakutan saat Kai hanya memberikannya sekali bentakan. Gadis itu bergetar kecil, lantas terburu dari sana dengan perasaan takut. Auranya terlalu menakutkan. Sepeninggalan Jisoo, lelaki itu kembali duduk sambil menghela nafas, satu _hama_ telah tuntas.

Ada hal buruk yang sudah gadis itu timbulkan, karna perlakuannya di kantin tersebut, Kyungsoo pasti sudah berburuk sangka jika dia memiliki hubungan dengannya, tapi baiknya Kyungsoo pasti merasa cemburu, itu artinya gadis itu mulai menyimpan perasaan padanya, karna hal itu juga Kai bisa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tengah hamil dan nyaris terserang tifus. Ah, bagaimana dia tidak menyadarinya walau mereka satu meja saat makan malam dan satu ranjang saat tidur? Pasti Kai tidak memperhatikan karna dia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, ah bodoh.

Kai membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar diranjangnya sementara Baekhyun dan Momoi menemaninya, sepertinya dia sedang menonton acara Televisi.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Sapa Baekhyun dan Momoi nyaris bersamaan sementara Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan muka, mebuat Kai tersenyum kecil karna itu lucu.

"Bisakah kalian berdua membelikanku makan malam?" Kai bertanya dan dua gadis itu saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk, Baekhyun yang paling memahami situasi lantas menarik Momoi pergi dari sana untuk mencari makan malam. Suasanya menjadi sepi saat Baekhyun dan Momoi menutup pintu dan pergi, hanya sayup-sayup terdengar suara televisi yang menyala dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menghindar saat Kai mendekat perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kai bertanya sambil mendekat perlahan, membuat ketukan sepatu fantofelnya menggema diruangan tersebut, lelaki itu lantas berdiri tepat disisi ranjang Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Ada apa?

"Butuh sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Hn," Kai membalas dengan mengguman, duduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis tersebut lekat. Memang, hampir dua hari ini sejak Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit Kai belum mengunjunginya sama sekali, pekerjaan di kantor sedikit menyita perhatiannya. Apa karna ini Kyungsoo merasa kesal?

"Apa pekerjaanmu dengan Jisoo sangat padat?" Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, namun hati kecilnya mendorongnya untuk bertanya, gadis itu menatap Kai yang hanya diam dengan lekat, sesuatu dalam dirinya penasaran tentang hubungan keduanya, apakah yang dikatakan Jisoo tempo lalu benar? Bahwa dia akan merebut Kai darinya? Apakah–

"Apa yang tengah kau fikirkan hm?" Kai berucap sambil mengusap dahi Kyungsoo yang berkerut, menyeringai kecil saat gadis didepannya membuang pandangan.

"Aku tidak bekerja dengan Jisoo lagi, pekerjaannya sangat buruk." Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengarnya namun dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi awalnya.

"Jadi aku memutuskan kerja sama perusahaan dengannya, tidak apa, itu tidak terlalu penting. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"

"Apa hubungannya?" Jawab Kyungsoo menatap lelaki didepannya. "Tidak atau iyanya kerja sama kalian, tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Tentu ada, karna kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa aku?"

"Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau berlari saat melihatku duduk makan siang dengan Jisoo hm?"

"I–itu," Bola mata gadis itu bergerak gusar sebelum menatap Kai yang tengah menyeringai, dia tengah mencari sebuah alasan saat ini.

"Itu karna aku merasa tidak lapar dan lelah," tukasnya dengan ketidak yakinan, sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa dia melakukan hal itu saat melihat Jisoo dengan sengaja mendekati Kai, rasanya saat itu dia merasa marah.

 _Cemburu_? Apa? tidak mungkin.

"Kau marah dan cemburu," Gumam Kai dengan senyuman.

"A–apa? Aku tidak!"

"Ya, kau iya." Tegas Kai. "Kau ingat? Sebelum kau pingsan, kau memuntahiku lagi setelah berlari tidak tentu arah."

Ah benar, Kyungsoo memuntahi Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu lantas menunduk dengan malu, saat itu dia tidak bisa menahannya setelah mencium aroma sup yang sangat kuat, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu kenapa, biasanya tidak seperti itu.

"Maaf." Gumamnya tertunduk. Kai hanya menyeringai, mendekati gadis tersebut dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau marah dan cemburu, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo seketika merinding begitu suara serak tersebut menyapa telinganya, menghantarkan gelenyar yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Kai? mungkinkah?

Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu membeku dengan pemikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Apakah benar dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini? Jika difikir, sudah berapa lama sejak mereka berdua bersama dalam satu atap rumah? Sudah banyak hal yang terlewati, mungkinkah itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan pada Kai? Entahlah, Kyungsoo belum mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan seorang dokter memasuki ruangan bersama perawat dibelakangnya, Kai lantas menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo, menatap dokter wanita yang dia ketahui bernama dokter Yoo. Dia adalah dokter senior yang berpengalaman di rumah sakit ini, jadi Kai meminta agar dokter Yoo secara pribadi merawat Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapanya dengan senyuman ramah, memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo kemudian si perawat mencatatnya pada note yang dibawanya.

"Aku merasa baik."

"Apa kau menghabiskan makananmu?" Sambil memasang senyum bersalahnya, gadis manis itu menggeleng.

"Untuk kali ini tidak masalah, tapi besok kau harus menghabiskannya agar tubuhmu tidak lemah."

"Baik." Dokter Yoo lantas mengeluarkan sebuah suntik dari saku jasnya, menyuntikkan cairan bening itu pada kantung infus Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah, sampai bertemu besok." Dokter Yoo menatap sekilas pada Kai yang mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi dari sana. Lelaki itu lantas kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah." Gumam Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya, dia berdiri disisi gadisnya, mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Aku mengantuk," Kyungsoo berbisik kecil dengan mata setengah terpejam, sepertinya obat tidur yang dokter Yoo berikan sudah bekerja.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi?" Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata yang sudah memberat, namun sebelum dia tertidur, bibir hatinya menggumam pelan.

"Jangan pergi."

Kai tersenyum, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Jemarinya turun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, mengusapnya pelan sebelum berhenti pada bibir hati Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah alami, jempolnya bergerak sekali sebelum tangannya bergerak menjauh.

Sial! Hanya dengan melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tertidur, hasratnya bergejolak dengan sangat keras, dia menginginkan Kyungsoo, menginginkan hangat tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Berulang kali Kai memikirkan bahwa gadis itu seperti narkoba, yang mampu membuatnya sakau dan mati jika tidak menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun. Kyungsoo gadis berbahaya dan alangkah menyenangkannya karna kini gadis itu sudah dalam genggamannya, apalagi dengan kehadiran calon bayi diperutnya. Apapun nanti yang akan terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka bertiga.

"Selamat malam sayang." Kai membungkuk, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lalu turun ke bibirnya serta memberikan lumatan ringan sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kira-kira tuan Kim ingin makan apa ya?" Baekhyun menatap Momoi yang tengah bergumam disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyun?" Gadis bermata sipit itu lantas tertawa, membuat Momoi menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali sih." Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "Tuan Kim tidak ingin makan apapun, dia menyuruh kita untuk membelikannya makanan hanya sebagai alibi agar dia bisa bersama dengan nona Kyungsoo." Jelasnya. Momoi mengerjap, mencerna perkataan Baekhyun sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak peka." Tukasnya. Keduanya lalu keluar dari gedung rumah sakit menuju jalan raya yang ramai, kebetulan sekali deretan toko memenuhi daerah sekitar trotoar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Ah, karna seharian hanya berada diruangan rawat Kyungsoo, keduanya merasa sedikit bosan.

"Kita akan membeli apa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Momoi yang tengah berfikir sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Milk Shake,"

"Oke, kita pergi ke café saja." Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat, dia lantas menggandeng Baekhyun menuju ke sisi jalan raya, menunggu sampai lampu merah menyala, saat apa yang dia tunggu sudah datang, keduanya menyebrang sambil tertawa ringan sebelum memasuki café, mengabaikan pandangan tajam si mata hijau dari balik kaca mobilnya. Aston Martin itu berada didepan, tengah menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan? Menemukan sosok yang tengah dia fikirkan sedang menyebrang dengan senyuman lebar. Park Chanyeol menyeringai, saat lampu hijau menyala, dia bergegas memutar stir kemudi menuju café yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Sepertinya memberikan sapaan kecil pada Baekhyun akan menyenangkan.

Lonceng kecil berbunyi nyaring saat Chanyeol mendorong pintu kaca ganda tersebut, melangkah masuk dengan mata tajam yang meneliti sekeliling ruangan café, mencari-cari sosok –ah, gadis manis bermata sipit itu duduk tepat dipinggir jendela, tengah menikmati coklat hangatnya sambil tertawa bersama temannya itu.

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk tak jauh dari sana, seorang pelayan lantas menghampirinya dan dia memesan satu cangkir kopi hitam. Mata tajam lelaki itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang nampaknya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Lihat senyumnya itu! Ah, betapa Chanyeol sangat merindukannya.

"Pesananmu tuan,"

Chanyeol hanya mengguman sebagai balasan, masih mempertahankan kegiatannya menatap Baekhyun. Entah apakah karna _hubungan_ itu masih terjalin kuat satu sama lain, gadis itu lantas mendongakkan kepalanya karna merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya saat ini, kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya mengarah tepat pada tatapan mata Chanyeol yang berkilat. Gadis itu terdiam, membeku, matanya membulat dan seketika tubuhnya menengang saat Chanyeol yang tengah menyeruput cangkir kopinya itu menyeringai.

" _Baekhyun_!"

Gadis kecil dengan seragam sekolahnya itu menghentikan langkahnya memasuki rumah, kepala kecilnya bergerak dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya hampir memekik namun tertahan saat lelaki jangkung itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, refleks Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Setelah berganti baju, datanglah ke kamarku." Chanyeol mengangkat satu kantung plastik berisi banyak makanan sebelum menyeringai kecil.

"Aku menunggu." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, dia lantas bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk melepas sepatu serta berganti pakaian. Disaat itu Bibi Do memanggilnya agar makan siang.

"Aku sudah makan di kantin sekolah Bi, aku akan mengerjakan PR." Balasnya, kemudian dengan diam-diam berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar yang berada paling ujung, melewati satu pintu yang belum pernah diketahuinya terbuka, Bibi Do bilang itu adalah kamar adik Chanyeol, yang sedang sekolah di luar negeri.

"Chanyeol? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut, lalu setelah mendapat balasan, dia memutar knop dan memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki jangkung itu melambai di dekat balkon, dia tengah bersila sambil menata banyak sekali makanan. Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan riang, lalu duduk tepat didepannya.

"Wah, kau membeli banyak sekali makanan." Ucapnya senang, melihat makanan lezat sebanyak itu membuat perutnya seketika berbunyi. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertawa, lalu meletakkan makanan tersebut didepan Baekhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat tumbuh besar." Gadis itu berseru dengan riang, lantas memulai makannya dengan lahap. Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan, menyeringai tipis menemukan Baekhyun yang makan dengan lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan." Tukas Chanyeol mengusap remah makanan di pipi Baekhyun menggunakan jempolnya.

Well, keduanya memang berteman secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, termasuk Bibi Do yang dengan keras melarang Baekhyun untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekotak mainan beserta boneka Barbie yang diberikan Chanyeol mengubah pandangan gadis kecil itu tentang lelaki tersebut. Dimatanya lelaki itu adalah pria yang baik, Chanyeol mengajarinya bermain game, membelikannya hadiah bahkan sering memberikan makan siang yang enak untuknya, seperti saat ini.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, keduanya lantas duduk bersandar pada sandaran balkon, meluruskan kaki sambil berbincang ringan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik,"

"Begitu, kapan Ayahmu akan pulang?" Baekhyun kecil menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu lamanya Ayahnya tak kunjung pulang dari tugasnya menemani Tuan Kim ke luar negeri, pria itu hanya menelfonnya sesekali, menanyakan kabar dan sekolahnya. Tak pelak kadang kala itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian karna harus tidur seorang diri.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya sedih.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Bukankah ada aku disini untuk menemanimu? Atau kau mau boneka lagi? Saat aku keluar tadi aku menemukan boneka teddy bear yang bagus."

Gadis kecil itu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebinaran dimatanya, Chanyeol selalu pintar menawar kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh? Dimana itu?"

"Ada, di sebuah toko yang sering aku lewati."

"Aku mau." Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Bolehkah aku ikut kesana?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah besok agar Bibi Do tidak mengetahuinya."

"Um, terimakasih." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sini, peluk aku." Baekhyun tanpa ragu mendekat saat Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua tangannya, masuk kedalam pelukannya dengan nyaman. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan perlahan seolah kepala gadis kecil itu adalah karya seni berharga yang mudah rapuh. Yah, baginya Baekhyun kecil adalah sebuah _karya yang luar biasa indah dan mempesona_ , membuat Chanyeol bertekad bahwa dia akan memiliki gadis ini untuk menjadi _miliknya_ , sekarang, nanti ataupun seterusnya, Baekhyun adalah obsessi terbesarnya selain untuk menghancur leburkan keluarga Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, matamu."

Remaja didepannya itu mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyedot jusnya dengan wajah polos. Cuaca sedang cerah saat keduanya tengah menikmati waktu dihalaman belakang.

"Ada apa dengan mataku?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyimpan sejenak ponselnya dan menatap lekat pada sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Kau jijik dengan mataku?" Dahinya berkerut tajam dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedikit tersinggung. Semenjak dia mengetahui jati dirinya dirumah ini, lelaki itu akan selalu marah apabila ada seseorang yang menyinggung tentang matanya. _Mata yang bukan bagian dari Kim_.

"Bukan! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa warna matamu tidak seperi biasanya." Jawab Baekhyun. "Matamu bisa berubah warna saat terkena cahaya, dan itu terlihat seperti ada bunga bermekaran dimatamu."

Chanyeol untuk sejenak terdiam. "Tapi mataku ini yang membuatku tidak diterima disini." Gumamnya pelan. "Itu menjijikkan."

"Tidak!" Seru Baekhyun dengan cepat, mata sipitnya melengkung dengan indah saat dia tersenyum.

"Mereka indah." Pujinya dengan begitu tulus, membuat obsidian hijau Chanyeol melebar, tertegun mendengar penuturan gadis didepannya. Pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan pujian tentang matanya, dan itu membuatnya terharu, sedari kecil terutama kakek nya tidak pernah menyukai matanya. Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya gadis kecil didepannya ini memuji matanya.

" _Baekhyun_!"

Gadis itu terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Momoi yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ah, sial! Mata hijau itu memuat kenangan masa lalunya kembali muncul.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyeruput kopinya. Baekhyun menggeleng, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia tengah berdebar hebat saat ini.

 _Mata itu,_

Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan kepalanya memastikan apakah pemilik obsidian hijau itu adalah sosok yang tengah dihindarinya, ada seringaian yang tersemat disudut bibirnya saat Baekhyun kembali menoleh, membuatnya yakin bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu ada disini dan menemukannya? Seketika Baekhyun menjadi panik, Chanyeol memang duduk disana, terlihat sangat santai dengan kopinya, namun seringaian itu membuatnya merasa takut. Dengan terburu dia mengajak Momoi pergi dari sana, menariknya pergi dan mengabaikan protesnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya, terburu dia menarik Momoi untuk kembali kerumah sakit, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan santai sampai gadis itu menghilang bersama ketakutannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali." Bobby berkomentar pendek sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya, menatap malas pada teman sekamarnya yang sibuk mondar-madir mengepak bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Liburan semester kan masih dua minggu lagi, kenapa kau sudah berkemas?"

"Diamlah."

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mendengus, memilih bersantai diatas sofa sambil menonton tayangan Televisi. Tapi itu terganggu saat melihat Hanbin yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir.

"YA! Kau ini bersemangat sekali bertemu noonamu." Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, melirik Bobby yang menatapnya santai.

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat, aku akan bertemu dengan noonaku. Dan kau!" Tunjuknya tepat kewajah Bobby. "Aku bahkan mengupayakan agar kau bisa ikut denganku dan berlibur ke Korea." Tukasnya sementara reaksi Bobby hanya cengiran kecil. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, liburan semester ini dia memang akan pulang ke Korea tentunya untuk menemui Kyungsoo, betapa hal itu sangat membuatnya bahagia karna dia akan bertemu dengan kakak tercintanya yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini.

"Tapi kita akan pergi dua minggu lagi, masih ada banyak waktu."

"Terserah."

"Yaya apa katamu. Ah tapi kau dan _orang itu_ sudah baikan ya." Hanbin terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Bobby. Jika difikir dengan apa yang _orang itu_ berikan padanya selama ini, itu sangatlah besar.

"Kami tidak pernah bertengkar," Gumam Hanbin menutup kopernya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya, dia adalah seorang _malaikat_." Tukasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dipagi hari dan menemukan Kai yang duduk disebelahnya dengan satu tangan berada tepat diatas perutnya. Kelopak mata gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memfokuskan diri pada Kai yang tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

"Kau disini?"

"Hm," Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibantu oleh Kai, melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding dan menemukan waktu menunjukkan pukul tuju pagi.

"Dimana Baekhyun dan Momoi?" Tanyanya dengan serak.

"Mereka pulang dan akan kembali siang nanti, dan hari ini aku yang akan menjagamu." Kyungsoo mengerjap kemudian hanya mengangguk, hati kecilnya merasa senang karna akhirnya Kai ada disini dan akan menemaninya setelah hampir dua hari lamanya Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Jika ditanya bagaimana tidurnya, itu sangat nyenyak sekali karna semalaman Kai terus menemaninya dan tidak berhenti mengusap tangannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ini hari minggu," Balas Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan disini."

Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, dua orang perawat memasuki ruangan untuk membersihkan Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit menyingkir namun masih berdiri disekitar gadisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang berdiri diposisinya. Gadis itu sedikit merengut menahan pakaian rumah sakitnya saat dua orang perawat itu sedang menyaiapkan air hangat.

"Apa?"

"Pergilah." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karna aku akan membersihkan diri." Lelaki tan itu terkekeh, lalu bergerak mundur membiarkan salah satu perawat itu menarik tirai untuk menghalangi keduanya. Kai menunggu dengan sabar sampai kedua perawat itu selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dari balik tirai itu dia bisa melihat bayangan Kyungsoo dengan samar. Tak lama, tirai kembali terbuka dan Kai bisa menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Satu jam lagi waktu sarapanmu nona." Kedua perawat itu lantas pergi, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua disana. Lelaki tan itu lalu mendekati Kyungsoo, mencium aroma bayi yang harum dan menyenangkan.

"Kau wangi," Bisiknya mencium sekilas leher Kyungsoo, gadis itu tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Kau ingin pulang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dokter mengatakan aku hanya terkena gejala tifus, tapi aku sudah merasa baikan."

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sebelum dokter mengijinkan."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang," Protes Kyungsoo dengan keras, membuat Kai berfikir bahwa gadisnya ini bahkan sudah berani melakukan protes padanya.

"Aku bosan disini." Gumamnya. "Aku juga tidak suka makanannya, aku ingin masakan Xiumin."

"Selama dokter belum memperbolehkan, itu artinya kau tidak bisa pulang." Putus Kai final, menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada, membuat gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tapi aku bosan," Lirihnya yang membuat Kai merasa tidak tega. Berdasarkan apa yang dia baca di internet, biasanya _mood_ seorang ibu akan mempengaruhi janin yang ada dikandungannya dan Kai tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada keduanya.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau pergi ke taman rumah sakit?" Tawarnya. Kyungsoo meliriknya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Kai lalu mengambil sebuah kursi roda, membantu Kyungsoo duduk diatasnya dan membawa tiang infuse sebelum mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan menuju taman rumah sakit yang berada dilantai bawah. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit, melewati beberapa bangsal kamar sebelum mencapai taman rumah sakit yang asri dan luas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wah, disini sangat nyaman." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan senang, menghirup udara pagi dengan dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam begitu udara yang kaya Oksigen itu memasuki paru-parunya. Kai membawanya kearah bangku tak jauh dari sana, lelaki itu mendudukkan diri disana sementara Kyungsoo berada tepat disebelahnya. Ada beberapa pasien yang memakai baju yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, tengah berjalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar, termasuk anak-anak kecil yang tengah jalan-jalan bersama Ibu mereka dengan selang infuse dipunggung tangan.

"Taman yang bagus," Komentar Kyungsoo, memperhatikan dengan seksama tukang kebun yang tengah memangkas rumput serta menanam beberapa tangkai bunga mawar. Seketika ada dua hal yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Pertama, dia rindu melihat Ilhoon yang tertawa ceria dengan selang penuh airnya dan toko bunga miliknya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan sedih, semenjak Kai membawanya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia pergi mengunjungi tokonya tersebut. Apa kabar dengannya? Bagaimana keadaan bunga-bunganya? Apakah mereka sudah layu dan mati karna tidak ada satupun yang merawatnya? Apakah.. Ah! Jika mengingat hal itu membuat kebencian lama Kyungsoo pada Kai kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai saat melihat gadisnya itu menunduk dengan murung, tebaknya pasti ada yang tengah difikirkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Apakah yang membuatnya merasa bersedih?

"Kyungsoo, ada yang salah?" Tanya Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya, dan benar saja, gadis itu membuang muka.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apapun."

"Katakan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, membuat Kai mendengus dan menarik paksa gadis itu agar menatap tepat kearahnya.

"Dengarkan aku," Kai meraih bahunya agar menatapnya, matanya yang tajam mengunci obsidian Kyungsoo yang nampak sedih dan terkejut sekaligus. Mata itu sangat tajam dan dingin, menghipnotisnya agar menurut dan bicara.

"Katakan apapun yang ada didalam fikiranmu, aku ingin mendengarnya." Kyungsoo berniat menolak, namun aura lelaki itu tetap dominan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo berkerut kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai sekali lagi dengan lembut, namun matanya menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku rindu Ilhoon," Bisiknya kecil sebelum menarik nafas panjang. "…dan juga toko bunga milikku, setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkannya terakhir kali. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Kai terdiam, menemukan gadis didepannya hanya menunduk. Kalimat Kyungsoo sedikit menohok hatinya, pasti dia terlihat sangat jahat karna memisahkan separuh kehidupan Kyungsoo darinya. Gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga, sebagai seorang _florist_ , tentu saja akan sedikit sedih apabila harus terpisah dengan tanaman yang menjadi kesayangannya. Kai sudah memisahkannya dari Kyungsoo, meski dia sudah membuat taman yang bagus dirumahnya, tapi tetap saja.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melihat tokomu?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng, ini sudah berlalu beberapa bulan lamanya, mungkin toko bunganya sudah hancur dan rusak, apabila dia melihatnya sekarang, itu malah akan membuatnya bersedih.

"Tidak usah," Gumam Kyungsoo kecil. "Lagipula aku sudah punya taman dirumahmu, aku hanya merindukan menanam bunga bersama Ilhoon." Lanjutnya yang tentu saja berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya. Dia ingin marah dan membenci Kai jika mengingat kejadian dulu, tapi entahlah, kebencian itu sedikit demi sudah lenyap.

"Aku akan menawarkan jika kau ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak usah," Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menatap Kai dengan senyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang."

Kai terdiam sebelum menghela nafas kecil, pandangannya menatap tepat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berpaling menatap sekitar dengan penuh minat. Sebenarnya, dia tidak sejahat itu dengan membiarkan toko bunga milik Kyungsoo rusak, sejak Kyungsoo datang kerumahnya, Kai sudah meminta orang lain untuk menjaga dan merawatnya, karna dia akan tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa sedih jika tempat itu rusak. Gadis itu pasti akan terkejut jika mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Ibu!" Pandangan keduanya kemudian beralih pada sosok anak kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, mengenakan baju rumah sakit yang sama serta tengah menangis. Hei, ada apa dengannya?

Kyungsoo refleks bangun dari kursi rodanya, berniat menghampiri bocah kecil tersebut sebelum Kai menahannya.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Tidak Kai. Aku kasihan padanya," Kyungsoo menggeleng, berjalan mendekati bocah perempuan yang sedang menutup kedua wajahnya karna menangis itu. Sementara Kai mengikuti dari belakang, memperhatikan.

"Hei cantik, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo mendekat, berdiri dengan lututnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut, mengusap kepalanya yang perlahan-lahan mendongak.

"Ibu hiks,"

"Dimana Ibumu?" Bocah itu menggeleng, kembali menangis. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak tega lantas memeluk bocah tersebut, mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Ibumu." Tukas Kyungsoo menenangkan, mungkin bocah ini datang kesini bersama Ibunya dan terpisah sehingga dia menangis sendirian disini. Kyungsoo terus menenangkannya, sampai tangis bocah itu mereda. Dilepaskannya pelukan bocah tersebut kemudian mengusap pipinya yang kotor oleh air mata.

Kai yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama, tatapan matanya berubah seiring kenangan yang kembali singgah diotaknya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu lembut memeluk si bocah, dia teringat sesuatu.

" _Jangan menangis,_ " Ucap seorang wanita dengan senyumannya, mengusap pipinya dengan begitu sayang.

"Jika terus menangis, nanti langit akan mengeluarkan air hujan. Kau tahu?" Bocah lelaki berkulit tan itu mengerjap, menatap wanita didepannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa nanti hujan akan turun?" Tanyanya polos dan wanita didepannya mengangguk dengan wajah teduh.

"Jika hujan, nanti kau tidak bisa bermain bola diluar."

"Tapi Ibu–"

"Ssst, beliau sedang sibuk. Kau harus menunggunya sebentar lagi."

"Tapi kapan? Aku mau bertemu Ibu hiks,"

"Jangan menangis." Wanita itu kembali menenangkannya, kali ini menggendongnya dengan benjolan cukup besar diperutnya. Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah.

"Kau masih punya Ibu Sandara,"

"Tapi Ibu Sandara itu Ibu Chanyeol hyung, hyung pasti akan semakin marah padaku."

"Kalalu begitu, anggap saja aku ini Ibumu." Serunya dengan senang, kemudian dengan susah payah meraih tangan Kai untuk mengusap perutnya.

"Lalu kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai adikmu jika kau mau."

"Anak pintar!" Seruan Kyungsoo seketika membuat Kai tersentak dan kembali fokus pada gadisnya. Ah, kenangan itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Bocah kecil itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum menunduk dengan malu.

"Sua."

"Sua? Nama yang cantik, apa kau datang bersama Ibumu disini?" Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Aku datang kesini bersama Ibu, tapi saat dia menerima telfon aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan-jalan sendiri dan hiks, aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Sua kembali akan menangis, namun dengan sigap Kyungsoo menenangkannya. Gadis itu lantas berdiri, berniat mengendong Sua yang mungkin masih berumur empat atau lima tahun tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Kai menahannya, kali ini lelaki itu menggeleng dengan keras, seolah memberi peringatan agar Kyungsoo tidak menggendongnya.

"Biar aku saja." Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan lantas beralih menggendong Sua dengan satu lengannya sementara tangan yang satu mengusap kepala bocah tersebut dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kita akan mencari Ibumu." Bisiknya. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dengan Sua dalam gendongannya, dia berdecak menemukan celana Kyungsoo yang kotor.

"Jangan sembarangan menggendong atau mengangkat sesuatu yang berat, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu." Ucapnya, tentu saja dia akan melarang Kyungsoo melakukan itu, gadisnya itu sedang hamil dan dia tidak mau bayinya kenapa-napa.

"Tetap disini, aku akan membawanya ke bangsal anak-anak." Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, mengangguk menatap kepergian lelaki itu dengan senyum kecil, entahlah tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menggendong seorang anak kecil dengan begitu lihai. Selama dia bersama Kai, tidaklah pernah dia melihat Kai berinteraksi dengan seorang anak kecil, dan melihatnya menggendong Sua seperti melihat sosok calon Ayah dimasa depan. Ah!

Kai datang tidak lama kemudian dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sua? Apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan Ibunya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sementara Kai mendengus melihat keadaannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi," Lelaki itu lalu membungkuk, menggendong Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

"Eh, apa yang–" Kai melepas kantung infus Kyungsoo dari tiangnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo membawanya sendiri sementara dia mulai melangkah membawa Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya, meninggalkan kursi rodanya ditaman.

"Kai~ Bagaimana dengan Sua?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja,"

"Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan orangtuanya?"

"Belum,"

"Lalu kemana kau membawanya?" Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan cemas sebelum menyeringai kecil.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak membuatnya bertemu dengan Ibunya?" Gadis itu membulatkan mata, memukul bahu Kai dengan keras-keras. Nah, keberanian lain yang mulai dia tunjukkan.

"YA! Kenapa kau sangat jahat?"

"Kau peduli sekali dengannya," Komentar Kai melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Tentu saja," Ucap Kyungsoo semangat. "Pasti Ibunya akan kebingungan mencarinya, lagipula Sua adalah anak yang manis, aku ingin memiliki anak sepertinya." Kai kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang langsung membulatkan matanya, menyadari ucapannya yang kelepasan.

"Maksudku, suatu hari nanti." Tukas Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk malu. Kai hanya menyeringai dibuatnya, _kau bahkan akan memiliki bayi sebentar lagi sayang_.

"Aku sudah membawanya pada salah satu perawat, dia yang akan mengurusnya. Sementara ini aku akan mengurus dirimu yang kotor." Mereka menggunakan lift menuju lantai atas tempat kamar inap Kyungsoo berada, menemukan Momoi ternyata sudah datang dengan banyak makanan. Kai lantas menurunkan gadis itu dari gendongannya.

"Nona Kyungsoo, kau darimana, hei ada apa denganmu?"

"Momoi!" Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senang. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia pergi ke suatu tempat, dia bilang ada sebuah urusan kecil." Momoi mengangkat bahu, membantu Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjang setelah memanggil perawat untuk memandikan ulang Kyungsoo.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Momoi menggeleng saat Kai bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Tuan, dia bilang hanya sebentar." Kai terdiam sejenak dengan pemikirannya, mengira-ngira kemanakah perginya Baekhyun. Atau jangan-jangan–

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo hamil?"

Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan seruan tertahan, mewanti-wanti apabila ada yang mendengar perkataannya, meski nyatanya hanya ada mereka bertiga diruangan ini. Xiumin menatap sosok Kai didepannya yang hanya bergumam sambil meneguk birnya, menatap malam melalui jendela yang terbuka. Gadis itu lalu menatap Jongdae yang berdiri disebalahnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Itu bagus, aku akan memiliki keponakan."

"Hebat! Padahal aku menyudahi obat itu belum terlalu lama, tapi nona Kyungsoo sudah hamil. Jika sejak awal aku tidak memberinya obat itu, dia pasti sudah melahirkan bayi sekarang."

Kai menghela nafas, mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Xiumin ucapkan, perkataannya ada benarnya juga, semisal dari dulu Xiumin tidak melakukan apapun, pasti sudah ada bayi diantara mereka sejak pertama kali Kai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bercinta.

"Apakah Kyungsoo sudah tahu?"

"Hanya kita bertiga," Kai meneguk sekali birnya."Dan dokter yang menanganinya."

"Ini sesuai rencana." Kai membalikkan badannya, menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan pandangan yang sulit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae yang menyadari ada kekhawatiran dimata lelaki itu.

"Aku takut Kyungsoo tidak akan menerima ini semua," Resahnya, menggenggam erat gelas tingginya. Sedari tadi, hanya kemungkinan inilah yang mengganggu fikirannya.

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan menerimamu dan bayi kalian."

"Bagaimana kau merasa yakin?"

"Kyungsoo gadis yang baik, meskipun mungkin dia pernah membencimu, tapi percayalah bahwa pelan-pelan dia akan menerimamu, dan tentu saja dengan bayi kalian yang sedang dia kandung." Xiumin berkata dengan optimis. Selama disini, Kyungsoo dekat dengannya dan Xiumin tahu banyak bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo itu. Dia yakin, perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo akan jatuh cinta kepada Kai. Hei, Kai itu orang baik asal kalian ingin tahu, dan sifat kejamnya diawal cerita, yah sifatnya memang seperti itu sih. Tapi yang Xiumin tahu, bahwa Kai sangatlah mencintai Kyungsoo dan istri Jongdae itu sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan sangat menerima Kai dan bayinya nanti.

"Percayalah." Jongdae tersenyum, menepuk bahu Kai dengan lembut. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah." Gumam Kai tidak yakin. "Tapi pasti akan secepatnya." Tukasnya.

Xiumin masih mengingat percapakannya tersebut dengan Kai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini dengan bahagianya dia menuju rumah sakit bersama suaminya membawa banyak makanan setelah satu jam yang lalu Kai menghubunginya untuk datang.

Kai mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mual-mual dengan makanan dirumah sakit tersebut dan merengek ingin pulang hanya untuk memakan masakan buatan Xiumin. Sebagai wanita dewasa dia paham bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin sedang mengalami fase yang bernama _ngidam_. Jadilah dia memasak makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo dan mengunjuginya dirumah sakit. Dia dan Jongdae tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, menaiki lift dan menuju lantai dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Xiumin!" Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan bahagia saat dia membuka pintu sementara Jongdae membawa keranjang besar berisi makanan. Dilihatnya Kai yang menghela nafas, pasti lelaki itu sedikit keteteran menghadapi keinginan ibu muda yang sedang _ngidam_. Sesuai dugaannya, Kyungsoo makan dengan banyak dan lahap. Ah, pasti bayi yang ada diperutnya adalah seorang jagoan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menghadapi wanita hamil?" Jongdae berbisik, sedikit menggoda Kai yang tengah berdiri menatap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas. Well, mungkin hal-hal aneh akan mulai terjadi sebentar lagi. Salah satunya adalah ini. Setelah perawat memandikannya ulang dan membawa sarapan, gadis itu langsung mual-mual, membuat Kai khawatir setengah mati dan langsung memanggil Dokter Yoo.

"Ini gejala yang lumrah untuk wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah boleh pulang dua hari lagi, tapi jika nona Kyungsoo memaksa, dia bisa pulang besok sore." Setelahnya diikuti rengekan tak terbantahkan Kyungsoo yang memaksa pulang hanya karna dia ingin memakan masakan Xiumin. Perlu sebuah bujukan agar gadis itu tidak memaksa pulang sementara Kai terburu menghubungi Xiumin. Dia ingat sekali ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat –ah! Apakah bayi diperut Kyungsoo akan menurun sifatnya nanti?

"Kai~" Kyungsoo melambai dari ranjangnya, sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu. Lelaki itu menatap Jongdae yang tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat. Pasti gadis itu menginginkan suatu hal.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan pandangan tak terbantahkan, Kyungsoo berkata.

"Aku ingin melihat bangsal anak-anak, gendong aku!"

Kai terdiam, mencerna perkataan gadis tersebut dan menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak malu-malu tapi tidak ingin ditolak. Apakah gadis itu benar Do Kyungsoo? Gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh benci saat pertama kali mereka bersama, gadis yang selalu menolaknya, gadis yang selalu ketakutan dan–

Ah! Seperti inikah jika seorang ibu hamil sedang _ngidam_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ravi berkata dengan tegas dan mutlak, mendelik saat Baekhyun berniat menolak lagi.

"Jangan membantah! Pergilah dan aku akan menunggu disini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tidak bisa menolak. "Okay," Gumamnya lalu keluar dari mobil dengan keranjang ditangannya. Dia menutup pintu mobil, meninggalkan Ravi yang menunggu disana. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi sendiri setelah mengantar Momoi kerumah sakit, tapi Ravi tetap memaksa, mungkin itu perintah dari Kai agar dia tidak bepergian sendiri. Bisa saja sesuatu akan terjadi, termasuk seperti pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Jujur, Baekhyun masih menyimpan _perasaan itu_ saat dia melihat Chanyeol kemarin, namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya dan diam. Dia tahu urusan Chanyeol hanya dengannya dan untuk Kai.. Baekhyun tidak mau merepotkan lelaki itu lebih jauh lagi. Dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri mulai sekarang tanpa membebani Kai lagi.

Baekhyun masuk kesebuah pemakaman elite, menyapa seorang petugas keamanan sebelum melangkah menuju gundukan yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Itu, ada disana. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas sebelum meyakinkan dirinya untuk melangkah dan duduk didekat makam Ayahnya.

 _Byun Seungri._

"Ayah," Gumamnya mencoba tidak menangis, dia sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menangis lagi pada mendiang Ayahnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan menahan kesedihannya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menangis kecil, meminta maaf karna dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis, gadis itu mulai berbicara, mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan sembari mengusap air matanya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia ada disana dan sudah berapa banyak hal yang dia ceritakan, namun dengan itu perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak dia pergi meninggalkan Korea, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi Ayahnya setelah datang kembali.

"Aku harus pergi." Baekhyun meletakkan semua bunga didalam keranjangnya keatas tanah Ayahnya, mengusap wajahnya sejenak dengan senyuman.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."Gadis itu beranjak, melangkah dengan kepala menunduk, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan ujung sepatu pantofel hitam berada didepannya. Gadis itu mendongak, menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri menjulang didepannya dengan senyuman tipis, matanya berkilat menyodorkan sebuah boneka Barbie yang masih terbungkus kotak plastik yang manis.

 _Boneka terakhir untuk membuat kotak kardus menjadi penuh._

"Ini boneka terakhirmu." Bisiknya, mata hijaunya berkilat menatapnya penuh artian yang tidak bisa Baekhyun pahami. Gadis itu tertegun, membeku ditempatnya dengan mata sipit yang melebar.

Chanyeol, kenapa lelaki itu ada disini?

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar menggenggam erat keranjangnya, mundur selangkah saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini milikmu, _Baekki_."

"Jangan mendekat!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak, tidak tidak.. tolong jauhkan _perasaan itu_ saat mata hijau Chanyeol menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Pergi kau pembunuh!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q: When the story be end?

A: Romannya masih lama karna dari awal udah aku rancang bakal lama banget hehe.

Q: Kak, lagi libur nih, ngga mau update?

A: Maaf masa liburku uda habis hiks T.T

Q: Kamu kemana auhor?

A: Aku disini cintahkuh!

Q: Aku pembaca baru btw.

A: Haii~ Salam kenal.

Q: Kyungsoo hamil?

A: Syudah dijawab di chap ini.

Q: Ada thypo pas bagian kyungsoo telfon jongin kalo dia pergi sama ravi tapi nulisnya kyungsoo.

A: Wwkwk, sorry lagi kurang aqua XD

Q: Kenala ICU gak ke UGD? Apa penyakitnya parah?

A: Dibawa ke ICU biar dramatis dikit ya. Wkwkwk maapkan, sebenernya mau nulis ke UGD tapi yasudah hehe.

Q: Kapan diupdate di wattpad?

A: Sabar yah hehe.

Q: Hanbin mana?

A: Biay disana sayangkuh~

 **.**

 _Please thor capek nunggu, itu authornim dapat banyak dukungan, harusnya alasan mood bukan jadi alasan yang masuk akal, aku sebagai reader juga menghormatimu._

 _Aku sebagai author juga menghormati kalian semua, terimakasih banyak buat dukungannya. Tapi biar tahu aja, kalo tanpa mood maka ngga bakal bisa nulis or lanjutkan ff. Karna mood itu punya pengaruh yang besar, dan menurutku itu masuk sebagai alasan yang jelas, apalagi kalo uda kena WB. Itu semacam penyakit tak terlihat yang efeknya uh parah banget T.T Mungkin bisa tanya sama author senpai yang lain, pasti ngga bakal bisa lanjutin ff kalo ngga ada mood hehehe. Harap maklum aja ya, pasti ff ini akan di update, tapi Laxy juga punya kehidupan real dear, dan dikehidupan real ada banyak hal membuat mood kadang rusak, tapi Laxy bakal sebaik mungkin buat mengupdate ff ini secepat mungkin^^ Terimakasih ya dear~  
_

 **.**

Segitu aja dulu cuap-cuapnya wkwk, maafkan atas thypo dan semoga tidak mengecewakan dan sesuai ya TT Maafkan apabila tulisan Laxy masih jelek huhu TT

Sorry juga karna ngga bisa balas komentar satu-satu.

Ohya! Buat ka nurul maaf ngga bisa nulis 10k, Cuma kuat 7k doang aja wkwkwk. Buat kak Ari dan buat yang sering nagih, semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini yaaa^^

 **.**

Terimakasih semuanya!

Selamat malam~

Semoga hari esok kalian menyenangkan^^

See you next chapter~

Love'y'all~


	17. Chapter 17

" _Sayang, ada apa?"_ Suara dari seberang sana menginterupsi saat Kai hanya diam dengan ponsel menggantung diantara telinga kiri dan telapak tangannya. Sandara, wanita itu terdengar cemas, terlihat dari suaranya. Kai pada akhirnya setelah memutuskan perdebatan harus menghubungi siapa, pilihannya jatuh pada Sandara.

"Ibu,"

" _Iya sayang ada apa hm? Katakan pada Ibu."_

Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas, bangkit dari duduknya membawa serta gelas anggur merahnya. Berdiri didepan jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, malam telah tiba tapi dia yakin tidaklah demikian di Jerman sana.

"Kyungsoo,"

" _Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Dia baik-baik saja?"_

Kenapa Sandara tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Karna Kai menceritakan semuanya pada Ibu tirinya itu, tidak pada Chaerin, hanya Sandara. Alasannya karna wanita itu yang menyayanginya dengan tulus dan mau mencintainya seperti seorang Ibu pada umumnya terlepas dari bayangan bahwa Kai bukankah putra kandungnya, tidak seperti Chaerin yang pergi meninggalkannya setelah dia terlahir.

Kai sangat mempercayai Sandara, mengabaikan segala permasalahan yang terjadi di keluarga mereka. Keduanya tetap berhubungan, seperti seorang Ibu yang merindukan putranya yang berada di belahan bumi lain. Sandara tidak pernah membedakan siapapun, Chanyeol ataupun Kai, dia menyayangi keduanya, sedari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Ibu Kyungsoo hamil."

Ada keheningan sejenak sampai suara bahagia milik wanita di sebrang terdengar.

" _Bayimu?"_

"Hn," Kai meneguk anggurnya, mengangguk meski Sandara tidak akan bisa melihat hal itu.

" _Oh, Kai.. kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah –ah tidak tidak. Kau sudah menjadi seorang Ayah. Selamat sayang, apakah Chanyeol tahu?"_

"Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Ini adalah rahasia kita, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri belum mengetahui tentang bayinya."

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

"Itulah masalahnya Ibu," Kai mengerang, terlihat frustasi. "aku takut Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan bayi itu sebagaimana Ibu Chaerin mengandungku dulu."

Sandara menghela nafas dari sebrang sana, memahami ketakutan putra tirinya tersebut. Tentu saja akan menyakitkan menjadi _anak yang tidak di inginkan_ , Chaerin meninggalkannya dan dia lah yang membesarkan Kai.

" _Kai, dengarkan perkataan Ibu ini. Tidak ada seorang Ibu manapun yang tidak menginginkan bayinya, setiap Ibu mengandung bayinya selama sembilan bulan pasti untuk melihatnya terlahir kedunia ini."_

"Tapi kenapa tidak demikian dengan Ibuku?" Sandara tidak bisa menjawab dari sebrang sana, sementara Kai memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kenangan masa kecil tentang Chaerin yang menyakitkan.

" _Ibu memahami itu. Mungkin Chaerin adalah cerita lain yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Ibu sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kau akan selalu memiliki aku Kai."_

"Ya."

" _Sudah berada lama dia mengandung?"_

"Dua minggu, dan kini dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karna tifus."

" _Kai, kau harus menjaganya mulai sekarang."_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ibu? Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan tentang kehamilannya?"

" _Katakan saat kau sudah merasa siap, tapi jangan terlalu lama menyimpan rahasia besar ini. Kusarankan banyak-banyaklah membaca referensi bagaimana menjaga seorang gadis hamil."_

Helaan nafas itu terdengar berat dari bibir Kai, Sandara masih menenangkannya, mendukungnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kai bisa melakukan semuanya.

"Terimakasih Ibu,"

" _Apapun untukmu sayang. Aku sangat menantikan untuk menimang cucu."_

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya," Kai terkekeh, menyudahi percakapan mereka dan memutuskan sambungan. Lelaki itu meneguk sisa anggurnya sebelum meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja dan bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Perasaan gelisah itu sedikit mereda, Ibu Sandara selalu tahu bagaimana untuk membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PERGI!"

Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol hampir berdiri tepat di depannya, namun seseorang menarik bahu lelaki itu dengan kasar terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan mengganggunya."

Ravi muncul di saat yang tepat, lelaki itu datang untuk berdiri didepan Baekhyun, melindungi gadis yang saat ini sudah menangis kecil.

"Dia ingin agar kau segera pergi, kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol mendengus, menatap tajam pada pengawal adiknya yang menatap tidak takut padanya. Tangannya yang masih memegang boneka Barbie itu jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, dia terkekeh.

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

Ravi mengernyitkan alisnya, dia melirik Baekhyun yang sudah menangis dan berfikir bahwa ini bukan stuasi yang bagus untuk berkelahi. Jadi untuk menghindari keributan, dia lebih memilih menarik Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun yang ditarik pergi dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu yang naik turun, lelaki itu menunduk hanya untuk menyeringai dan melihat benda di tangan kanannya.

"Sama seperti boneka ini, maka kau akan kembali ke tanganku, menjadi _milikku_ Baekhyun."

* * *

 **Title : PRIMROSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Crime, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun." Bibi Do berjalan mendekati si gadis bermata sipit yang tengah merapikan buku-buku diatas meja.

"Bibi?" Asistensi Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada seorang bocah laki-laki di gendongannya serta seorang gadis kecil berkata bulat yang mengekor disebelahnya, _manis sekali._

"Mereka siapa?"

"Anak-anakku," Wanita paruh baya itu mengatakannya dengan begitu semangat, dia menurunkan gendongan anak laki-lakinya ke lantai. Dia sangat tampan, dengan pipi gembil serta bentuk bibir yang sangat mirip dengan Bibi Do.

"Ini adalah Hanbin, umurnya baru lima tahu, dia sangat aktif dan suka bermain. Lalu ini Kyungsoo, kakak Hanbin."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sangat senang, dengan semangat dia langsung mengajak Hanbin berkenalan meski bocah itu menolak karna malu dan berlari menuju ke arah Ibunya, karna mendapat penolakan dari Hanbin, Baekhyun lantas memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa canggung.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku Baekhyun dan mulai saat ini kita berteman. Karna aku lebih tua, maka aku akan menjagamu." Si gadis bermata bulat itu terkejut awalnya, dia merasa malu sampai kedua pipi tembamnya memerah, namun dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk semangat.

"Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku? Aku punya banyak mainan. Ada beberapa Lego untuk Hanbin dan boneka Barbie untuk kita."

"Kau punya boneka Barbie? Aku punya boneka Pororo!"

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukai boneka Barbie, Chanyeol yang–" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya saat sadar dia nyaris keceplosan, di liriknya Bibi Do yang beruntungnya tidak mendengar kalimatnya karna sibuk mengajak Hanbin bicara. _Syukurlah._

"Baek, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "ayo, aku akan menunjukkan boneka barbieku."

Bibi Do telah menepati janjinya untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Menyatukan kedua gadis kecil itu dalam hubungan pertemanan kecil yang manis, mereka menjadi dekat dengan sangat cepat, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama. Baekhyun yang dari awal mengatakan akan menjaga Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati janjinya, dia bertindak layaknya seperti seorang kakak untuk Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya Bibi Do tidak memperbolehkan Kyungsoo dan Hanbin bermain kerumah Tuan Kim lagi, entah karna alasan apa Baekhyun tidak tahu. Jadi jika dia ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu harus datang kerumah Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah. Hal itu membuat _pertemuan diam-diam_ nya dengan Chanyeol menjadi berkurang, karna biasanya gadis itu akan naik ke kamar Chanyeol setelah pulang sekolah untuk bermain bersama, maka tidak lagi karna Baekhyun akan mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo, menemani gadis itu dan Hanbin yang selalu sendirian karna Ayahnya juga pergi bekerja.

Tentu saja Chanyeol menjadi tidak suka, siang ini dia dengan sengaja menjemput Baekhyun kesekolahnya dan berniat akan mengajak gadis itu makan bersama.

"Baekhyun!" Lelaki itu memanggil pada sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ada sebuah kerutan di dahi manisnya karna bingung, untuk apa Chanyeol datang menjemputnya? Namun akhirnya kaki kecil tu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa ada disini?" Dahi lelaki itu berkerut mendapati pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tidak suka.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, kau tidak mau kujemput lagi?"

"Bukan begitu," Si gadis kecil itu menggeleng, kemudian dia meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terulur kearahnya, meninggalkan sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan seperti layaknya kakak-adik bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya disana.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kesal. _Gadisnya_ akan menemui seseorang? Apa karena ini Baekhyun jadi jarang bermain dengannya?

"Aku sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, sahabat baruku. Putri Bibi Do. Kau tidak tahu?" Remaja jangkung itu mengerutkan dahinya untuk mengingat. Putri Bibi Do? Oh, apakah dia _bocah perempuan kesayangan_ adiknya itu?

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli." Balasnya dengan dingin, mereka berjalan menyebrang jalan menuju kesebuah restoran yang biasanya selalu mereka datangi untuk makan siang bersama.

"Dan aku tidak suka kau bermain dengannya, aku ingin kau berhenti menemuinya." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun merengek, Chanyeol membawanya ke salah satu kursi dan mendudukkannya disana.

"Aku tidak suka! Karna dia kau jadi jarang bermain bersamaku atau menemuiku."

"Chanyeol bukan begitu,"

"Apa kau mau kubelikan lebih banyak boneka Barbie agar mau diam dirumah?"

"Ta–tapi..tapi," Baekhyun tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya, gadis itu memilih diam saat mata hijau lelaki didepannya terlihat berkilat, itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Memang sih, dia yang bersalah karna melupakan Chanyeol akibat selalu bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi haruskah lelaki ini marah?

"Maafkan aku, aku janji setelah ini akan bermain denganmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dengusan kasar, membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Tapi akhirnya lelaki itu menepuk kepala si gadis dengan pelan.

"Kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menemukan manik hijau itu menatap bersahabat padanya.

"Chanyeol tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Sudah tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya _sayang_."

Gadis kecil itu menarik senyuman di bibir tipisnya, mengabaikan panggilan yang Chanyeol sebutkan untuknya tadi, _sayang._

"Baiklah, aku ingin makan pizza."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik dinding saat sebuah sedan memasuki pekarangan rumah, salah seorang pengawal kemudian membuka pintu belakang, membiarkan seorang lelaki keluar dari sana. Ah, siapa remaja itu? Berkulit tan dengan tinggi badan hampir menyamai Chanyeol dan _hm_ , jika tidak salah tebak, mungkin dia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

Gadis kecil itu masih pada posisinya, sampai dia menemukan Bibi Do datang dan berhambur memeluknya, bahkan dia sampai menangis tersedu hingga lelaki tan itu harus menenangkannya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, siapa sih orang baru itu?

"Bibi, tenanglah. Aku sudah pulang untuk menemuimu," Lelaki tan itu berkata menenangkan, memeluk hangat wanita yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya tersebut. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya saat dia mendapatkan satu kecupan manis di dahi.

"Senang melihatmu kembali. Lihatlah! Kau tumbuh dengan besar dan sehat, kau bahkan hampir menyamai tinggi Chanyeol,"

Mendengarnya, _mood_ lelaki itu seketika menjadi buruk, namun dia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman tipis, dia tidak mau membuat sedih pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Bi?"

"Tentu saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan anak-anakku sehat." Ah, membicarakan soal anak-anak, lelaki itu jadi merindukan _gadis kecil_ nya.

"Aku merindukan _Kyungsooku,_ " Ada sebuah garis yang melengkung di bibirnya saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut, sampai ekor matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan kehadiran bocah perempuan yang sedang mengintip dari balik dinding.

"Siapa disana?" Seruan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun yang ketahuan telah mengintip menjadi terkejut, lelaki itu lantas melangkah lebar mendekat sementara Bibi Do mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki tan itu bertanya dengan dingin, menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan. _Well,_ dia fikir gadis ini mungkin penguntit yang menyusup kerumahnya. Namun Bibi Do segera melerainya dan meraih Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, dia tinggal disini bersamaku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ayahnya adalah pengawal pribadi Tuan Kim."

Mendengarnya, remaja itu hanya mengatakan kata _Oh_ sambil mata tajamnya menilik Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, membuat gadis kecil itu bersembunyi dengan ketakutan di kaki Bibi Do.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Nah Baekhyun, ayo beri salam pada Tuan Kai, dia ini adalah adik Tuan Chanyeol.."

Kai..Adik Chanyeol? Ah, jadi inilah sosok adik Chanyeol yang sempat dia tanyakan tempo waktu? Tampan, tapi terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menatap ramah padanya.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun kecil tidak menyadari bahwa di balik wajah ramah Chanyeol, ada hal yang lebih berbahaya dari wajah dingin milik Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan, tadi aku bertemu dengan adikmu."

Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menghadap kearah jendela kaca itu memberikan lirikan tajam pada Baekhyun yang asik menyisir rambut bonekanya di atas ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya? Wah dia sama tingginya denganmu, dan juga tampan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun dibuat terlonjak saat kursi di sisi lemari itu patah karna tendangan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tentu saja kaget, ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

"Chan–"

"Jangan pernah membicarakan _bajingan_ itu didepanku."

Gadis kecil itu membulatkan mata, tubuhnya gemetaran takut saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Apa yang salah, dia hanya membicarakan tentang adiknya kan?

"Tapi kenapa?" Cicitnya pelan, Chanyeol mendekat padanya, menunduk dan berbisik dengan suara berat yang semakin membuat tubuh kecil itu meringkuk.

"Karna aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Jadi kau jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tidak mau membuat Chanyeol marah lagi, dia sudah cukup ketakutan. Chanyeol yang marah sangat menyeramkan dan ini adalah fakta yang baru dia ketahui, apakah ini alasan Bibi Do melarangnya bermain dengan Chanyeol? Karna sifat asli lelaki itu? Seketika gadis kecil itu merasa menyesal telah melawan ucapan Bibi Do, tapi di lain sisi dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan sifat Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Baekhyun!" Gadis itu tersentak, lantas segera mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"I–iya?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah jauh dariku. Jangan menemui Kyungsoo atau Kai. Kau hanya boleh bertemu denganku dan bermain denganku, mengerti?"

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk bersamaan dengan tegukan air liurnya, tubuh kecilnya seolah menciut mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Tidak, keputusan berteman dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dan Baekhyun baru saja melakukan kesalahan itu. Chanyeol sudah memasang batas wilayahnya dan Baekhyun terperangkap disana tanpa bisa keluar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membantu Bibi Do dan pelayan lain menyiapkan makan malam dengan cepat. Malam ini Tuan besar Kim, kakek Chanyeol datang berkunjung dan semua pelayan sibuk membuat jamuan untuk beliau. Semua makanan sudah dibawa ke meja makan dimana keluarga Kim berkumpul. Kabar Baiknya, Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol sudah kembali dan Ayahnya juga pulang, membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik dinding dengan hati-hati, menemukan Chanyeol dan adiknya juga ada disana. Baekhyun bisa melihat, Chanyeol duduk dengan enggan dan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat terutama kepada adiknya tersebut, Tuan Kai.

Gadis itu tidak bisa bisa menangkap apa maksud percakapan di meja makan sana, yang jelas Baekhyun mendengar jika Tuan Kim terus menerus memberikan pujian pada Kai. Memuji tentang sekolahnya di luar negeri sana serta menyinggung tentang sebuah _pewaris_. Tuan Jiyong dan Nyonya Sandara tidak mengatakan apapun, namun siapapun bisa melihat wajah cemas si Nyonya.

"Chanyeol juga menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik di Jerman. Setelah liburannya berakhir, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, _menantu._ " Pria tua itu menekan kalimat akhirnya, membuat Sandara menunduk sementara kepalan tangan Chanyeol pada pisau dan garpunya menguat, bahkan steak daging favorit yang tersaji didepannya sudah tidak menarik minat.

"Lagipula aku tidak peduli, entah dia sekolah atau tidak. Ingat, _dia bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim yang harus diperhitungkan_."

"Ayah!" Jiyong memperingati, melirik ekspresi Chanyeol yang sudah menggelap. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, kehadiran Ayahnya pasti selalu menimbulkan pertentangan. Sementara Kai hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak terlalu berminat pada apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada keras pada Ayahmu Jiyong! Bukankah apa yang aku katakan memang benar? _Kau!_ " Dia menunjuk Sandara dengan tangan kiri berisi sendoknya, "kau _bukan menantu yang sah_ disini, seharusnya itu adalah milik Chaerin. Tapi tidak masalah karna ada Kai disini, cucu kebanggaanku." Kai hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun saat Tuan Kim menepuk pundaknya dengan bangga dan memilih memakan daging ayam panggangnya.

"Dan untukmu Chanyeol," Tuan Kim mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang selalu terlihat jijik, sedari dulu dan tidak pernah berubah, dia masih membenci putra Sandara selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Cepatlah kembali ke Jerman sana setelah liburanmu usai, karna tak lama lagi aku akan mengatas namakan rumah dan segala asetku untuk Kai. _Hanya untuk Kai,_ tidak ada bagian untuk Ibumu karna dia _bukanlah menantu yang sah._ "

 _Tlak!_

Chanyeol bereaksi, menekan pisaunya diatas daging dengan keras sehingga piring kaca itu pecah. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap pria tua yang tidak pernah ingin dia anggap sebagai kakeknya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Persetan, lagipula siapa yang ingin harta darimu manusia tua?" Semua orang di meja makan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tuan Kim melebarkan mata, berdiri dengan cepat untuk melemparkan gelas kacanya, namun Chanyeol menghindar dan membiarkan gelas kaca itu pecah di lantai. Jiyong dan Sandara segera bangkit mencoba menenangkan suasana yang mulai menegangkan, terekecuali Kai yang masih diam tidak bereaksi ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol, sudahlah sayang." Sandara mencoba menenangkan putranya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Dasar sampah! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau itu mirip dengan Ibumu!"

"Jangan pernah menyebut apapun tentang Ibuku."

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung?" Tuan Kim tertawa sinis, menatap Sandara dengan tatapan cemooh.

"Tapi bukankah itu kenyataannya? Menantu buruk dan itu menurun pada putranya,"

"Cukup tua bangka!"

"CHANYEOL! BAHKAN AKU JIJIK MENYEBUT NAMAMU! PERGILAH KAU DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG!"

"Cih, aku memang akan pergi dari sini." Karna Chanyeol memang sudah tidak sudi berada di sini lagi. Dia memang akan pergi, setelah menyelesaikan _pekerjaannya,_ kemudian dia akan pergi kembali ke Jerman, _membawa Baekhyun_. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian segera pergi dari sana, naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kekacauan di meja makan serta sosok si kecil Baekhyun yang terkejut di balik dinding. Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum memahami terlalu jauh tentang keluarga Kim, namun kini dia memahami alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat membenci adiknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

You were gonna leave anyway

That's why you spat out the end so easily

You wouldn't know

About a miserable, withered rose covered with thorns

A beautiful red, an impossible blue

Violet that talks about forever that won't ever happen

What's the use? There's no color now

There's no use.

 _Pentagon – Violet_

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat melihat ada banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, terlebih dia sedang berada di gendongan Kai. _Well,_ lelaki itu memang tidak protes ataupun menolak permintaan konyolnya, lelaki itu seolah rela menurunkan harga diri untuknya.

Semua orang pasti tahu, betapa tinggi ego lelaki itu. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memberikan sebuah perintah padanya, karna memang selalu Kai yang memberi perintah dan berkuasa. Pengecualin untuk hari ini, karna lelaki itu akan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Turunkan aku disini!" Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya dengan hati-hati, berharap cemas akan keadaan gadis itu dan calon anaknya. Namun Kyungsoo malah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri anak-anak yang tengah asik bermain bersama di ruangan bangsal itu. Kai mendelik, merasa kesal awalnya, namun jika mengingat lagi bahwa Kyungsoo sedang hamil, dia akan mengendalikan diri, ya dia akan melakukan itu. Tapi sayangnya, sampai saat inipun dia masih belum tahu kapan akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa dia sedang hamil.

Lelaki tan itu akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang tak jauh dari sana, dengan mata yang terus mengawasi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Di bangsal anak-anak memang disediakan sebuah ruangan bermain agar mereka yang sedang sakit tidak merasa bosan. Disana, beberapa bocah perempuan sedang duduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo, membaca sebuah komik atau entah apa lah itu. Sejenak Kai merasakan dia seperti orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anaknya yang bermain, hal itu tak urung membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Kai masih setia menunggu, hingga arloji di tangan kanannya menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, selesai sudah. Lelaki tanitu lantas bangkit, mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidak bisakah sedikit lebih lama lagi?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas, namun Kai mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu memberikan sedikit paksaan, memisahkan Kyungsoo dari bangsal anak-anak itu dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Hah, kenapa pekerjaan ini terasa lebih berat dari pada pekerjaan dikantor?

Kai menaiki lift dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, saat itu dia merasakan sebuah jari menusuk lengannya, tentu dia tahu siapa pemlik jemari kecil tersebut.

"Terimakasih," Gadis di gendongannya mencicit dengan pelan, terlihat sangat manis dengan semu kemerahan di kedua pipinya yang tembam. Kai hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, mencoba tidak mengumbar terlalu banyak senyumnya. Tidak masalah, melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Kau tidak marahkan padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, kali ini sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat raut datar lelaki itu dari samping.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Aku meminta banyak hal hari ini, pasti itu mengganggu, tapi kau menuruti semuanya."

"Memangnya hal apa yang tidak pernah aku turuti untukmu?"

 _Melepaskannya, membiarkannya pergi dan bertemu Hanbin._ Tapi hal itu sudah tidak terfikirkan lagi sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak bisa untuk tidak mendapatkannya."

 _Karna kau sedang mengandung, semua itu pasti keinginan bayi di dalam perutmu._

"Ada satu alasan,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Karna kau itu sangat manja!" Kyungsoo refleks memukul lengan Kai, dan lelaki itu sepertinya tidak keberatan. Lift terbuka dan mereka segera memasuki ruang rawat di mana semua orang masih menunggu, hanya saja tidak terlihat Baekhyun disana. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi merindukan suasana rumah, jadi dengan tidak terbantahkan dia meminta hal ini pada Kai,

"Aku ingin pulang sore ini, tanpa penolakan."

Dan lagi, Kai harus menuruti keinginan _gadis_ nya. Membiarkan kali ini Kyungsoo memegang kendali atas dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lebar saat mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah mewah milik Kai, gadis itu menghela nafas lega, _akhirnya dia pulang_. Sehun mematikan mesin mobil, berputar membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Gadis itu bergumam, kemudian dengan langkah riang berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kai yang membawa tas jinjing miliknya. Si lelaki tan menghela nafas, mencoba memaklumi dan memberi perintah pada Sehun untuk membawa koper yang tersimpan di bagasi mobil. Tidak pernah di lihatnya Kyungsoo se-senang ini dan entah kenapa itu membuat Kai lega, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan gadisnya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo berhenti disana!" Kai menginterupsi dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo yang berlarian menaiki anak tangga itu berhenti tepat di tengah tangga. Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, namun demikian dia menurut dan diam menunggu sampai Kai datang dan menghampirinya.

"Kai, ada apa?"

"Kau fikir apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, terlihat tidak mengerti. Memang apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Dia hanya berlari menaiki anak tangga, ya sedikit berlari. Tapi memang apa masalahnya? Dia sudah merindukan kamarnya jadi dia melakukan itu, lagipula dia bisa menjaga diri agar tidak terjatuh jika Kai menghawatirkan tentang itu. Kenapa Kai harus berlebihan seperti ini sih?

"Aku..hanya menaiki tangga."

"Tidak!" Kai menggeleng dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau berlari Kyungsoo dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan itu lagi." Kyungsoo masih mencerna kalimat Kai saat lelaki itu sudah menggenggam sebelah tangannya, menggandenganya menaiki anak tangga dengan normal, _berjalan_. Dia menurut saat Kai membawanya ke kamar sebelah barat, itu artinya dia akan tidur di kamar Kai?

"Kenapa aku tidak tidur di kamarku sendiri?"

"Tidak!" Kai menjawab tanpa melirik, dia membuka pintu dan menggiring Kyungsoo memasuki kamar yang tak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kalinya. Hanya saja sprei dan gordennya diganti menjadi warna abu-abu.

"Karna mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan tidur bersamaku." Kai meliriknya, memberikan tatapan tajam yang mutlak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu Kyungsoo yang selalu memberikan mutlak padanya, kini dia bisa memegang kendali, dia harus mengontrol Kyungsoo yang bisa saja ceroboh, melakukan hal yang bisa melukai dirinya sendiri atau mungkin bayinya.

"Ta..tapi–"

"Kau menolak?" Gadis itu terburu menggeleng, menerima jika dia akan tidur bersama lelaki tersebut.

"Bagus, karna aku tidak suka penolakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Dimana dia?"

Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang kerja, setelah sebelumnya lelaki tan itu memastikan Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak membantu Kyungsoo berkemas saat pulang kerumah sakit tadi, ck."

"Ravi mengatakan dia terlihat tidak baik, mungkin anda bisa bertanya padanya langsung."

Kai mendudukkan diri pada kursi kerjanya yang besar dan gagah, menatap beberapa pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk karna seharian ini dia menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit dan mengurus kepulangannya, jadi dia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Lelaki itu mengabaikan dokumennya dan memilih meraih telepon di atas meja, menekan telepon yang berada di kamar Baekhyun. Panggilan pertama tidak ada respon, membuat dahi lelaki itu berkerut kenapa Baekhyun berani mengabaikan panggilannya. Saat dia melakukan panggilan kedua pada dering ke tiga, suara serak Baekhyun menyapa dengan lemah.

"Ya tuan?" Gadis disebrang sana berbicara dengan suara yang kecil, membuat Kai yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Maaf aku tidak membantu kepulangan nona Kyungsoo tadi. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kyungsoo baik. Kemana kau pergi hari ini dan siapa yang kau temui Baekhyun?" Ada keheningan dari sebrang sana dan Kai masih menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabaran.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya pergi ke makam orang tuaku dan merasa tidak enak badan seketika, maafkan aku."

Kai tentu saja tidak mempercayai itu, namun dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan untuk beristirahat. Lelaki itu kemudian menekan tombol lain dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya tuan?" Sapa suara dari sebrang sana setelah dering pertama.

"Datang keruanganku sekarang juga Ravi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan keadaan Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaannya, namun dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang nampak terjaga, padahal saat meninggalkannya tadi, Kai sudah memastikan bahwa _gadis_ nya benar-benar tertidur.

"Kyungsoo? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku terbangun dan memikirkan Baekhyun," Gadis dengan posisi miring kesamping itu bergumam, hanya diam saat Kai ikut naik ke ranjang dan berhadapan dengannya. Well, Kai tahu, _ikatan_ mereka tidak akan pernah putus.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Tangan lelaki itu terulur, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang hangat.

"Kembalilah tidur."

"Kau akan disini?"

"Kau menginginkan aku disini menemanimu hm?" Perlahan pipi itu bersemu, Kyungsoo yang malu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kai, mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak usah merasa malu jika menginginkanku tinggal untuk menemanimu, aku akan memelukmu seperti ini."

Perkataan ini membuat sesuatu di dada gadis itu berdesir, terlebih saat lengan kekar lelaki itu memeluk pinggang dan melingkari perutnya erat, memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Masih belum mau tidur? Butuh ciuman selamat tidur?" Kepalan tangan kecil yang menghantam lemah lengannya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kai, lelaki itu terkekeh kecil dan menyamankan posisinya, memeluk gadisnya yang terasa mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Kau mungil sekali, bahkan aku merasa bisa meremukkan tubuhmu."

"Kau akan melakukan itu?" _Tentu tidak untuk yang di cintainya._

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku lebih suka memelukmu."

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan pipinya panas. Apakah Kai baru saja melontarkan sebuah humor untuknya? Lucu sekali, ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu bersikap seperti ini, berbeda jauh dengan sosok Kai saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa inilah sifat asli lelaki tersebut, mungkinkah?

Sama seperti pemikiran Kyungsoo, Kai juga tidak berfikir jauh. Perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang lebih manis seperti inilah yang membuatnya lebih nyaman, itu artinya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal kasar lagi. _Kyungsoo seperti inilah yang dia suka._

"Tidurlah."

Beberapa waktu terlewati dalam keheningan sampai Kai mendengar deru nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur, dia memastikan dan _gadis_ nya benar-benar tertidur. Secara perlahan dilepaskan pelukannya, memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada, tak lupa dia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan perutnya, berbisik pada perut datar tersebut,

" _Selamat malam bayiku._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sedikit ragu pada Tuannya.

"Ya," Dia berbisik, dengan pelan. Sementara lelaki yang tengah menyesap secangkir kopi di meja makan itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ravi bilang jika Chanyeol menemuimu saat di pemakaman, karna itu kah?"

Sejujurnya kalimat Kai tepat sesuai sasaran, karna semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun merasa tidak baik. Dia memiliki banyak fikiran, menekan ketakutannya serta mencoba menghalangi kenangan masa lalu yang setiap saat selalu menghantuinya, membuat gadis itu frustasi dan tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimanapun, yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah _dirinya_ , permasalahan ini adalah antara dirinya dan Kai ataupun Kyungsoo tidak terlibat, _tidak lagi untuk Kyungsoo._

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Kau mau membohongiku?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk menatap putihnya lantai keramik.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu maka katakanlah, kau adalah tanggung jawabku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengar pagi ini dari Jongdae, jika Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Itu berita bahagia dan dia turut senang untuk itu, sayangnya dia belum bisa mengucapkan selamat itu secara langsung pada Kyungsoo.

"Tuan, jika kau merasa memiliki tanggung jawab, maka itu pada Kyungsoo dan calon bayinya. Bukan padaku, aku sudah dewasa dan saatnya aku menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkanmu. Sudah berapa puluh tahun lamanya aku bergantung padamu?"

Kai tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun yang nampak serius.

"Untuk kali ini, tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri. Antara aku dan Chanyeol."

Tatapan mata Baekhyun terlihat tegas dan Kai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mungkin dia akan mengikuti perkataan gadis itu untuk tidak membantunya lagi, tapi Kai akan tetap mengawasi gadis itu.

"Baik, terserah padamu. Tapi satu hal, pergilah istirahat saat ini karna kau terlihat sedang tidak baik,"

"Tapi Kyungsoo–"

"Dia memiliki Momoi dan aku akan terus mengawasinya." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian membungkukkan badan memilih meninggalkan meja makan yang sepi itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin Kai benar, dia butuh istirahat karna kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini, sangat mengganjal dan membuatnya penasaran akan sesuatu. Jika difikir-fkir, semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu, perlakuan Kai dan seisi rumah ini terasa berbeda, mereka semua memperhatikannya dengan sedikit berlebihan. Terutama Kai, lelaki itu akan selalu melarangnya melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, _seperti saat–_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk keranjang berisi bunga-bunga itu menghentikan langkahnya, mendapati Kai berjalan kearahnya dan segera merebut keranjang anyaman itu darinya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak bekerja?"

"Aku membawa pekerjaanku kerumah," Lelaki itu menyahut dengan tatapan yang masih terarah pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu nampak terheran, tumben Kai membawa pekerjaannya kerumah?

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan keranjang ini?"

"Oh. Aku ingin menanam bunga-bunga itu." Diameter mata lelaki tan itu melebar, dia terlihat tidak menyetujui kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

"Ha? Tapi kenapa?" Kyungsoo merengek, mengikuti Kai yang melangkah ke arah taman. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun dan Momoi yang tengah menyiram bunga-bunga dengan selang. Kai mendekati dua pelayan Kyungsoo itu, memarahinya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Momoi tentu saja tidak mengerti, namun Baekhyun yang menjadi pihak yang tahu _alasan_ di balik kemarahan itu segera meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun.

"Kai, ada apa? Kenapa kau memarahi mereka? Aku yang memaksa ingin menanam bunga."

"Aku melarangnya!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Gadis itu kembali merengek, namun perintah Kai ada untuk di taati. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melawan lagi, menyimpan kekesalannya atas hal tersebut tanpa mengetahui _alasan_ di balik itu semua.

 _Atau saat dia berlarian menaiki tangga–_

 _Grep!_

Kyungsoo yang setengah berlari itu terkejut saat Kai menahan lengannya di pertengahan anak tangga. Dia menatap wajah keras lelaki itu dengan bingung, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sungguh.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jangan berlarian di tangga hah?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, tidak menyadari kemarahan lelaki tersebut.

"Memang kenapa? Saat kau ke kantor aku terbiasa berlarian di dapur bermain bersama Kino." Mendengarnya, lelaki tan itu dibuat melotot. Dia berusaha agar Kyungsoo tidak ceroboh dengan berlarian di tangga, namun saat dirinya tidak di rumah dia berlarian bersama Kino? Kai bersumpah, akan membunuh kucing peliharaan Xiumin yang berbulu putih dengan badan gemuk itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sulit sekali untuk di beri tahu?" Kai menggeram rendah, tanpa mau menyakiti Kyungsoo dia menggandeng gadis itu menuju meja makan untuk makan malam. Disana makanan telah siap, Xiumin meletakkan pudding dengan irisan buah kiwi sebagai _dessert_ yang begitu menggiurkan. Di saat bersamaan seekor kucing mendekat kearah mereka. Kyungsoo yang gemas ingin menggendong Kino, namun Kai menahannya dan berkata dengan kejam,

"Bawa kucing itu dari sini atau aku akan melubangi kepalanya jika melihatnya berlarian mengejar Kyungsoo lagi."

Xiumin selaku pemilik kucing anggora itu menjadi takut sekaligus jengkel, namun dia memahami kemarahan Tuannya dan buru-buru membawa peliharaannya itu menuju kandangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih," Kyungsoo menggumam tertahan dengan kesal, namun begitu dia menikmati masakan Xiumin yang begitu lezat malam ini, membuatnya menghabiskan banyak makanan sampai dia merasakan perutnya penuh. Gadis itu ingin menghabiskan pudding miliknya, namun lagi-lagi Kai menahan itu dan menggantinya dengan segelas penuh susu.

"Apa?"

"Habiskan ini."

"Tapi aku ingin pudding,"

"Tidak ada pudding lagi, habiskan susu ini atau kau tidak akan menemukan Kino atau taman bungamu lagi." Kyungsoo merengut mendengarnya, dengan terpaksa dia meneguk habis susu tersebut, sedikit merasa aneh karena aroma susu tersebut yang berbeda, tapi _yasudah_ , dia harus menuruti perkataan Kai atau ancamannya terhadap Kino dan taman bunganya itu menjadi kenyataan.

 _Susu._

Kyungsoo jadi teringat kejadian makan malam tempo waktu. _Well,_ Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Dia bisa membedakan beberapa jenis susu dan susu yang selalu Kai berikan untuknya bukankah masuk dalam kategori susu yang bisa di konsumsi oleh semua orang, tapi susu yang berbeda, seperti susu untuk seorang Ibu hamil. Oke, Kyungsoo tidak mau berfikir terlalu jauh sebenarnya.

Dia dan Kai sudah sering bercinta dan tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun pada dirinya sampai sejauh ini. Memang, Kai tidak pernah memakai pengaman saat melakukan itu, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapati datang bulannya yang terlambat, membuatnya memiliki dua asumsi. Pertama, mungkinkah diantara mereka berdua memiliki sebuah gangguan seperti mandul? Sehingga Kyungsoo tidak hamil meski mereka bercinta beberapa kali. Kedua, atau Kai sudah melakukan _sesuatu_ yang tidak dia tahu untuk mencegahnya hamil? Entahlah.

Gadis itu kemudian teringat sebuah hal yang mebuatnya resah, dia sudah terlambat datang bulan tiga minggu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi dan dia baru menyadarinya saat mengecek kalender tadi siang. Ada juga beberapa perubahan pada dirinya yang baru di sadari. Dia jadi tidak menyukai sup dengan aroma yang menyengat, padahal sebelumnya dia sangat menyukai itu. Atau saat dia menginginkan sesuatu dan bagaimanapun harus mendapatkannya, dan Kai juga menurutinya. Atau sesekali di pagi hari dia akan merasa mual. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berasumsi berlebihan, tapi semuanya seperti terlihat dengan jelas sekarang. Perhatian lebih semua orang di rumah ini atau gejala seperti orang hamil yang baru dia sadari sendiri ada pada dirinya.

 _Dia hamil?_

Tidak mungkin kan? Seketika pemikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan, gadis itu menjadi resah.

"Kyungsoo." Sepertinya kecemasan Kyungsoo membuat Kai yang tertidur di sebelahnya menjadi terusik. Lelaki itu menarik Kyungsoo agar menghadap padanya, mengusap lengannya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" Bisiknya dengan suara serak. Terang saja, ini masih pukul tiga dini hari dan lelaki itu pasti masih merasa lelah, seketika Kyungsoo menjadi bersalah telah mengganggu tidur Kai.

"Dingin,"

"Kau kedinginan?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kai menariknya ke dada bidang coklat tersebut dan mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"Sudah merasa hangat?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo berbisik. "terimakasih."

"Hm, sekarang tidurlah." Lelaki itu kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap-ngusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan begitu hangat. Kyungsoo mendongak diam-diam, memandang wajah terpejam lelaki tersebut di dalam keremangan. Lelaki itu terlihat lelah, tapi masih melakukan hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu terlalu dalam, namun dia akan _melakukan sesuatu_ untuk membuktikan pemikirannya. Usapan Kai terasa memabukkan, membuatnya nyaman dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk tertidur.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa waktu sampai rasa mual memaksanya bangun, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

" _Hoeks._ " Gadis itu membungkuk di depan wastafel, mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang seperti teraduk. Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi itu sampai Kai datang dan memijat tengkuknya, membantunya menyelesaikan _morning sick_ nya.

"Sudah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "aku ingin kembali berbaring." Kai tanpa mengatakan apapun membantunya kembali ke ranjang dan merebahkan gadis itu disana. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Bisa panggilkan Momoi untukku?" Kai memberikan tatapan tepat pada mata Kyungsoo, mencoba membaca apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan pelayannya itu, mungkin ada hal _perempuan_ yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Hanya dia?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Kai meraih telepon diatas meja dan meminta gadis pelayan itu untuk datang secepat mungkin. Sembari menunggu, lelaki tan itu memilih duduk di sisi ranjang, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat risau.

"Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu?" Gadis itu menatapnya dan terlihat menyesal.

"Maaf, waktu tidurmu terganggu karena aku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu mual di pagi hari."

"Tidak masalah, mungkin kau sedang tidak enak badan atau kelelahan." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, tatapannya seketika menjadi tidak focus. Dia meremat selimut yang berada di atas perutnya dengan gusar, dan Kai menangkap pergerakan itu. Dia menebak apakah mungkin Kyungsoo mulai menyadari keadaannya? Mulai curiga bahwa dia tengah mengandung? Jika itu benar, maka Kai harus memberitahukan tentang bayi itu secepat mungkin.

 _Tok tok!_

Suara pintu di ketuk terdengar, itu pasti Momoi.

"Masuk." Kai menjawab, pintu berderit terbuka dan pelayan muda itu muncul sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Anda memanggil saya Tuan Kim?"

"Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu." Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, mungkin dia akan memulai pekerjaannya lebih awal hari ini. Tidak mungkin dia akan tidur kembali, masih ada dokumen yang memerlukan tanda tangannya di kantor sana. Sebenarnya _morning sick_ Kyungsoo sedikit menganggu waktu tidurnya, namun dia tidak pernah masalah untuk itu.

"Kau akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Kai beranjak.

"Aku akan mandi, kemudian pergi bekerja. Momoi akan membantumu." Setelahnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Gadis bermata bulat itu kemudian memanggil pelayan pribadinya untuk mendekat, memberikan sebuah perintah dengan bisikan kecil.

"…. _ingat, jangan sampai siapapun mengetahuinya._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kaki bergetar, mencoba mengatur laju pernafasannya agar lebih baik.

"Hah." Gadis itu menghela nafas keras sebelum membuka kedua matanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sebelum membuka genggaman tangannya yang tadinya memegang erat benda berwarna putih tersebut.

 _Semoga tidak, semoga tidak.._

Kyungsoo berharap cemas, melihat _test pack_ ditangannya dengan jantung terpacu. Dia mendapatkan benda ini dari Momoi, setelah memintanya secara rahasia dan diam-diam agar tidak ada yang tahu terutama Kai. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan pemikirannya apakah benar atau salah.

Gadis itu memutar _test pack_ tersebut, merasakan matanya melebar saat ada dua garis merah disana. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo merasa _blank_ , dia berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi, namun kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

 _Dia positif._

Ditatapnya sekali lagi benda tersebut, memastikan apakah dia hanya salah melihat. Namun garis merah itu tetap ada dua, meruntuhkan liquid dari kedua mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo menangis, mencoba tidak mempercayai ini, namun kenyataannya ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya, seorang bayi yang sedang tumbuh, seorang anak dari benih milik Kai.

Jadi dugaannya benar, dia sedang hamil. Sudah sejak kapan? Kenapa dia baru merasakannya?

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" Itu suara Kai. Tunggu, apakah lelaki itu sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini? Tentang bayi di dalam perutnya? Apakah karna ini, alasan Kai melarangnya melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, marah padanya jika dia berlarian di tangga atau selalu memaksanya menghabiskan sarapan dan susunya?

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah saat dia mengelus perutnya sendiri yang masih datar. _Bayiku sedang tumbuh di dalam sana._ Perasaannya teraduk, di lain sisi dia merasa bahagia karna ada kehidupan di perutnya, namun di lain sisi dia takut pada Kai, memikirkan apakah lelaki itu akan mempertanggung jawabkan kehidupan di perutnya ini?

"Kyungsoo! Kau mendengarku? Buka pintunya!" Ketukan itu terdengar semakin keras, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia masih pada posisinya, terduduk memeluk perutnya sendiri. Sampai detik berikutnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka paksa setelah di dobrak. Kai ada disana, berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya menghantam dinding, melakukan gerakan _defensive_ dengan memeluk perutnya sendiri, seperti mencoba melindungi bayinya. Kai mengerutkan dahi, mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dan melihat sebuah _test pack_ di genggamannya. Seketika dia menghela nafas, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tadi dia sangat khawatir saat Kyungsoo tak merespon panggilannya, dia fikir terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo sehingga tanpa memikirkan apapun dia langsung mendobrak pintu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?"

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak, bahkan saat langkah kaki Kai bergerak kearahnya, meraih genggamannya dan merebut _test pack_ ditangannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini hm? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya." Kai berjongkok, tepat didepan Kyungsoo yang masih belum mau menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahumu, namun kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Ya, kau memang sedang hamil. _Hamil anakku._ "

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Kyungsoo merespon dengan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang basah oleh air mata. Kai tidak bisa menebak apakah itu air mata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan. Sebuah pikiran buruk merayapi otaknya, membuat opini jika Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan bayi itu di perutnya.

"Kau su–sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ya." Jawab Kai.

"Se–sejak kapan?" Kai menatapnya dengan mata tajam yang melunak. "Saat terakhir kali kau muntah di jasku." Lanjutnya dengan pelan, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo. Lama gadis itu menatapnya, sepertinya dia tengah berfikir, hingga detik berikutnya dia menunduk dan mengusap-ngusap perutnya sendiri, membuat Kai merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa. _Kyungsoo menerima bayinya_ , itu melegakan. Xiumin dan Ibu Sandara berkata benar, Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Bayiku," Didengarnya Kyungsoo menggumam dengan suara yang lembut sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal jika aku akan memiliki bayi?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini Kai tidak bisa menjawab, sejujurnya dia belum memberi tahukan tentang kehamilan itu adalah karna takut Kyungsoo akan menolak kehadiran bayi itu sendiri.

"Apakah ini alasan aku terlambat datang bulan, tidak menyukai aroma sup, dan selalu mual di pagi hari?"

"Ya. Karna itu juga aku selalu marah saat kau berlarian di tangga atau mengambil suatu pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo terdiam, secara perlahan dia mendongak kembali, menatap Kai dengan sebuah ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Kai bertanya karna menyadari kegelisahan gadis tersebut.

"Apakah.." Kyungsoo terbata sejenak, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri. "apakah kau menolak kehadiran bayi ini?" Gadis itu menunduk, tidak berani melihat bagaimana respon lelaki didepannya. Ada beberapa jeda keheningan sampai suara berat itu terdengar mengatakan,

"Jika aku menolaknya, untuk apa aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan sampai rela membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Jika kau menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Maka akan kujawab _'ya'_ aku menerima bayi itu karna itu adalah darah dagingku sendiri.."

"Itu artinya kau akan–"

"Bertanggung jawab? Tentu, aku akan menikahimu."

 _Deg!_

 _Menikahinya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baca chapter sebelumnya jika lupa jalan cerita XDD_

Hola hola~

I'm back wkwkwk, how ar'u gaiss? Do u miss me? Kekeke, yang kangen angkat tangan ntar di lemparin cimol atu-atu ya kwkwkwkwk.

Masih ingatkah dengan fanfict ini? SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA~

 _Fyi,_ ini sudah lima bulan semenjak terakhir kali primrose update, waktu yang cukup lama yaa? Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah, setelah sekian lama tidak pernah di lanjut, saat di lanjut tapi hasilnya mengecewakan, jujur agak kurang pede mau publish tadi, tapi karna ngga mau php'in readers jadi aku edit kilat, maklumi jika banyak thypo yap.

Semoga suka^^

Ada banyak komentar yang mau aku balas, tapi kayaknya ngga akan sempat jadi di next chap aja ya. Terus kalo ada yang mau di tanyakan, silahkan tulis di kolom komentar and.. apakah kalian mulai paham dengan situasinya? Apakah Kaisoo akan menikah dengan tenang? Wait, masih ada banyak musuh di luaran sana wkwk.

Masih kurang panjang? Ini hampir 7k jadi ini uda panjang sekali.

Hanbin muncul di chapter depan yes!

Um, apa lagi ya?

Ah, ada beberapa yang merasa bahwa lama-lama chanbaek akan mendominasi ff ini? Tentu saja tidak, tapi scene chanbaek emang agak banyak disini karna masa lalu mereka belum terungkap semua, bisa dibilang juga mereka ini second couple di ff ini. Dan yang nebak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun uda kenal lama, kamu benar hahahaha.

Hn,

Oh, special buat semuanya yang udah menunggu fanfict ini update! Semuanya terimakasih yaaa^^

Tolong saran, masukan dan koreksi untuk fanict ini, ditunggu.

Segitu aja, thanks for fav follow and riview all~

See you next chap,

Love.

.

 _Ps. Masih kobam saranghae-saranghae'an kaisoo wkwkwk._


End file.
